


我真的不想睡你

by Yuxie0504



Category: Original Work, 我真的不想睡你
Genre: BL, M/M, 原創BL, 原創耽美, 校園, 甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 204,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxie0504/pseuds/Yuxie0504
Summary: 大概是個受和損友打賭輸掉，在校內論壇上連載意淫男神的小黃文，結果被本人看到後慘烈翻車的故事。
Relationships: 謝臨/江九征
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
  
X大學男生宿舍418室。

「……顧棲，算你狠。」

看見損友發來的一行訊息，江九征無語問蒼天。他手指飛快地在鍵盤上舞動，很快地發送出一串又一串靈魂的質問：「我和你什麼仇什麼怨？你這麼喜歡謝臨我可以去幫你告白啊，要我寫這種意淫人家的東西發在校內論壇上，你是變態嗎？」

「打賭輸的是你又不是我，願賭服輸。紅粱大大，我這是在為大家著想。謝臨表面上看起來溫和，但實際上冷得不行，迷弟迷妹們蠢蠢欲動的心無從寄託，就靠你產糧來撫慰大家心靈了啊！」

「就算我是個寫耽美的，但叫我寫真人也太強人所難了吧，尷尬死了，而且你確定我發這樣的內容不會被刪文嗎？你覺得謝臨不看校內論壇？我要是他，看到這東西就直接檢舉了……」

「這還不簡單？你把男主名字改改啊，別寫謝臨，寫個賀霖顧燐之類的不就行了？再把設定改一下，套個ABO還哨兵嚮導的，反正懂的人自然看得出來這篇文是以誰為原型。」有個身為耽美圈大手的好友，顧棲也是很懂。

「我開始懷疑了，你其實是和他有仇吧……」

「你怎麼知道？我喜歡的學妹上週向他告白被拒絕了，哭了好幾天呢。讓你發個文，既能滿足廣大腦殘粉的需求，又可以噁心他，一舉二得啊！」顧棲感嘆，「我怎麼這麼聰明呢？」

「……」江九征也是心累，他總算是知道這損友心裡打什麼算盤了，「我知道了，願賭服輸，寫就寫。但你可別再提些亂七八糟的要求啊，主角攻會依你說的以他為原型，但剩下的我就自由發揮了。」

「靠你了，我對紅粱大大是一萬分的有信心，發文那天記得和我說，我會在第一時間趕去拜讀你的大作。」

「行了別吹了，你在想什麼我心裡有數。你只是想整他，順便連我一起整。」

「這哪算整，讓你寫點愛情小故事而已，不是輕鬆得很？說好了啊，等你發文。我先去忙了！」

顧棲發完這句就下線了，江九征回了個句號表示收到，也退出了聊天視窗。他打開空白文檔，望著電腦螢幕發了會呆。

江九征，二十歲，性別男，筆名紅粱，耽美圈著名文手，十分矜持，從不開車。但他的文筆水準擺在那裡，感情寫得尤其細膩動人，那種對主角互動間暗潮湧生的感覺他把握得特別精妙，充滿性張力，但不管他的讀者是怎樣苦苦哀求威逼利誘，寫到主角們天雷勾動地火眼看就要一發不可收拾的關鍵處時一律拉燈，讓許多粉絲對他又愛又恨。

他也知道自己光撩不開車很缺德，但他有什麼辦法，他也只是個沒有夜生活的小處男，寫不來肉。每次鼓起勇氣打開文檔想試著突破一下時，往往沒寫幾句就把自己寫得面紅耳赤，最後羞恥地關掉視窗。死黨顧棲為此沒少嘲笑過他，沒有夜生活難道還沒看過小黃文嗎？但他就是沒有辦法。在寫肉的時候，他總是會不自覺代入自己，然後感到羞恥，愈寫愈尷尬的結果就是最後不了了之。

……要寫謝臨啊。

這位X大的風雲人物他自然不可能沒聽說過。謝臨和他一樣今年大二，就讀法律系，以第一名的成績考進X大，人長得帥家裡又有錢，活脫脫偶像劇男主角標配。但就像顧棲所說，這位男神雖然看起來溫和，但實際上卻生人勿近，有種說不出的距離感，剛入學那一年不少學姊和同屆新生向他告白卻都被毫不留情地拒絕，套句仙俠小說裡講的，大概就是修了無情道吃了絕情滅欲丹，久而久之，大家也就放棄了攻克這座冰山，謝臨就這麼成為了迷弟迷妹們心中可遠觀而不可褻玩的存在。大家平時只偷偷幻想意淫，很少人敢直接向他告白。

  
而小他一歲的親妹妹謝鳶也在X大，和江九征一樣讀中文系。比起沒什麼交集的謝臨，江九征和她倒是比較熟，除了有同系學妹這層關係在，還有個原因──謝鳶也是搞耽美的。這位白富美在現實生活中清純又可愛，但一連上網路後就會變身成狂暴野獸，這點從她的筆名就能看出來──不是小小鳥。據她本人的說法是她名字裡有個鳥字，就隨便取了，但拜讀過她作品的江九征只想感嘆，這的確不是什麼小小鳥，簡直就是雕兄。謝鳶車技之狂野，燉肉筆法之純熟讓他一個男生都嘆為觀止。小小鳥的文章中肉戲無一不是香豔熱辣肉汁淋漓，他一個專寫清水文的第一次見還真的是頗受衝擊。

兩人互相發現對方是同道中人也是個意外，當初因為系學會的活動，江九征有些資料需要傳給謝鳶，但當時他沒注意到自己開的是紅粱的帳號，傳過去時要收回已經來不及了，看著自己發過去的訊息旁那小小的已讀，江九征想死的心都有了。

只要江鳶從頭貼點進去就可以直接看見他的個人主頁，紅粱這個帳號有官方認證作家的標註，江九征頭痛不已，拚命地想該怎麼辦，果真是手滑一時爽，解釋火葬場。

「紅粱？你是江九征學長？切錯帳號了嗎？」

「學妹，我可以解釋……」

謝鳶很快回了個意味深長的笑臉貼圖，「學長，不用解釋沒關係，我都懂。」

「不不不我我我……」就在他絞盡腦汁想該怎麼回她時，謝鳶發過來了一個後綴有點眼熟的網址連結。

抱著不祥的預感，江九征忐忑地點開了連結，網頁上居然是他其中一篇作品的同人文，還是篇純肉。作者顯然是個老司機，肉燉得香辣無比，而這個作者名……這不是海棠著名燉肉大手不是小小鳥嗎？江九征難以置信，謝鳶怎麼會突然發這種東西給他？難道說……

就在他坐在教室裡瞪著手機臉色精彩無比地懷疑人生時，同學叫了他一聲：「阿九，外面有學妹找你。」

「……！」是了，他怎麼會沒想到呢，他們同在文學院上課，教室離得很近，謝鳶要找他還不簡單？江九征機械式轉頭望向門外，毫不意外地看見謝鳶正站在門口對著他微笑。

「學妹……？」他還沒想好怎麼面對這尷尬的掉馬現場，滿臉不安，眼神飄忽。

「沒事，學長你別緊張，我就是想來找你聊聊天，我們出去說吧。」和心虛的江九征比起來，謝鳶顯得特別淡定，好像完全沒意識到自己發過去的十八禁同人給對方帶來多大的衝擊，江九征只得乖乖跟著她走出去，拐過一條無人的走廊，謝鳶在轉角處停下腳步，抬頭直視著高了她半顆頭的江九征，露出人畜無害的笑容。

「經過剛才的事，我認為我們應該重新認識一下，紅粱學長。」不知道是不是他的錯覺，江九征總覺得她在讀紅粱這兩個字時格外加重了音，但沒等他多想，謝鳶就說出了顛覆他對這個學妹印象的話。「我混海棠的，筆名就叫不是小小鳥。我特別喜歡你的文章，但你總是拉燈剎車，我只好自割腿肉寫一堆同人文……」

雖然在她莫名其妙發來一篇小黃文時他就隱約猜想到會是這樣的發展，但這話從在他面前一向單純可愛的學妹嘴裡說出來還是讓他十分震驚。看著目瞪口呆一個字都說不出來的江九征，謝鳶露出了和她清純外表一點都不相符的邪惡微笑，補上最後一擊。「紅粱太太，怎麼樣？我給你寫的同人你可還滿意？」  
  
江九征還能怎麼辦，只能宣告投降。

＊

要寫一個他不熟悉的人當主角著實有些困難，江九征對謝臨的了解並不多，大多資訊都是從校內論壇上或同學們茶餘飯後的聊天間得到的。雖然他和謝鳶很熟，但是謝鳶平時也不怎麼提她哥哥的事，只偶爾會聽到她不經意地抱怨謝臨是個難搞的傢伙。思來想去，他還是決定尋求謝鳶的幫助，再怎麼說那畢竟是親哥，身為妹妹她肯定知道的比其他人多。江九征打開和謝鳶的聊天視窗，發了則訊息過去。

那頭回復得很快，想來是謝鳶剛好在線上。

「怎麼了紅粱太太，有什麼事想請我幫忙？難道你終於想通要下海燉肉了？我這有很多資源，你等等，我回頭找找……」

「不是，你別找。」江九征連忙阻止她，「我想問問你哥的事。」

「我哥？」謝鳶發來一串問號，「問他幹嘛？什麼事？」

江九征想了想，還是將他和顧棲打賭的事說了出來，交代完事情始末後，他發了好幾個可憐兮兮的表情，「我真是誤交損友，小鳥，你也知道的，寫文這種事沒弄好人設根本寫不出來，我和你哥完全不熟，只能靠你了。」

「……」謝鳶不知道該說什麼，過了一會才感嘆道：「我的天哪，顧學長真是個人才。我覺得這比你說要補之前那些作品的肉還刺激多了……居然是要寫意淫我哥的小黃文！」

意淫她哥……這個詞就這麼被她大剌剌說出來，江九征一陣臉熱，感覺說不出的羞恥。「我都答應他了，總不能食言，你就說你幫不幫吧。」

「幫！當然幫！！！」謝鳶回了一大堆感嘆號，「這麼有趣的事我怎麼能錯過！作為紅粱太太首篇小黃文主角的親妹，說什麼都必須幫啊！」

得到了謝鳶的肯定回覆，江九征鬆了一口氣，但想到自己得寫謝臨……他就覺得說不出的羞恥，還有一點後知後覺湧上來的愧疚。畢竟謝臨是無辜的，顧棲和他的賭局實在不該牽扯到旁人，但顧棲以此要求他，也只能願賭服輸了。往好的方面想，顧棲的要求也只是以謝臨為原型，其他的他都可以自由發揮，所以他只要盡量在符合人設的基礎上寫得脫離現實一點，讓人猜不出他是在寫謝臨就可以。

──但願謝臨不逛校內論壇創作板。要是被看見的話也太羞恥了，到時他絕對刪帳號自殺。

＊

「你在看什麼，笑得這麼開心？」

  
看著坐在對面手指飛快敲打著鍵盤的謝鳶，謝臨端起咖啡喝了一口，他手邊擺著的平板螢幕漆黑，工作已告一段落。

謝鳶完全控制不住自己的表情，她嘴角上揚，「我發現一個有趣的人正準備做件特別有趣的事情，並且邀請我參與其中。」

「你準備幹什麼？」謝臨放下咖啡杯，漫不經心地問。

「過一陣子你就知道了。」謝鳶沒直接回答他，她的目光仍然專注在筆電螢幕上，笑得格外意味深長。「哥，你逛校內論壇嗎？」

聽著她前言不搭後語的話，謝臨挑了挑眉。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

「學長，你希望我怎麼幫你？」謝鳶激動完後，很快將話題拉回正事。

「……其實我也沒想好，不如你和我說說他的事？描述下性格之類的，讓我抓個大概人設。」

「哦。我哥他就是個表面上好像和誰都能交流，但實際上特別難搞的傢伙。你別看他總是笑笑的一臉淡定，這人可危險了，我都不敢惹他。」

「聽起來好像不是什麼好人……」

江九征糾結。據謝鳶的描述，他難道要寫個反派形象的攻？就那種笑面虎，吃人不吐骨頭的。但謝臨他也是見過的，那張賞心悅目的臉，實在和陰險之類的詞搭不起來啊。還是說，他可以往反差這方面發揮？但這又有困難點了，謝臨在大家心目中的形象就是個男神，要是寫得和顧棲的認知差太多，他也沒辦法交差。

「我開玩笑的，你怎麼這麼好騙？」面對江九征這樣的傻白甜，謝鳶一不小心就說了真心話，差點坑了自己哥哥，連忙補救。「你都聽別人怎麼說他的？我看看和我認識的謝臨符不符合。」

「嗯……長得帥，成績好，家裡有錢，性格溫和，但是眼光很高，因此母胎單身……？」

他斟酌了一下，打出了一串模糊籠統的形容，殊不知聊天室那頭謝鳶看到最後四個字直接當場爆笑，笑得眼淚都要出來了，惹得謝臨朝她投過去意味不明的目光。

「沒事，哥你別理我。」謝鳶過一會才緩過勁來，她笑得手都還有點抖，連忙回覆江九征。「你形容得特別對，沒錯，我哥母胎單身。」

「那他有沒有說過他喜歡什麼類型的？我也得定個主角受的人設，顧棲說這篇文要滿足廣大迷妹們的幻想，但我總覺得有點對不起你哥。就算他看不見，我也還是儘量給他寫點好的吧，至少主角受別是個他討厭的人。」

「很遺憾，沒有，他沒和我聊過這方面的事，我也不知道他喜歡什麼樣的。」

「這樣啊……那好吧，我再看看怎麼寫。謝了小鳥，我還有事，先下了。」

＊

看著對方顯示離線，謝鳶在心裡感嘆，江九征怎麼就這麼可愛呢。她瞥向謝臨，停下敲打鍵盤的動作，心血來潮地就問了，「哥，問你件事。你喜歡什麼類型的人？」

謝臨看著坐在對面時而癲狂時而正常的妹妹，已經見怪不怪。他黑沉沉的眼睛直視謝鳶，像是能看穿她在想什麼，「你問這個要做什麼？」

「沒事，我就是好奇。很多人都說你吃了絕情滅欲丹，不知道要怎樣的天仙才能被你看上。」

「先煩惱你自己吧。比起好奇我喜歡怎樣的天仙，媽前天才打給我說要我盯著你，別去禍害良家少男。」看見謝鳶在聽到這句話時瞬間變得難以言喻的表情，謝臨挑起唇角。「許家那位前幾天借了你的隨身碟，還回來時整個人都恍恍惚惚魂不守舍，你敢說你沒責任？」

被親哥幾句話輕飄飄堵回來，謝鳶不滿：「我那能叫禍害嗎？他自己手賤要翻上了鎖的資料夾，我有什麼辦法？又不是我拿刀架在他脖子上要他看的！」  
「謝小鳥，你敢說你沒有要整他？」

謝臨似笑非笑，謝鳶見了他這表情就知道他已經看穿了她在想什麼，只好投降：「好吧，我是有那麼一點點故意，我把最重口最精彩的珍藏都挑出來了，就是想讓他知難而退。哥，你也知道的，被沒興趣的人死纏爛打真的很煩。」

「我就是知道才沒管你。等回家媽大概會問你，記得想套好點的說詞。」

「知道了……」謝鳶吐了吐舌頭，將話題又拉回正軌，她精神一振，從坐沒坐相的懶骨頭樣轉換成直挺挺的坐姿，「所以哥，你到底喜歡怎樣的天仙？」

「不知道。」

謝臨輕笑一聲，無視謝鳶在聽到這三個字後當場翻的白眼，他看了眼左腕上的錶後站起身，拿走桌上的平板和咖啡杯，「我等等還有課，先走了。」

「嘖。」謝鳶沒好氣地嘖了聲，又將視線移回筆電螢幕，頭也不抬。「知道了，快去吧哥哥大人。」

謝臨離開交誼廳後，謝鳶百無聊賴地登入她的文學網帳號，想看看追蹤的作者有沒有更新，她一隻手托腮，慢慢移動著滑鼠滾輪，在看到紅粱這個作者名時目光微微一頓。

接著她像是想到了什麼似的眼睛一亮，關掉文學網頁面，飛快地調出和江九征的聊天視窗。

「紅粱太太！！！我知道我能幫你什麼了！！！」她劈里啪啦狂敲鍵盤，「你等等我啊，我絕對能讓你搞出好的人設！我們的口號是！和OOC說再見！」

＊  
  
江九征很煩惱，弄到最後他也沒從謝鳶那得到什麼有用的資訊，只能照著自己感覺瞎寫了。他決定將人設放一邊，先從故事背景開始構思。紅粱的成名作是一部星際機甲文，設定採用了哨兵嚮導，描寫了人類和蟲族戰爭中誕生的波瀾壯闊的愛情。身為一個耽美作家兼愛好者，江九征閱文無數，他很清楚怎樣的設定和劇情能讓讀者欲罷不能。他的第二篇文寫的是古風背景的權謀宮鬥，在各種爾虞我詐勾心鬥角中，主角間單純熾熱的感情顯得格外動人。

身為一個作者，即使是和顧棲打賭輸了被迫履行賭約，江九征也不想對自己的作品敷衍。雖然在用校內論壇帳號匿名發文的情況不須顧慮著名作家紅粱的偶像包袱，他也想認真寫出好文章。

而未來和古代背景他都嘗試過了，那是不是該來寫點現代？江九征一邊思索，一邊隨意打開幾個網頁漫無目的地瀏覽，只見他的首頁上推薦的廣告全是恐怖片相關，前陣子顧棲總嚷嚷著說想和心儀的學妹去看恐怖片，要他幫忙參考影評挑選，因為這樣，他的瀏覽器時不時會跳出些驚悚片的推薦廣告。

古堡驚魂、校園怪談、絕命瘋人院……

靈感倏而到來。恐怖無限流，他還沒有試過這樣的題材！江九征眼睛一亮，很快地開始構想，和往常並沒有什麼不同的一天，在教室裡上課的主角受不小心在課堂上打了瞌睡，醒來後卻發現自己在一個完全陌生的地方。接近黑暗的封閉房間，從外頭傳來詭異的獸類嘶吼聲，他弄不明白這是怎麼一回事，顫抖摸索著靠向牆邊，卻忽然被一隻有力的手鉗住手腕。耳邊傳來的低沉聲音莫名熟悉，要他別動。他滿心驚疑地抬起頭，逐漸適應黑暗的眼睛描摹出對方的輪廓……竟然是他暗戀已久卻毫無交集的男神賀燐！

江九征心潮澎湃，他很快開了個新的空白文檔，把剛剛腦子裡閃過的靈感全都記了下來。打鐵趁熱，他還順便整理了一些恐怖片資料，說不定之後在設計副本時能用上。將這些事做完後，他打開和謝鳶的聊天視窗，正想和她報告自己已經有靈感的好消息時，只見對面彈出了幾行字，夾著一大串感嘆號。  
好的人設？和OOC說再見？江九征一頭霧水。平心而論，謝鳶和她哥哥一樣是一個很優秀的人，將事情交給她去做總能讓人放心，但江九征見識過她瘋狂的另一面，不知道為什麼，看著她發來的這串訊息，他總有不好的預感。  
……是他想多了吧。

明天他有堂和謝鳶一起上的通識課，到那時再和她聊也不遲。這麼想著，他隨意回了個貼圖後退出了聊天視窗。

＊  
  
「紅粱太太，您的動筆速度讓我這個拖延症患者甘拜下風。要是您飆車時也有這時速，廣大讀者們都會感動得痛哭流涕的。」

聽完他的背景劇情構想後謝鳶感嘆，她看向江九征的眼神還有點說不出的怨念，江九征自知飆車是他的弱點，尷尬地低下頭盯著餐盤上的滷排骨，掩飾般地一叉子戳上去。「小鳥，你飆車時如果能帶帶我們這些清水作者，不要把我們甩在路邊，我們也會感動得痛哭流涕的。」

兩人上完早上的課後一起來到學生餐廳吃飯，選了個偏僻角落坐下後，開始邊吃邊聊起了創作相關的話題。待到兩個人都吃得差不多的時候，謝鳶忽然問了一句。

「學長，你喜歡什麼類型的人？」

江九征不明所以，他有些困惑地迎上謝鳶直勾勾望著他的視線，不明白她為什麼突然問這樣的問題，思考了一下後誠實地回答：「不知道。」

這個熟悉的答案讓謝鳶眉頭跳了跳，她追問：「為什麼？你看了那麼多關於愛情的作品，也寫出了感動很多讀者的文章，總會有喜歡的理想型吧？比如說溫柔的、優雅的、會撒嬌的……怎麼會是不知道呢？」

江九征笑了笑，從謝鳶的角度看過去，他漂亮的褐色眼睛裡彷彿有光。

「因為我還沒有遇到真正喜歡的人，所以不知道啊。」他放鬆地靠向椅背，「一般人的話都喜歡高富帥男神吧，我也差不多。會吸引我的特質有很多，拿故事裡的角色來打個比方，我喜歡聰明的人，也喜歡狠辣的人，喜歡冷漠的人，也喜歡會撒嬌的人。每一個我喜歡的角色，身上都有我喜歡的特質，如果要這樣說的話，我有好多理想型，不可能說完。」

謝鳶靜靜地望著他，沒說話。江九征繼續說了下去，「所以我很期待愛情，紅粱筆下每個不一樣的故事，都是我嚮往的東西。因為還沒遇見，所以它可以是我喜歡的任何樣子。」他彎唇，眼神裡有著期待，還有談到愛情這個話題時的一點羞澀。「所以答案是不知道，他是什麼樣子都沒關係，我喜歡就行。」

謝鳶還是直勾勾地望著他，沒說話。她的眼神有點微妙，這沉默的對望讓江九征覺得有點侷促，他試探地喊了一聲，「……小鳥？我的意思你明白嗎？」

這句話像是戳中了謝鳶的某個開關，她突然笑了，而且笑得無比促狹，看著不明白她為什麼笑的江九征，謝鳶完全抑制不住嘴角上揚的弧度。

「明白了，明白你喜歡高富帥男神。我們紅粱大大真的不簡單，出個櫃都能出得這麼可愛。」

「？？？？？」

靠，大意了。江九征只感覺一陣熱意往臉上竄，他以為幾個月前被謝鳶發現自己是個耽美寫手已經夠恥了，沒想到更恥的還在今天等著他，出櫃出得猝不及防。

「沒事，你別怕。我像是會拿這種事出去亂說的人嗎？」謝鳶安撫他，「絕對幫你保密。」

江九征這才鬆了一口氣。他幽怨地看向謝鳶，「小鳥，你以後別這樣玩我了，我心臟不好。」

謝鳶擺出一副無辜的表情，「是你自己說的啊，我可沒問你性別。」

「……」江九征不想說話，有時候這個學妹真是讓他說不出的心累，他換了個話題。「對了，你說要給我一個好人設，是指？」

謝鳶正想回答，就在這時她的手機忽然響起，她面帶抱歉的望向江九征，很快接起了電話，江九征對她笑了笑示意沒關係。過了一會謝鳶掛掉了電話，似乎是系學會有急事要她幫忙處理，和江九征說了回頭再聊，她急匆匆收拾了一下東西後就離開了。

＊  
  
江九征一個人又在餐廳坐了一會，要到下午的上課時間時他起身準備離開，卻發現對面位置上謝鳶遺落了一個小手提袋。

他拿出手機給謝鳶發了訊息，告訴她有東西忘了拿，他先幫忙帶走，等下課了再拿給她。謝鳶很快地也回覆了，表示她知道他上課的教室，等會會趁下課的休息時間去找他拿。

確定完之後江九征就帶著謝鳶的提袋去教室上課，等到下課鐘聲響起，果不其然有同學告訴他外頭有人找。江九征拿著謝鳶的東西出了教室，左右張望了一下，沒看到謝鳶，他正感納悶時，忽然察覺到一道目光正盯著他，江九征若有所感地抬頭，對上了一雙黑沉沉的眼睛。來人面容俊挺，分明帶著溫和的笑意，江九征卻覺得莫名有壓迫感向他直撲而來。  
  
──是謝臨。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

「江同學，你好。」在江九征愣神的時候，謝臨已經走到他面前。對方比他高上一些，江九征微抬視線，只見對方繼續說下去，「我是謝臨，謝鳶的哥哥，來替她拿她掉的東西，我妹妹總冒冒失失，給你添麻煩了。」說到這裡，謝臨露出一個略帶抱歉的表情，江九征連忙擺手。

「不不不謝同學你太客氣了，小鳥她……我是說謝鳶學妹，她人挺好的。」

話說到一半時他忽然意識到對方是謝鳶的哥哥，直接叫暱稱似乎顯得太過親暱，不想讓謝臨誤會因此連忙改口，所幸謝臨沒有多大反應，也不知道是沒聽清楚還是沒放在心上。對方聽完後只對他淺淺一笑，這一笑在謝臨清冷的五官上顯得格外驚豔，他說：「你也挺好，我聽謝鳶提起過你的事，她說你是很有才華的人，平時也幫了她不少忙，我妹妹受你照顧了。」

──有才華？是指在拉燈和剎車上格外有天賦嗎？幫忙，幫什麼忙，因為總不寫肉逼得她只好自割腿肉，造就海棠神級車手小小鳥，人稱鵰兄？江九征忍不住在心裡吐槽，這話當然不能在謝臨面前說。  
  
不過……謝臨笑起來是真的好看。以前只是遠遠看著，聽著別人說他的事，那些冠在謝臨身上的溢美之詞對他來說就像在形容紙片人一樣毫無真實感。現在真正近距離和他說著話，江九征才深刻體會到為什麼眼前的人會是X大男神。實在是光靠那張臉和身材，就能讓迷弟迷妹們自動腿軟。

「我沒照顧她，是她照顧我比較多……不對！我不是那個意思。」發現謝臨看向他的目光變得有些意味深長，江九征連忙解釋，急得臉都脹紅了：「她就是個人很好的學妹，我比起她差多了，沒你說的那麼好。我對她沒有那種意思，謝同學你別誤會。」

這對話實在有點歧義，江九征十分害怕人家哥哥誤以為自己對他妹妹有什麼非分之想。接著像是想起什麼似的，他連忙將謝鳶的手提袋交到謝臨手裡，表情有些忐忑不安。

謝臨目光落在江九征微紅的臉上，似是頗感有趣地笑了：「我什麼都還沒說，你不必那麼緊張。謝鳶喜歡和誰相處是她的自由，身為哥哥我尊重她，當然，江同學也一樣，你對誰有意思是你的自由，我不會介意，更遑論誤會？」

這整段話就一個意思，江九征聽得清楚明白：謝小鳥愛和誰玩不關我的事，你對誰有意思也不關我的事，就算你們兩個真有什麼關係我也完全不Care。

……行吧。江九征無力。「謝謝你啊謝同學，你可真是個明事理的人。」

雖然說著像是在誇他的話，但江九征的表情和語氣都很滄桑，沒有半分誇獎的意思。謝臨很少見到這種把心裡想什麼都寫在臉上的人，欣賞了一會兒對方的表情後才慢條斯理地開口：「客氣了，不用稱呼我謝同學，以後直接叫謝臨吧。」

就在他話說完時，上課鐘聲也響了起來。江九征還有課得回教室去，謝臨便拎著謝鳶的東西告辭。就在他轉身欲走時，江九征急忙叫住對方：「等等！」

謝臨回過頭，看見門邊的青年略帶侷促的表情。對方長著一張娃娃臉，看上去特別有少年感，五官精緻卻不過份惹眼，毫無侵略性。分明是有些緊張的樣子，那雙望過來的眼睛卻格外亮。  
  
「──我叫江九征，剛剛好像沒來得及自我介紹？」他說。

謝臨勾起唇角，「我知道。江九征……」不知道是不是錯覺，謝臨唸他名字時放慢了一點速度，聽起來莫名地意味深長，「下次見。」

＊

見謝臨轉身走遠，江九征也回到教室裡上課，白髮蒼蒼的教授過了一會兒才姍姍來遲，慢吞吞地指揮同學調試電腦設備和投影機。江九征趁這空檔掏出手機，開始發訊息質問謝鳶：

「謝小鳥，說好的你來找我呢？為什麼來的是你哥！」

「你知不知道我在你哥面前有多丟臉！差點讓他以為我對你有什麼奇怪的想法！」

「謝！小！鳥！！！」

無奈謝鳶此刻並不在線上，他發過去的訊息一時半會也得不到回覆，教室裡的設備好像處理好了，準備開始上課，江九征只好收起手機翻出課本，看向台上講解著投影片內容的教授。

──謝臨，他的思緒控制不住飄向了剛才離開的人那裡。這還是他和謝臨第一次交談，對方的確擔得起男神這名頭，彬彬有禮，神態溫和，看起來是個通情達理的人，江九征怎樣也無法將他和謝鳶口中「難搞的哥哥」聯繫到一起。但他也有了一點收穫，接觸到活生生的本人讓他腦子裡對謝臨的認識變得立體許多，對他構思中的作品幫助很大。

江九征很快地就在腦子裡勾勒出一個看似溫和無害但實則極其不好惹的大佬形象，受被他迷得死去活來卻又不敢接近，本以為此生無緣，卻在恐怖世界裡意外有了交集，從此受過上了一邊被帶著躺贏一邊苦逼地暗戀大佬的痛苦又快樂的生活……職業病發作，他腦補得完全停不下來，恨不得馬上飛回宿舍打開電腦狂敲三萬字。但就在他沉浸在自己的幻想世界裡時，一個耳熟的聲音將他拉回現實。  
  
「九號，九號同學是哪位？來，你來給我們分享一下你對投影片上這道題目的看法。」

老教授翻看著點名冊，慢吞吞地說。江九征聽他叫的是自己的號碼，連忙站起身，但是看著密密麻麻字數極多簡直能逼得後排同學密集恐懼症發作的投影布幕，他的表情一瞬間變得茫然。

我是誰我在哪我看的這是什麼東西，媽的，天要亡我。

「這位同學，你覺得答案是什麼？」教授見他望著螢幕發呆，循循善誘：「年輕人，不要怕，說錯了我們也不會笑你。」

江九征看了半天投影片也沒看懂，求助地望向隔壁同學，只見對方對他擠眉弄眼，口型無聲說著──選Ｂ。

「……選Ｂ？」他遲疑地說。

教室裡的空氣，死一般的寂靜。教授望著他的表情看起來也是那麼地茫然。

下一秒全班爆笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈阿九你在幹嘛！這是申論題！」  
「申論題選Ｂ，厲害了，真是個人才哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「我不行了我笑得肚子好痛……救命……」  
  
江九征很快便明白了這是怎麼一回事，狠狠瞪向了坑他的同學，只見對方已經笑到眼淚都出來了，毫無形象地癱在桌子上。

你媽的，為什麼。

教授也回過味來，看著江九征一臉忍笑，慢條斯理地說：「看來我真的老了，比不上你們年輕人有想法，我們再點一位同學，讓他和我們分享一下他的看法……」

＊

「兄弟，一起打場球？」

在結束這堂亂七八糟的課之後，江九征收拾好東西出了教室，走出文學院大樓時看見了顧棲。他帶著一顆籃球，看見江九征臉上的表情後朝他勾起一個痞痞的笑，看上去說不出的風流浪蕩：「你怎麼了？心情不好？來來來，說說看發生了什麼事，哥哥安慰你。」

剛下課，準備回宿舍的人很多，顧棲也沒壓低音量，聽見這句話，附近幾個女生便不由自主地看過來，然後開始竊竊私語。顧棲長得也算好，只是他這人不正經，不管幹什麼都像在調戲人。雖然人模人樣，但江九征知道他其實就是個智障，智商和情商一樣低，之前有幾個小女生一時被顧棲的表象矇騙向他告白，結果都是羞答答地來氣沖沖地走，江九征深感同情。  
  
「這裡是文學院，你想上校園論壇創作版嗎？」江九征眼刀飛過去，身為一個搞耽美的作者，他對他們文學院這些女生每天都在想什麼簡直不能再更清楚了。

兩人離開了文學院大樓，向宿舍和球場方向走去，江九征說：「今天不打，我得回去寫文，你找程憬他們吧。」

顧棲用一根手指頂著籃球旋轉，「行啊，但你還沒說你怎麼了。嘖嘖嘖，剛你出來那生無可戀的表情，真該找面鏡子讓你自己瞧瞧。」

說到這江九征就無語，他翻了個白眼，將剛發生的事說給了顧棲聽。不出他所料，這人一點都不給兄弟面子的，直接在路邊狂笑起來。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈九兒你真他媽是個人才，申論都能選Ｂ，你上課恍神也恍得太嚴重了吧哈哈哈哈哈！」

「笑！還笑！我那是被坑的好嗎！」江九征忍無可忍，「笑得這麼大聲，你還有沒有良心？感謝你啊顧傻七，因為你和那位同學，我從此看清了人性！」

顧棲以行動表示他果然沒有良心，笑得更猖狂了，江九征都想動手打他。好不容易過會兒顧棲緩過來，才揉了揉笑得發疼的肚子，氣都有點虛：「真不好意思啊，我們帥哥沒有良心。」

江九征不想理他，翻了個白眼。

「不過你剛說到你遇到謝臨了，怎麼樣？」顧棲表情突然變得嚴肅，這上一秒還嘻嘻哈哈，下一秒又正經八百的，江九征都有些不適應。他疑惑道：「什麼怎麼樣？」

「那當然是臉啊！怎麼樣，他帥嗎？」

江九征搞不懂他到底想幹嘛：「還挺帥的……不對，你自己有眼睛不會看？別和我說你沒見過他。你問這幹什麼？」

聽他這麼回，顧棲表情深沉，語重心長，以訓導般的口吻教育他：「當然是想問你他有沒有比我帥。這種事我自己看能準嗎？那必然是不客觀的，我怎麼看都覺得自己比他帥啊！」

「……」江九征沉默了一會兒，平靜道：「那你問我必然也是不客觀的，顧棲，你別忘了你是我兄弟，我們從小就認識，穿同一條褲子，玩同一台玩具車……」

顧棲表情動容。「九兒，哥哥真沒白疼你……」

他還沒感動完，江九征就平靜地把話說完了：「在這種前提下，我覺得謝臨比你帥十萬倍。難怪學妹拒絕你，我要是她我也選謝臨。」

顧棲表情裂了，他愣愣地看著江九征，後者愉快地補上最後一擊，嘲諷地笑了一聲，充滿了復仇的快意：「最後，該叫哥哥的人是你，你是不是忘了我比你大，顧傻七。」

＊

謝鳶拿鑰匙打開了公寓的門，看見坐在客廳裡頭看書的謝臨後露出了笑容，順手將提著的晚餐放到茶几上。

「小鳥牌愛心外送，關愛獨居寂寞青年人人有責。」

謝臨沒理會她的嘴貧，漫不經心地將視線從書上移開，見謝鳶很自動地坐在沙發另一邊並拿走自己那份晚餐開始拆包裝，他指了指放在茶几旁的手提袋。

「你的東西等會記得帶走。」

「對喔，你幫我從學長那裡拿了，謝了哥。」謝鳶熟練地用吸管刺破飲料杯的封膜，喝了一口後露出滿足的神情：「啊，身體上的糖和精神上的糖果然都是生存必需品，不可或缺。」

謝臨笑：「你不是昨天才說要戒糖？」

謝鳶漫不在乎：「我有嗎？我說過嗎？那肯定是我夢遊時說的。」

謝臨嘲諷：「那看來有人一整年365天都在夢遊。」

謝鳶：「……」她不想繼續這個讓人不太愉快的話題，活到現在她就沒有說贏過她哥一次。她決定閉嘴，自己掏出手機從網路上尋找快樂，一連上網，就看到江九征傳的訊息跳了出來。

她勾起唇角，狀若無意地問：「哥，你今天都和學長聊了些什麼？」

「沒什麼，就互相認識了一下。」謝臨放下書，也開始準備吃晚餐，接著像是想到了什麼一樣，他似笑非笑地望向謝鳶：「他叫你小鳥，你們很熟？」

謝鳶也是個人精，一秒就聽出了他的潛台詞，馬上裝傻，眼珠滴溜溜地轉：「當然很熟，他是我系上的直屬學長啊！不是我要說，他那文學造詣，我真的崇拜！」

她還沒有那麼坑隊友，不能隨便洩露江九征也混耽美圈的事。

「這樣啊。」謝臨也沒說信還是不信，沒再多問，安靜地開始吃飯。謝鳶則又把江九征的訊息看了一遍，心癢難耐。

什麼丟臉，怎麼弄的誤會，我當初就應該跑到現場躲在柱子後面圍觀！紅粱不愧是寫文的，吊人胃口的本事真的一級棒。這用詞，這崩潰的語氣，她恨不得馬上飛到江九征面前把他拎起來甩一甩，要他把今天的情況鉅細靡遺地抖出來。

「哥。」知道她從謝臨嘴裡也問不出什麼，謝鳶決定主動出擊：「其實我當他是我姊妹，你信嗎？這個人你也見過，可愛得不行，特別適合當姊妹。」

「……」謝臨沒回話，謝鳶繼續說下去：「真的。我倆清清白白日月可鑒，我真的不是他的菜。你不要對他有什麼奇怪的認知或誤會。」

「……我說什麼了嗎？」謝臨慢悠悠地問。

「那你這表情什麼意思！信還不信，你說清楚說明白！」謝鳶喊道。  
  
「我只是覺得被你當姊妹，江九征還挺可憐。」

「哥！」


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

  
和顧棲在半路上分別後，江九征很快地回到宿舍打開電腦，將大綱修過一遍後開始寫起了文案。

【小透明沈酒暗戀著校園男神賀燐。

對方很優秀，平凡的他只能仰望，他總是遠遠地看著，不敢奢望對方會注意到自己，更不敢和他告白，沈酒習慣了安安靜靜，將所有的悸動都深藏在心，獨自品味著暗戀的甜美和酸澀。

直到某一天，他不小心在和賀燐修的同一堂課上睡著，醒來後卻發現自己身處一個詭異的房間，燈光昏暗，沈酒的手腕忽然被一把抓住，他一看，對方竟然是賀燐。

──他被捲入了一場殘酷的生存遊戲。這裡的人被稱為實驗體，沒有名字，僅有代號，在一個個恐怖副本中廝殺獲取積分，只有升上十級才能逃離。  
沈酒偷偷看了一下賀燐的等級，上頭一個明晃晃的9，幾乎閃瞎他的眼睛。

沈酒從此過上一邊被大佬帶著躺贏一邊繼續痛苦暗戀的生活，直到有一天，賀燐在安全空間裡喝醉了，他扣住沈酒的手將他壓在床上，已經完全看不出平時冷靜自持的樣子，眼睛通紅，聲音沙啞：「……我一直都在等你，但你不該回來。沈酒，你是不是想逼瘋我？」

沈酒：「？？？！！！」

暗戀對象喝醉以後一直在說奇怪的話還把我壓在床上強吻，怎麼辦，急，在線等。

血腥馬戲團、瘋狂精神病院、屠殺校舍、永夜食人村。 

──世界猩紅，雲層黑暗，無人的世界裡，你是唯一的光。】

＊

才剛寫完文案，謝鳶就回了他的訊息。江九征順手按了存檔，切換成聊天室視窗，他要看謝鳶怎麼解釋。

「學長，我覺得比起我在這和你說一堆有的沒的，還不如讓你自己去認識一下我哥！我就只是想幫你忙嘛，不要這麼激動，他有那麼可怕嗎？」

我就知道。江九征嘆氣。他無力地回她：「沒有。你哥看起來人很好，特別通情達理，和我這種無理取鬧的人完全不一樣。」

謝鳶也不知道在想什麼，很快地回覆：「千萬不要這麼說，你比他可愛一萬倍。」

這是誇獎嗎？江九征無語，他看了看建好的文檔，順手就把剛寫好的文案傳了過去：「我剛剛寫好文案了，小鳥你幫我看看。之前和你說過的，我想寫恐怖無限流。」

謝鳶好一會兒沒有回覆，看來是在細細品味他傳過去的文檔，江九征也不急，悠悠閒閒地去給自己泡了一杯奶茶，回到電腦前，只見謝鳶發來一串感嘆。

「厲害了紅粱。我剛剛想像了一下我哥喝醉了把誰壓在床上強吻的樣子，總感覺說不出的刺激。」

江九征莫名被她的這句話弄得紅了臉：「不要注意這種細節，你評價一下劇情。」

「劇情啊……乍看之下是穿越，但看你文案和之前說的大綱，後面肯定會有反轉吧。恐怖無限流一直是一個很容易爛尾的題材，而且非常燒腦，挺不好寫的，是個大挑戰。」

「那你喜歡這樣的設定嗎？」

「當然喜歡啊，你的作品我什麼時候說過不喜歡？我特別喜歡文案裡強吻那一段，雖然老梗，但看了就是爽！超爽！狼血沸騰！」謝鳶表示她就是要注意細節，不僅注意還要一直拿出來講：「誰沒幻想過被自己喜歡的人壓在床上強吻呢！」

江九征看她這麼一講，也心潮澎湃起來：「老梗雖然老，但大家永遠吃這套。想像一下，平時總是冷靜自持的人為了你狀若癲狂、愛到發瘋、掏心掏肺、命都給你，只在你面前展示他的另一面，那有多刺激，沒有人能拒絕這樣的男主角！」

謝鳶深以為然，兩個人興奮地討論了一陣子之後，她才終於冷靜下來，發過來的訊息怎麼看都不懷好意：「學長，你真的太懂了，沒錯，我們就吃這套。所以你準備什麼時候讓冷靜自持的我哥狀若癲狂、愛到發瘋、掏心掏肺、命都給你？」

江九征又差點炸了，不知道為什麼，每當謝鳶提到謝臨，他就會莫名感到羞恥，有種被公開處刑的感覺。他連忙糾正：「不是命都給我，是給主角受。」

「主角受是你寫的，你腦子裡想出來的東西，那和給你有什麼差別？」

……。江九征看著她這句話，不管怎麼看都邏輯混亂、胡掰瞎扯、強詞奪理，但卻無法反駁，他幾乎可以想像出謝鳶在電腦那頭理直氣壯的模樣。

好吧，你贏了。

江九征不想和她就這個話題繼續扯下去，連忙轉移視線：「先不聊這個了，我們聊點別的？」

「可是我比較想聊這個，學長，你還記不記得這篇文必須有肉？」謝鳶發了個賊笑的貼圖過來，「我怕你忘記，提醒你一下。」

江九征還真的完全忘了，但是他不想承認：「我當然記得，但肉也必須要有感情的基礎和發展才能寫啊！」  
  
謝鳶笑了，她意味深長地說：「那你就錯了，有些讀者更喜歡先上車後補票，第一章上來直接就是激情描寫，什麼財色交易酒後亂性一夜瘋狂，不由分說地先拖讀者上車一路狂飆，讓他們享受完刺激後再開始鋪感情線……」

「我寫不出來。」江九征斬釘截鐵，那是謝鳶這種車手才能幹得出來的事，要是能第一章就上麻辣香肉，他至於被讀者抱怨這麼多年嗎？這一上來就開幹的風格很明顯不適合他。

「也是。」謝鳶遺憾，但也不強求，追了這麼久的文她也知道寫肉對江九征來說就是很難，兩個人接著又交流了幾個最近流行的文梗，才雙雙下線去做自己的事。

＊

就這麼又過了幾天，江九征的存稿緩慢而穩定地增長著，期間謝鳶在某堂課來找過他一次，說是有一個可以累積志工時數的機會，以三人為一組，她已經找好了另一個人，而對方他也認識，問江九征要不要一起。

X大的其中一個畢業門檻就是要求學生要完成一定的志工時數，而江九征的時數還沒滿，謝鳶又說這是個輕鬆的工作，只要在週末去幾次附近國小教營隊的孩子們操作簡單的電腦軟體就行，完成就能達到畢業門檻，他便沒多想就同意了。

雖然他私底下和謝鳶是這麼吐槽的：「我並不認為完成那些志工時數會讓我變得比較樂於助人一點，或成為一個對社會有貢獻的熱血青年，我只是一條鹹魚，只想躺在宿舍裡寫小說。」

謝鳶深表同意，「熱血填坑，樂於產糧，我覺得你躺在宿舍裡寫小說就是對讀者最大的貢獻。」說完她就迅速完成了志工服務的登記和報名，傳給了江九征一個OK。

約好的週末當天，第一次志工服務的時間，江九征先到了Y國小門前，等了沒多久就看見謝家兄妹遠遠地朝他走來。

謝鳶大老遠地就看見他，非常熱情地揮了揮手，她穿著簡單的T恤和吊帶短褲，短髮用髮夾固定起來，格外青春靚麗，江九征的視線很快落到她身後的謝臨身上。淺色襯衫和黑色長褲襯得他身形挺拔，似乎是察覺到江九征的視線，謝臨也朝他看了過去，微微一笑。

江九征沒想到會這麼快就和他再次見面。

「又見面了，江九征。」

兩個人很快地走到他的面前，謝臨率先打了招呼，江九征取下鴨舌帽，也朝他露出笑容，「你好。」

他本來還以為謝鳶所說的「他也認識的人」會是同系的同學或學弟妹，結果現在她帶過來的是謝臨，江九征看著站在一旁笑笑不說話的謝鳶，完全有理由懷疑她別有用心。謝鳶接收到他眼神裡一點幽怨的意味，心情很好地笑彎了眼睛，若無其事地開口：「學長好啊，你幾點來的？等很久了嗎？」

「我也才剛到不久，既然都來了，我們就先進去吧。」江九征說，幾人便向門口的警衛室走去，謝鳶進去後向警衛說明來意，本以為很快就能放行，但警衛卻懷疑地打量了他們一陣後說：「什麼志工？我沒聽說過X大的學生要來做志工啊？你們有相關證明嗎？」

謝鳶拿出了她包包裡的志工活動認證單遞給警衛，本以為對方看過後就能讓他們進校門，誰知道這警衛硬是不放人，雞蛋裡挑骨頭道：「不行，這上面沒有我們學校負責人的簽名和蓋章，我不能放你們進去。」

謝鳶沒轍，只得掏出手機打電話給負責安排志工活動的學長，打了幾通對方都沒接，謝鳶便轉身出了警衛室，向等在外頭的江九征和謝臨抱怨：「接洽的人沒事先溝通清楚，搞得人家不肯放我們進去，我打電話過去也沒人接，真是有夠誇張。」她背對著警衛，沒好氣地說：「我們看起來像是會誘拐小學生的奇怪人士嗎？」

「要不然問問他們這邊負責人的電話，我們打過去請他和警衛說？」江九征想了一下後提議，見兩人沒反對後便進了警衛室詢問，但對方一臉不耐煩：「我只是個警衛，怎麼可能知道志工活動是哪個老師安排的？你們應該自己想辦法吧？」說著還用懷疑的眼神盯著他，「你們真的是來做志工的嗎？」

江九征無奈，只能說聲不好意思後出去，他朝謝鳶搖了搖頭，卻見一旁的謝臨正拿著手機說話，謝鳶見他露出疑惑的表情，笑道：「我哥剛剛打給了我們學校時數認證中心的老師，要到了Y國小負責人的電話，現在正在和對方溝通。請她出來直接和警衛說比較快吧？」

不久過後謝臨掛掉了電話，神色輕鬆地向江九征和謝鳶說解決了。果不其然過了一會兒，一個年輕女老師從學校裡跑了出來，表明自己是志工活動的負責人後連聲對他們說不好意思，接著帶了他們進警衛室和警衛解釋。警衛見了老師後便願意放人了，只是看向他們的神色沒有半分歉意。

「抱歉啊，最近我們國小附近的怪人很多，我不能隨隨便便放來路不明的人進學校，你們能理解吧。」他毫無誠意地說。

一旁的女老師一臉尷尬，謝鳶忍不住偏過頭翻了個白眼，謝臨卻臉色變都沒變，還是一臉雲淡風輕：「能理解，這是您的職責所在。」

江九征深感佩服。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

女老師很快帶他們進了學校，向他們交代了一遍志工服務的流程，這次的服務時間是兩小時，在電腦教室進行，對象是十幾個中低年級的小學生，他們的工作就是教孩子們使用修圖軟體，簡單地操作去背、合成等等的功能。這段時間內她會待在附近的教室，若是有問題都可以隨時找她，時間到了她會過來接手。

「叫我陳老師就可以了。」年輕的女老師笑笑，交給了謝鳶一本點名冊：「等等你們到了可以先點名，為了孩子們的安全，請務必隨時注意人數，如果他們想上廁所或是想倒水最好有人陪同，從電腦教室出去後左轉就有飲水機和廁所，應該不會有太大問題。」接著她又建議：「等等你們可以先自我介紹，最好取個化名，比如糖果姊姊或是西瓜哥哥之類的，比較容易和他們拉近距離。」  
  
「那太簡單了，我就是小鳥姊姊。」謝鳶表示化名對她來說一點都不是問題。

「那我就……黃豆哥哥？」江九征很快地從自己的筆名做聯想。

兩個人對望一眼，接著同時看向謝臨，江九征臉上的表情有些複雜，謝鳶則是笑瞇瞇地一臉不懷好意：「哥，你要取什麼化名啊？不會取的話，我來幫你想一個？」

這種聽起來就很幼稚的化名和謝臨真的非常不搭，充滿違和感，不管取什麼都很奇怪。江九征想。

「我姓謝，讓他們直接稱呼我謝哥哥就行。」謝臨沒給謝鳶出鬼主意的機會，無視她嚷嚷著「一點新意都沒有」、「我和學長都取得這麼可愛，你怎麼這麼不合群」之類的話。

「怎麼一直看著我？你有什麼話想說嗎？」注意到他的視線，謝臨轉過頭來看著江九征問。他眼神溫和，唇邊的弧度自然，那笑容令人如沐春風，江九征卻莫名覺得他未必真的在笑。

「沒有。謝哥哥……挺好的。」江九征只能乖乖地回答。

謝臨唇邊的笑意深了幾分，「我也覺得很好。」

謝鳶在一旁恨鐵不成鋼，這對話看得她只想搖頭嘆氣，又一個被魔王壓迫得不敢吱聲的小可憐。

陳老師完全沒注意他們在聊些什麼，她帶著三人上樓後在一間教室前停下，笑道：「這就是電腦教室，你們可以先進去熟悉一下設備，我等等會把小朋友們帶過來。」

他們禮貌地道謝後陳老師便離開了，三人進入教室開了燈，快速商量了一下分工。先由謝鳶點名，謝臨主講，江九征負責在台下指導不會的小朋友，謝鳶點完名後再來幫忙支援和拍照。江九征很快將台下電腦裡的軟體都檢查一遍，確認沒問題後謝臨便切成了廣播模式。

從外面傳來了吵吵嚷嚷的聲音，孩子們嘰嘰喳喳特別興奮，是陳老師將小學生們帶來了。小朋友們脫了鞋後魚貫而入，在電腦前排排坐好，陳老師又叮囑了一遍要聽哥哥姊姊的話後便朝他們笑笑，轉身離開教室。

小朋友們很少見到志工，頗感新奇，加上電腦教室彷彿有神奇的魔力，很快地就讓他們躁動起來，謝鳶請他們安靜後率先開始了自我介紹，孩子們的目光便都朝她看過去：「大家好啊，我是今天的志工小鳥姊姊，等一下台上的哥哥會教你們怎麼操作軟體，如果大家有不會的地方隨時可以舉手發問，我和旁邊這位哥哥會過去幫忙你們。課程不會很難，只要你們乖乖聽話先做完，剩下的時間就可以讓你們自由上網。有問題嗎？」她爽朗地笑笑，孩子們一聽之後可以自由玩電腦，當然不會不同意，齊聲大喊：「沒有問題！」

江九征接著也開始了自我介紹：「我是黃豆哥哥，你們有不會的問題都可以問，如果想出去上廁所和裝水，要記得和我或小鳥姊姊說一聲。」

最後大家的目光落到謝臨身上，他十分淡定地調整了一下麥克風：「我姓謝，你們可以叫我謝哥哥，今天的課程由我主講，謝謝大家。」

他的聲音很好聽，即使透過麥克風的傳遞有些失真，仍然魅力不減。江九征注意到已經有小女生開始竊竊私語說好帥了，她們在螢幕後探頭探腦眼神發亮，不禁讓他感嘆：果然男神走到哪都是男神。

不遠處謝鳶開始一個個點名，謝臨也開始了修圖軟體的介紹，江九征在走道上巡視，一邊聽著謝臨的講課，孩子們看起來都很認真，目光專注地盯著螢幕，他忍不住想，如果自己在小時候遇見了這樣的志工老師，應該也會很認真地聽課吧。

謝臨很快地完成前導介紹，他切掉了廣播教學系統，讓孩子們先去網路上蒐集自己喜歡的卡通圖片，等會再進行操作。孩子們紛紛開始收集起圖片，江九征正巡視著，忽然一隻小手拉了拉他的衣角。他回過頭去，只見一個小男孩問他：「黃豆哥哥，我們下載完這些圖片要做什麼？」

江九征想了一下，看了看他存好的圖片，解釋道：「你喜歡菜瓜布寶寶和皮蛋超人對嗎？」見小男孩點點頭，他說：「但是這兩個人是不同卡通的角色，不會出現在同一張圖裡，等一下謝哥哥會教你們用軟體的剪貼功能，這樣就可以讓菜瓜布寶寶和皮蛋超人站在一起了。」

「我可以讓皮蛋超人去菜瓜布寶寶的家嗎？」

「當然可以。」江九征認真地注視著孩子的眼睛，笑道。這個問題看似幼稚，但仔細想想，其實有點浪漫。

就像是他身為一個耽美作家最喜歡做的事情。

──讓原本毫無交集的兩個人，到對方的世界裡去。

＊  
  
時間過得很快，課程一下子就告一段落，大多數的孩子們都完成了自己的作品，正快樂地上網玩遊戲。謝鳶將一些裁好的小紙條發下去，讓孩子們寫上對本次志工服務的心得感想，謝臨則從台前走下來，和江九征一起指導還沒完成作品的小朋友們。

直到所有的孩子們都做完作品了，時間也已經差不多，謝鳶拍完合照，將小紙條都收了回來，陳老師很準時地出現，笑吟吟地交給他們志工時數的證明書，上面已經蓋好認證章也簽了名，只要繳回X大的時數認證處就可以。

「辛苦了，謝謝你們來幫忙。」陳老師道完謝，轉身笑看著已經列好隊的小朋友們，「哥哥姊姊這麼認真地教你們，要對他們說什麼？」

孩子們齊聲大喊：「謝謝哥哥姊姊！哥哥姊姊再見！」

「下次再見。」謝鳶笑。陳老師最後交代他們走的時候記得將教室門反鎖，便帶著孩子們離開了。三人留下來檢查完電腦是不是有確實關機之後，江九征好奇地拿起了孩子們寫好的心得紙條：「他們都寫了些什麼？我可以看看嗎？」

「當然可以啊，我也還沒看呢，不如你唸出來？」謝鳶正將一些沒歸位好的電腦椅擺好，提議道。

「好啊。」江九征翻看起紙條，中低年級的孩子們字跡歪歪扭扭，有些字還沒有學到，他們便用注音符號代替，甚至還有錯別字，看起來有種讓人會心一笑的可愛。

──小鳥姊姊很漂亮！  
──謝謝哥哥姊姊教我們用電腦！  
──我ㄐㄩㄝˊ的今天很開心。  
──電腦很好玩。  
──我最喜ㄏㄨㄢ菜瓜布寶寶！  
──謝謝黃豆哥哥！  
  
江九征一張一張讀著，唇邊不自覺地帶笑，眼神溫暖。「哥哥姊姊很棒、我喜歡今天的電腦課，很開心、我想要多一點時間玩遊戲……」他翻著翻著就翻到了最後一張，應該是個女孩子寫的，上面用粉紅色的筆畫了大大的愛心。

「──我覺得謝哥哥好帥，等我長大之後可以嫁給他嗎？」

江九征唸到這裡，下意識抬頭去看謝臨，只見對方也正看著他，眼裡都是促狹的笑意。江九征很難形容那是個怎樣的表情，總之被對方這樣注視著，他感覺自己心臟都要漏一拍。熱意衝上臉頰，他這才驚覺自己剛剛讀的東西有多羞恥：「我是說……」

他話還沒說完就被謝鳶打斷了，她語氣深沉，眼神中充滿了看熱鬧不嫌事大的快樂：「當然可以。黃豆哥哥，你已經長大了，完全配得上我們謝哥哥。這門婚事小鳥姊姊准了。」

「謝小鳥！」江九征被她這麼一調侃，臉都紅透了，他立刻向謝臨解釋道：「有個小女孩覺得你特別帥想嫁給你，不是我。」

「哦。那你的意思是不覺得我哥帥嗎？」謝鳶完全沒打算放過他，笑得不懷好意。

謝臨看江九征整個人都快爆炸了，才出聲替他解圍，笑道：「謝鳶喜歡亂開玩笑，不要在意。」

江九征才剛鬆了一口氣，誰知道他又馬上補了一句：「我覺得黃豆哥哥比較帥。」

這就很明顯是在調侃了，明知道謝臨是在開他玩笑，但江九征看著對方微笑的表情，還是覺得臉上發燙。

正值盛夏，陽光從百葉窗外透進來。一定是正中午的太陽太強了，才讓身體的熱意和心臟的鼓動都變得清晰。

……彷彿戀愛一樣的錯覺。

＊

離開Y國小之後，三人一起吃完午餐回到學校，謝鳶和謝臨到時數認證中心登記去了，江九征直接回了宿舍，他坐在電腦桌前，螢幕上是他尚未完成的文檔介面。

他過了一個很充實的早上，各種意義上的。對謝臨好像又多了解了那麼一點點。

──都是為了和顧棲的賭約。他不再細想，將注意力放在文檔裡的故事，很快地繼續寫了起來。

故事外樹色深深，陽光正好，蟬鳴盛夏。

故事裡遍地鮮紅，暗無天日，雲層低矮，眼看就要暴雨滂沱。

＊

「學長人很可愛吧。」

等待著認證中心的人核對並登錄時數，謝鳶忍不住和謝臨聊起來，反正謝臨完全知道她是副什麼德行，沒必要收斂，感嘆道：「一逗就臉紅，真想捏他臉。」

「他的反應很有趣。」想起江九征早上驚慌失措的表情，謝臨也想笑，他還是第一次見到有人被調侃後臉紅成那樣的。

……不過一般男生被開了這種玩笑之後反應會那麼大嗎？

見謝臨變得若有所思，謝鳶直覺不好，連忙轉移話題：「對了哥，我覺得我們應該投訴一下今天早上的狀況，X大負責交涉的人實在太不會做事了，害我們差點被攔在門口……」

謝臨的注意力被吸引了過去，很快地和謝鳶討論起來。

＊

謝家兄妹正待在時數認證中心處理問題時，X大學生論壇創作板悄悄出現了一篇匿名帳號所發的連載小說。

故事名為《逐光》，取自江九征非常喜歡的退圈已久的大神作品。

他將愛人比作飛蛾。

──而你的出現是逐光，還是避雨。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

【沈酒醒來的時候，發現自己並不是在教室裡，而是身處一個昏暗的牆角。  
──怎麼回事？我這是睡昏頭了嗎？這是在夢裡？

他的記憶還停留在今天下午的課堂上，剛過午餐時間，窗外的陽光明亮而溫暖，教室裡空調正盡責地運作著，老教授低沉緩慢的聲音彷彿有著催眠效果，後排不少同學已經放棄了抵抗，趴倒在桌上睡得香甜。

而他仍強撐著，望著前排一個坐得筆挺的背影出神。

過了不知道多久，他終於也成為了被教授成功催眠的一員……

沈酒回過神來，一股難聞的腥臊味道在空氣中若有似無的瀰漫開來，與此同時，不遠處響起了沉重的來回踱步和獸類的低吼聲。

沈酒尚未適應黑暗，未知的情況令他感到恐懼，本能地就想要縮回牆角。他伸出一隻手摸索著想退回牆邊，就在這時，一隻溫暖而有力的手穩穩地扣住了他的手腕。

他嚇得險些大叫，正要掙脫時耳邊傳來的嗓音卻莫名熟悉，是個男人的聲音，低沉好聽，極有辨識度。

──常常出現在他的夢中，是他深藏在心底最隱秘而甜美的秘密。

他不敢相信地抬頭，眼睛已經逐漸適應了黑暗，對方的輪廓映入眼簾，那雙深黑的眼睛也正直視著他，看不出想法和情緒。

「……賀燐？」

沈酒幾乎是顫抖地、小小聲地喊出了對方的名字。】

＊

將文案和第一章發上校園論壇之後，江九征順手將連結甩給了顧棲，接著打開了和另一個人的聊天視窗。

他的直屬學姊，X大中文系的大三學生許青琉。

距離期中已經過了一段時間，又尚未到期末，正是許多人和直屬學長姐、學弟妹一起約吃飯的時間，俗稱家聚。許青琉上面那位大四學姊正好出國交換，因此這次的家聚沒意外的話只會和她以及謝鳶一起吃。

和許多名存實亡、甚至家破人亡的家不同，江九征和他的直屬學姊、學妹關係都挺不錯，謝鳶就不說了，許青琉也是知道他耽美作家紅粱的身分的，而她自己也是一個粉絲不少的耽美寫手，只不過和謝鳶一樣，她大多是寫同人，並且尤愛自割腿肉。

和謝鳶粗暴又甜蜜的文風不同，許青琉喜歡鈍刀磨肉，她特別擅長描寫全是玻璃渣的感情戲，再用靈肉合一的手法加以昇華，讀者們心靈上被虐得嗷嗷叫，但肉體上又吃得很開心，又萌又痛，格外糾結。偶爾她還會放縱自我開幾輛尺度爆炸的黑暗系超跑，看過的人都差點心靈創傷，寫得好是真好，爽是真爽，看完也是真的頭皮發麻，總之就是一位頗具爭議的太太。

雖然她在網路上一言難盡，但在現實生活中對江九征還是蠻不錯的，在剛入學時幫了他很多，江九征一直對她心存感謝，而升上大三後她開始忙起來，兩人有好一陣子沒聯繫，正好能趁辦家聚的時候聚聚。

而要約她和謝鳶一起吃飯，江九征其實有點糾結。問題自然不是出在他身上，而是謝鳶。

謝鳶認出他是紅粱後過沒多久，三人曾經在他的號召下一起吃過飯，本以為這會是一場愉快的耽美寫手交流認親大會，結果就在兩人雙雙報上筆名之後，氣氛陷入了一片尷尬的沉寂。

「──小小鳥？」  
「──綠瑠璃？」

兩人重複了一遍從對方嘴裡聽到的詞後，沉默地對望，眼神詭異，表情特別複雜。

江九征本能覺得不對，趕緊打哈哈開啟了新的話題，那詭異的氣氛才逐漸散去，三人你一言我一語地聊起來，配著好吃的飯菜，一片和樂融融，半點也沒有方才的尷尬樣子。

只是他們聊學校聊生活聊自己養的小狗小貓小動物，話題再也沒扯回到耽美上去。江九征趁兩名女性結伴去化妝室時的空檔掏出手機快速點進了兩人的創作專欄，直覺告訴他問題肯定就出在這上面──哦，破案了。

兩個人創作的同人文裡熱門CP大多是站逆的，要不然就是各種冷CP拉郎配，天南地北毫不相關，能就這個話題聊得起來才是有鬼。身為耽美文學愛好者，江九征特別懂，有CP潔癖的人是連提到不合她意的配對都能抓狂的，而以他對這兩位脾氣的了解，暴走起來怕是能當場掀桌。

──人生怎麼就這麼難呢？好不容易在小眾圈子裡找到了同好，想介紹她們認識，結果居然這麼令人悲傷，江九征淚流滿面。  
  
兩人很快地從化妝室回到座位，言笑晏晏地重新聊起來，江九征卻總覺得有些尷尬，後來回到宿舍後他終於還是忍不住，委婉地發了訊息分別詢問兩人覺得今天這頓飯吃得怎麼樣。  
  
謝鳶：「飯很好吃，學姊挺美的，人也不錯，就是萌CP的品味不怎麼樣，但無所謂，不談這個我們還是能當好朋友！」

許青琉：「你找的餐廳很棒，謝鳶學妹也很可愛，可惜眼睛有點瞎。只要不聊這方面我覺得我們還是能好好相處的……」

看著從不同聊天視窗裡傳來的回覆，江九征覺得其實這兩人還挺有默契……好吧，站的CP拆了逆了沒關係，現實生活中多的是在某方面興趣截然不同、意見相左的好朋友，如果要因為這樣錯過結識知己的機會，那才是真的腦子進水了。

回憶到這裡，他便還是發了訊息給許青琉和謝鳶，詢問她們對於家聚的意願和方便的時間，兩人都欣然同意，並分別給出了有空的日期，江九征看看自己的行程安排後很快地從中取了交集，定在下週五的晚上，家聚的事便基本拍板定案。

＊

當天晚上，江九征和謝鳶提前一些時間到了餐廳，落座後才剛開聊不久，許青琉便也到場了。她還是江九征記憶中的冷豔模樣，丹鳳眼，大波浪捲髮，朱紅色唇膏，不笑的時候滿臉都寫著老娘不好惹，只有和她熟一些的人才知道，許青琉這個人實際上並沒有想像中難相處，恰恰好相反，她是一個性格很好的人。  
  
「學姊好！」兩人看見她，率先打了招呼。

「學弟學妹好啊，抱歉，等很久了？」許青琉放下包包，勾唇一笑。

「我們也剛到，先點餐吧？」江九征說，三人很快和服務生點好了餐點，等對方收走了菜單，他們便開始聊了起來。

許青琉率先開啟了話題，她看著謝鳶，眼裡都是笑意：「小小鳥學妹，有件事我還挺好奇，一直都想問問你。前兩週我弟弟和你借了隨身碟……還回去後他整個人都很不對勁，你究竟在裡面放了些什麼東西？」

江九征看看許青琉又看看謝鳶，一臉疑惑，他是不是錯過了什麼劇情？他知道許青琉有個弟弟叫許玄昱，讀的是別的大學，剛好和謝鳶同年，但沒想到他居然也認識她。

看江九征一臉好奇，許青琉好心解釋：「他和謝鳶是高中同學，在追她。」

江九征了然，看向謝鳶，看這樣子大概是沒追成功。

謝鳶拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口，笑容裡有幾分狡黠：「我之前已經拒絕過他啦，但他好像還沒死心，不久前跑來找我說想要高中時的一些班級活動照片，問我有沒有存檔，我就把隨身碟借他了。當時有點無聊，我就做了點觀察人性的小測試，弄了我的某些珍藏進去放在加了密的資料夾裡，再取點能引起他人觀看興趣的檔名……」

聽她這樣說，江九征就基本能腦補出事件的全貌了，他對許玄昱陡然生出了無限同情，看來對方肯定是沒忍住好奇心，打開了潘朵拉的資料夾……那裡面可都是常年混跡海棠的小小鳥小姐的珍藏，能是什麼好東西？

許青琉聽她這樣說，沒忍住笑出聲來，「我就知道！你這招可真狠，我在他面前可從來都沒有暴露過這方面的愛好，小說漫畫週邊什麼的全都藏得很嚴密，就是怕他這個鋼鐵直男心靈受創，結果你給他來了次震撼教育，我好像也沒必要藏了？」  
  
謝鳶很想和她炫耀自己家哥哥早就知道她這方面的愛好，她藏都不用藏，什麼小黃書小黃片小黃圖都能看得坦坦蕩蕩，甚至還加入了小黃文的創作大軍，自己動手產糧豐衣足食，但江九征也在這裡，她就選擇了收斂：「哎，我們這個圈子畢竟比較小眾，還是低調一點比較好，畢竟這個社會上還是有很多人不太能接受。」

許青琉深感認同，點了點頭。

江九征也很能體會她的意思，在這個本就相對小眾的圈子裡大多都是女性，他身為相對稀少的男生，就更常有非主流的感受了。很多時候圈子裡的人看著他們的目光是新奇而友善的，圈子外的……也不能說全是惡意，但大多數都是不能理解和嘲諷的，這就是赤裸裸的現實，容不得辯駁。

──你一個男生，怎麼會喜歡這種東西？  
──你不會是同性戀吧？看不出來……  
──真噁心。賣屁股的？

雖然江九征一直以來都很低調，知道他耽美作家身分的人全是現實生活中的親朋好友，沒有人對他露出異樣眼光，但他聽過相熟的男性作者分享別人知道他的身分後的反應，毫無理由的惡意，直白的傷人。

這樣的話縱使不是對他說的，他也會覺得寒心。

「尤其是像紅粱學長這樣的，那就是保育類動物，必須好好保護！」像是看出他心有感觸，謝鳶笑著補了一句。她和許青琉看著他的眼神都很溫暖，江九征聽她這麼說，也忍不住笑起來。

這家餐廳上菜的速度很快，三個人又聊了一陣，服務生便端著托盤走了過來，依序上好他們所點的餐。許青琉正拿起叉子慢慢捲著盤裡的青醬義大利麵，像是突然想到什麼似的，她抬頭看向了江九征。

「對了，學弟，你在校園論壇創作板上發新文了？」

江九征詫異，「你怎麼知道？」

許青琉當然也有校園論壇的帳號，她會逛創作板也不奇怪，只是江九征的《逐光》發表時用的是匿名模式，她能知道是他發的就很令人驚訝了。

「啊，我沒有和你說過嗎？」許青琉彎起紅唇，「我是現任校園論壇創作板板主。」 


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

  
聽到她說的話，謝鳶也詫異地看過去，「學姊是板主？」

「對啊。」許青琉笑了笑，伸手撥弄了一下垂到肩上的長髮，「板主可以看到是誰發的文章。學弟怎麼會突然在校園論壇上發文？我記得你以前都會連載在有簽約的網站上？」

「……」江九征尷尬，看了旁邊的謝鳶一眼，只見她笑吟吟地望著他，臉上滿滿都寫著看熱鬧不嫌事大，只得把自己和顧棲賭輸的事和許青琉又解釋了一遍。

「看來顧學弟怨念很大啊。」許青琉感嘆，「這種賭約真虧他想得出來。」

「我都快被他整死了，完全無法直視謝臨，總覺得很對不起人家……我寫了這麼久耽美，從來沒有覺得這麼羞恥過！」江九征忍不住抱怨，「而且這真的很難，我連謝臨喜歡什麼討厭什麼腦子裡在想什麼都不知道，是要怎麼寫！」

謝鳶津津有味聽他哭訴，一邊出餿主意：「就我所知，我哥喜歡黑咖啡，不喜歡甜食和奶製品，腦子裡在想什麼我也不知道，你要不要明天去問問他，親自了解了解？」

江九征關注的點完全歪掉：「他的喜好居然和我完全相反，黑咖啡，那是人類能喝的東西嗎？」他一臉難以置信，身為喝咖啡不加五倍以上牛奶會死星人，他完全不能理解居然會有人不喜歡奶製品，每天下午一杯奶茶對他來說已經是創作必需品，不喝就什麼都寫不出來，顧棲都曾經開過玩笑說他血管裡流的不是血，是牛奶。

「是不是！我也完全不能理解為什麼有人不喜歡吃甜的，我每天光是克制自己不要嗑糖嗑過量就已經使盡洪荒之力了！」謝鳶完全同意。

「你們可真像小孩子。」許青琉笑，她的喜好和謝臨比較接近，接著她又將話題拉了回去：「啊，我記得謝學弟好像也有校園論壇的板主權限，具體是哪個板我忘了……但他應該也能看到匿名文章是誰發的。」

「？」江九征震驚，接著轉頭瞪向謝鳶：「你知道你哥是其他板的板主嗎？」他滿臉都寫著「你知情不報？」、「你是不是也想整我？」、「我這個匿名和裸奔有什麼區別？」

「知道，但你不要怕嘛，我哥是管國考板的。你覺得他像是會對創作板感興趣的人嗎？」謝鳶說：「就我所知，他根本不看創作板的，你不要擔心。」

江九征聽她這樣說才放下心來，眼神幽怨：「我覺得我遲早會被你嚇出心臟病。」

「好啦，先吃點東西吧，你看你們的麵都要涼了，吃完再聊？」許青琉笑道，動作優雅地捲起了一口麵放到嘴裡，江九征和謝鳶見她開吃，也從善如流地吃了起來。

江九征這次選的餐廳頗有名氣，麵條帶著淡淡的麥香，口感嚼勁都恰到好處，吸飽了醬汁後風味十足，配上鮮甜的海鮮、蕈類、時蔬佐料，三個人都吃得十分滿意。而待到他們都吃得差不多的時候，服務生上前收走了餐盤，很快送上了飲料，謝鳶點的是熱水果茶，江九征點了牛奶歐蕾，而服務生放在許青琉面前的是一杯雞尾酒，繽紛的漸層色澤和上頭的水果裝飾都漂亮得讓人移不開眼。

「我有種我們真的只是小孩子而學姊才是大人的錯覺，」謝鳶感嘆，她伸手在桌前虛虛比了一條線，一邊是謝鳶和江九征，另一邊是許青琉。江九征笑道：「對啊，我們喝的簡直就是兒童飲料。學姊今天怎麼會想喝酒？」他詢問地看過去，許青琉笑笑：「想試試所以就點了，沒什麼特別原因。不用擔心，我今天不是自己騎車來的，不會有酒駕問題。」

江九征這才放下心，三人很快又聊開起來，許青琉喝了半杯酒：「對了，來聊聊你們為什麼進這個圈子吧，我有點好奇，小小鳥學妹先說？」  
謝鳶將蜂蜜倒進杯子裡，用細長的湯匙攪拌著玻璃壺裡的蘋果片和百香果粒，她道：「我國中時很喜歡看小說，常常隨便在網路上亂看，結果不小心看了一篇之後就回不去了……簡直是一發不可收拾，後來遇到了很喜歡的幾部清水作品覺得肉不夠吃，我總不能逼人家寫吧？只好自己動手豐衣足食。」她在說到清水這兩個字時意有所指地看向江九征，笑得十分燦爛，「對，你就是其中一個，紅粱大大。」

江九征無奈：「我這篇不是就要寫了嗎？」

許青琉一聽這話，立刻睜大眼睛，「你要寫肉？真的假的！」

謝鳶笑嘻嘻：「真的，顧棲學長說要有肉。」

江九征生無可戀：「不然你們以為我為什麼這麼糾結……」

謝鳶接著說：「好啦，我說完了，輪到學長了。」

江九征認真地回憶了一下之後，開口道：「我其實也和小鳥差不多，國中時很喜歡看小說，一般向的看膩了就改看耽美，結果也……回不去了。」順便還不小心發現了自己對女孩子沒感覺。 

他說完後，兩人一起看向了許青琉：「那學姊你呢？」

許青琉再喝了一口酒，她笑：「我的入圈原因比較曲折離奇，你們聽完後大概會覺得很狗血。」

＊

許青琉是在大一的時候才進入耽美這個圈子的，原本她也和大多數女孩子一樣，只看言情作品。從國小國中開始，沉迷在一部又一部相似又相異的言情作品中，看著各式各樣的男女主角相遇，男主大多高富帥，女主大多傻白甜。

霸道總裁、惡魔校草、冷情王爺、邪魅將軍，雖然現在看起來很傻很羞恥很尷尬，但卻都是只要一想到就會忍不住想笑的回憶。

那個年紀的女孩子誰沒做過夢呢，誰沒幻想過會有一個優秀的人愛上自己，從此甜甜蜜蜜，永遠過著幸福快樂的日子。

許青琉曾經覺得自己很幸運，她在升上高中時遇到了自己的白馬王子，而對方剛好也喜歡她，沒有比這更讓人覺得開心的事情了。那個時候的喜歡很簡單，只要想到對方心裡就會覺得甜蜜，那個時候她特別相信愛情，總覺得有他在身邊的日子裡，每一天都在發光。

他們交往了三年，許青琉就這麼喜歡了他三年。有熱戀時相視而笑的悸動，也有擁抱和牽手時平淡的溫馨。

直到剛升上大一的暑假，她才開始察覺對方不對勁。

她懷疑對方出軌了。

許青琉很不想去懷疑，但種種痕跡都在說明著她的不看不聽不問都只是可笑的自欺欺人──對不上的行蹤，敷衍的回應，看著她時逐漸不耐煩的眼神，還有他的友人看著她時憐憫的表情和竊竊私語……

許青琉終於下定決心。

就在她撞破男友出軌現場的那個晚上，她覺得世界很安靜。原本以為會崩潰的，會痛哭的，會失控的，結果她都沒有，失望和懷疑一點點累積，其實最後的心死，也只是一瞬間的事情。

「我們分手吧。」她平靜地說。

後來她才知道，前男友的「出軌對象」其實在比她更早以前的時候就和他在一起了，真要說起來，她才是那個出軌對象。

一直以來相信的美好事物就這樣碎了，碎得如此不堪。多麼可笑，原本以為自己是故事裡的女主角，結果其實是砲灰女配。

「我是真的喜歡你。」

她聽見對方這樣說的時候只覺得可笑，喜歡，什麼程度的喜歡？喜歡小貓小狗也是喜歡，喜歡路邊的野花也是喜歡，如果只是因為想要就隨手攀折，最後毫不猶豫地拋棄和傷害，那算什麼喜歡。

打哪來那麼多幸福快樂的好結局呢，真的說起來，其實也是大多數人在將就和迷惘中跌跌撞撞地摸索，自己眼瞎犯錯，也容忍對方的眼瞎犯錯，最後一生就這樣過去了。人人都想要最好，但卻沒有人能知道自己所選擇的是不是最優。

所幸她醒了，而再看到從前那些令她為之沉迷的故事時，只覺得索然無味，無比諷刺。她索性將那些書全都清掉，開始尋找新的快樂。

某個週五放學後她偶然看了一篇耽美圈裡的虐心神作，哭了一晚上，到週末時眼睛都是腫的，被震撼得無法自拔。她沒有想過這些從前碰都沒碰過的東西會給她帶來這麼大的刺激，於是她看起了第二本，第三本……第二十本，第三十本……

終於在某一天晚上，看了無數虐文肉文重口文的許青琉覺得光是看著已經無法滿足，她決定自己動手。

發刀不手軟，肉摻玻璃渣的綠瑠璃太太就這麼誕生了。她的個人簽名極其有自己的風格。

──老娘不相信愛情，除非是兩個男人的。

＊

「太過分了！太渣了！」謝鳶聽她說完，差點就要憤而拍桌：「還敢說喜歡你！劈腿了還能這麼不要臉？真是大開眼界！」

「就是說啊！幸好你馬上就和他分手了。」江九征聽了也很替許青琉抱不平，「我聽過很多人被另一半劈腿後被對方哭著求原諒就心軟了，不管旁人怎麼勸都不聽……學姊真的很明智！這種人就是管不住自己，肯定有一就有二……」

「對！我室友就是這樣！」謝鳶搖頭嘆氣，一臉的恨鐵不成鋼：「這種感覺就像是你去救一個溺水的人，對方不想上岸就算了，居然還往回游！」

「現在沒事啦，我早就沒什麼感覺了。」許青琉彎唇，丹鳳眼和朱紅的唇色讓她看起來極有氣勢：「我祝他們分分合合，抵死糾纏，強取豪奪，虐戀情深。說起來還要謝謝他，讓我進了一個這麼棒的圈子。」  
  
謝鳶和江九征對看一眼，秒懂對方的意思。

──什麼讓你進了這麼棒的圈子，是讓你體會到報復社會的快樂吧！  
  
許青琉喝完杯底的酒，看著謝鳶和江九征說：「你們什麼時候也快點去交個男朋友放閃給我看啊？讓我再相信一下愛情。」

謝鳶立刻轉頭看江九征：「對啊學長，快去交一個。我也想相信愛情。」

江九征：「……男朋友是想交就能交到的嗎！我也很想相信愛情啊！」

＊

那天家聚結束後三人一起叫了車回學校，江九征洗完澡後躺在宿舍床上，望著天花板發呆。

相信愛情嗎？他怎麼會不信呢，不信的話還寫那麼多幹嘛。只是他很清楚地知道，在現在的社會裡，他想要擁有愛情，其實是一件很困難的事情。

異性戀都會因為這樣那樣的原因分手了，更何況同性戀本就不被大多數人所接受。

──比起他自己，他還是先想想該怎麼讓沈酒和賀燐擁有愛情吧。江九征關了燈，在一片黑暗裡閉上眼睛。

＊

星期六早晨。

江九征下了公車，緩緩走向不遠處Y國小的校門，那裡已經有兩個人等在門口，謝鳶正背對著他認真看著佈告欄上的公告，而另一人半靠在水泥牆邊，很快就注意到他，抬頭看了過來，唇邊勾出淺淺的笑。

「早安。」他說。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

「早安。」江九征也笑道，加快腳步走到他們面前。這次學校的負責人已經事先打過招呼，警衛很快就放了他們進去。三人這次來不需要負責教學，而是有專門的老師會指導小孩子們操作樂高機器人，而他們的服務內容就是擔任類似助教的工作，隨時清點人數和維持秩序，在小朋友有問題時過去幫忙指導。

今天他們特意提早了一些時間到，為的就是事先檢查和熟悉樂高機器人的指令和操作。到辦公室找到陳老師後，她很快地就從教具區找了一箱樂高機器人出來，並彎下腰打算把它抱到教室裡。

「陳老師，我可以幫忙搬──」「我來搬就好。」

就在這時，江九征和謝臨同時出聲，他們像是沒有想到對方會和自己同個反應似的對看了一眼，謝臨輕笑了一聲，江九征還有點愣。

「哎，我都差點忘了有現成的壯丁，那就太好了，這些機器人還真的有點重。」陳老師見他們上前想幫忙，立刻笑道：「你們一人拿一邊吧？」

謝臨和江九征便一人一邊拿起了箱子，很快地便將它搬到空曠的教室去。幾個人脫了鞋進了教室，將箱子放到地上之後，陳老師將箱蓋打開，從裡面拿出幾台不同款式的機器人和平板電腦來：「這些就是等等要用的機器人，操作用的程式也已經安裝在平板電腦裡了，要教他們的指令都很簡單，你們再檢查一下看看能不能正常操作，OK的話應該就沒問題了。」

三個人都事先研究過指令和操作，只是還沒試過動手實作。謝鳶拿出了一台機器人，雙手扶穩它讓它站在地上，江九征連接好平板，確認指示燈亮了之後按下操作鍵，機器人卻一動也不動。

「？」他和謝鳶一臉茫然，又試著按了幾次，結果機器人突然像是抽風一樣動了一下，接著便朝他暴衝過來，嚇得兩人同時大叫。

「哇啊啊啊它動了！」

謝鳶連忙撲過去抓住機器人，江九征差點摔了手上的平板。機器人被捉住後還在負隅頑抗，手舞足蹈地掙扎，江九征趕緊操作停止鍵，連按了幾下，只見機器人毫無要停下的意思，被謝鳶掐著腰揮臂擺腿，彷彿在跳國民健康操。

「為什麼它停不下來──」

陳老師被他們的反應逗得笑出聲：「你們怎麼這麼可愛？和我帶的上一班孩子們反應簡直一模一樣，別擔心，剛連接上時訊號會有點不穩，等等就可以正常操作了。」

果不其然，機器人很快地就自己停下來了，謝鳶總算是鬆了一口氣，小心翼翼地將它放到了地上擺好。

江九征被陳老師說得有點窘，下意識去看謝臨，只見他正饒有興致地看著他們手忙腳亂的樣子，眼裡都是笑意。不知道哪來的勇氣，江九征腦子一熱，便將拿著的平板塞到了謝臨手裡。  
  
謝臨挑了挑眉接過平板，江九征道：「你也試試看？」

謝臨是站著的，而江九征坐在地上，他看著對方仰起頭，淺棕色的眼睛很亮，滿臉都是「你行你上」、「不能只有我像小朋友」、「快讓我也見識一下你的機器人跳健康操的樣子」的表情，垂眸笑了。

「好啊。」

他在江九征旁邊坐了下來，謝鳶顯然也很想看機器人在自己親哥手裡暴衝尬舞的樣子，和江九征一樣眼神發亮，全神貫注地盯著它。

謝臨伸手操作了幾下平板，只見機器人發出輕微地嗡鳴聲後開始平穩地走動，姿態流暢，接著轉身向左，昂首挺胸地沿著桌腳繞了一圈後回到了原地，乖乖停下。

江九征和謝鳶：「……」

這不科學！為什麼在謝臨手裡機器人動作就穩定得彷彿軍隊演習，在他手裡時卻宛如醉漢鬧事！

謝臨看著江九征瞪著機器人一臉難以置信的神情，將平板交還到他手裡，輕笑一聲：「你再試試？」

江九征怎麼聽都覺得那語氣意味深長，他接過平板拿在手中，猶豫著要不要下指令。剛剛謝臨已經示範了一次完美操作，要是機器人又在他手裡發瘋起來，那豈不是很丟臉？

謝臨見他一臉糾結，好心地過去教他，只見他微微傾身將右手放到平板上，虛虛指了幾個介面上的按鍵：「這個剛開始時先不要長按，也不要操作太快，給機器人一點反應的時間……」

他的聲音很好聽，分明是偏清冷的聲線，語氣卻很溫和，江九征低頭看著那隻修長漂亮的手在平板上游移，完美弧度的起伏和微凸的筋骨看得他不自覺屏住了呼吸。

見江九征盯著平板發愣，謝臨收回手，安慰道：「剛剛我能操作成功是因為訊號連接比一開始時穩定，不是你的問題，你再試試看，這次應該能成功。」

江九征下意識地依言下指令，只見機器人平穩地動了起來，筆直地向前走，一個完美地轉身後走回了原地。

這一刻莫名地有成就感，江九征不自覺笑了起來，眼睛都在發亮：「真的成功了！」他看向謝臨，那表情就像是做了好事想要別人誇獎的孩子一樣。謝臨見他一臉期待，微微勾起了唇：「是，黃豆小朋友很棒，一下子就成功了。」

這就是赤裸裸的調侃了，江九征聽到這話一秒臉紅，「我不是小朋友！」

謝臨從善如流：「抱歉。那我改改，黃豆哥哥很棒，一下子就成功了。」

──怎麼聽起來更讓人不好意思了！江九征崩潰，「我也沒有很棒……」  
  
就在這時興致勃勃地圍觀了整個過程的謝鳶終於忍不住插嘴：「黃豆哥哥不要害羞，你可是謝哥哥親自教出來的，這點驕傲的本錢還是有的！」

啊啊啊啊啊！這對兄妹！

江九征努力假裝鎮定，他轉身翻看箱子裡的其他機器人，一邊把它們拿出來一邊轉移話題：「這台已經測試成功了，我們來試試看其他台吧。」

「好啊，黃豆哥哥這麼棒，其他機器人一定也沒問題的。」謝鳶忍笑。

「謝！小！鳥！」

在一邊看著的陳老師見他們操作得還挺順利，笑吟吟道：「還有半小時才開始上課，辛苦你們啦，我手邊剛好有幾張飲料兌換券，就請你們喝飲料吧，你們想喝什麼？我去校門口的飲料店買。」

「這怎麼好意思？」謝鳶說：「不用麻煩老師，一點都不辛苦，這是我們該做的。」

「哎你這孩子不用客氣，券放著也是放著，不喝的話過期就可惜了。你們想喝什麼？奶茶？咖啡？還是果汁？」陳老師大方地說，從口袋裡拿出四張券揚了揚。

「謝謝老師，那不如我來跑腿吧，你們在這裡等我？」見陳老師盛情難卻，江九征提議，他站起身，陳老師便將手裡的券遞給他，拍了拍他肩膀笑道：「那就麻煩黃豆同學啦，我要一杯半糖冰綠茶。」

謝鳶糾結了一下，最後選道：「我要一杯珍奶，去冰半糖，謝謝老師和學長。」

江九征掏出手機在備忘錄記下大家要的飲料，最後詢問地看向謝臨，只見對方笑了笑：「我隨意，只要是無糖的都可以，謝謝。」

他又確認了一遍之後便穿好鞋出了教室，走到Y國小門口附近的飲料店，點好謝鳶和陳老師要的飲料之後他給自己點了一杯仙草奶凍，接著想到謝臨的要求，他向店員要了一杯冰的黑咖啡。

他記得謝鳶昨天在家聚時說過謝臨喜歡黑咖啡，討厭奶製品和甜食。

＊

飲料很快地就做好了，江九征提著提袋將它們拎回了教室，依序把飲料拿出來遞給他們。陳老師和謝鳶很快地插上了吸管就開喝，江九征將最後一杯從袋子裡拿出來，遞給謝臨：「你的無糖黑咖啡。」

謝臨接過他手裡的杯子，有些意外：「黑咖啡？」

江九征見到他的反應，還以為是自己記錯了，有些緊張：「……怎麼了？我買錯了嗎？你不喜歡喝黑咖啡？」

謝臨笑了笑，「不是，我很喜歡喝，謝謝你。」接著他狀若無意地問，「只是我突然有點好奇，你怎麼會想到要買黑咖啡？」

一般人在手搖茶飲店裡聯想到無糖的選擇，通常會是茶類。

江九征下意識地就想說是謝鳶告訴我的，但他一秒反應過來，這樣自己問謝鳶他的喜好的事就會暴露了，於是他有點心虛地移開視線，「呃……我當時其實也沒想什麼，覺得很適合你就買了。」  
  
「這樣啊。」謝臨沒再追問，只是他看著江九征低頭去用吸管戳手裡的仙草時，目光帶上了些思量。

……是巧合嗎？

＊

很快地就到了上課時間，陳老師去將小朋友們帶了過來，幾個率先脫了鞋的小朋友們走進來時看見他們都是一臉驚喜。

「是小鳥姊姊！」

「黃豆哥哥！還有謝哥哥！」

他們七嘴八舌地嚷嚷，看到擺放在台前長桌上的平板電腦和機器人時更興奮了，三人笑著和小朋友們打了招呼，引導他們分完組後到各自的座位上坐好，陳老師便開始講課了。

到了實作時間，因為平板和機器人斷開了連線需要重新連接，各組的機器人都紛紛發生了暴衝或裝死事件。陳老師在台上提醒大家不要著急慢慢操作，有幾組已經安靜下來控制好它，另外幾組機器人還在跳霹靂舞的小朋友們則驚呼連連。三人連忙上前去協助小朋友們操控平板，謝臨很快地就調整好他們負責的機器人，江九征也正試著努力控制，只聽另一頭的謝鳶一聲驚呼，她那組的機器人不知怎地衝到一半一個踉蹌，直接摔了個以頭搶地，看到這幕的小朋友們紛紛爆笑起來。  
  
「黃豆哥哥快來救它啊！」謝鳶大喊。「你最棒，你可以的！」

場面一片混亂，江九征自顧不暇，也喊回去：「你為什麼不叫謝哥哥！他才是專家！」


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

  
謝臨聽到江九征點名自己，抬頭看向他和謝鳶：「需要幫忙嗎？」

「非常需要！」謝鳶喊，她的機器人正在地板上垂死掙扎，孩子們都快笑瘋了，場面不忍直視，謝臨見狀便過去幫她，江九征再調試了一下平板，他們這組的機器人也總算是平穩地接上訊號了。

看每一組都已經順利開始進行實作，江九征鬆了一口氣，不遠處謝鳶拿起了手機開始拍課程照片作為紀錄，他和謝臨則在各組間巡視，看有沒有需要幫忙的孩子。

機器人成功和平板連接後孩子們便逐漸上手，甚至有些操作順利的已經在和其他組比賽誰的機器人衝得快，江九征興致盎然地圍觀完了一場，正要去看其他組時，小朋友們卻上前將他團團圍住。

「怎麼了？」江九征問，一個小男孩說：「黃豆哥哥，我們想看你玩！」

「啊？玩機器人嗎？」江九征一愣，接著有點為難：「可是我是來帶你們的，自己也玩起來不太好吧？」

「我們剛剛有去問陳老師，她說練習完操作後就可以自己玩了！」一個綁著包包頭的小女生說，她的聲音很清脆，不遠處的陳老師也聽到了，笑笑地朝他們這看過來，對江九征鼓勵道：「可以下去多陪他們玩玩，沒問題的。」

「看吧，老師說可以！」小男孩直接將平板塞他手裡，提出了要求：「我們想看你和謝哥哥比賽！」

江九征一聽，更為難了，他對自己的技術還是非常有自知之明的，真要和謝臨玩，肯定會被秒殺：「不行，你們謝哥哥只用一隻手都能贏我，這種壓倒性的比賽有什麼好看……」

「我爸爸說，男人不能說自己不行！」一個小女孩中氣十足地說，聽得其他組的人都看過來，小孩們紛紛七嘴八舌地給他加油：「對！黃豆哥哥！你行的！」

──現在的小朋友們都是怎麼回事！這台詞都從哪裡學來的！

對上謝臨看過來的目光，江九征欲哭無淚，他還能怎麼辦，不行也得行。

「你也聽到了……他們想看你虐菜，謝哥哥，來一場嗎？」江九征朝他揚了揚手裡的平板，一臉生無可戀。

謝臨看他那副樣子就覺得有趣，笑了笑：「行啊。」接著便帶著平板和機器人來到江九征這組，他那邊的孩子們也紛紛好奇地過來圍觀，給他們空出了一條賽道後開始幫自己支持的選手加油：

「謝哥哥衝啊！」

「黃豆哥哥加油！」

「黃豆哥哥不要怕，今天就是你的出師之日！」謝鳶不知道什麼時候也混進來了，站在小孩子們後面朝江九征笑得眉眼彎彎，陳老師見他們要開始比賽，便招呼著大家過來看。

江九征坐在謝臨旁邊，將機器人在地上放穩，轉頭故意用委屈巴巴的語調和小孩子們開玩笑：「你們就只是想欺負我，我知道！」

孩子們哈哈大笑，江九征轉頭回來，只見謝臨眼帶笑意地看著他，似是意有所指地回答：「放心，我不欺負你。」

「……」江九征莫名臉熱，一時之間不知道該怎麼回他，只得道：「還請你手下留情。」

謝臨沒有回話，只是笑了笑。兩人都擺好機器人之後，裁判小朋友深吸了一口氣，大聲喊道：「預備──開始！」

兩台機器人都動了起來，它們之間只有起步時步幅不同所造成的微小差距，暫時由謝臨領先。只見他淡定地點按著平板，顯得十分游刃有餘；江九征則有些緊張，緊緊盯著機器人，操作也是分毫不讓。

他們安安靜靜，小朋友們倒是很激動：「快反超啊！！黃豆哥哥！差一點點！」「謝哥哥快跑！！」「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

忽然江九征的機器人像是被什麼東西絆到，一個踉蹌又落後了一些，孩子們紛紛驚呼，就在這時一個眼尖的小朋友喊道：「那邊的地板不平！」

孩子們紛紛伸頭去看，還真是。「那怎麼辦，重來嗎？」「不然不公平……」見他們議論紛紛，江九征笑了笑：「沒關係的，不用重來。」

機器人更落後之後他反而不緊張了，打從一開始他就不覺得自己能贏謝臨，他放鬆下來操作，讓自己的機器人穩步向前走，卻只見謝臨的機器人動作突然停了一下，等他的追上來後兩人並肩。

「咦……」「為什麼停了？謝哥哥的機器人故障嗎？」「追平了！」

見兩名機器人走在一起，幾乎分不出前後，小朋友們紛紛驚嘆，接下來的路途很平穩，沒再出什麼奇怪的狀況，兩台機器人便一起走到了終點。

「黃豆哥哥和謝哥哥平手！」裁判小朋友宣布。雖然結果有點意外，後半段也走得毫無激情，孩子們還是很給他們面子地紛紛鼓掌：「哇！！！」

江九征放下平板，疑惑地轉頭看謝臨，「你剛才……？」

明眼人都看得出來謝臨本來能贏，他不明白對方為什麼故意停下來等他。

謝臨看著他，垂眸：「說了不欺負你，所以等你追上來。」

江九征一句「其實你可以不用放水的」正要出口，陳老師便趁此時開始對孩子們進行機會教育，她不愧是專帶中低年級孩子們的老師，時時刻刻不忘灌輸給這些國家未來的棟樑愛與勇氣與希望：「你們看，謝哥哥做得很好，友誼第一比賽第二，黃豆哥哥的機器人絆倒了，他不是選擇自己衝而是停下來等黃豆哥哥，最後兩個人一起走到終點，是不是很夠義氣？」

小朋友們：「是！」

江九征：「……」如果他現在說出謝臨其實只是放水而已，好像很破壞氣氛的樣子。

謝臨似乎看穿了他在想什麼，道：「畢竟老師都說了……友誼第一。」

他說這話時的語氣有些微的調笑意味，江九征便也朝他彎眸笑了笑，不再糾結這事。

他想……難怪那麼多人喜歡謝臨，他確實是個很有吸引力的人。

江九征很樂意和他做朋友。

＊

兩個小時的志工時間很快就到了尾聲，謝鳶照慣例發下了小紙條，在等孩子們動筆寫的時候和江九征閒聊道：「啊，看他們動筆，我突然也好想寫心得小紙條。就寫：小鳥姊姊今日攝取糖分已超標。」她感嘆。

「啊？」江九征疑惑，「珍珠奶茶我不是幫你點半糖而已嗎？這樣會太甜？」

謝鳶沒回話，只是盯著他發出了一陣令人頭皮發麻的笑聲，她每次露出這種眼神時江九征就覺得沒好事，他警惕起來：「你怎麼笑得這麼詭異？」

謝鳶：「糖嗑多了，一開心就忍不住想笑，你要理解我。」

我不是很想理解你，江九征滿臉黑線。就在這時不遠處的陳老師和謝臨似乎已經聊完了，出聲招呼他們過去拍大合照，兩人便過去和小朋友們照相，不再繼續這個話題。

「今天也謝謝你們的幫忙，」陳老師讓小孩子們在走廊上排好隊，笑吟吟地對他們說，「那箱機器人就放在講台邊沒關係，下午還有一個班會用到，就不用搬來搬去了。」接著她轉頭和小孩子們說：「要對哥哥姊姊們說什麼？」

「謝謝哥哥姊姊！哥哥姊姊再見！」

在帶隊離開之前，陳老師又說：「對了，你們的時數證明單我放在辦公室了，來個人和我一起去拿？」

謝臨主動上前：「我去吧。」

陳老師帶著謝臨和小朋友們離開教室，江九征和謝鳶便留在原地等候，兩個人閒得沒事做，江九征的視線百無聊賴地在教室裡轉來轉去，最後落到了桌上那堆被收回來的小紙條上。

「這次他們寫了什麼？」他好奇。

「欸？你不打算等我哥回來後再看嗎？」謝鳶打趣他，笑得不懷好意，「像上次那樣讀出來，大家一起看啊？」

「謝小鳥。」江九征警告，「你不要坑我，要讀你自己讀。」

「我讀哪有你讀有意思。」謝鳶撇撇嘴。說是這樣說，她還是拿起了桌上的紙條和江九征一起看。

──機器人暴衝時超好笑。  
──我覺得今天的比賽很棒。很刺激！  
──小鳥姊姊是不是不會玩機器人？我可以教她。

讀到這裡，謝鳶簡直不敢置信：「我這是被小孩子嘲諷了嗎？」  
  
江九征幸災樂禍地安慰她：「有很多小朋友都比我們厲害，別在意。」

兩人接著看下去，只見下一張紙條是這樣寫的：

──黃豆哥哥和謝哥哥的友情真感人。以後我兄弟比賽時跌倒了我也要等他。

「啊！」謝鳶很快地揚起嘴角，故意抑揚頓挫地感嘆：「友誼感天動地。」

江九征裝作聽不出她的故意，他頓了頓，像是突然想到了什麼似的，道：「其實我覺得你哥人還不錯，是個善良的好人。」

謝鳶一聽這話，看向他的眼神立即變得難以言喻：「……學長，請問一下，你從哪看出我哥是個善良的好人的？」

「他剛剛都沒輾壓我，給我在小朋友們面前留了面子，這還不算好人嗎？」江九征見她眼神古怪，詫異地反問，「我才想問你之前為什麼抱怨他很難搞，謝臨明明是個很好相處的人。」

男生大多有好勝心，如果今天換成是別人在這裡，不但不會放水，說不定還會對他大開嘲諷。江九征本來都做好輸的準備了，謝臨卻停下來等他，不是大好人是什麼？

「……你覺得是，那就是吧。」謝鳶的眼神很憐憫，彷彿在看一隻將狼給誤認成同伴的小白兔。

──謝臨會放水，是因為他從不在乎這類小打小鬧的勝負。

江九征正要追問她是什麼意思，便聽到了教室門被打開的聲音，是謝臨回來了。他再怎樣也不好意思在本人面前直接談論對方，便嚥下了那句本來要出口的話，只見謝臨將時數認證單交給謝鳶收好，似是無意地問：「在聊什麼？」

江九征看見謝鳶臉上的笑容就直覺不妙，但已經來不及了，只見她十分誠實地道：「在聊你。」

「我？」謝臨露出有些意外的神色，「你們聊了什麼？」

謝鳶一邊欣賞著江九征的臉色，一邊繼續誠實回答：「學長說，他覺得你是個善良的好人。」

謝臨聽完後看向江九征，眼裡有著笑意，十分大方地道：「……謝謝。」

「不客氣。」江九征只覺得窘到不行，他恨不得挖個洞把自己埋到地上，但對上謝臨含笑的眼神，他還是鼓起勇氣道：「你也說了友誼第一。誇獎自己朋友，應該的。」


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

謝鳶聽江九征這樣說，頓時覺得不公平了：「學長！你為什麼只誇我哥？難道我們不是朋友嗎？你怎麼都沒誇過我？」

江九征將注意力轉回到她身上，面對這個總是在謝臨面前坑他的罪魁禍首，江九征擺出了一副義正詞嚴的樣子：「我們是朋友，但我實在沒辦法昧著良心誇你。你自己說看看，你有做過什麼能讓我誇的事情嗎！」

謝臨見謝鳶被江九征堵得說不出話，笑了笑，拿著手機對江九征說：「既然是朋友了，交換個聯繫方式？」

江九征愣了一下，「好啊。」他低頭打開了常用的社群軟體，確定自己登的是私人帳號後和謝臨互加了好友。

上錯帳號結果掉馬這種蠢事絕對不能再發生第二次了。

＊

三人回到X大後江九征主動提議說這次輪到他去時數認證中心交差，謝家兄妹同意後他們就此分別，江九征辦完事，很快地回到宿舍，上一次更新的結尾停留在沈酒與賀燐在恐怖世界副本中相遇，他照慣例給自己沖了杯鮮奶茶，打開文檔繼續寫了起來。

＊

【賀燐告訴他，這是一場遊戲。

沈酒愣愣地聽著對方說，幾乎懷疑自己還沒睡醒，但身處的環境和眼前的人看起來都是那麼真實，他偷偷掐了一把自己的大腿，很痛，不是夢。

他被拉進了主神所創造的恐怖世界中，這裡沒有人類，只有實驗體。他們沒有名字，以編號相稱，數字愈小的便是主神愈滿意的作品，實力也愈強。在這裡，他們必須依靠通關副本來賺取經驗值存活下去，經驗值可以用來升級強化自己，也能在出副本後的安全空間中換取生活用品，但一旦經驗值耗盡，主神便會對其進行抹殺。

脫離這個世界的方法只有一個，那便是升到十級，主神會給予十級實驗體「成為人類」的資格，這對在暗無天日的世界中日復一日掙扎的實驗體們來說，便是至高無上的獎勵。

沈酒完全無法理解，他睜大眼睛，難以置信地看著賀燐：「……但我們本來就是人類不是嗎？」

「是，但在這裡……我們不是。」賀燐說，他語氣溫和，眼神中卻沒有一絲溫度，讓沈酒莫名背脊發寒，「我們必須想辦法逃出去。」

「你是說升上十級？」沈酒問，想到這裡他幾乎都要絕望了，他一個莫名其妙就被拉進來，什麼狀況都搞不清楚的人，能在這裡活到十級嗎？怕是連三分鐘都活不過。

「至少得先帶你出這個副本。」賀燐淡淡地說，「你只要照我的指示做，不要輕舉妄動就行。」  
  
他的視線若有似無地掠過沈酒的脖頸，又很快移開，沈酒下意識伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，卻什麼也沒摸到。他很快意識到對方剛剛那番話中的違和感，追問道：「賀燐，你在這裡很久了嗎？你似乎……很了解這裡？」

外頭的獸吼聲離他們愈來愈近，難以言喻的壓迫感也愈來愈重。沈酒無法想像，賀燐和他一樣只是一個單純的大學生，是怎麼在這種地方存活下來的。他甚至還鎮定得像是個老手，對這個世界的規則瞭若指掌。  
  
賀燐聽見他的問話，垂眸笑了，他的眼睫很長，眸色漆黑，深沉如無星無月的夜空。他看著沈酒的眼神很複雜，沈酒讀不出那裡面所包含的情緒和意味，但當他對上賀燐這樣的眼神時，卻總感覺莫名地難過。

「是，這裡的時間流速和原本你所在的世界不一樣。你可能只是在課堂上剛剛睡著而已，我卻已經待在這裡很久了。」

沈酒的語氣有些顫抖，「你一個人？」

賀燐輕輕嘆道：「是啊。」他垂下眼睫似是失落的樣子讓沈酒心疼壞了，他默默喜歡了這麼久的人，居然遭受著這樣的苦難。

他現在才知道，卻什麼忙都幫不上，甚至……還可能成為賀燐的負擔。

沈酒掙扎了一下，咬了咬牙道：「那等等如果遇到了危險，你還是不要管我好了。」見賀燐用略帶詫異的表情看向他，沈酒挺了挺單薄的胸膛，大義凜然地說：「我不能拖你的後腿。按照你的說法，這裡很危險，隨時都有可能丟命……像我這樣剛進來的人，大概也活不了多久，你就算不能帶我出去，我也不會怪你的。」

沈酒愈說愈難過，心想自己等一下大概就要死了，他做夢都沒想到過自己會是死在這麼一個莫名其妙的地方，倉促得連一切都沒能來得及交代──沒有親人，沒有朋友，連屍體都不知道能不能留下。

但能在生命的最後見到自己喜歡的人，即使無法表明心意，卻也已經是這麼大的遺憾裡一點小小的圓滿了。

「即使我真的死了，你也不要有心理負擔，你沒有義務保護一個剛剛才知道名字的同學。」沈酒眼睛濕潤，他覺得自己說著說著就快哭了很丟臉，但是都要死了，這點面子好像也不重要了，他甚至還反過來想安慰賀燐：「剛剛你說要帶我出去，我特別感動……你真的是個很好的人。」

他忍不住就說了一大堆，賀燐沒有打斷他，就只是默默地聽著他說，但不知道為何，沈酒總覺得對方看向他的目光很奇異，不像是正常人聽到這番話會有的反應，反而……像是帶著點笑意。

見沈酒說完了，最後還給他發了張好人卡，賀燐終於慢條斯理地開口：「沈酒，你剛剛的意思是說，就算我不救你，沒能帶你出副本也沒關係，不用勉強？」

沈酒點頭。

「你覺得，我要帶你出去很困難，你會拖累我？」

沈酒繼續點頭，小雞啄米似的。

「那我想你對我可能有點誤解。」賀燐微微勾唇，他的表情很溫和，這一笑讓沈酒心臟都漏跳一拍，「沈酒，過來。」

沈酒雖然弄不明白他想幹什麼，但還是依言乖乖地靠過去，只見賀燐伸出手虛虛地在空氣中點了幾下，一個半透明的螢幕介面便浮現在兩人的眼前。  
  
上頭顯示著賀燐在這個世界的個人檔案紀錄，實驗體編號和其他詳細資訊都被遮住了，想來是賀燐的設定，沈酒的視線很快就被右上角唯一沒被遮擋的一欄吸引住了，那就是賀燐想讓他看的東西。

實驗體的經驗值和等級。只見那經驗值的數字長長一大串，他都搞不清楚那究竟是幾位數了，粗略一掃只覺得頭皮發麻。

真正吸引他注意力的是等級，血紅色加粗的大字，格外吸引人的眼睛。

──九。

等級代表了實力，而升上十級就能通關，沈酒腦海裡迅速回憶起賀燐剛剛告訴過他的規則，再結合那幾乎是印在他視網膜上的數字……他轉過頭，像是完全失去思考能力一樣，呆呆地看著賀燐。

「一個普通副本而已，要帶你出去並不是什麼難事。剛剛你都說了，我是個好人。」他在說到「好人」時沈酒莫名覺得他加重了語氣，還沒來得及細想，賀燐就又繼續說下去。「就算你只是一個我剛剛才知道名字的同學，我也不會見死不救的。」

那調侃的語氣讓沈酒滿臉通紅。他本以為賀燐比他好不了多少，結果沒想到人家居然是個超級大佬，而他剛剛那番話就好像是在說賀燐不行一樣……

「我不知道……」他小小聲地說。

「沒關係，你現在知道了，對我有點信心吧，沈同學。」賀燐看起來並不介意這事，臉上的表情依然溫和，他轉過身背對著沈酒，邁開腳步示意他跟上：「先離開這裡。」

「好。」沈酒聽話地跟上，兩人隨即不再對話，只聽見外頭傳來的獸鳴和低吼聲，本應是讓人無比恐懼的場景，但當他抬頭看著賀燐的背影時，卻意外覺得安心。

想起剛剛賀燐說的話，沈酒心裡升起一種他自己也說不上來的情緒。剛剛那一串長長的經驗值和幾乎封頂的等級顯示賀燐絕對是個老手，那他到底在這裡待了多久？又是闖過了多少副本，見證了多少死亡？

──他們真的能從這個詭異的世界裡出去嗎？

前方的賀燐停下了腳步，接著他伸出一隻手握住門把，一陣金屬摩擦的吱呀聲傳來，外頭的獸吼聲顯得更加躁動了。

就在此時，一陣強光忽然照下，突兀的明暗變化刺得沈酒睜不開眼。他用手擋住眼睛，過了一會兒，逐漸適應後才慢慢睜開了淚眼矇矓的雙眼，此刻所見的景象令他吃驚不已，接著一股難以言喻的巨大恐懼從脊椎竄上。

賀燐似是察覺到他的驚嚇，沉聲道：「別怕。」

他們剛剛正身處在一個像是牢房一樣的地方，身前是巨大的鐵欄杆門，上頭掛著沉重的鎖，外頭是一個巨大而寬闊的空間，只見他們左右也都是相同的牢房，牢房裡也都有人……或許不應該稱作是人，而是實驗體。只見他們和沈酒、賀燐一樣被關在各自的牢中，不安地注視著外頭。

就在牢房之外，十來隻猙獰的怪物正在徘徊。牠們的身形巨大，每次邁步時沈酒甚至都能感覺到地板在震動，外露的獠牙利齒森森，腥臭的口水滴落，那暴躁的吼聲讓人毫不懷疑牠們已經餓了很久，正在等待一頓豐盛的美餐。

牠們有的沒有皮膚，露出血肉模糊的肌理；有的被縫上了雙眼；有的骨骼從背上刺出，像是刺蝟一樣；有的身上甚至長出了幾條正在蠕動的觸手，正憤怒地到處揮甩──沈酒聽那獵獵的風聲，覺得那力道怕是能一鞭抽飛他的腦袋。

除了怪物之外，牆上的一面巨大時鐘也吸引了他的注意力，鐘面上畫著一個年輕女人，她身穿皮衣，手持長鞭，整座鐘都散發著幽幽的綠光，秒針正一格一格穩定前進。  
  
鐘面上的女人動了。沈酒正驚異於這詭異的場景，只見她從側身站著的姿勢轉了過來，面對著牢裡的他們嘻嘻一笑，與此同時從鐘裡傳出了她的聲音。

「大家午安，我是A018號副本的守關人，馴獸師貝塔，歡迎來到萊夫特馬戲團。」

她倒轉手上的長鞭，用細長的鞭柄輕敲鐘面，只見鐘面上浮現出了一行英文字：Welcome to the Laughter Circus。

她環視眾人，欣賞完實驗體們不安和恐懼的表情後目光定格在了賀燐和沈酒上，她先是微微睜大那雙碧綠色的眼睛，接著露出了愉悅的笑容：「喲……稀客啊。」

聽了這話賀燐不為所動，沈酒也沒有反應，貝塔見狀無趣地撇了撇嘴，便繼續說了下去，「關卡規則很簡單，看到外面這些可愛的小動物了嗎？我把離開這裡的鑰匙藏在牠們身上了，只要拿到就可以離開，出口就在你們身後的牢房深處。」

沈酒回頭一看，果然他們剛剛待著的牆角邊就有一扇門。

「……如果拿不到的話怎麼辦？」旁邊牢籠裡的實驗體問，是一名女性，看得出來她很害怕，嗓音都在顫抖。

的確，沈酒光是看著那些怪物就感到強烈的不適和恐懼，光是要控制住自己不尖叫逃跑就很難了，更不用說得從牠們身上拿東西了。

貝塔聽有人發問，勾起了唇，「聰明的女孩。通關的方法當然不只一種，但你覺得……我會告訴你們嗎？」她漫不經心地把玩著手裡的長鞭，唇邊的笑卻透出了幾分殘忍的意味，「如果一直沒辦法通關的話，就留下來當我的小動物吧。」

此話一出，眾人紛紛白了臉，他們看著外頭不停徘徊的怪物，感覺到了一股徹骨的寒意。

她所謂的小動物……

「好了，再說下去觀眾都要等得不耐煩了……現在，表演開始！」

貝塔回頭望了望鐘裡的背後，像是那裡有什麼人正看著她和他們一樣，接著她的動作便瞬間定格，回到了原本油畫的樣子。 

與此同時，他們牢門上的巨大金屬鎖紛紛自動彈開，墜在地上發出了沉重的響聲。】


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

【見沈酒看到鎖彈開時那如白紙一般的臉色，賀燐出聲安撫：「先別怕，你看地上。」

沈酒依言看去，只見地上有一個正隱隱散發紅光的大圓圈，似是限制住了怪物們的活動範圍，即使牠們因聽見牢門打開而變得更加暴躁，也無法立即上前攻擊他們，只能原地打轉。

沈酒仔細觀察了一會兒，不安地轉頭看賀燐：「圓圈的範圍正在慢慢變大？」

「嗯，你很細心。」賀燐道，「看來這就是關卡給我們設下的時間限制，防止有人消極通關躲在牢房裡。即使有人真的這麼做，只要時間一到，牢房也會被圈進怪物的活動範圍，到那時候……」  
  
他沒有繼續說下去，但沈酒完全明白他的意思。

──到那時候，關卡會逼迫他們直面怪物，而在牠們活動空間變大的狀態下，情況只會比現在更凶險百倍。

「我知道了。」沈酒強逼自己鎮定下來，「我們別急著出去，先查看一下牢房？要面對牠們，總得找點武器什麼的。」

光用看的也知道，要赤手空拳從那些怪物身上搶鑰匙根本就是天方夜譚，雖然沈酒並不認為自己拿了武器就能有勝算，但還是聊勝於無。

──他絕對不能拖賀燐的後腿。

賀燐看著他，點了點頭，唇角微勾：「好，聽你的。」

兩人隨即轉身回去查看。剛才一片黑暗時沒看清，現在沈酒才發現角落的地上零散地堆著一些雜物。有敲碎的玻璃瓶、破爛的衣物、燒盡的香菸，沈酒撿起了一張被撕成兩半的傳單，上頭畫著五顏六色的插圖，寫著：

「歡迎來到萊夫特馬戲團，這裡總是充滿歡笑。我們有美女馴獸師、瘋狂小丑、特技演員、幻境魔術師……」  
  
下半邊被撕掉了，無法閱讀。

「萊夫特馬戲團是一個大型副本，現在我們所在的馴獸師只是其中一個小副本，小丑、特技演員和魔術師是另外幾個的關主。」賀燐淡淡道：「馴獸師在這當中已經算簡單的了。」

沈酒看了一眼外面的那些怪物，覺得這個「簡單」要打很大的問號。好吧，也是，九級大佬對簡單的定義怎麼可能和他這種菜鳥一樣。

他放下手裡的傳單，繼續尋找，終於被他在一堆破爛的木材中翻到了一把舊斧頭，上頭鏽跡斑斑，但還算堪用。他開心地拎起笨重的斧頭轉身想和賀燐說自己找到武器了，卻發現賀燐手上不知道什麼時候多出了一把戰術用刀，寒光閃閃的利刃在他手中迅速翻轉，他一邊把玩著，一邊漫不經心地朝沈酒這裡看過來。

「找到了？你做得很好。」他露出溫和的微笑，像是鼓勵，但沈酒總覺得他看著那柄斧頭的眼神帶著點玩味。

「……嗯。」沈酒的表情帶了幾分羞窘，握著斧頭的手緊了緊，他也知道賀燐大概是覺得他拿這東西很可笑，但他也沒辦法，沒有裝備，只能就地取材。他轉身不再面對賀燐的目光，朝牢門深處的出口走去。那是一扇漆黑的門，沒有門把，沈酒再仔細觀察了一下，竟然連鑰匙孔都沒找到。

這就很奇怪了，沈酒轉身叫來賀燐：「賀燐，這個門很奇怪，剛剛馴獸師說要我們找鑰匙開門，上面卻沒有鑰匙孔。」

他伸出手正想摸摸看那門，賀燐卻瞳孔驟縮，閃電般出手扣住了他的手腕，低喝：「別動。」

「啊啊啊！」

就在此刻，門框上猛地刺出了密密麻麻的利齒，瞬間咬合，從門裡傳來了像是消化道蠕動般的水聲，沈酒驚得尖叫一聲，賀燐拉著他後退幾步，便將他鬆開。

「謝謝你……抱歉。我不該那麼魯莽。」沈酒看向自己的手，餘悸猶存，身體都還有些顫抖。

要不是賀燐及時阻止他，他的手早就被咬掉了。

「不怪你。下次注意些就行。」賀燐答道，他垂眸看向那扇門，「沒有鎖孔，看來我們得把鑰匙餵進去啊。」

門裡的利齒開始慢慢收回，接著從裡面傳來了低沉嘶啞的說話聲。

「我……很餓。我要吃………東西。」

沈酒問道：「餵了鑰匙，門就會讓我們出去嗎？」

賀燐低低地嗯了一聲，「看起來是這樣，先去找鑰匙？」

沈酒捏緊了手裡的斧頭，該面對的還是要面對。兩人出了牢門，只見其他實驗體也都各自找好了武器，正待在牢門口附近謹慎地觀察著那些怪物。

紅圈的範圍已經比剛才擴大了一些，怪物帶來的壓迫感也愈來愈重，一個實驗體出聲提議：「不如我們合作吧？我是六七六號實驗體，大家一起想辦法總比單打獨鬥要好。」

見眾人皆同意，他便繼續說下去：「我的能力是視覺強化，剛才我觀察了一下這些怪物，牠們的身上沒有攜帶像是鑰匙的物品。所以我想……鑰匙有很高的機會是藏在牠們體內。」

聽完這話，大家的臉色都算不上好看。鑰匙在怪物體內意味著他們必須將怪物打倒，再將鑰匙取出……比起直接從身上搶奪，難度要高出不少。

「不，我有別的看法。」剛剛向貝塔發問的女性實驗體說，她看起來十分怯懦，但還是盡力把話說清楚：「我是八五四號，剛剛你們有去看牢裡的出口嗎？我聽見它說話了，它說它很餓，要吃兩條手臂才會飽，飽了它就會放我通關……」

「所以所謂的鑰匙，會不會指的不是我們所認知的鑰匙，而是牠們身上的部位？」

聽她說完，眾人連忙回到各自的牢房去確認，再回到牢門口附近集合：

「我這邊的要一雙耳朵。」

「我們這邊的要三隻不一樣的腳……媽的，什麼破門？」

「這裡要的是兩顆心臟。」

「我們這裡要三雙眼睛。」沈酒絕望地說。三雙眼睛，那就是三隻怪物。

六七六很快算了算：接著很開心地說：「那好，我們一起打倒三隻怪物，再各自取走自己要的部位？」

＊

理想很美好，現實很殘酷，怪物遠比他們想像的還要難對付。

牠們竟然也懂合作，只要有人過去想要攻擊其中一隻，便會立刻一整群都上去幫忙，牠們龐大的體型和懸殊的力量差異很快就讓他們陷入苦戰。實驗體們大多都受了傷，賀燐讓沈酒站在安全區附近支援，自己則深入怪物群中敏捷地閃避著，一邊集中攻擊其中一隻怪物。

他用刀的手法很準，很漂亮，但那深入怪物群中的場景看起來實在是險象環生，沈酒一邊幫著其他幾個實驗體分散怪物的注意力，一邊緊張地盯著賀燐，深怕他受傷。

「好厲害啊。」八五四也看到了賀燐的表現，驚嘆，「只用小刀就把那隻怪物逼成這樣……」

沈酒深有同感，「他是真的很厲害。」聽見有人誇自己喜歡的人，他從心底升起一股莫名的驕傲。

「你們兩個！專心一點啊！」六七六吼道，他拎著一根鐵撬正奮勇地和背上有觸手的怪物纏鬥，但很不幸地，武器被兩根觸手纏住了，沈酒和八五四連忙上前幫忙將其砍斷。

「注意！我們要把牠引過去了！」

正和賀燐一起圍攻其中一隻的四九六大喊，經過一段時間的戰鬥，雖然他們都受了些傷，但也成功在牠身上製造了不少傷口，怪物很明顯地被激怒，但卻因失血而體力不支，也忘了要和同伴配合，就朝著他們不顧一切地衝撞過去──

沈酒等人早有準備，退到安全線外四散開來，只見怪物在踩上紅線的瞬間動作有明顯的僵直，接著便像是被一道無形的牆攔住一樣，無法再向前一步。

賀燐抓住了這個時機，拿著六七六遞給他的武器一躍而起，像是用竹籤串烤肉食材一樣，銳利的鐵撬瞬間貫透了牠的脖頸，他揚手一抽，熱燙的鮮血四濺。

沈酒看這一幕看得呆了。

怪物終於倒下，沉重的身體落地後一動也不動，退回到安全線後，賀燐低頭甩去了鐵撬上的污血，遞還給六七六，嗓音淡漠地吩咐沈酒。

「先拖出去，還有兩隻。」接著他便和幾個負責攻擊的實驗體重新踏入了怪物的活動範圍內，再次開始獵殺。

沈酒和八五四等人正吃力地拖著怪物沉重的身軀，就在這時一個實驗體提議：「這麼重，不如我們先把牠分屍了，再拖遠點會比較方便？」

幾人都覺得有道理，便開始拿各自的武器切割怪物的軀體。沈酒正辛苦地砍著怪物的腿，卻突然聽見八五四大叫：「七三一，你幹什麼！」

他抬頭看去，只見七三一手上拿著怪物的兩隻耳朵，就這麼丟下了他們不管，和另一個實驗體一起跑向牢房，他面對八五四的質問，嘻嘻一笑：「我們的通關要求是一雙耳朵，多虧了你們的努力，已經達成啦！我們就先走了，你們繼續加油！」

「你們怎麼可以這樣！」八五四不敢置信，她起身想追，但已經來不及了，只見兩人已經進了牢房，將耳朵餵給了門之後，從敞開的門裡跑了出去。

門在有人通過之後就憑空消失了，他們就是想追也沒辦法。

沈酒也驚呆了，他愣了一下，下意識轉頭看向賀燐和其他幾個正奮戰中的實驗體，他們顯然也注意到了這邊的情況，卻無暇顧及。聞到鮮血味的怪物們變得更加殘暴，除了賀燐毫髮無傷，其他實驗體身上的傷勢都在慢慢加重。

「這樣下去不行。」沈酒眉頭蹙起，當機立斷：「我們去牢房內找點東西，用扔的方式攻擊，幫他們引開怪物的注意力。」】

＊

又寫了一個段落，江九征很快地儲存文檔，打開校園論壇創作板，將第二章更新上去。

謝鳶大概是正掛在論壇上，沒過多久就發了訊息過來：「雖然賀燐和沈酒的互動很甜很可愛，但你的更新勾起了我一些不太美好的回憶……」

江九征回道：「什麼不太美好的回憶？你覺得怪物太噁心是嗎？」

謝鳶傳了好幾個厭世臉貼圖過來：「不，是遠比怪物更討厭的混分組員，終極雷隊友。當你拚死拚活完成任務時，總有人躺著享受成果，最後再輕飄飄地丟下一句辛苦了，甩手走人。」

江九征失笑：「創作源於生活嘛。」

謝鳶：「算了，不說這個了，想到就生氣。」接著她傳了幾個瘋狂比讚比心的貼圖：「我得誇誇你，你寫得真的太還原了，沒錯，我哥就是這樣，一點都沒OOC。」

江九征：「真的嗎？故事劇情需要，我還特意把他寫得多了點惡趣味，但謝臨應該不是這樣的人吧？」

謝鳶在電腦那頭看著她和江九征的聊天視窗，沒再打字回話，只是傳了幾個笑得意味深長的表情符號過去。

江九征不知道，但她這個當妹妹的可是清楚得很，有些坑你不親自踩下去，都不知道前方是深淵。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章  


江九征沒有想到，才過幾日而已，一個突如其來的意外就讓他的生活發生了翻天覆地的變化。

人生嘛。你永遠不知道自己下一秒將要面對什麼。

週三的午後，天氣晴朗，江九征正坐在文學院教室裡上課，一邊聽著教授講解一邊拿著旋轉蠟筆在課本上標記重點，周遭幾個同學和他一樣認真聽著課，也有人正滑著手機或趴著睡覺。

教室裡只有教授不緊不慢的說話聲，偶爾還有同學們的提問和應答，一個再平凡不過的下午。

忽然之間，地動山搖。

「是地震！」同學們紛紛驚叫，晃動愈發劇烈，不少人正猶豫著要不要衝出去外面避難，有些反應快的人已經躲到桌底下，教授也彎身躲到講台下，透過麥克風要大家趕緊尋找遮蔽物。

江九征躲在課桌底下看著天花板上搖動的燈管和吊扇，心驚膽顫。

台灣位在板塊交界處，不管什麼時候給你來個地震都不稀奇，照理來說大家應該都很習慣了，但突然遇到時還是會驚慌，畢竟這是來自於大自然的不可抗力。

人類與其相比實在過於渺小。

過了一陣子，晃動總算平息，眾人才從驚慌的狀態裡脫離出來。大家從桌子下爬出來，撿起剛剛掉落在地上的文具，重新在座位上坐好，心有餘悸，議論紛紛。教授提醒大家可能還會有餘震，不要掉以輕心，過了不久後，全校廣播的聲音便響了起來。

內容大意是說X大目前沒有人員傷亡，但很不幸的是，某棟男生宿舍因為建築老舊的關係部分損毀，為了學生的安全，目前正在疏散檢查中，後續處理請大家配合。

江九征：「……」WTF，是我住的那棟？

已經有和他住同棟的男同學開始大聲罵髒話了，其他人都用同情的眼光看過去，而江九征一想到之後可能會有的麻煩情況就眼前發黑。

教授見大家都無心上課，索性提早下課，江九征便和幾個男同學一起趕回宿舍，只見外頭已經圍了一群同學，宿舍從外觀上看起來還好，就是不知道裡頭是什麼樣子……

不久後宿舍管理員和一群來評估狀況的工人一起從裡面出來了，向學生們宣布道：裡面有些部分損毀嚴重，暫時是不能住人了，需要一段時間修繕，建議同學們趕快進去收拾收拾東西，能通勤就通勤，不能通勤的人，基於其他宿舍已滿的原因，學校會另想辦法。

江九征當下真的是眼前一黑。不能通勤也沒宿舍可住，難不成是要他們去大禮堂之類的地方搭帳篷過克難生活？要租房子也不太實際，雖然租金對他來說並不是問題，但都開學這麼久了，學校附近的好房子早就被搶完了。

同學們在工人們確認完安全性後絕望地進宿舍去收拾東西，只見走廊上的牆壁都裂了，磁磚掉得到處都是，公共浴室更慘，洗手台摔了一地，隔間門板都震歪了，眾人哀鴻遍野，罵罵咧咧。

「我靠，豆腐渣工程啊！」

「海砂屋吧！我們教室那破吊扇搖了半天都沒掉下來，結果居然是宿舍先塌？」

「完了，幹，通勤的話我得五點起床……讓我死吧……」

「這他媽是要老子上哪找地方住？我去住旅館學校能幫我付錢嗎？」

好不容易進了房間，江九征看著牆上的大裂縫和崩了一半的壁紙，苦中作樂地拍了張照發了動態：「眼看他起朱樓，眼看他宴賓客，眼看他樓塌了。」配上一堆哭臉表情。

發完動態消息，他便拿出行李箱和大提袋開始收拾東西，才收到一半，顧棲便突然出現，衝進了他的房間：「兄弟，你宿舍塌了？」

「你剛進來的時候沒看到？牆都裂了那麼大一條縫。」

「我就想剛廣播講的怎麼這麼耳熟，原來就是你這棟。」顧棲打量了一下他的房間，看見滿地都是的碎壁紙和粉塵後搖了搖頭，也開始幫忙他收拾東西：「那你這樣有地方住嗎？我記得學校宿舍都滿了？」

江九征一想到這件事就頭疼：「不知道，學校說會想辦法安排，但我總覺得肯定不會好到哪去，說不定會要我們住帳篷睡睡袋……」

「那和難民有什麼區別？」顧棲聽到帳篷和睡袋，不敢置信地問。

「我現在就是難民。」江九征一臉心累，「我能怎麼辦？通勤是不可能的，現在應該也很難找到適合的房子，只能聽學校安排了。」

「那你要不要來我們宿舍？」顧棲道，「程憬他們你也都認識。」

程憬與羅正鋅和他們倆讀同一個高中，和顧棲一樣是X大電機的大二生，上大學後雖然和江九征讀不同系，但還是會一起打球吃飯，上通識課時偶爾也會遇到，交情還不錯。

「你們的四人房已經滿了不是嗎？」江九征失笑，「感謝你的好意，但宿舍房間就那麼小，也沒多的地方能讓我睡啊。」

「不，我們其實有一個空的床位。」顧棲壓低聲音：「陳裕你知道吧，這個脫團狗一個月前就搬出去和他女朋友同居了，也沒去申請搬出宿舍，他的床位就一直空著。」

江九征想起來了，陳裕是顧棲的同系同學兼室友，和吵吵鬧鬧的其他兩人不同，他總戴著一副眼鏡安安靜靜，渾身上下都散發著嚴謹學霸的氣場。

「真的嗎？會不會太麻煩你們？」江九征一聽到有空床位，內心立刻升起了希望，只見顧棲笑嘻嘻道：「我當然不會覺得麻煩，只是還得先打個電話徵求程憬和羅正鋅的同意。」說著他便從口袋裡掏出了手機，「我想應該不會有問題。」

見顧棲開始打電話給程憬，江九征便繼續收拾的動作，將桌上的一些生活用品都塞進行李箱和大提袋裡，最後拉上拉鍊。他的東西其實不多，很快便整理好了。看顧棲還在講電話，他便也拿出手機想看看有沒有什麼新訊息。

只見他剛才發出來的貼文已經多了很多則留言，大多是來自同學和朋友的關心。

謝鳶：「天哪樓還真的要塌了，學長你有找到住的地方嗎？」

許青琉：「你也太倒楣了，拍拍你。需要幫忙的話記得說一聲。」

謝臨：「沒事吧？」

江九征一一回覆，一邊的顧棲就在這時掛掉電話，向他比了個OK的手勢：「完全沒問題！他們說歡迎你的到來，讓我們忘掉陳裕這個叛徒，一起當快樂的單身狗！」

「……謝謝，幫大忙了。」

兩人最後再檢查了一下沒有遺漏後，顧棲幫他把行李一起搬到他們那棟宿舍去，好不容易搭了電梯上樓，江九征一進門便獲得了程憬和羅正鋅的熱烈歡迎：「難民同學你好，歡迎來到我們716宿舍。採訪一下，你對於男四舍被地震搞垮這件事有何看法？」

他們還是和高中時一樣搞怪，江九征無奈，正了正色配合演出：「我親眼目睹房間的牆裂了，當下非常錯愕，我嚴厲譴責學校施工的偷工減料，並懷疑這就是傳說中的豆腐渣工程。」

「讓我們感謝男四舍418江先生的現身說法。」程憬道，他染著一頭金髮，笑起來時露出了小虎牙，十分陽光，接著他正經起來：「歡迎來我們宿舍，隨便住，當自己家啊。」

江九征左看看右看看，電腦、書堆、講義，隨處掛著的衣褲和襪子，沒摺的棉被，略顯凌亂但並不髒，典型的男生宿舍。

「謝謝你們收留我，不然我大概要去大禮堂搭帳篷了。」江九征感慨。

「不客氣，朋友遇到困難，幫個忙應該的。我們剛也和陳裕講了，他說沒關係，讓你隨便住。」羅正鋅從床上探出頭來，耳機掛在頸上，他理著平頭，小麥膚色，看起來格外豪氣爽朗：「我們716舍沒什麼其他規矩，就一條一定要遵守。」

江九征打開行李箱，將自己的東西擺到陳裕的空位上，疑惑道：「什麼規矩？」

顧棲悠悠道：「朋友一生一起走，誰先脫單誰是狗。交了女朋友的人將被視為叛徒，必須請其他三人吃飯。」

「吃高級日料！」程憬叫道。

「海鮮Buffet！」羅正鋅也喊。  
  
江九征聽了這話哭笑不得：「你們是對情侶有多大怨念啊？」接著他看看顧棲，看看程憬，再看看羅正鋅……嗯，這個幾週前才被學妹發卡，怒而讓他寫文報復社會；這個已經號稱失戀10次以上；這個上學期才被交往了兩年的女朋友給甩了……而他自己也是個和戀愛無緣的單身狗。

除了陳裕這個人生勝利組之外，716舍簡直就像中過什麼詛咒一樣，住進來的都情路坎坷。江九征想。

他花了些時間將書和物品擺好，又爬上梯子將床單和棉被給鋪了，這才算是整理完畢。一頓折騰下來，很快就到了晚餐時間，四人商量了一下，便決定一起到學校外頭吃個飯，算是給江九征這個新室友辦歡迎會。

提到吃飯，顧棲向羅正鋅和程憬感嘆：「可惜住宿舍不能自己煮，你們都不知道阿九可厲害了，他煮的飯吊打那些重油重鹹重口味的學餐。」

「你還會做飯？」程憬驚訝。

「也沒那麼厲害，就是些普通的家常菜。高中時我一個人住，覺得總吃外食不好，所以就學著自己做了。」江九征笑道。

程憬和羅正鋅聽他說自己高中是一個人住時對望了一眼，敏銳地察覺到了什麼，但兩人都體貼地沒有問下去，幾人又就著學餐的話題閒聊了一番之後便出門吃飯。

從X大出去的時候他們還遇到了和江九征住同棟的男同學，對方正一臉怨念地提著行李準備搭車回家開始通勤生活，江九征不禁慶幸還好自己足夠幸運，顧棲他們宿舍剛好有多出的床位能讓他住。

四人吃完火鍋後，顧棲和其他兩人紛紛因為系上有活動而先行離開，江九征一個人回了宿舍，他刷了門禁卡進了房間，關上門，眼前的四人房充滿了熱鬧的生活氣息，和他一個人住的418一點都不一樣。其實418原本是雙人房型，只不過他的室友住沒多久就轉學走了，沒有新人補進來的情況下他便習慣了一個人的宿舍生活。

現在突然要和三個朋友成為室友，他內心還是有點小期待的，這源自於脫離原本生活圈的刺激，有不適應，也有興奮感。

他打開電腦，做完下週要交的課堂作業後見時間差不多，便去洗了個澡，吹乾頭髮後爬上了床，眼見已經是晚上十點多，便準備就寢。在大學生中他的作息算是罕見的健康和穩定，十一點前睡，六七點醒，和小學生國中生沒什麼區別。

江九征給顧棲他們留了盞小燈，自己戴上了眼罩，也不知道是認床還是認宿舍，醞釀了一陣子才逐漸睡著──直到後半夜，他聽見了門被打開的聲音，迷迷糊糊地醒來，他的室友們終於回來了。

發現他已經在睡覺，三人的動作和音量都放輕了些，但江九征還是被弄醒了，他摘下眼罩，拿起枕邊的手錶瞄了一眼，凌晨一點半。

他們沒開大燈，而是打開桌燈小聲交談，江九征隱隱約約聽到他們好像是在討論系上營隊相關的事，接著便有人去洗澡，從浴室裡傳來了水聲。

經過一天搬宿舍的折騰，江九征已經很累了，他用棉被蒙住頭試圖阻隔外界的聲音，但水聲和吹風機的聲音還是吵得他無法入睡。好不容易等到三人都洗完澡，江九征心想這下你們總算能睡了吧，聽到對面顧棲也爬上床準備就寢的聲響，於是他安心地閉上了眼。

結果程憬和羅正鋅並沒打算睡，迷迷糊糊間江九征聽見他們打開電腦，壓低聲音道：「今晚一定要給他好看！幫戰絕不能輸！」

「讓那條狗下跪道歉！」

接著從下方傳來了劈哩啪啦的鍵盤聲和滑鼠清脆的點擊聲，不久後對床響起了顧棲的打呼聲，一應一和，極有韻律，宛若三重奏。

江九征蒙在棉被裡，聽得差點哭出來。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

過了不知道多久他才勉勉強強睡著，隔天早上，生理時鐘還是準時地讓他在七點左右清醒，江九征恍恍惚惚地從床上坐起來，房間內仍然有些暗，從窗簾裡透出了稀薄的光，而他的室友們都還在熟睡當中，呼吸聲清晰可聞。

昨晚羅正鋅和程憬玩遊戲玩到凌晨三點才睡，江九征有好幾次都快睡著了，卻又被鍵盤聲吵醒，反反覆覆下來他只睡了三個多小時，質量還不是一般的差。平時他都是健健康康睡好睡滿，一旦有哪天沒休息好，看起來就會格外疲憊。他拖著沉重的腳步進了浴室，對著鏡子一看，毫不意外看見了一張有些憔悴的臉。

江九征自認並不是特別淺眠的類型，昨晚會睡不好也有可能只是還不太適應多了幾個室友的生活，或者認床之類的因素也有，大概過一陣子習慣了就會變好。他這麼想著，輕手輕腳地梳洗完後帶上了課本，出門吃早餐和上早八的課。

一天又快結束了，江九征吃完晚餐後回到宿舍，三個室友都不在，他掏出手機一看，顧棲傳了訊息給他，告訴他這幾天他們都要弄營隊的活動，會晚些回去。

……總覺得有不好的預感。

江九征照慣例在做完自己的事後洗澡上床睡覺，接著半夜又聽到室友們開門的聲音，迷迷糊糊醒來。

他一看錶，凌晨兩點。

江九征：「……」

接著又是有人洗澡發出的動靜，花灑的水流和吹風機的聲響。

所幸這次好不容易折騰完後羅正鋅和程憬似乎沒打算玩遊戲，江九征正期待著他們趕緊上床睡覺，卻發現連顧棲也沒有要就寢的意思。

──這是要幹嘛？他閉著眼睛無比困倦，昏昏沉沉地想。

「欸，那個作業是不是週末要交？」顧棲壓低聲音問。

「對耶，幹，弄營隊的事情太忙，我都差點忘了！」程憬小聲罵髒話。

「那我們現在趕快弄弄？後面幾天還要排練和試跑流程，反正明天早上沒課。」羅正鋅說。

接著江九征聽到了三人打開電腦的聲音……細碎的鍵盤聲和滑鼠聲很快響起，組成了惡夢的三重奏。

＊

隔天早上江九征好不容易撐完了早九，下午沒課，他提著午餐回了宿舍，而幾個睡到中午的室友們都已經醒了，程憬正坐在床上，看見他回來時嚇了一跳。

「阿九你怎麼回事？怎麼臉色差成這樣？」

這幾天他和顧棲他們的作息幾乎是剛好顛倒，因此顧棲等人才注意到他的情況，顧棲驚道：「眼底青黑，形容憔悴，腳步虛浮，你這是被什麼女鬼採陽補陰了嗎？」

江九征將午餐放在桌上，幽幽地看過去，勉強地露出笑容：「我沒事，大概是因為剛搬宿舍有些不適應，加上作息和你們不同，一時沒調整好。」

顧棲：「原來是這樣。我還以為你……」他一臉了然，接著露出了曖昧的笑容，「年輕力壯，氣血方剛。兄弟勸你一句，小擼怡情，大擼傷身，強擼灰飛煙滅……」

江九征翻白眼，將外套甩他臉上，一臉沒好氣：「睡都沒睡好，你覺得我有心思做那種事？你才要小心別擼多了腎虛。」

另外兩人聽了他們的對話都快笑死，羅正鋅補刀：「我也覺得顧棲比較像是會腎虛的人，我們阿九一看就是乖小孩。」

「喂！」

幾人又胡亂嘴砲了幾句，顧棲他們下午還有必修課，打理好自己後便出門去吃午餐和上課了，江九征吃完午餐後便留在宿舍裡休息。連著兩天都沒睡好，他破天荒睡了個午覺，醒來時已經是晚上六點，他從床上坐起身，終於有一點休息到了的感覺。  
  
但既然下午都睡過了，他晚上還睡得著嗎？想到這個問題，江九征又是一陣頭疼，這樣的生活節奏對他來說根本就是作息大亂。他能明顯感覺到，目前雖然是暫時睡飽了，但那種深刻的疲倦感還在，讓他整個人都懶洋洋的不想動彈。這兩天早上都有課，他上課時的注意力和專心度也因為沒休息好而下降。

這對他來說是個勢必得要解決的問題，如果不能調整好的話，那他接下來的半個學期該怎麼過？

他的室友們都是好人，在他宿舍不能住時很好心地幫了他，江九征十分感激，而他們系上有營隊活動得忙到半夜江九征也能體諒，畢竟這其實是很多大學住宿生的常態，真要說起來，維持健康作息的他才是比較奇怪的那個。

不是誰的錯，只是團體生活需要磨合而已。

江九征開始思考自己接下來應該怎麼做，去買個耳塞？或者試著找找外頭有沒有適合的房子？和人換宿舍這個選項他並不考慮，畢竟大學生熬夜已是常態，換宿舍大概也只是從熟悉的室友換成不熟的室友，他的狀況很難得到改善。

他決定去買副耳塞。

江九征出了X大到市區逛逛，買了一副看起來還不錯的耳塞後滿心歡喜地回了宿舍，困擾了他幾天的事總算有希望解決了。

＊

隔天凌晨三點，江九征拿掉了眼罩和耳塞，躺在床上兩眼無神地望著天花板。

這次顧棲、程憬和羅正鋅沒有再弄他們的遊戲和作業，一回來就洗洗睡了，但江九征還是醒了，被他寄予厚望的耳塞完全擋不住吹風機和開關門的聲音，也有可能是因為他下午睡過的原因，到了晚上反而睡不好了。

救命。再這樣過下去他遲早要完蛋，簡直毫無睡眠品質可言。

江九征痛苦地撐了幾天，終於又到了週六上午，他和謝家兄妹一起到Y國小做志工的時間。

他下了公車後緩緩地走到了Y國小大門口，謝鳶一看到他便大吃一驚：「學長你怎麼了？臉色怎麼這麼差？你熬夜了嗎，還是身體不舒服？」

謝臨也朝他看過去，看清楚他的狀況時有些訝然：「你沒事吧？」

只見江九征一臉萎靡不振，他的膚色白皙，黑眼圈在他臉上便格外明顯，那雙漂亮的淺棕色眼睛也顯得無神，半耷拉著眼皮，形容憔悴，和以往總是溫軟地笑著的樣子有極大的不同，彷彿只要給他根竹子，就能立刻Cos熊貓。

聽見兩人關心，江九征強打起精神，扯出一個笑容：「我只是沒睡好而已，沒有生病，不用擔心。」

「你這是幾天沒睡好了啊？」謝鳶不敢置信地問，「男四舍不能住之後你不是去和顧棲學長他們一起住了嗎，怎麼還會這樣？」

「是我自己的問題，我和他們的作息時間幾乎是顛倒的，一時之間很難調整過來，才會連續幾天都沒睡好。」江九征嘆氣，「眼罩和耳塞都沒用，我都覺得自己快瘋了……我想我可能比較適合一個人住。」

「天哪。」謝鳶感嘆，「也是，我記得電機系最近活動很多，我朋友也都練舞練到凌晨，你這種十點睡覺六點起床的乖寶寶作息肯定受不了的。」她自己也是夜貓子，覺得江九征能維持國高中時的作息簡直不可思議。

上了大學住宿舍後大家大多都選擇了放飛自我，一時熬夜一時爽，一直熬夜一直爽，只要明天沒早八，打起精神使勁浪。而系上一有活動，排練和開會開到三更半夜那更是家常便飯。

「我都不知道要怎麼辦了，就算想找外宿，現在應該也很難找到適合的房子。」江九征很絕望。

「我也來幫你注意一下，說不定還是能找到的。」謝鳶安慰他。

三人進了國小找到了陳老師，這次給小朋友們安排的課程是建模軟體的使用和基礎教學，會由陳老師主講，他們只要在一旁協助就行。這對江九征來說是好事，畢竟在一旁輔助比主持和主講要輕鬆多了。

陳老師見了他的臉色，也擔憂地問：「你怎麼了，沒休息好嗎？」

江九征無奈地笑笑，表示自己沒事，幾人便一同前往電腦教室。轉身出辦公室時江九征忍不住以手掩住嘴巴打了個小小的哈欠，一邊的謝臨看著他淚眼矇矓，水珠還掛在睫毛上的睏倦樣子，垂眸道：「如果真的很累的話就別逞強了，休息一下也沒關係的。」

江九征一驚，連忙抬手擦掉睏出來的眼淚：「沒事，我來都來了，等結束後再回去睡個午覺就行。」

他又覺得有點羞恥，還以為自己打哈欠的動作很隱蔽，沒想到被謝臨看到了。但對方果然是個體貼的好人，居然還主動提出要他休息。

「謝謝你啊，你人真好。」江九征感嘆。

謝臨笑了，神色間有些意味不明：「確定不用？」

「確定。」江九征強打起精神，挺直了背脊：「兩個小時而已，我應該還可以。」接著他半開玩笑道：「上次小朋友都說了，男人不能說自己不行。」

謝臨也不知道在想什麼，居然配合了他，微微勾唇：「嗯，黃豆哥哥很棒。」

他說話時放緩了語調，顯得有些戲謔，聽得江九征莫名臉熱，睡意都被這句話沖走了，一瞬間清醒得不行。

這話他該怎麼接？

所幸謝鳶替他解決了這個問題，走在前面的她將他們的對話聽得一清二楚，回過頭來對著江九征笑：「是啊，學長真是太敬業了，令人感動。」

「也沒有那麼敬業。」江九征正色道，「等等我要是不小心原地睡著，還得麻煩你們Cover我。」

幾人一聽這話都笑起來。

＊

和小朋友們及陳老師道別後，三人拿著時數證明出了Y國小。

江九征好不容易撐過了這兩個小時，和謝家兄妹一起上了回X大的公車後靠在椅背上昏昏欲睡，一邊和謝鳶閒聊：「我對房子的要求不高，租金貴點我沒問題，和人同居也沒關係，只求能有個作息正常不吵不鬧的好室友。」

他說這話時神情特別可憐，謝鳶看得都有點於心不忍，努力地思考著自己有沒有看過符合要求的房子。

江九征還在繼續說，他垂著眼皮，長長的睫毛在燈光下打出陰影，看起來格外疲倦：「不想吃外食的話我還會煮飯，也能幫忙大掃除，保證不吵不鬧不帶外人回家……」

謝鳶驚奇道：「你還會煮飯？聽起來真令人心動。要不是我也住宿舍，我都想當你室友了。」

「你是女孩子，不可以。」江九征斬釘截鐵。

她和江九征坐在最後一排，一邊聽著他說，目光漫無目的地在車上飄來飄去，最後停到了站在她前方的謝臨身上。

謝鳶眼睛一亮，對了，何必捨近求遠，眼前這不就剛好有一個作息正常不吵不鬧還住外面的嗎？

「哥，你那公寓套房我記得有兩個臥室……？」

謝臨一直聽著他們說，只是還沒待他開口，江九征就突然出聲：「不行！」

謝家兄妹聽了這話都轉頭看向他，謝臨的眼神似是頗感有趣，謝鳶則奇道：「我哥什麼都還沒說呢，怎麼就不行了？」接著她轉過頭看著謝臨，開始軟磨硬泡：「哥，你也聽到了，讓學長來當你室友怎麼樣？要不然你一個人住兩人套房，每個月那租金我看了都心疼。」

江九征簡直快窒息了：「不是，謝小鳥你等一下，我不能麻煩……」

謝鳶不給他機會，完全無視他：「而且你需要有人管著你，哥。你一忙起來就不吃晚餐，還挑食，哪天搞壞了胃怎麼辦？學長還會煮飯，我的天，簡直是天上掉下來的感動台灣好室友。天造地設你知道怎麼寫嗎？就是在說你們兩個。」她十分篤定。

江九征聽她這番胡說八道聽到最後一句時，差點當場暈倒，他臉都紅了：「謝小鳥！」

謝臨看著他們兩個表演，半晌後垂眸笑了，表情溫和，他看向江九征：「我想了一下，覺得好像也不是不可以，這樣看起來，你似乎是個好室友？」

江九征完全不知道情況是怎麼發展成現在這樣的，一臉茫然地看著他。

謝鳶替他搶答：「會做飯會掃除，作息正常安安靜靜，人還可愛，我給滿分！」

「照你剛剛說的，我應該也符合你的要求，作息正常不吵不鬧。」謝臨說著，朝他微微一笑，「江九征，你要來和我住嗎？」


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

江九征睜大了眼睛，下一秒他的反應是慌慌張張地拒絕：「這樣不會太打擾你嗎？我還是另外找比較好，我不能侵占你的生活空間。」

「如果你像你剛剛說的一樣不吵不鬧，我想不會發生這種問題。」謝臨低頭看著他，輕笑一聲，「而且臥室有兩間，我們要共用的只有浴室和客廳，不用擔心。」

「我……」

「我哥又不會吃人，學長你還在猶豫什麼？你不是說他人很好嗎，有什麼好擔心的？要是你找別的房子，還不知道會出什麼問題呢。」謝鳶見他猶豫，便開始努力遊說，甚至升級成恐嚇：「說不定會遇到惡質房東或極品室友，那種把房間堆成垃圾場的，半夜唱歌跳舞讓你不得安寧的，還有每天都帶不同人回家開趴的……」

江九征被她說得動搖了，看謝臨的表情也不像是在和他客氣，他又不確定地問了一次：「我真的可以去和你住嗎？」

「可以。你要是還不放心，要不要來我住的地方參觀一下再決定？」謝臨問。

話都說到這個程度了，江九征便答應了和謝家兄妹一起到謝臨住的地方看看。

＊

謝臨的公寓離X大後門很近，步行不用十分鐘就能到，附近還有超市和商場，生活機能相當方便，大樓從外觀上看起來也很新。三人上了電梯，很快就到了謝臨所住的五樓，才一進門，江九征就驚訝了。

「空間比我想的要大好多……」

「因為這是家庭式套房呀。」謝鳶笑著說，江九征才像突然想到什麼似的，轉頭疑惑地問謝鳶：「有這麼好的房子，你為什麼不和謝臨一起住，要去住宿舍？」

「因為我哥嫌我吵。」謝鳶擺出悲傷的表情，裝模作樣地抽泣兩聲，在謝臨看過來後才吐了吐舌頭，笑嘻嘻地說：「開玩笑的，其實是因為我想和我的好姊妹們一起體驗宿舍生活。」

謝鳶一進客廳就很自動地癱軟在沙發上，謝臨則帶著江九征參觀，從廚房、陽台到衛浴，設備一應俱全，最後他們在一扇門前停下，謝臨將燈打開，說：「這就是第二間臥室，你進去看看？」

江九征依言打開門，探頭進去，只見臥室裡十分明亮，設計簡約，以白色調和棕色調為主，木地板和木製傢具正是他最喜歡的風格，襯得空間素雅又溫馨。

他眼睛一亮：「我喜歡這裡！」

謝臨垂眸看著他，笑了：「那你決定好要來住了嗎？」

參觀完畢，兩人便出了房間往客廳走，江九征聽了這話猛點頭：「當然要來！真的太謝謝你了，我還沒問你房租多少呢？我可以多付點沒關係……」

江九征心裡已經有所準備，這樣的地方租金肯定不便宜，但是能得到的生活品質真的很不錯，總體來說還是值。他除了父母給的生活費外還有和出版社簽約的稿費，錢對他來說並不是問題，真要在外面找應該也找不到比這條件更好的了。

下一秒謝臨報出來的數字卻讓他懷疑自己的耳朵。

「你沒說錯嗎？你說的是一星期的租金嗎？」江九征難以置信，「這也低得太離譜了……」

謝臨還沒說話，謝鳶就先開口替他回答了，她笑盈盈地說：「我哥沒騙你，真的是這個數字。其實這房子是我媽媽的好朋友的閒置房產，她一聽說我們倆要讀X大就用超級友情價租給我們了，本來她還不打算收錢呢。」

江九征頓時覺得自己要被從天上掉下來的餡餅砸暈了，能有這麼好的事？

他想了想，覺得不太行：「這個價錢真的說不過去，我會良心不安的，感覺好像在佔你們便宜，要不然我付三分之二？還是我……」

「不用，就這個價。」謝臨道：「你也不用覺得良心不安，我們不是朋友嗎？」

江九征聽了這話，再看看謝臨，簡直覺得他身上散發著天使般的光芒，他感動地說：「那我……我來買菜做飯。廚房裡的設備很齊全，如果你不嫌棄的話，沒課的時候吃的就由我來負責吧。」

接著像是怕謝臨拒絕，他又補了一句：「我能做的只有這個了，你再拒絕的話我真的會良心不安的。」

「好，謝謝你。」謝臨微微一笑，很大方地接受了他的提議。

「哎，對，你一定要盯著我哥吃飯。他忙起來時都不吃晚餐的，我真的不知道他在搞什麼，又不像我們女生要減肥……」謝鳶也不管謝臨就在這裡，開始碎碎唸：「而且口味還很挑，不吃偏甜的菜，也不吃炸的，不吃這個和那個……」

江九征聽她碎唸了一大串，到最後神來一筆地感嘆一句：「哎，我哥這麼挑，不知道他以後給我找的嫂嫂能不能把他照顧好？」

謝臨像是終於聽夠了，意味深長道：「不勞費心。」

謝鳶這才意識到自己親哥還在現場，一見他表情就覺得不妙，馬上認慫，用手在嘴上比了個將拉鍊拉上的姿勢，表示自己絕不再多嘴。

江九征在謝臨本人面前聽了一堆謝鳶的吐槽也有些尷尬，有心想轉移話題，指著一扇他們剛剛沒進去過的門問謝臨：「對了，我想問你那扇門後是什麼地方，我們剛剛好像沒進去過？」

謝臨順著他所指的方向看過去：「那是我的房間。」接著他頓了一下，輕笑一聲：「你也想進去參觀？」

江九征意識到自己犯蠢，熱意直往臉上竄，將頭搖成波浪鼓：「我沒有！謝謝你，不用了！」

「真的？其實也不是不能讓你看。」

「真的不用！」

「好。」謝臨笑了笑，沒再繼續逗他，開始說正事：「你準備什麼時候搬過來？需要我幫忙嗎？」

「……明天，可以嗎？」江九征一想到這幾天來那睡眠品質堪稱地獄的宿舍生活，就露出了不堪回首的表情，此刻他迫切地希望自己今天晚上就能睡個好覺，但這事還得先和他的室友們說，「我的東西不會很多，應該自己來就可以了。」

「我可以幫忙！」謝鳶自告奮勇。「學長你忘了嗎？我們系的教科書很多的！」

「對耶，謝謝你啊。」江九征笑道。

「好，明天我會在家，鑰匙的話謝鳶那裡有一把，讓她給你就行。」謝臨淺淺一笑，看著江九征，眼神溫和：「提前和你說，歡迎入住，新室友。以後還請多多指教。」

＊

離開了謝臨的公寓，謝鳶和江九征一起走在往X大時數認證中心的路上，江九征簡直不敢相信困擾了他這幾天的事就這麼解決了，感嘆道：「這麼快就找到好房子和好室友，簡直像做夢一樣，小鳥，太謝謝你了。」

「不用謝，其實我也有私心。」謝鳶很誠實。

「什麼私心？」江九征疑惑，「找認識的人盯著你哥吃飯？」  
  
「不是。」謝鳶勾起唇角，又是那種江九征一看就覺得很不妙的笑，「是為了《逐光》，讓你去和我哥住，你不就能直接就地取材？要了解一個人，住在一起天天相處最快啊。」

江九征萬萬沒想到是這個理由，被她這麼一說也才想起來還有和顧棲的賭約這回事，他露出了無力的表情：「我告訴你，這不叫就地取材，這叫恩將仇報。我愈想愈覺得我對不起他……」

「你也是被逼的，放寬心，而且我哥又不會看創作板，你不說我不說，誰知道？」謝鳶安慰他，並開始給他出主意：「你要是真的覺得過意不去，就對我哥好一點啊，幫他打掃、做他喜歡吃的菜，從別的方面彌補一下嘛。」

「你說得很對。」江九征想了想覺得很有道理，很快就做了決定：「就從明天搬進去時的晚餐開始吧，你哥喜歡吃什麼？」  
  
謝鳶見他同意，抽動著嘴角，忍耐著不要讓自己笑得太明顯：「他啊？我想想，他喜歡海鮮和蔬食，蕈類也不錯，口味比較清淡，但非常能吃辣……」

江九征聽得非常認真，甚至還掏出手機用備忘錄做速記，完全沒注意到謝鳶的表情。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

將謝臨的飲食偏好大致記下後，江九征收起手機，問謝鳶：「小鳥，其實我還有一個問題想問你。」

「什麼問題？」

江九征猶豫了一下，深吸了一口氣，再慢慢吐出來：「嗯……你也知道我的性向，你這麼慫恿我們一起住，難道一點都不擔心哪天我突然獸性大發，對你哥怎麼樣嗎？」

謝鳶：「？？？」

她睜大眼睛看向江九征，發現對方是真的疑惑，一點都不像在開玩笑，江九征還像怕她聽不懂似的，換個說法再來一遍：「就是，你都不會擔心我見色起意占他便宜？雖然我不會那麼做，對他也沒這方面意思……我就是有點好奇，你知道我喜歡男生後會不會這麼想。」

謝鳶心想：就你那傻白甜個性和逗沒兩句就紅的薄臉皮，能佔到我哥什麼便宜？不被他玩死就不錯了，你到底對自己有什麼誤解啊？

但想歸想，她還是忍著笑，擺出一副嚴肅正經的表情回答他：「完全沒想過。但既然你都這麼問了，我就回答你。」

謝鳶清清嗓子：「雖然知道你不會這麼做，但就我個人的立場，我舉雙手雙腳贊成你去佔我哥便宜。」

「？？？」換江九征傻了，這是謝臨親妹嗎？不是路邊抱來的吧？

「你想到哪去啦？《逐光》不是得有肉嗎？」謝鳶的表情正經得就像在討論學術問題，「肉總得用點視覺摹寫吧？你知道我哥有腹肌嗎？沒親眼見過，你打算怎麼寫？全靠網路上的GV瞎曚？紅粱大大，你這樣很不敬業。你們都要住一起了，都是男的嘛，總有機會見到的，也沒叫你撲上去摸一摸試手感，就找機會偷看兩眼而已……」

「停停停你別說了！」  
  
江九征先是被她一連串的反問砸懵了，再來愈聽愈覺得不對勁。只見謝鳶愈說愈露骨，他在聽到撲上去摸一摸時腦海裡不自主地浮現了一些不該有的畫面，連忙搖搖頭把那些亂七八糟的想法甩掉。

聽到最後他再傻也知道謝鳶是在逗他了：「偷看謝臨？我才沒那麼變態，我寧願去看GV瞎寫！」  
  
「嘖，那你可得藏好啊，觀摩GV教學時小心別被我哥撞見，那就真的是跳進黃河也洗不清了。」謝鳶看似好心提醒，只有眼底的一點促狹笑意出賣了她。

「這種事不可能發生！」江九征受不了地瞪她一眼。

＊

登錄完志工時數之後，江九征回到宿舍，恰好他的室友們都在，他便將自己找到房子並打算外宿的事給說了。

「真的很感謝你們這幾天的收留，是我自己的問題，只要有聲音就睡不好，絕對不是嫌棄你們！抱歉，沒能和大家繼續當室友。」  
  
「你道什麼歉啊？是我們比較不好意思吧，想幫忙結果反而讓你沒睡好。沒事沒事，恭喜你找到好房子，之後要是有什麼問題歡迎找我們幫忙，都是兄弟別客氣。」羅正鋅很爽朗地說。

「是啊，你這黑眼圈真的很明顯，是該好好睡一覺了。抱歉啊，我們太晚回來吵到你了……」程憬也說。

「九兒，你說你找到房子了，是一個人住還是和人合租？現在外宿有這麼好找嗎？安不安全？條件怎麼樣？房東不會坑人吧？」顧棲很快開始憂心起他的租屋問題，在他看來江九征就是那種被騙了還會幫人數錢的笨蛋，必須好好替他把關。

「呃，我會和一個同學一起住，房子條件很好很安全，離學校也很近，租金也很OK，沒有被坑。」

「同學？」顧棲聽他這樣說，更擔心了：「房子是沒問題了，但會不會遇到欺負你的惡質室友？誰啊？哪個系的？幾年級？人品行嗎？」

「天啊顧傻七，你是老媽子嗎？」江九征聽他愈問愈多，只差沒連對方祖宗十八代都問出來了，失笑：「法律系的，和我們同年級，人非常好，絕對不會欺負我，放心吧。」

「你怎麼就知道對方不會欺負你？法律系的，一看就是很精明。」 

「其實對方你也認識啊。」江九征看著顧棲一臉憂心地勸導他別把外人想得太天真的樣子，笑了：「是謝臨。你可以不用擔心了吧？」

「……謝臨？我認識的那個謝臨？」顧棲傻了。

「我們學校還有第二個謝臨嗎？就是他。」江九征說。

「不是，你怎麼就突然要和他住在一起了？他有同意？你們熟嗎？」顧棲風中凌亂。

「謝鳶介紹的，我和他一起去做過幾次志工，說不上非常熟，但他是個很好相處的人，這點絕對沒錯。他也同意讓我過去住了，沒問題的。」江九征安慰他。

「……兄弟，我不知道該和你說什麼了，我現在心情好複雜。」

「那就別想了，放輕鬆。我會照顧好自己的。」江九征笑。

「阿九，你要去和謝臨一起住？」程憬一臉好奇，接著他不知道想到了什麼，笑得露出了招牌小虎牙：「欸我突然想到，你要是換一個性別，這發展不就是那些女生說的什麼《和系草同居的日子》？」

「你少想些亂七八糟的東西好嗎？」江九征無奈。

「你準備明天搬？需要我們幫忙嗎？」羅正鋅很熱心地問。

「不用，我東西不多，謝謝你啊。」江九征笑。「為了感謝你們這幾天的照顧，今晚我請你們吃飯吧？不可以拒絕！」

＊  
  
隔天早上，江九征便拖著大行李箱和旅行提袋下了樓，謝鳶已經等在男生宿舍門口，見到他後便笑著過去幫忙。江九征將行李箱給她，「這個可以用拖的，比較輕鬆，背袋還是我來吧。」

謝鳶輕鬆地接手拉桿，行李箱下的小輪子和石板路碰撞的聲音特別清脆。

「知道你要去和我哥住了，我內心竟然很激動……學長，我把我哥交給你了，你一定要照顧好他。」

「你這台詞是從哪學來的，怎麼說得好像臨終託孤一樣？」江九征笑出聲，「他會需要我照顧嗎？我覺得謝臨應該是很獨立的人。」

謝鳶裝模作樣地賣慘：「你不懂，就是太獨立了才需要人來陪伴。我哥當了這麼久的單身寂寞青年，雖然沒表現出來，但肯定非常渴望愛和溫暖。」

「……」江九征想了一下，實在沒辦法把謝臨和渴愛這兩個詞聯繫起來，他頓時被自己的想像雷得一陣惡寒，雞皮疙瘩都要起來了：「你對你哥是不是有什麼誤解？我覺得他不像是這樣的人，你在逗我吧？」

「嘖，被發現了。」謝鳶撇撇嘴。  
  
「謝小鳥，我等等就去和謝臨告狀。」

「學長，你變了！」謝鳶一聽這話，不敢置信：「這才過多久，你就知道要去找我哥告狀了？」

「我治不了你，但我知道謝臨一定有辦法。」江九征覺得自己總算找到能治謝鳶的招了，揚眉吐氣。

「你學壞了，再也不是以前那個天真單純的學長了……」

「人總是要學會成長嘛。」

他們一邊走一邊閒聊瞎扯，很快就到了謝臨的公寓，謝鳶刷了門禁卡後兩人搭了電梯上樓，江九征看著她拿出鑰匙開門，內心突然升起了幾分緊張和雀躍。

門很快開了，謝臨就在客廳裡等著他們，見江九征提著大包小包，便主動伸手接過他的行李袋，三個人一起將他的東西都搬到了另一間臥室去。

「謝謝。」江九征對謝臨和謝鳶說，「這些都先放著就行，我等等再慢慢整理，中午煮飯可能來不及，晚餐你們想吃什麼？我去買菜。」

三人出了房間往客廳去，謝臨道：「今天先吃外面沒關係，你剛搬進來，還是先好好休息吧？」

「是啊學長，你好幾天沒睡好了，還是先補眠吧。」謝鳶也勸道。

「謝謝，你們真體貼。」江九征感動，「那我就明天晚上煮吧？你們晚上有課嗎？」 

星期一他只有早上有課，中午從學校回來之後剛好能有足夠的時間可以買菜備料，做頓豐盛的晚餐。

「沒有，我傍晚會回來。」謝臨朝他微微一笑。「那就辛苦你了，我很期待。」  
  
「我晚上也沒課，絕對會排除萬難來蹭飯！」謝鳶很興奮，「我還沒吃過學長煮的飯呢！」

「那就定在明天晚上了，你們有什麼特別想吃的菜嗎？」江九征問。

「你隨意就行，不用太麻煩。」謝臨莞爾。

「我也是。學長你煮什麼我就吃什麼，我很好養的！」謝鳶笑嘻嘻地說，看了謝臨一眼後朝江九征眨了眨眼睛，暗示意味十足。

江九征明白她的意思，想著昨天才從謝鳶那問來謝臨的飲食偏好，頓時充滿了幹勁。

──絕對要做出能讓他滿意的料理！

＊

謝鳶下午還有事，和他們一起在外面吃了午餐後就先離開了。兩個人一起回到了公寓裡，謝臨待在客廳看書，江九征便先回房間去將自己的行李給整理好，開始鋪床、整理衣櫃、收拾書桌。待這一切都完成後，他拿著一張白紙和筆出了房間，到客廳沙發上坐下。

謝臨放下書，抬頭看向坐在茶几對面的他，「都整理好了？」

「是啊，謝臨，你現在有空嗎？我有些事想和你討論。」江九征將紙放桌上擺好，眼神很認真。

「有空。什麼事？」謝臨視線掃過他拿著筆的手，溫和地問。

「我想和你討論關於家事分擔、作息、水電、空調還有個人生活習慣之類的事。」江九征說，不知道為何他有些緊張，但還是將話說了出口：「之後我們就要一起住了，我想要在第一天就把這些事討論清楚。你願意讓我來這裡住，我真的很感謝，不想要造成你的任何困擾。」

謝臨聽他這麼說，先是有些意外，再來微微勾唇：「沒問題。」

「那就太好了，希望你不要覺得我是個問題很多的人。」

見江九征像是小小鬆了口氣地露出欣喜表情，謝臨笑了：「不會，你能直接說出來，我覺得很好。」

「不過我有些好奇，你這麼有自覺……是因為之前和人同住時有過很多不好的經驗嗎？」他狀若無意地問。

江九征愣了一下，接著失笑道：「不是，其實在住進716前我有很長一段時間都是自己住的，從高中開始就是，升上大一之後分到的室友也沒幾天就休學走了，真要說起來，和朋友一起住也就是這幾天的事，只有作息不太一致的問題，沒有很多可怕的經驗。」

接著他垂眸，像是想起什麼似的，笑容裡帶了一點難以察覺的苦澀：「會想到和你討論這些，只是因為我見過類似的事。」

「回家的時間和開關門的聲音、浴室排水孔的頭髮沒清、牙膏從中間還是從後面擠、垃圾該輪到誰丟……這些小事情累積下來能把人弄瘋，謝臨，我不想造成你的困擾，我希望我們能相處愉快。」

謝臨看著江九征一臉認真的神情，敏銳地從他的話裡察覺到了什麼，但他沒有表現出來，僅是溫和地對他微笑，像是不著痕跡地安撫。

「九征，我能這麼叫你嗎？今後就要一起住了，總叫全名感覺有點生疏。」見江九征愣愣地點頭，謝臨繼續說了下去，「你說得很對，人與人之間的相處的確需要磨合，所以稍後我們可以好好討論，以避免未來可能會出現的衝突和摩擦。」

「但是人是互相的，你總說害怕造成我的困擾，讓我有種……你像是寄人籬下的小媳婦一樣的感覺。」謝臨眼神裡帶著點調侃的笑意，弄得江九征紅了臉。「我們是朋友，我也會擔心自己造成你的不愉快。所以你不必這麼拘謹，別忘了你也交了租金，還主動說要做菜，不用覺得欠我什麼。」

江九征愣愣地聽著他說，只見謝臨慢條斯理道：「所以我們的共同生活條約第一條，如果有任何覺得不滿的事，一定要第一時間說出來，再一起討論解決，可以嗎？」

「……當然。」

江九征無法形容此刻從他心底湧上來的情緒到底是什麼。他眨了眨眼睛，笑著同意了謝臨的話。眼前人的瞳色和謝鳶相同，是極深的黑，但和他古靈精怪的妹妹不同，多數時候那雙眼睛都顯得幽深，讓人猜不透他到底在想些什麼。

但是現在聽了這番話，配上他唇邊的弧度，謝臨的眼神竟讓他有了幾分溫柔的錯覺。

＊

他們討論了一下午，江九征把能想的都想了，能列的也都列了，謝臨再適時補充，總算是雙方都達成了共識。讓他驚喜的是，謝臨的作息和對生活品質的要求和他十分接近，兩人討論起來很是愉快。

最後江九征心滿意足地放下紙筆，舒服地靠在沙發椅背上，感覺像是放下了心中的一塊大石頭。

「謝臨，等等我們來交換課表吧？兩人都沒課時我就可以負責煮飯。」

「沒問題。」謝臨垂眸看著他，眸色深深，微笑道：「九征，今後還請多多指教。」


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

傍晚時江九征和謝臨一起去了趟附近的超市採買，生鮮蔬果、肉品、調味料、零食點心……江九征一邊仔細查看包裝上的保存期限，一邊將東西放到手推車中，謝臨跟在他身邊，一隻手拉著拉桿，不時幫他整理放入的物品。

「謝謝，其實你可以待在家的，我來就好……」江九征有些不好意思。

「不會，既然是我們要一起吃的東西，我理所應當參與。」謝臨笑道，「我沒什麼做菜的經驗，對此不甚了解，看你採買還挺有意思的。」

「我買的也不全是食材，還有很多我喜歡的零食……」江九征低頭看著推車中堆著的堅果、鮮奶酪、洋芋片和巧克力，抬頭望向謝臨：「你有沒有什麼喜歡吃的餅乾？我去拿一些？」

「沒有，你買就好，我平時不太會吃餅乾。」謝臨說，看著江九征有些遺憾的表情，唇角微勾：「但偶爾會吃一些黑巧克力。」

「真的？我也很喜歡黑巧克力！那我再去拿一盒，你喜歡什麼牌子的？」江九征眼睛一亮，「我喜歡85%以上的，又苦又甜，和牛奶是絕配。」

「不用，你拿的這些應該夠吃。」謝臨莞爾。

江九征拿出手機打開備忘錄，又確認了一遍購物清單裡的食材都有被放入推車後和謝臨一起到櫃台結帳，結束後兩人提著裝得滿滿的購物袋回到了公寓。

他們進了廚房，將剛買的東西分門別類擺進冰箱和櫥櫃，看著空蕩的冰箱被填滿，江九征心中升起了一股難以言喻的滿足感，他關上冰箱，將小罐裝的調味料放到了灶台旁的架子上。

「這樣就完成了，明天早上我來做早餐，我們兩個都是九點的課對嗎？那我們七點半吃？」江九征詢問。

「好，我會在七點左右回來幫忙，辛苦你了。」謝臨幫忙擺好他的零食後關上櫥櫃，回答道。

「……七點回來？那麼早你要去哪？」江九征疑惑。

「忘了和你說，這棟公寓頂樓有泳池和健身房，可以去那裡運動。」謝臨微微一笑，「你要一起嗎？」

「不了不了，你去就行。」江九征肅然起敬，他很宅，最喜歡的運動就是手指運動，在鍵盤上進行的那種。「你好自律啊，還會早起運動，像我就很懶。」

「運動可以適當發洩壓力，也能兼顧健康。」謝臨道。

「那我之後有機會和你一起去吧。」江九征想了想，覺得偶爾去一下也行。

「也是，你得先睡好。」謝臨眼神溫和，視線停留在他臉上。

＊

當晚江九征先洗完澡，帶著一身橙花和佛手柑的溫暖香氣出了浴室，一頓舒服的熱水澡能讓人充分放鬆，他一邊用浴巾擦乾頭髮，一邊踩在毛茸茸的室內拖鞋上，向待在客廳看著電視新聞的謝臨說：「我洗完澡啦，就先回房間了，晚安。」

謝臨抬頭看著江九征一身鵝黃色睡衣，瞇起眼睛擦頭髮，像隻貓咪一樣懶洋洋的樣子，笑了，嗓音低醇：「嗯，晚安。」

回房間吹乾頭髮後江九征很快就上床睡覺，彈簧床墊比起宿舍的硬床板要軟得多，讓他陷下去後便不由自主地放鬆身體。他設好鬧鐘，將手機放在床頭櫃上後仔細觀察了一下，房間的隔音很好，完全聽不到客廳傳來的電視響聲……雖然也有可能是因為謝臨音量本來就開得不大。

他關了燈，閉上眼睛，明明是剛來到陌生的環境，此刻卻意外地覺得安心。

江九征很快就進入夢鄉，一夜酣眠。

隔天早上起床時他神清氣爽，這是幾天來他第一次睡個好覺，休息充足，精神飽滿，覺得自己立刻下樓繞X大操場跑三圈都不是問題。江九征換下睡衣，進浴室梳洗完畢後到了客廳，謝臨似乎已經出門運動了，公寓裡只剩他一個，他瞄了一眼牆上的掛鐘，早上六點四十五分。

江九征拉開客廳落地窗的窗簾，讓陽光灑進室內，做完這一切後他伸了個懶腰，覺得人生特別美好，有睡飽就是不一樣，感覺天空都特別藍。

他打開電視，看起了晨間新聞聯播，決定等謝臨回來後再開始做早餐，百無聊賴地轉了幾台後終於找到點有意思的節目，美女主持人正在各地遊歷挖寶，介紹著巷弄間的無名美食。

江九征津津有味地看了起來，每天限量三十份的櫻花蝦油飯、在地人讚不絕口的鮮肉湯包小攤、傳統百年老店的滷味飄香、早上五點就大排長龍的超人氣小卡車早餐、深巷裡無名麵攤的秘傳湯底……

就在他都快把自己看餓了的時候，門口傳來了開門的響聲，是謝臨運動完回來了。謝臨一身深灰色運動裝，因出汗而頭髮有些濕潤，幾縷瀏海垂下來，襯得眉眼更加深邃。他肩上搭著條毛巾，見到江九征在客廳裡看電視時先是露出了有些意外的神色，隨即朝他微微一笑。

「早安，沒想到你這麼早起來，昨晚睡得好嗎？」他轉身關上門，拿下掛在肩上的毛巾，隨意地問。

「早，我睡得特別好，真的很謝謝你。」說到這江九征就感動，看向謝臨的目光宛若看恩人一般，「既然你回來了，那我去做早餐？」

「好，謝謝你，我先去沖澡，很快就出來幫忙。」謝臨微微一笑，回自己房間拿了換洗衣物後就進了浴室。

浴室裡很快響起了花灑的水聲，江九征關掉電視，起身進了廚房。他站在冰箱前想了一會兒後很快地決定了今天的早餐，先是將幾片麵包放到小烤箱裡設定好火力和時間，再從冰箱中依序拿出了雞蛋、火腿和新鮮萵苣。

他到流理檯前仔細處理起了萵苣，將葉片拆開後慢慢搓洗，最後將水瀝乾後擱置在一邊，接著開始熱鍋倒油，抽油煙機盡責地運轉著，江九征專心地盯著鍋子，空氣裡已經隱隱飄著烤麵包的香氣。

謝臨很快從浴室裡出來，穿戴整齊，將頭髮吹乾後進了廚房，到江九征身邊問：「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」

剛洗完澡出來，他身上還帶著沐浴露的淡淡香氣，混合了雪松、苦橙葉、琥珀和龍涎香，低調神祕的木質感，配上那帶點笑意的嗓音，顯得既沉穩又性感。

江九征有點扛不住，他極力忽視心裡那點異樣的感覺，視線緊盯著正在加熱的平底鍋，莫名不敢直視謝臨：「唔……那你負責弄喝的？你早上都喝什麼？」

「大多是咖啡，有時喝茶。你想喝什麼？」謝臨慢條斯理地詢問，「伯爵茶？還是大吉嶺？」

「那麻煩你幫我泡半杯伯爵，謝謝。」江九征說，接著聲音裡帶了點雀躍：「我想加牛奶。」

「沒問題。」謝臨輕笑一聲，很快轉身到另一邊的櫥櫃前，打開抽屜拿出咖啡和茶葉罐。就在此時鍋子的溫度也夠了，江九征手法嫻熟地將兩顆蛋打進鍋裡，轉頭問謝臨：「對了，半熟的蛋你吃嗎？還是要全熟？」

「半熟的我吃，麻煩你了。」謝臨道。

「好！」江九征精神抖擻，很快地煎好了蛋和火腿。烤箱在幾分鐘前也已經發出響亮的叮聲，謝臨用夾子將剛烤好的麵包取出，江九征依序放上生菜、煎蛋和火腿，兩人再依各自喜好加上調味料，一頓簡單的三明治就完成了。

兩人坐在餐桌上，空氣中飄著食物和咖啡的香氣，江九征心滿意足地啜了一口溫熱的伯爵奶茶，佛手柑的香氣清新又溫暖，配合淡淡的乳香，令人十足回味。

他看著謝臨咬了一口三明治，有些緊張又期待地觀察他的反應，只見謝臨慢慢地咀嚼後將食物嚥下，注意到他的目光後朝他微微一笑，稱讚道：「你做的三明治很好吃。」

聽到他這樣說，江九征十分開心，眼睛都亮了，立刻回讚道：「你泡的茶也特別好喝，我很喜歡！」

「謝謝。」謝臨看著他的表情，眼裡帶了點幽深的笑意。

這頓早餐吃得很愉快，結束後兩人一起收拾了餐桌和灶台，江九征先一步洗好了咖啡杯和盤子，看著謝臨將刷好的平底鍋和鍋鏟放到一旁的架上晾乾：「對了，我忽然想到，好像該去買條圍裙。」

見謝臨用有些疑惑的目光看過來，江九征笑著解釋：「可以防止做菜或洗碗時弄髒衣服，比較方便，不用時刻擔心醬汁或油濺到身上。」

「原來如此。」謝臨說，接著側過頭，視線不著痕跡地在他身上打量了一下。

江九征沒注意到他的目光，繼續很開心地規劃：「中午下課時我就到超市去買一件，回來做晚餐時就能用上。」

「嗯，我和謝鳶都很期待。」見他一臉迫不及待要大展身手的樣子，謝臨唇角微勾。

＊

江九征上完課後先到了商場去買圍裙，再仔細挑了一些海鮮，回到公寓後先將海鮮都冰在冰箱，接著他吃完午餐，休息了一陣子，做完自己的事後眼見時間已經快到下午五點，便開始著手處理食材。

蛤蜊在他到家時已事先泡鹽水吐沙，江九征倒掉髒水，將其洗淨後靜置，接著將透抽切成輪狀去掉內臟、蝦子剝殼後挑掉腸泥……處理完海鮮後他打開冰箱，取出昨晚醃漬的牛肉。

他有條不紊地進行著備料的動作，時鐘走到約五點半時，從玄關處傳來了用鑰匙開門的聲音，再來是謝鳶充滿活力的喊聲：「學長我來蹭飯啦！」

江九征從廚房裡探出頭來，見謝臨跟在她身後將大門關上，笑道：「你們回來啦？再等我一下，大概十五分鐘後開飯。」

「好香的味道。」謝鳶嗅了嗅，興奮地跑到廚房，「有什麼我和哥能幫忙的嗎？」

「那你幫我洗菜吧？」江九征笑著問，「謝臨能不能幫我把煮好的湯端到餐桌上？很燙，要小心點。」

「沒問題。」謝臨微笑，戴上手套後將爐子上的鐵鍋端到餐桌的隔熱墊  
上，謝鳶則到流理檯邊清洗蔬菜。  
  
江九征將鍋子加熱，開始煎牛排，轉身時卻發現背後圍裙的結有些鬆脫，他手裡拿著鍋鏟，盯著鍋裡正滋滋作響的牛肉，有些為難：「你們誰能來幫我綁一下圍裙的結？我覺得它快要鬆掉了……」

謝鳶正洗著菜，滿手是水，謝臨見狀便過去幫忙：「我來吧。」

他脫下隔熱手套站到江九征身後，低頭將繩結解開後重新繫上：「這樣會太緊嗎？」

「不會，謝謝你。」江九征側過頭向他道謝，眼角餘光只見謝鳶盯著他們，一臉難以言喻的神情，於是他好奇地看向她：「小鳥，你怎麼了？」

謝鳶將手裡最後一片洗好的菜葉放進盆裡，像是想笑又極力克制，面對江九征疑惑的表情，她十分鎮定地回答：「沒事，我只是覺得……好像都還沒開始吃就已經有點飽了。」


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

有了謝家兄妹幫忙，江九征很快地完成了煎牛排和清炒時蔬，他最後戴上手套，將蕈菇雜糧炊飯從電鍋裡拿出來擺到桌上。

掀開湯鍋上的陶瓷蓋，番茄蔬菜湯底和燉煮海鮮的香氣很快飄滿了廚房，謝鳶視線緊緊黏在一桌色香味俱全的菜上完全移不開：「我的天我的天，用看的就口水直流，學長你這是練了多久啊？太猛了，完全不輸外面的餐廳啊！」

江九征脫下圍裙坐到餐桌前，想了想：「我從國中開始和家裡阿姨學做菜，高中時是一個人住，幾乎三餐都自己做，大學住宿舍後就比較少自己動手了。」接著他笑了笑：「先嚐嚐再下結論吧？不知道合不合你們的口味。」

「那就事不宜遲……我開動了！」謝鳶迫不及待，先盛了一碗番茄海鮮湯小小啜了一口。

「……怎麼樣？」江九征有些緊張，看著謝鳶將湯嚥下去後露出有些恍惚的表情，深怕自己做的不合她胃口。

謝鳶沒立刻回答他，而是轉頭喊謝臨：「哥，你也喝一口看看。」

謝臨依言盛了一碗，試了一小口。江九征快緊張死了，緊盯著坐在餐桌對面的兄妹倆，直到謝臨對他露出笑容：「很好喝。是我喝過最好喝的番茄海鮮湯之一。」

「……真的嗎？那小鳥呢？」江九征先是開心，接著轉頭問謝鳶。

謝鳶正色：「湯頭中有著海鮮的鮮味和蔬菜的清甜，番茄煮得軟硬適中，甜味和酸味融和得恰到好處，香料更增添了異國風情，是點睛之筆……學長，你這水準已經是個大廚了。什麼時候開餐廳？我保證天天去捧場。」

「哪有你說得那麼誇張？」江九征笑出聲，「口味你們能接受我就放心了，吃飯吧。」

「嗯！我就不客氣了！」謝鳶面對一桌美食，精神都來了。

這頓飯吃得很愉快，謝臨和謝鳶都很捧場，尤其是謝鳶，吃個幾口就要放下碗筷花式誇獎江九征一頓，聽得他心花怒放，又有點不好意思。謝臨沒她話多，只在她誇完時表示同意，但即使是這樣也讓江九征覺得十分開心。

吃飯的人很捧場，沒有什麼比這更能讓做菜的人高興了。

一頓飯吃完，桌上的鍋碗瓢盆被清得乾乾淨淨，謝鳶癱在椅背上雙手摸肚子：「天哪我好久沒有吃這麼飽過了，學長你太可怕了……誰要是和你在一起，一個月肯定至少胖五公斤。」

「沒這麼嚴重吧？」江九征被她逗笑，「我也沒做什麼高熱量料理啊？今天我們吃的其實已經算很健康了。你要是想試，下次我弄炸物請你吃？」

「你怎麼這麼邪惡？」謝鳶哀嚎。「我會肥死的！」

江九征沒再理會她的哀哀叫，轉頭問謝臨：「你呢？有不合口味的地方嗎？」

「沒有。」謝臨看著他，眼神裡帶著笑，但語氣卻意味深長：「剛好都是我很喜歡的菜，謝謝你，九征。」

江九征心頭一跳，莫名地感到心虛：「呃那還挺巧，我都是買什麼食材就煮什麼，你喜歡那就太好了……」

今天的菜單都是他根據謝鳶給的情報搭配的，當然不是什麼巧合，只是這件事他不可能告訴謝臨。

就在他絞盡腦汁想該怎麼轉移話題時，謝鳶出聲解救了他，她似乎是休息夠了，主動站起來要幫忙洗碗，一邊將桌上的空盤端走一邊感嘆：「啊，學長你真的是太賢慧了，宜室宜家，要不是你喜歡──」

「謝小鳥！！」眼看她即將說出一些危險的內容，江九征炸了，連忙出聲制止。

這一聲喊得太激動，謝臨朝他看過來的眼神都有些詫異，謝鳶也才像是意識到什麼似的，反應很快地接完下半句：「──要不是你喜歡的不是我這種類型的，我還真想把你娶回家。」

江九征見她沒說漏嘴，這才鬆了一口氣，餘悸猶存，朝她看過去的眼神很是幽怨：「謝謝，但還是別了。我怕我哪天心臟病發，請你放過我吧。」

「什麼啊！我是真心誇你！」謝鳶真心換絕情，她將碗盤放到水槽裡，擰開水龍頭，轉頭開始朝著謝臨嘟囔：「哥你也過太爽了吧，以後的每一天都能有這麼好吃的飯菜吃，我羨慕嫉妒恨！搞得我都想來和你們一起住了，你讓我睡你房間地板吧？要不然客廳沙發上也行啊……」

「不行。」謝臨看都不看她，一口回絕。

謝鳶眉心跳了跳，戲癮來了，一秒怨婦上身，幽怨道：「我知道了，你就是不想讓我當電燈泡，打擾你們快樂的兩人世界。你見色忘妹，我還能怎麼辦，只能選擇成全……」

「你在說什麼啊？」江九征簡直聽不下去了，哭笑不得：「我和謝臨清清白白好嗎？小鳥，你來和我們住的確不合適，睡地板和沙發也太委屈了。這樣吧，以後我要是有做什麼特別的菜，你也過來一起吃？」

「耶！」謝鳶等的就是他這句話，眼睛一亮，見目的達到了，連演都不演了：「當然好！學長你做了好吃的可一定要通知我啊？我會出菜錢的，需要買菜也可以叫我幫忙！」

「謝小鳥，剛剛是誰說怕胖五公斤的？」謝臨抬眼看向她，表情雖然溫和，謝鳶卻從他的語氣中聽出了一點涼絲絲的味道。

「欸，我只是偶爾來吃個飯，哪會胖到五公斤！」在美食面前，謝鳶難得站住了腳，頂住了謝臨的話，她看似認真，眼底卻有著不懷好意的笑：「哥你才要小心，別忘了你才是那個要天天吃學長做的飯的人……說不定一個月後胖的人是你？」

「不勞費心，我有規律運動。」謝臨輕描淡寫地回擊，朝她微微一笑：「倒是你，該練練了，要不要一起？樓上有健身房。」

「……你有腹肌了不起啊？」謝鳶被他的眼神點炸了，下意識捏了捏自己軟綿綿的肚子，氣得牙癢癢。「我懶我宅我驕傲！」

論一頓美食引發的戰爭。江九征汗顏，出聲緩頰：「小鳥其實算瘦了吧，我覺得她看起來一點都不胖，只是沒什麼肌肉……」

「就是說啊，我的體重很標準的。」謝鳶氣鼓鼓，「我說我自己胖可以，別人說我胖不行！還是學長人比較好，說的都是公道話。」接著她看了一眼江九征，惡向膽邊生，難得不怕死地向謝臨挑釁道：「哥，要不然我們來比賽吧？我也來住這裡，每天和你一起吃學長做的飯，看一個月後胖的是誰。」

謝臨還沒回話，江九征就難以置信地看向她：「你在開玩笑嗎？」

「沒開玩笑，學長你的房間讓我睡，你去和我哥睡，這樣問題就解決啦。」謝鳶腦筋轉得很快，語氣輕描淡寫，唇邊的笑卻透著一絲邪惡。她假模假樣地安撫江九征：「不要擔心，我哥的房間是雙人床，躺三個人都綽綽有餘。」

「什麼解決，根本就問題很大好嗎？不行！」江九征一聽她是這樣打算的，直接傻眼了，連她在說雙人床時刻意加重了語氣都沒注意到。

「為什麼不行，我……」謝鳶本來還想繼續逗他，卻在不經意間瞄到謝臨的表情後一秒決定閉嘴：「呃對不起我開玩笑的，學長我去洗碗了。」

江九征：「？？？？」你到底怎麼回事？

見他一臉茫然，謝臨好心道：「謝鳶喜歡亂講話，不用和她認真。」

「她真的是太壞了！」江九征這才反應過來謝鳶又在逗他，看看謝臨，搞不懂他這麼溫和善良又穩重的一個人怎麼會有這麼皮的妹妹。「老是捉弄我，真是……」

「是啊，很壞。」謝臨見他一臉無奈，輕笑一聲：「所以下次她再鬧你，可以來跟我告狀。」

聽出他語氣裡的促狹，江九征有些不好意思：「那倒也不用，沒那麼嚴重……」

收拾完廚房後，三人坐在客廳裡一起看電視閒聊，直到時間已經將近八點，謝鳶表示她該回學校了，向兩人道別後便離開了公寓。

謝臨也回自己房間去寫報告，江九征便先去浴室洗澡，洗完後也回了自己房間，打開電腦後才想起這幾天因為搬家和睡眠品質問題，一直都沒有更新。

他打開文檔，上了學校論壇帳號，稍微修飾一下內容後又加了點劇情，將第三章發了上去。

＊

【他們如法炮製，用相同的戰法，幾人內線圍攻、剩下的在外支援，好不容易又打倒了第二頭怪物。所有人一齊退到安全線外，看著地上血淋淋的屍體，臉色都算不上好看。

多數人身上都帶了傷。

減少的人數和怪物擴大的活動範圍大大增加了戰鬥難度，更別提嗅到血腥味之後，怪物們明顯更加躁動，像是腎上腺素飆升一樣，力大無窮、勇猛無比，打得實驗體們叫苦連天。

「剩最後一隻了，我們得速戰速決。」賀燐說，臉上的表情早已沒了剛開始時的溫和，雖然看起來仍舊從容，但沈酒卻從他的眼神中感覺到了一種令人心驚的冷漠。

「沒錯，趁安全線還沒擴得更大之前……雖然大家都很累，但已經沒有太多時間能讓我們休息了，一分鐘後我們就上吧。」六七六附和，他手臂上和腰側都有傷，血跡從衣服裡滲出來，一片鮮紅，但所幸沒有嚴重到不能活動。

四九六是位高大沉默的男性，除了賀燐外，在場的就屬他貢獻度最高，他左手握緊手上的鐵棒，右手隨意地擦去臉上的血跡：「沒問題，大家加油啊，最後一隻了。」

沈酒等人重重點頭，紛紛抓緊時間做最後的休整，一時之間場地上只餘下怪物的低吼和踱步，以及實驗體們的喘息聲。

……事情會這麼順利嗎？看著其他人身上的傷勢，沈酒莫名地感到不安。

有三個實驗體身上的傷比較嚴重，深可見骨，血流不止。他們的表情看起來很痛苦，但卻只能咬牙硬撐著──所有人都記得貝塔在開場時所說的話，如果不能通關，就會被她改造成怪物，然後讓下一輪、下下一輪的實驗體們殘殺，砍下身體的一部分，成為他們的通關道具……

八五四和沈酒身為支援組，身上只有一些小傷，沈酒看著她撕下一大塊衣角替一個手臂上傷得嚴重的實驗體止血包紮：「抱歉啊六零三，這裡沒有藥，再忍一下就好，等我們出去後就能用經驗值兌換治療了……」

六零三垂著頭沒有回話，只是粗喘著，似乎是在忍痛。他的搭檔五二一站在他旁邊，看著八五四包紮，腰間的傷血流如注，同樣粗喘不止。

沈酒看著看著，忽然察覺他的眼神有些不對，五二一看著她的眼神中帶著點掙扎和瘋狂，像是殺紅了眼一樣炙熱。

「倒數五秒，我們準備了！」就在這時六七六提醒道。八五四被他分散了注意力，轉過頭，而就在她轉頭的一瞬，五二一迅速舉起了手中的長刀──

「──小心！」沈酒瞳孔驟縮，身體比大腦先一步行動，他抓住八五四的手腕用力將她拽過來，八五四毫無防備，驚叫一聲，被他扯得一個踉蹌，連帶著沈酒也一起坐倒在地上，正好躲過了五二一朝她肩上砍來的一刀。

「怎麼回事，你幹什麼？」八五四這才反應過來發生了什麼事，驚惶地抬頭，拉著沈酒連連後退，其他實驗體也注意到這個情況，很快地圍了過來，四九六更是用高大的身形擋在了八五四和沈酒前面，陰沉著一張臉看著五二一和六零三。

「五二一你瘋了嗎？她是隊友不是怪物！」六七六瞪大眼睛喊。

沈酒將八五四從地上拉起來，「你還好嗎？」見八五四搖了搖頭並一臉感激地朝他連聲道謝，才神色凝重地看向被實驗體們圍住的五二一。

「我可沒瘋，瘋的是你們。」五二一見一擊不中，冷笑道：「一群傷兵還妄想打什麼怪物？別說你們看不出來，那些東西正在變強，要是再像個熱血白癡一樣衝進去打，我看遲早得全軍覆沒。」

「所以你就不砍怪物，砍隊友？這位老兄，你腦子沒病吧？」六七六難以置信。

五二一嘲諷地笑了一聲，用關愛弱智的眼神朝他看了一眼，再來又盯向靠在沈酒身邊瑟瑟發抖的八五四，目光惡毒：「沒錯，就是砍隊友。門不是都說了嗎？想吃眼睛、心臟、耳朵、手臂和腿。」他慢條斯理地說：「……它可沒說它只吃怪物的。」

此話一出，眾人一片靜默。

幾個實驗體都用難以言喻的目光看向八五四，她見狀一陣心涼，都快要哭出來了，身體抖得像篩子一樣，卻還是強撐著鼓起勇氣問了低著頭的實驗體一句：「六零三，你也是這麼想的嗎？」

六零三垂著頭不看她，沒有回答。  
  
沈酒看著八五四忍著眼淚的樣子，一陣心軟，拍了拍她的肩膀低聲安慰，八五四抬手擦了擦眼淚，下意識朝他身邊靠去，像是尋求保護一樣。

「大家都是聰明人，比起衝進去和怪物搏命，選擇另一種方式明顯更好對吧？」五二一見眾人靜默，便覺得有戲，開始循循善誘，「比起所有人都折在這裡，還是犧牲少數來通關更好，不是嗎？」

沈酒正要出聲反駁他，一直都站在一邊沒說話的賀燐卻在這時輕笑一聲：「你說得很對。」

沈酒不敢置信地看著他，卻只見賀燐輕飄飄地掃了他和窩在他旁邊小鳥依人的八五四一眼，最後目光凝在五二一身上，微微彎唇，露出了一個溫和的笑容。

他是笑著的，眼神卻涼薄得讓人心驚，看得沈酒都背脊發寒。

「那就犧牲你好了，五二一。」賀燐微笑，慢條斯理地說：「你提出來的好主意，我想大家應該都會贊成的，對嗎？」】


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

【「我投贊成。」六七六說，他看向五二一的眼神裡有著厭惡：「才過個A級普通關就把主意打到隊友身上，還挑女孩子下手，想必之前也坑了不少實驗體吧，我們這算不算為民除害？」  
  
「贊成。」四九六也道，聲音低沉。

「我們也贊成，八五四好心幫你們包紮，你居然還想趁機對她下手，有沒有人性啊？」另一個女性實驗體七一四和她的同伴也贊同賀燐的提議，義憤填膺。

八五四感激地看著他們，沈酒更是鬆了一口氣，剛剛那陣仗他也真的有些替她捏把冷汗，還好大多數實驗體都三觀正常。

見大家都出聲躂伐，賀燐沒說話，僅是微微歪頭對著五二一微笑，但那嘲諷的意味，在場的實驗體們都感受得清清楚楚。

「你們別裝了，這種事在場的誰沒做過？」五二一見自己成為眾矢之的，惱羞成怒道：「連人類都不算卻滿口說著道德，可笑至極，哪個實驗體不是為了經驗值和升級不擇手段？我提出來的有什麼不對？」

「呵，害隊友的事我就沒做過，你自己三觀不正，別以為別人都和你一樣。」六七六毫不客氣地嘲諷：「你等級比我高又怎樣？經驗值比我多又怎樣？至少老子每一分經驗都拿得心安理得。」

六七六說完了這一番話後，場上立刻響起了掌聲。他有些得意又有些不好意思地說：「唉謝謝捧場，不用客氣，我就是說實話而已……」

他正想看看是誰這麼給面子，卻驚悚地發現在場根本沒有實驗體鼓掌，大家的臉色都有點難看，正盯著他身後遠處的巨大時鐘。

六七六瞪著眼睛，呆若木雞。

「不客氣，你們給我們奉獻了這麼精采的表現，鼓掌是應該的。」

鐘裡傳來了貝塔的笑聲，她又動了起來，興致盎然地把玩著手裡的長鞭，「觀眾們也都很滿意，居然這麼快就有人發現另一種通關方法了。」

意識到她說的是什麼，沈酒擰眉：「……門不只吃怪物，還能吃我們？」

「是呀，小帥哥。」貝塔像是想到什麼好笑的事一樣，笑得樂不可支：「其實比起被我改造過的小動物，它更喜歡吃實驗體，尤其是像你這樣細皮嫩肉的。」她舔了舔紅唇，轉身像是在和鐘裡他們看不見的觀眾說話：「唉，這年頭連門都有健康意識了，都知道要吃非基因改造食物。」

鐘裡傳來隱隱的哄笑聲，貝塔也跟著他們一起大笑，接著她的身影很快靜止，不再和他們對話。

實驗體們沒有一個笑得出來。

從貝塔口中證實了五二一所說的話，幾個實驗體都面色沉沉地盯著他。

「我們時間不多了，紅線還在擴大。」四九六望向賀燐。

「……等等！」見實驗體們個個神情一凜，接著看向他的目光都帶了殺氣，四九六和賀燐拿著武器向他走去，五二一這才像是怕了：「我改變主意了！我和你們一起打怪物！」

「晚了，大家動手吧，等等打怪物時我可不想被你從背後捅一刀。」七一四毫不領情地說。她可不是笨蛋，像五二一這樣的人，要是不把握住機會弄死他，他一個反手就會報復死你。

見四九六向他舉起武器，五二一咬牙，竟然伸手拽過一邊的六零三擋在自己身前，「要死我也得拉個墊背的！」

六零三毫無防備地被拽過來替五二一擋下了這一刀，發出了痛苦的嚎叫。四九六完全沒預料到這情形，當下瞳孔一縮，手還握在刀柄上，不知道該不該拔出來，殷紅的鮮血順著深深插進六零三腰側的刀身滴落。

眾人沒想到五二一還能這麼做，紛紛被他的無恥震驚了，見自己成功拉了個肉盾，五二一冷笑道：「剛才我要砍八五四時他也知情，卻沒阻止我，理應和我同罪。」

「五二一，你真是刷新了我對無恥這兩個字的認識……」六七六喃喃地說，接著怒道：「你以為拉別人替你擋刀就沒事了嗎？今天我們就要為民除害，你別想活著走出這個副本！」

五二一還想回話，卻只聽噗一聲悶響，他神情一滯，接著緩慢地低頭看去。

六零三就著被他抓著肩膀半側著身體的姿勢，將一把匕首深深插進了他的腹部，像是尤嫌不夠，六零三還忍著牽動傷勢的痛楚，使勁將刀柄往旁邊帶，力求在他身上割出更大的傷口。

翻江倒海般的痛楚讓五二一慘叫出聲，半身都被鮮血染紅，他用力想要推開六零三，誰知六零三一直都死握著匕首，五二一的動作反而讓刀尖在他體內一陣攪動，最終抽離時，匕首微微上挑，他的腹部已經開了個大口，眾人依稀都能看到他體內濕潤鮮紅的內臟，將流未流。

這一幕實在太震撼了，沈酒只覺得頭皮發麻，八五四更是已經早早閉上眼睛，看都不敢看，縮在他身邊瑟瑟發抖。

而其他實驗體顯然都是見過大場面的，看上去只是對這樣的發展感到有些意外，表情還算平靜。

五二一跌坐在地，伸手摀著腹部慘叫，六零三也沒好到哪去，四九六的刀還插在他身上，疼得他臉色發白，但他只是死死看著五二一，硬扯出一個僵硬的笑：「你說得沒錯，我也有罪……所以至少讓我將功補過吧？」  
  
像是被他激怒似的，五二一不知哪來的力氣，一隻手摀著傷口，掙扎著爬過去就要把六零三往怪物圈裡推。

眾人看著他們倆在地上扭打，一片寂靜。

沈酒有些惶然，他不知道事情是怎麼走到這一步的。明明一開始大家就說好要一起合作打怪物的，結果鬧到現在有人率先偷跑、有人攻擊隊友，一直到現在的狗咬狗鬧劇，都讓他感到茫然和不安。

「啊！」

七一四一聲驚呼，只見五二一一個翻身用體重硬是壓制住了六零三，掙扎間六零三一隻手不小心進了安全線內，整個人馬上就被虎視眈眈的怪物們用力拽了進去。

聽著六零三的慘叫和軀體被撕裂的聲音，沈酒轉過頭去，不忍心再看，身旁的八五四縮著身體抖得更厲害了，甚至發出細弱的抽氣聲，他連忙拍了拍她的背以示安撫。

血濺到了五二一的臉上，此刻他也已經奄奄一息，剛才他的腸子在打鬥中被六零三扯了出來，流了一地，空氣中滿是濃濃的血腥味和內臟特有的腥臊味道，教人作嘔。

五二一還在笑，看著六零三被怪物虐殺的場景大笑，笑聲支離破碎，狀若瘋狂。

沈酒閉上眼睛蹙起眉頭，眼前所見的一切都讓他難以忍受，再這樣下去他可能也要瘋了……

笑聲戛然而止，賀燐拿著向六七六借的鐵撬，終結了這場鬧劇。他輕鬆地抽出了貫透五二一頸部的武器，對方應聲倒地，再無聲息。

實驗體們一片靜默，賀燐將鐵撬還給六七六，向他們吩咐道：「最後一個通關道具，拖過去，拿走自己需要的部位後就可以離開了。」

他的語氣雲淡風輕，眼神卻很冷漠，像是感受到無以言喻的壓力般，實驗體們連忙點頭，沒人敢對他的話發表意見，眾人合力將五二一拖到先前那兩具怪物屍體旁邊，開始動作起來。

他朝沈酒走過來，低頭看著縮在他身邊的八五四，溫和道：「你也過去吧。」  
  
八五四抖了一下，並不敢反抗大佬的話，有些不捨地看了沈酒一眼之後依言過去幫忙。

沈酒看了看賀燐，再看看一邊正忙著肢解分屍的實驗體們，試探道：「呃，那我也過去幫忙？」

「不用，那邊人夠多了，我們等等再過去挖走眼睛就行。」賀燐輕笑一聲，說得稀鬆平常，像是完全沒察覺到自己講的內容有多可怕。

沈酒：「……」

「剛剛看你臉色不好，怎麼了，嚇到了嗎？」賀燐看著他一臉無語的樣子，微微一笑，換了個話題。見他的眼神中有著關切，沈酒低下頭，沉默了一下後說：「也不是嚇到，就是……不太適應。」

「像五二一或七三一那樣的實驗體很多嗎？他們都為了升級和通關不擇手段……還期望著大家一起合作通關的我，是不是太天真了？」

「是，你太天真了。像他們那樣的實驗體非常多，你必須學會對隊友有所防備。」賀燐垂眸看他，語氣肯定。沈酒心頭一顫，說不上來此刻的感覺是失落還是自我厭棄。

「但是沈酒，像你、六七六、四九六、八五四這樣的實驗體也很多，從不想著害人，會在別人有需要時幫上一把，這樣的人還是占大多數的。」

沈酒愣愣地看著賀燐，對方此刻望著他的眼神很溫暖，和方才冷漠的樣子截然不同，唇邊淡淡的弧度勾得他心臟怦怦跳，接著說出了一句表揚：「今天你表現得很好。」

對上賀燐帶著笑意的眼神，沈酒臉頰一紅，手足無措：「我……我哪有，我只是在一邊打打醬油而已，毫無貢獻……」他愈說愈窘，索性轉移話題誇起了賀燐：「倒是你剛剛帥呆了！那麼輕鬆就弄死了怪物，而且毫髮無傷，怎麼辦到的？真的很帥，特別帥！」

誇賀臨時他反倒不緊張了，回想起剛才賀燐的帥氣表現，愈說愈興奮，眼睛都亮了，活像是見到偶像的迷弟迷妹一樣。

賀燐被他逗笑了：「謝謝誇獎。」

「我是真心的，你真的特別厲害……」沈酒拚命在大腦中挖掘著詞彙，恨不得把所有誇獎的詞都在賀燐身上套一遍：「剛剛那一下就好像天神下凡！」

「是嗎？」賀燐慢悠悠地說，望著他的眼神仍然帶笑，接著突然傾身湊近他，沈酒一愣，話都忘了說，有些緊張地看他湊過來，「怎、怎麼了……」

「別動。」

賀燐低聲說，接著一隻手摸上了他的臉頰，帶著薄繭的溫暖指尖輕輕蹭過柔嫩而敏感的眼角，沈酒睜大眼睛看著他，屏著呼吸一動也不敢動，感覺自己心臟都快停了。

賀燐鬆開了手，看著沈酒愣愣的樣子笑了，將手在他面前晃了晃，只見他指尖上一抹暗紅：「剛剛這裡沾到血了。」

賀燐指了指他的眼角，接著打量了一下他的臉，似是關心地詢問道：「你臉怎麼這麼紅？」

沈酒被他一問，臉更紅了，「我……」他緊張地左顧右盼，正好瞥見了站在一邊不知道該不該上前的八五四，像是看到了救星：「八五四，你有什麼事嗎？」

八五四小心翼翼地看了一眼旁邊的賀燐，怯怯地問：「我沒打擾到你們嗎？」

「沒有！」沈酒心道你來的特別巧，問道：「怎麼了嗎？」

賀燐看了眼她手裡捧著的東西，微微一笑：「你幫我們拿來了？」

八五四點了點頭，打開了手裡撕下來的一截衣角，沈酒一看，裡頭赫然是六顆眼睛，剛挖下來還很新鮮，黏連著血管和組織液。

「……」沈酒受到了衝擊。

八五四見他臉色不對，連忙將眼球包起來，遞給旁邊的賀燐：「剛剛在割我需要的部位時就順手一起挖下來了，這樣你們就不用自己去挖……」

「謝謝。」賀燐溫和地說：「其他人都走了，你也快點通關吧。」

「是啊，別再待在這種鬼地方了。」沈酒也說。

「好！」八五四轉頭往牢房裡走，走沒幾步又回過頭來，咬了咬唇，鼓起勇氣對沈酒說：「……剛剛真的很謝謝你，如果以後你需要我幫忙，或是有用得上我的地方，請一定要和我說！」

「你太客氣了。」沈酒微笑，看向她的眼神很溫暖，「謝謝你，我會記住的。」

見八五四答應後從門裡離開，沈酒回頭看向賀燐：「那我們也走吧？」

「嗯。」賀燐垂眸看他，不知道在想些什麼，接著朝沈酒淡淡一笑：「走吧。」】


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

在這之後又過了幾天，江九征自覺和謝臨相處得十分愉快。兩個人都不是會吵鬧或干擾別人作息的人，江九征連續睡了幾天的好覺，每天都精神飽滿。

星期五早上，當他照慣例提早到教室準備上通識課時，發現顧棲已經等在了教室裡，還幫他佔了座位。

江九征覺得新奇：「太陽從西邊出來還是天要下紅雨了？你不是都睡到第二節課才會來的嗎？」

這堂核心通識開設在週五早上九點，教授和助教十分善心，考試很簡單，而且不考期中和期末考，僅以出席成績和隨堂小考計分。  
  
而負責計算出席分數的助教是X大研究所碩班在讀生，也就是他們的學長，深知現在大學生的習性，也在佛心教授的默許下，開學的第一堂課就對他們說：「我會在第二節下課前時點名，我知道你們很忙，有別的事情要做或是睡過頭遲到都沒關係，只要在第二節時人有出現在教室裡就可以，我都會算你們有到。如果有事要請假直接寫信給我，我登記完就不會扣你們出席分，會被扣分只有一種情況，就是翹課。」

佛成這樣，全班一百多位同學都差點感動落淚跪地叩謝教授和助教。

助教都放話了，除了少數乖一些的同學，大多數的人都是第二節課才到，顧棲就是其中之一，每次都踩著助教點名前的時限過來，於是他們這堂通識課便常常出現一種奇景，第一堂課時教室裡同學稀少，第二堂課助教點名前便會變得高朋滿座，尤其是後排座位，黑壓壓一片人，也不知道他們都是什麼時候摸進教室的，教授都偶爾會開玩笑說你們是不是和等公車的人潮一樣，都是從地底冒出來的。

「今天早上和程憬他們打了場球，想想也沒什麼事，回宿舍沖完澡後就直接過來了。」顧棲說，接著打量了一下江九征的臉：「看你氣色不錯啊，在謝臨那邊住得習慣嗎？」

「和他一起住的這幾天簡直是我大學生活中睡得最好的時候。」江九征感嘆，「生活品質好得沒話說，各種意義上我都賺翻了。」

他將謝臨公寓的條件和顧棲說了一下，又著重誇獎了謝臨一番，說他是多麼優秀的室友，生活習慣和他有多麼的契合，講完之後只見顧棲用一種十分難以言喻的眼神看著他。

「九兒，還有這麼好的事？你不是被騙了吧？」他難以置信：「謝臨人有那麼好？他沒欺負你嗎？還有那誇張的住宿條件，能有這種事？我現在號召住宿生兄弟們一起上樓頂跳踢踏舞把宿舍給跳垮，能有這待遇嗎？」

「他能騙我什麼？我又不是無知少女，還需要擔心被人騙財騙色？」江九征被他逗笑，「謝臨大概也是看在謝鳶的面子上才讓我和他一起住的，你就不要想太多了，能找到這樣條件的房子，可能是因為我運氣好。」

「運氣好？那我怎麼走在路上沒被一千萬砸到呢？」顧棲不認同，一臉老媽看著傻兒子的表情，痛心疾首：「你可真傻，大學生活和高中生活不一樣，是社會的縮影你知道嗎？別人會對你好都是有原因的，哪像你想的這麼簡單……」

被誰說傻他都能忍，但唯獨被顧棲說傻不行，江九征無語：「那你說，謝臨能對我有什麼企圖？」

顧棲被他這麼一反問，一時半會也想不出答案來。要是江九征換個性別，他八成就要認為謝臨是想騙色佔他便宜了，但現在他是個男生，以顧棲這麼一個直男的想像力實在是想不到那方面去。

見他噎住，江九征繼續說，他湊近顧棲，壓低聲音使出殺手鐧：「你搞清楚，喜歡男生的是我，真要有什麼那也是謝臨吃虧，你懂了沒？」見顧棲傻愣愣地瞪著他，江九征十分滿意，這才直起身拉開和他的距離：「知道你擔心我，謝謝了，但是別瞎操心，我很安全的。」

「九兒，你……對耶，我都忘了你不喜歡女孩子。」顧棲緩了一會兒，接著像是突然反應過來，一臉難以置信，「難道這一切都是你的算計？你看上他了？你想對謝臨下手？」

「你聽別人說話時都是怎麼聽的？」江九征萬萬沒想到他能把好好的話聽成這樣，瞪大了眼睛：「我什麼時候這樣說了？我算計了什麼？我看上誰？」

「看不出來啊，該不會你早就打聽好他是一個人住了，剛好地震讓你宿舍塌了，謝鳶又是你直屬學妹，和你熟得很，這天時地利人和的，一來二去就讓你得逞了……」顧棲沉浸在自己的世界裡，也不知道究竟腦補了什麼，喃喃自語道：「難怪啊，那時我問你我和謝臨誰帥，你毫不猶豫就選了他……」

「……」江九征聽他愈說愈離譜，忍無可忍，「你是不是想被揍？」

「我說得不對？那你到底怎麼回事？」顧棲見他嚴肅地否認，一臉茫然。

「顧傻七，你腦子裡到底都在想些什麼東西？」江九征說，「要不是你提出來的那個賭約，我和謝臨根本不會有交集，拜託你回憶一下好嗎？」

「啊……也對，你不是那種會為愛耍心機的人。」顧棲恍然大悟道，但接下來他的腦迴路立刻歪曲到另一個方向上，竟對江九征露出了一臉感動的表情：「那難道你是為了我？」

「？？？」換江九征一臉茫然，「啊？」

「你為了和我的賭約，刻意接近謝臨，要挖出他的所有秘密，寫成小說放在論壇裡公諸於世。」顧棲感嘆道：「我就想，你怎麼可能是那種戀愛腦呢？九兒，你真是太有情有義了，肯為兄弟我犧牲至此。」

江九征眼皮跳了跳，而顧棲還在繼續說：「但你大可不必，失個戀而已，我已經調整完心情，又是一條好漢，你沒必要對謝臨趕盡殺絕……」

「顧棲，要是你再說下去，我馬上就會對你趕盡殺絕。」江九征陰惻惻地說。

顧棲瞬間閉嘴。

剛好這時上課鐘聲響了，教授和助教都來到教室準備開始上課。雖然他們坐在靠後的位置，但因為現在只是第一堂課人數還很少的關係，一點竊竊私語都會變得很明顯，因此即使江九征有心想和顧棲解釋讓他停止腦補，也無法付諸行動。

整堂課顧棲都用一種難以言喻的關愛眼神看著他，看得江九征想打人，好不容易憋到了下課，結果顧棲馬上又被他們系上的人叫出去弄活動的事，上課前才趕了回來。

「你別腦補那些有的沒的了，不管你在想什麼，都不是你想的那樣。」顧棲一回來就見江九征一臉嚴肅：「謝臨也是我的朋友，我對他一點奇怪的想法都沒有，我們就是單純的同居關係。」

「單純的能拿他當梗寫小黃文的同居關係？」顧棲忍不住作死地問。

「我簡直是在對牛彈琴。」江九征已經麻木了，面無表情道：「我等等就開論壇帳號去向謝臨自首吧，告訴他都是你逼我的……」  
  
「對不起我錯了，我開玩笑的，九哥你冷靜啊！！！」

＊

週五傍晚，江九征下課後順便去了一趟超市買菜，回到公寓後拿鑰匙開了門，將自己的背包放在房間後便提著食材進了廚房。

公寓的生活品質比宿舍好上許多，他的狀態和前些日子對比起來可以說是容光煥發，做起採買煮飯這些瑣事時也格外愉悅，不久後謝臨也回來時還能聽見他在廚房一邊洗菜一邊小聲哼歌。

「你心情很好？」

謝臨剛從學校回來，他將外套放在衣架上掛好後便過來廚房幫江九征打下手。江九征正開著水龍頭洗菜，沒聽見開門的聲音，轉身看見謝臨時嚇了一大跳，歌都忘了哼：「你回來啦？」

「嗯，回來幫你一起煮晚餐，今天吃什麼？」謝臨微笑，接著低頭望向他放在一邊砧板上的食材。

「萵苣蝦鬆和番茄炒蛋，還有蘿蔔湯。」江九征回答，見謝臨開始動手幫忙他將芹菜和荸薺切碎，便微紅著臉抿著唇繼續洗萵苣，最後想了一下還是決定問出口：「剛才我哼歌吵到你了嗎？」

謝臨沒想到他會在意這件事，轉過頭看他，輕笑了一聲：「不會，我並不介意，你要是想唱的話可以繼續。」

說是這麼說，但江九征哪好意思在謝臨面前繼續唱，尷尬道：「不，我不唱了。對了，你剛才問我什麼？」

「我說，你看起來心情很好，發生了什麼好事嗎？」謝臨將芹菜和荸薺處理好，接著切起蝦仁。

「每天睡很飽，過得很快樂，算不算好事？」江九征彎唇，將最後一片萵苣葉上的水甩開，接著放在一邊瀝乾：「好的生活品質真的是太重要了，這幾天大概是我這學期以來睡得最舒服的時候。」

「我很開心聽你這樣說。」謝臨笑。「住得還算習慣？」

「我覺得住在這裡非常愉快！」江九征給他比讚，將生菜葉放到一邊後對謝臨道：「我們換個位置吧？我來炒蝦鬆，你幫我把兩顆蛋打到碗裡？」

「好。」謝臨依言去冰箱拿雞蛋，江九征開了火倒油熱鍋，繼續和謝臨閒聊：「其實還有你的原因，好的室友真的能帶人上天堂。」

「我很榮幸。」謝臨看著他，唇角微勾，「對我來說，你也是一樣的。」

江九征有些不好意思：「謝謝。」

他將蒜末和蔥末放進鍋裡爆香，忍不住道：「實話說，我從沒想過有一天能像現在這樣和你一起聊天做菜。」

謝臨有些意外：「為什麼這麼說？」

「因為我很普通啊。」江九征解釋：「能和大家心目中的男神一起住，我還是很受寵若驚的。」

「我也只是個普通學生而已，你說得太誇張了。」謝臨說。

「我覺得你是啊。」江九征說，「認識你之前只知道你很優秀，認識之後發現你的個性也很好，有很多人喜歡一點都不奇怪。」

「我沒你說的那麼好，實際相處久了之後，你大概就不會這麼覺得了。」謝臨動手將蛋液攪散，看向江九征，似是無意道：「我有些好奇，認識我之前，你是怎麼看我的？」

「……」江九征想了想，「就……長得帥成績好，家裡有錢，天之驕子？」

「我想問的不是這個，不過還是謝謝。」謝臨失笑：「你是怎麼想到這些詞的？」

「第一項是用眼睛看的，後面幾項是聽別人說的。」江九征誠實地回答，「但我覺得其實大家對你有些誤解。」

「什麼誤解？」謝臨停下手邊的動作，似乎對這個話題頗有興致。  
  
「他們說你看起來溫和，但實際上很高冷，我覺得完全不會啊。」江九征說：「我覺得你人很好，才認識沒多久就願意讓我來和你一起住，而且做志工時也幫了我很多，根本就是天使。」他篤定地說。

謝臨大概是覺得他的形容很有趣，忍笑道：「謝謝。我還是第一次被這樣說。」

「我是真的這麼認為。」江九征認真道：「剛認識時我還覺得你身上有種壓迫感，八成也是被那些人說的帶歪了，果然別人講的話不能隨便信，要認識一個人還是得自己來。」

「你說得很對。」謝臨垂眸看他，眼裡有著笑意，「親自認識你以後我才發現你和謝鳶說的一樣。」

「……咦？」江九征一愣，接著連忙追問：「她都怎麼說我的？」

謝臨沒回答他，只是看了平底鍋一眼後微笑著提醒：「你不看著鍋子嗎？」  
  
「啊！」江九征連忙動手翻炒，所幸火開得不大，蔥蒜都爆香得還算成功，沒有燒焦。經過此插曲，接下來他都認真地看著鍋子，不敢再分心了，只是仍然對剛才謝臨所說的話感到無比好奇。

──謝鳶到底都和謝臨說了他什麼啊？   



	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

隔天便是週六早上，謝臨和江九征照慣例和謝鳶一起到Y國小做志工服務。

今天的兒童學習營主題是讀書會，陳老師已經事先讓小朋友們自行利用時間讀完書，接下來的兩個小時孩子們會進行分組討論和心得分享，並且填寫學習單，江九征等人的任務就是到各組主持和引導他們討論。

「今天的主題還挺有趣的，我很好奇現在的小孩子們都在讀些什麼書。」聽完陳老師的課程規劃，謝鳶露出了非常感興趣的神情，「國小三四年級時學校大多是要求我們讀一些勵志故事或心靈雞湯，看來看去就那些內容，不知道現在還是不是這樣。」

「我也是，小時候都是看一些溫馨感人的故事或者小動物寓言。」江九征認同地說。

「那你們可以好好期待一下了。」陳老師笑道：「這次我讓他們自己去挑有興趣的書來讀，只要不是兒童不宜的內容都可以，我也很好奇他們都選了什麼書。」

「哇！這麼自由，好羨慕。」謝鳶感嘆，「想當年，我只是下課時看點愛情小說都會被老師罵……」  
  
「嗯，我自己也當過小孩子，學校規定的讀物雖然都是好書，但孩子們未必喜歡。硬逼他們看這些，不見得能夠從中學到什麼，反而還可能讓他們討厭閱讀。」陳老師溫柔地笑了笑，「所以我讓他們挑選自己喜歡的，讀起來會更有興趣，也更可能在今天的讀書分享會裡找到志同道合的朋友。」

「我現在就想搭時光機回去當您的學生。」謝鳶眼巴巴地說，旁邊的江九征拚命點頭，一邊看著的謝臨見狀忍俊不禁。

陳老師也被他們逗笑了：「欸你們嘴真甜，雖然現在當我的學生是不可能了，但你們也已經長大了呀，想看什麼書就能看什麼書，沒人會管你們了。」

她說著說著，一邊帶著三人往討論室去，謝臨走在前頭，和她聊起了小時候看過的經典文學作品，而落在後頭的謝鳶意猶未盡，和江九征咬起了耳朵。

「我要是有幸能穿回去小學時代當陳老師的學生，讀書會時絕對要掏出一本耽美文學，讓其他人都看看BL有多美味……」

「你會把陳老師和別的小朋友嚇死的，而且小鳥，你看的大多是十八禁吧？不符合老師的標準。」江九征想到那個畫面就忍不住笑出來。

「不會呀，如果是拿你的書，那就什麼問題都不會有了。」謝鳶正色道。

「……」江九征看著她，無言以對。

他們很快就到了討論室，三人脫了鞋進去，陳老師轉身到另一邊的教室去把小孩子們帶過來。裡頭的空間寬闊明亮，最前方是小講台、白板和投影布幕，另外一整面牆則打造成書櫃，上頭大多都放著經典兒童文學作品。教室的木地板很乾淨，謝鳶在一張從地上支起的木桌前席地而坐，江九征則和謝臨走到書櫃前，打量起上頭的讀物。

謝臨的視線在書架上逡巡，江九征則以指尖在書背上輕點，一本一本點過去，最後在其中一本上面停下，他心念一動，接著抽出了那本書。

聖修伯里的《小王子》。

上面的插畫很精美，金髮的小王子站在他的星球上，靜靜望著群星密布的夜空。他翻開書頁，仔細地讀起來，最後目光停留在幾行短短的字句上，像是在出神。

直到謝臨走到他身邊，低頭看向他捧著的書：「是《小王子》，真令人懷念。」

江九征愣了一下，接著闔上書，將它放回到書架上，對他回以微笑：「是啊，它是我最喜歡的一本經典名著。」

「很適合你。它對你來說有什麼特別的意義嗎？」

謝臨深黑的雙眸注視著他，唇邊帶笑，聲線低緩又溫柔，彷彿只是單純好奇，卻又像是看穿了他不尋常的反應，問句裡帶了一點關懷的味道。

江九征垂眸，唇邊的笑很柔和，語氣中有著懷念：「裡面有很多很棒的句子，發人深省……我這樣說會不會很官腔？」他忍不住輕笑出聲，接著直視謝臨，「其實是因為，《小王子》是我媽媽送給我的第一本書。」

「原來是這樣。」謝臨微微勾唇。「這裡面的確有很多佳句，我印象最深刻的一句是：『生活不是生命荒唐的編號，生活的意義在於生活本身。』」

「這句我也很喜歡，但我最喜歡的一句是：『愛不僅僅是彼此相互凝視，而是兩個人看往同一個方向。』」江九征笑道：「聽起來很浪漫，但其實很現實。」

「你說得沒錯，這大概是因為兒童讀物大多都出自於成人之手。」謝臨輕笑一聲。

「是啊，所有的大人都曾經是小孩，雖然只有少數的人記得。」江九征眼神裡有著懷念，像是透過和謝臨的對話回憶著什麼，最後他對謝臨笑了笑，似是無意地感嘆了一句。「我之所以會這麼喜歡這本書，大概也有這樣的原因吧。因為不想變成『奇怪的大人』。」

他說完這句話時，陳老師正好帶著小朋友們過來了，江九征對謝臨笑了一下後便轉身過去和孩子們打招呼。謝臨跟在他身後，看著他和謝鳶與孩子們笑鬧的情景，想起了剛剛他湊過去看時，書頁上令江九征目光停駐的那句話。

──『我早該猜到，在她並不高明的把戲背後隱藏著最深的溫柔，花朵的心思總叫人猜不透。我太年輕了。我不知道該如何愛她。』

＊

陳老師簡單宣布了一下讀書分享會的流程，孩子們分成三組，分別由謝鳶、謝臨和江九征帶領，輪流分享自己的心得和從中學到了什麼，最後再填寫心得單統一繳交，提早做完的孩子們可以在這間教室裡自由活動。

每個組只有六個人，江九征看了看他負責的孩子們手上拿著的書，驚異於現在小學生的閱讀面之廣泛。

《害怕害怕好害怕！我喜歡！》、《學習之神》、《我的妹妹小順》、《昆蟲百科圖鑑》、《星座運勢大解析＆占星文本》、《惡魔總裁俏秘書》

「……」江九征看著某些混進去的奇怪書名一陣無語，他拿起一旁的保溫瓶喝了一口茶壓壓驚，接著對拿著昆蟲圖鑑的小男孩道：「你先來吧？」

「好，黃豆哥哥，我看的書是昆蟲圖鑑，這本書詳細地介紹了各種我們常見和不常見的昆蟲，裡面還有圖片。」小男孩推了推眼鏡，將書放在地上翻開，同組的小朋友們紛紛圍過去看，江九征也認真地聽他講解，「這些蝴蝶是有毒的，有些沒有毒的蝴蝶會為了保護自己，演化出和牠們相似的外觀，這樣天敵就不敢接近。」

配合著漂亮的蝴蝶照片，大家聽得津津有味。小男孩很快往後翻了幾頁，接著講下去：「接下來我要講蟑螂，我還另外查了資料，大家知道為什麼肥皂水可以殺死牠們嗎？因為……」

他話還沒講完，同組的兩個小女生就爆發出尖叫。江九征定睛一看，只見圖鑑上的頁面剛好翻到了蟑螂篇，整頁清晰的大圖幾乎是在強暴人類的視覺。

「……」江九征連忙翻到別頁昆蟲圖片去，安撫兩位受到驚嚇的小妹妹：「沒事了沒事了，沒有蟑螂圖了。」

「黃豆哥哥，小靜，芸芸，我還沒說完。」小男孩叫了兩個女生的名字，繼續介紹下去：「因為牠們腹部的氣孔有油膜保護，所以用水是淹不死牠們的……」

兩個小女生見他還要說，忍無可忍，滿臉憤怒地撲上去作勢要打他，江九征沒辦法，只好讓小男生的報告提早結束。

下個讀了《學習之神》的也是個小男孩，江九征和孩子們一起聽了個學渣小學男生因緣際會被當屆榜首大學生輔導，從此一路開掛成績步步高昇，最後獲得學霸女神芳心的故事。

和升級流小說裡廢柴男主遇到神仙師傅後從此大開金手指，一路逆襲迎娶女神最後成為人生贏家的故事有八十七分像。

「考試這回事呢，就是分數多的贏，分數少的輸。」小男孩做了總結。  
  
江九征和同組小朋友們肅然起敬。

再來是《害怕害怕好害怕！我喜歡！》，這位小朋友用深沉的語氣講了好幾個經典恐怖故事，聽得眾人背脊發寒，頭皮發麻。

「有四個好朋友一起上山露營，他們找了一塊無人的空地野炊，接著到了晚上便搭帳篷睡覺，四個人擠在同一個帳篷裡，裹著睡袋聊著趣事。也許是入夜了，山上溫差大，氣溫驟降，週遭起了一陣白霧……」

幾人正襟危坐，屏氣凝神，聽得無比認真。

「四人漸漸睡去，隔天早上醒來後便下了山。其中有一個人帶了相機，在過程中拍了很多照片留作紀念，四人便一同觀看照片，裡面有許多風景照，還有幾人玩樂野炊打打鬧鬧的照片，直到翻到最後一張，拿著相機的人的臉色忽然變得無比難看。」

「那是一張他們四個人擠在帳篷裡睡覺的照片。其中一個朋友見他臉色不對，開玩笑地說：『唉唷，是誰趁我們睡覺時偷拍照片？』」

「拿著相機的人臉色青白地反問：『對啊，照片裡的我們都在睡覺，那這張……到底是誰拍的？』」

小男孩講完，全組的人都安靜了，其他幾個小朋友臉色都很精彩，其中幾個看起來甚至快哭了。

江九征沒辦法，只好也讓他的報告提早結束。

接下來是名叫芸芸的小女生帶來的《我的妹妹小順》，講了個叛逆少女和她沒有血緣關係的姊姊的故事，催人淚下，感人至深，充滿了愛與溫暖與包容。

江九征很感動，聽到這裡，他總算有點在聽兒童讀書心得的感覺了。

但是當下一個小男孩掏出《惡魔總裁俏秘書》時，他的表情就又繃不住了。

「呃，我能不能問你一下，你為什麼會選這本書？」江九征忍不住問。

「我也不知道，這是我姊姊叫我看的。」小男孩誠實地回答。「陳老師讓我們自由選書，我不知道要選什麼，她就讓我看這個……」

好狠心的姊姊。江九征想，這是在整人吧？

接下來江九征就和其他小朋友們看著小男孩模仿著書裡的霸道總裁講起了台詞：「呵，女人，你在玩火。」、「不就是想要我的錢嗎？你這種女人我見多了。」、「你肚子裡的孩子是誰的？」、「你永遠也別想逃出我的手掌心。」

江九征表情麻木，聽著小男孩充滿感情地複誦：「他引以為傲的自制力在她面前根本不堪一擊，於是就一把將她甩到床上，欺身壓了上去……」

其他小朋友們都聽得一愣一愣的，江九征見苗頭不對，再這樣下去感覺就要兒童不宜了，連忙阻止他繼續講下去。

終於輪到了最後一個小女孩，她一臉深沉地拿出了自己的《星座運勢大解析＆占星文本》，煞有其事地說：「對於這本書我實在是太有心得了，短短幾分鐘絕對是沒辦法講完的，不如我直接來給你們算算，讓大家都理解一下占星是多麼奧妙……從芸芸開始吧？」  
  
江九征都被她的架勢鎮住了，看著她從背包裡掏出一副塔羅牌和星盤，一旁的芸芸滿臉的崇拜和期待：「不愧是小靜大師！等等你再幫大家都算一遍好了！」

接著芸芸轉向江九征，眼神發亮：「黃豆哥哥也來算吧？等一下也可以讓小鳥姊姊和謝哥哥來算，小靜算得超級準，尤其是戀愛方面的，我們全班都讓她算過，從沒出錯過！」

江九征：「我，呃，這……」

另外一個小男孩也開口了：「黃豆哥哥，芸芸沒有騙你，小靜真的超會算，之前她說隔壁班班花和她男朋友一星期內絕對分手，結果真的兩天就分了。」

旁邊的芸芸猛點頭，一臉深以為然。單身了二十年至今沒有男朋友的江九征汗顏。

──沒記錯的話，你們不是才中低年級嗎？這就有男女朋友了？

現在的小學生都這麼厲害了嗎？


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

「……呃，好吧，等等休息時間再算，我怕你們來不及寫學習單。」江九征看孩子們一臉期待，不忍心拒絕。他低頭看了看錶，將陳老師給的學習單發下去，「大家要認真寫哦，等一下我會檢查。」

「好！」

孩子們拿了學習單，趴在桌上奮筆疾書起來，江九征轉頭看了看其他組，發現謝臨和謝鳶帶的組別也開始寫了起來，便鬆了一口氣，慶幸自己的進度還不算太慢。

陳老師也沒閒著，在各組間來回巡視，時不時低頭看孩子們都寫了些什麼，見到有人寫錯字便低聲糾正，表情和語氣都很溫柔。

她真是一個好老師，謝鳶說得沒錯，當她的學生好幸福。江九征想。

時間過得很快，孩子們很快就寫好了心得學習單，江九征大致看了一遍，確認沒有問題之後便將它們疊好交給了陳老師，孩子們便開始自由活動。

小靜興致勃勃地掏出了她的星盤和塔羅牌，推了推眼鏡，期待地看向江九征，芸芸則是早就跑到別組去把謝鳶和謝臨給叫過來，兩人跟在芸芸後面一臉好奇地走過來時，江九征忍不住對謝臨露出了無奈的表情。

他其實是不太相信這些東西的。

謝臨像是看穿了他在想什麼似的，對他微微一笑。

相較於他們的反應，謝鳶倒是表現出非常有興趣的樣子：「小靜，聽芸芸說你算得很準，你學這些學多久了呀？是自己看書研究嗎？還是有特別去上課？」

小靜回答：「我從小就對星座占卜很有興趣，已經自學三年了。」

「哇，這麼厲害？那你先來幫我算算吧？」謝鳶驚嘆。

「好，我需要小鳥姊姊的生日。」小靜說。

謝鳶依言報了生日，她是六月出生的，小靜馬上低頭看了看星盤，「小鳥姊姊是雙子座，嗯……你最近過得很順遂，想的事情基本上都能實現，大致上是往好的方向走。」

「哇，太好了！」謝鳶看起來很高興，「聽說你很會算姻緣，那我的戀愛運呢？」

小靜一聽，眉頭一皺，「這個嘛……戀愛運恰好是小鳥姊姊你最近最薄弱的地方，就算有桃花也是爛桃花，談了也會很快分手，建議不要急著談，可以先好好享受單身時光。」

謝鳶的表情馬上垮了下來，顯而易見的失望：「這樣啊？」

一旁的芸芸正想安慰她，卻只見謝鳶挺直背脊，精神一振：「算了，我自己沒有桃花運沒關係，我喜歡的CP有桃花運就行！就當成是我把我的戀愛運分給他們了！」

「CP？那是什麼？」小靜和芸芸好奇地問。

「呃，你們再長大一點就會知道了。」謝鳶這才意識到還有小朋友在現場，乾笑著敷衍過去，連忙轉移話題：「下一個誰來？哥，換你？」

「嗯。」謝鳶讓了位置，換謝臨到小靜面前坐下，看得出來小靜和芸芸都很想看他算出來的結果，兩個小女生明顯興奮了起來。

謝臨微笑著報出了自己的生日，江九征就在這時咦了一聲，有些驚訝地看著謝臨。

「怎麼了？」謝臨轉頭看他，謝鳶和兩個小女生也一臉好奇，只見江九征道：「我一直都以為你比我還大，沒想到你比我小了三個多月。」

謝臨垂眸看他，一會兒後微微勾唇，「……所以你是覺得前幾次那幾聲謝哥哥叫得不對嗎，黃豆哥哥？」

他最後說黃豆哥哥時的語調刻意放緩，尾音上挑，顯得有些戲謔，江九征被這一下撩得猝不及防，一陣臉熱：「我不是那個意思。」

偏偏謝鳶還在一邊火上澆油，滿臉看熱鬧不嫌事大，把剛剛自己被宣布桃花運告急的事都給拋到九霄雲外去了：「哎學長，你其實也沒叫錯，我哥是比你小三個多月，但總有其他地方比……」

江九征面紅耳赤，撲過去要捂她的嘴，「謝小鳥，算我求你了，你收斂一點行不行？」

謝鳶見好就收，笑嘻嘻地乖乖住嘴，轉頭對著一臉茫然的小靜和芸芸說：「沒事沒事，你們繼續幫我哥算。」

小靜聽話地繼續說下去：「唔，謝哥哥是水瓶座，最近運勢非常不錯，事業家庭和愛情運都很旺……」

謝鳶一聽，比當事人還要興奮多了，連忙追問：「什麼？愛情運很旺？我的天哪，我哥單身了二十年，終於要遇到命中注定的那個人了嗎？小靜，那個人是怎麼樣的？你能不能算得更清楚點？」

謝臨挑了挑眉。

小靜繼續說了下去，一臉的高深莫測：「那個人啊……離謝哥哥很近，遠在天邊，近在眼前。」

謝鳶蹙了蹙眉，心想這不是說了和沒說一樣嗎，她正想再追問得更詳細點，卻只見小靜轉頭認真地看向謝臨：「謝哥哥，你身邊有天秤座的女孩子嗎？」

謝臨莞爾：「不知道，從沒注意過。」

「那你要好好注意了，水瓶座和天秤座的配對評分是滿分，天生一對。」

小靜認真地說，在謝臨身後的謝鳶一聽這話，像是突然想到什麼似的，立刻轉頭看向江九征，眼神如狼似虎，笑得十分不懷好意，壓低聲音道：「學長，我記得你好像是十月出生……？」

江九征用膝蓋想都知道她腦子裡裝了些什麼，索性撇過頭閉上眼睛裝死。

小靜很快也替謝臨算完運勢，最後輪到了江九征，他乖乖報上生日，小靜聽完後有些驚訝：「天秤座，哇，哥哥姊姊你們剛好都是風象星座耶。」

「風象星座？」江九征疑惑，「有什麼特別的嗎？」

小靜馬上就替他解答：「風象星座偏向智慧型，特性是聰明、理性，善於交際，處理起人際和社交問題十分得心應手，面對感情問題時也很冷靜。」

「這樣啊。」江九征點點頭，只見小靜低頭看著星盤，接著眉頭一皺，表情十分嚴肅，一會兒後抬頭望著江九征，欲言又止。

「……怎麼了？你算出什麼了？」江九征光看她的表情就有種不好的預感。

「黃豆哥哥，你近期的運勢不是很好，可能會有血光之災。」小靜臉色凝重地說，鏡片後的雙眼閃過一絲擔憂。

此話一出，芸芸和謝鳶都大驚失色，「啊？？？」

江九征也傻眼了，愣愣地看著她：「血光之災？」

怎麼回事，前面幾個都好好的，怎麼算到他這裡就出事了？

「沒錯，但是不用擔心，看起來並不是很嚴重，不會傷及性命，這是不幸中的大幸。」小靜低下頭認真地觀察著星盤，安慰道：「而且我還看出了你最近紅鸞星動，雖然其他方面是不吉利了點，但桃花運卻超級旺。」

「……啊？」江九征一愣，接著覺得好像有哪裡不對勁：「紅鸞星？那不是紫微斗數嗎？小靜，你不是在幫我看西方星座運勢，哪來的紅鸞星？」

小靜一臉的高深莫測：「黃豆哥哥，我們占星要講求客觀，因此我結合了中西兩方的絕學來替你占卜，這樣看更準。」

……聽起來真的非常不靠譜。江九征總感覺說不出的心累，但還是對著小靜微笑：「好吧，那我這血光之災有沒有什麼方法可以化解呢？」

「天機不可洩露。」小靜故作老成地對他搖了搖手，「但是黃豆哥哥你也別太擔心，俗話說塞翁失馬焉知非福，這個小危機也可能會為你帶來一些特別的好運。」

江九征覺得她這說了和沒說基本上沒差別，但還是露出溫和的笑容道：「好，謝謝你的提醒，我會小心的。」

給他們三個人算過之後，小靜便開始幫其他同學占卜起來，兩個小時的服務時間很快就到了，陳老師帶著孩子們向他們告別之後，江九征和謝家兄妹便走出校門，上了回X大的公車。

一路上江九征都像是在思考著什麼，罕見地沒說多少話，像是擔心他會介意剛才的占卜結果似的，謝鳶安慰他：「學長，星座占卜這種事參考一下就行，不用過於認真……」

「啊？什麼？」江九征轉頭看她，一臉茫然，「我是在想等一下要煮什麼當午餐，家裡還有豬肉和洋蔥，弄一鍋咖哩好像還不錯，小鳥，你要來一起吃嗎？」

謝鳶的注意力馬上被吃的勾走：「好啊當然要！我超級喜歡咖哩！」

「你喜歡日式口味還是南洋口味的咖哩？」江九征轉頭徵詢謝臨的意見，只見謝臨對他笑了笑：「都行，我不挑，你煮什麼我就吃什麼。」

江九征很快就做了決定：「那就吃泰式綠咖哩好了，小鳥你能吃辣吧？」

「能！」謝鳶挺起胸膛。

「那我們等等一起到超市去買綠咖哩醬和椰奶吧。」想起很久沒吃的綠咖哩，江九征顯得十分期待，眼睛都亮起來了。

「好。」謝臨看著他，微微勾唇，「只買這些就夠了？」

「唔，還有魚露和檸檬葉。」江九征想了想，「其實咖哩很自由的，什麼食材都可以加，等一下可以去超市看看，有什麼想吃的蔬菜或肉類都可以買回來加進去。」

「好耶！」謝鳶小聲歡呼，「我想吃玉米筍和四季豆！」

「可以。」江九征露出笑容，轉頭和謝鳶說起了各種不同的咖哩，一講到美食，兩人就像有聊不完的話題和用不完的精力。

謝臨靜靜地看著他們聊笑，半斂著眼睫，陽光從他那側的車窗照進來，襯得他漆黑的眸色更加深邃。

他看著江九征微笑的樣子，想起了剛才他們談到《小王子》時，對方露出來的眼神。

謝臨收回了目光，轉頭看向窗外，剛過夏末，時值初秋，陽光明亮，天空如同水洗過一般的藍。

他在溫暖的季節裡遇見了一個溫暖的人。

讓他第一次忍不住想要靠近。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

江九征很快就忘記了小靜的占卜內容，這對他來說只是一個生活中的小插曲，童言無忌，沒必要放在心上。

接下來的幾天他和謝鳶都開始忙碌起來，電機系的活動週結束後很快就輪到了他們中文系，雖然他不像系學會幹部那樣每天有開不完的會和忙不完的事情，但身為系上的一份子，還是得適當參與活動的。

「我們總算是解脫了，接下來換你們啦。」下課後顧棲對著正準備要去系上開會的江九征感嘆，「但你們系比較小，應該不會像我們一樣搞個營隊那麼麻煩。」

「對，我們除了慣例的中文之夜以外就只有卡啦OK大賽和聯誼舞會，沒像你們那樣大陣仗。」江九征笑笑：「忘了問你們辦得怎麼樣？成功嗎？」

「成功是成功，就是他媽的累死老子了。」顧棲露出了一臉不堪回首的表情：「我們這次的夜教下了血本，也不知道是哪個天才想出來的百鬼夜行，幾乎系學會的所有人都下場了，我抽到了斷頭鬼，演了一晚上，隔天都懷疑自已脖子要扭斷了……」

「你扮斷頭鬼？那程憬和羅正鋅扮什麼？」江九征好奇地問。

聽他這麼問，顧棲立刻收起不堪回首的表情，露出了幸災樂禍的笑容：「哈哈哈，程憬抽到的是花子，在東樓男廁裡扮女鬼嚇人，羅正鋅抽到的是鬼娃安娜貝爾，他們兩個的扮相超級好笑，我拍了好多經典照片。」

顧棲說著說著立刻拿出手機，抱著死道友不死貧道的心情調出相簿裡的照片和江九征一同分享。

江九征先是看了幾張顧棲歪著脖子瞪著眼睛滿臉血漿的自拍，下一秒就看到了程憬披散著長髮縮在男廁隔間裡一臉怨念的表情，忍笑道：「我覺得他的表情特別有戲。」

顧棲哈哈大笑，「可不是嗎，他演得太逼真，不僅嚇倒了一大票隊員，還嚇到了來上廁所的外系男同學。」

下一張是程憬把一個男同學給嚇得花容失色魂不附體的照片，配上了顧棲的傾情解說，特別有喜劇效果：「他一走進去，就看到了站在角落鏡子前面背對著他的程憬，還以為自己走錯了跑到女廁去，連忙道歉，結果出去再確認一次後發現自己沒走錯，正尷尬得不知道該怎麼辦時，程憬瞬間關了燈，藉著外頭幽暗的光線轉過頭來，對著他獰笑……」

「那位同學立刻就是一聲慘叫，宛若殺豬，我們這些附近的鬼也被驚動了，跑過去看是怎麼回事，結果那位同學一看到我們就叫得更大聲了……」

顧棲邊講邊笑，江九征也忍俊不禁。  
  
「你們真的很缺德。」

「扮鬼扮得太成功了，這能怪我們嗎？不說程憬了，九兒我跟你講，羅正鋅扮的鬼娃那才叫經典哈哈哈哈哈！」   
  
顧棲很快地跳過一些照片，將螢幕定格在羅正鋅扮的安娜貝爾身上，江九征只低頭看了一眼，立刻笑出聲，而且愈笑愈厲害，完全控制不住自己。顧棲則是早就笑瘋了，兩個人在路上狂笑不止，惹得附近同學頻頻側目。

「這……哈哈哈哈我不行了，什麼安娜貝爾，這是金剛芭比吧！」

羅正鋅為了這次夜教真的是拚了，一個身高185公分的肌肉壯漢，戴著微捲的可愛假髮、化了妝，再穿上洋裝，那視覺效果真是非常驚人。

江九征看著他那誇張的腮紅和假睫毛，笑得直不起腰：「誰幫他化的妝？天才啊，還有那裙子是哪裡來的？」

顧棲邊笑邊喘：「我們系上女生弄的，衣服也是她們租的，租了最大尺寸。」

江九征好不容易緩過來，擦了擦笑出來的眼淚：「好了，再笑下去我們會被別人當成神經病的……」

「還沒完呢，還有精彩花絮！」顧棲直接放了大招，秀出了最精彩的照片：「鏘鏘，瑪莉蓮壯漢鬼娃！」

照片裡的羅正鋅站在水溝蓋上，模仿著瑪麗蓮夢露的經典姿勢，本來就短的洋裝裙擺被風吹起，露出了白色蕾絲安全褲和肌肉壯實的大腿，腿毛還沒刮，配上他那嬌羞嘟嘴的表情，對男性同胞的殺傷力堪稱滿分。

江九征當場爆笑，同時覺得自己要無法直視羅正鋅了：「我的天啊，你們都玩這麼大的嗎？這也犧牲太大了吧？」

「那是當然，夜教結束後羅正鋅馬上高票當選最佳變裝鬼，這位置沒人能跟他搶。」顧棲還在笑，「不過話說回來，我可真幸運，女裝鬼總共也才三個，我們716就抽中了兩個，幸好我抽到的是斷頭鬼。」

江九征好奇：「還有一個女裝鬼是什麼？」

顧棲翻出照片給他看：「沉默之丘的染血護士，這位兄弟也是很敬業，還裝了假胸，嘖嘖，你看這性感的爆乳效果，要不是知道他是男的，這黑燈瞎火的一看，還真的有點心動……」

「收起你危險的想法，我看你是單身久了，才會看男同學都覺得眉清目秀的。」江九征連忙勸阻他。

「開玩笑的，你也知道老子鋼管直。」顧棲笑嘻嘻。

＊

兩人聊完後很快分別，顧棲回宿舍去，江九征則前往系學會去開會。

上一次開會表決過後他們已經決定中文之夜要照慣例以話劇的方式呈現，劇本也已經出爐，現在大家要討論的是選角問題，系上大多是女孩子，七嘴八舌地討論，江九征和其他幾個男同學幾乎找不到插上話的餘地，只好無奈地相視一笑。

最後總算討論出了結果，她們決定以反串劇作為噱頭，幾個男生：「……」

一位男同學試圖掙扎：「別吧，我們穿裙子能看嗎？何必讓觀眾們的眼睛受罪呢？」

另一位趕緊附和：「對啊，放過我們吧美女們。」

女生們一口否決：「不行，正正常常地演哪有意思？反串才好看。」

接著其中幾個女生開始忙忙碌碌地掏出紙筆來做籤，無視男生們無奈的表情：「放心，我們系男生少，所以女裝人人都有份，不過還是有戲份上的差別的，演公主和皇后的會辛苦一點，侍女和巫婆比較輕鬆……為了公平起見，我們就用抽籤來決定吧。」

江九征看著一個女生將籤摺好放到他們面前，開始緊張起來。見身邊的男同學們紛紛認命地取走籤，他也拿了一張，拚命在心裡默念不要公主不要公主不要公主。

他深吸一口氣，將抽到的籤拆開，看著上頭用藍筆寫的字，睜大了眼睛。

侍女。

「Yes！」江九征喜形於色，雙手握拳歡呼了一聲。編劇本的工作他也有參與，侍女的台詞很少，怯怯懦懦，幾乎是襯托公主的背景板，戲份最多也就是替公主擋刀領便當的時候，之後就沒他的事了，可以說是最輕鬆的女角色。

幾家歡樂幾家愁，江九征旁邊的人抽到的是公主，看著手裡的籤如喪考妣、長吁短嘆；他身後的男同學則是抽到皇后，誇張地西子捧心：「上蒼不公，居然要我這麼善良的一個人演惡毒皇后！」

公主幽幽道：「母后，那不然孩兒和您交換？」

皇后不幹了，柳眉倒豎，怒喝一聲：「放肆！換什麼換，別以為我不知道你這公主心比我還黑！公主是要穿漂亮的蓬蓬裙的，還要化美美的妝，最重要的是得長時間在觀眾面前拋頭露面，你休想坑害我！」

公主一臉受傷，楚楚可憐道：「孩兒也是一片孝心，您怎能誤會我，我也只是想讓大家瞻仰母后您美麗的容顏……」  
  
女生們看他們這就演起來了，頗感欣慰：「不錯嘛，都很有潛力，演得特別好，你們放心琢磨劇本吧，妝髮道具什麼的就交給我們！」

「沒錯！」一個負責妝髮造型的女生挺起胸脯：「你們也不需要擔心面子問題，我們給你們化完之後，保證是人是鬼都看不出，就算你們媽媽來看也絕對認不出這是她兒子！」

江九征汗顏，其他男生聽了卻都很高興，他們主要就是擔心演完後形象全毀。

「好啦，這次開會主要就是討論排練時間和決定角色，劇本大家都看過了吧？衣服假髮借到後再讓你們帶回去試裝，我們先來表決一下什麼時候排練……」

＊

這次的活動主要都是系學會的大二生在籌備，一年級的預備幹部也會參與輔助，謝鳶得知江九征他們要演反串劇時，整個人都興奮起來，恨不得穿越到他們開會現場去：「不愧是學姊們，太會玩了，太懂了！女裝！啊啊啊啊啊！」

江九征看著她雙眼放光狂喜亂舞的樣子，十分無奈：「小鳥，冷靜。」

謝鳶哪冷靜得下來，追問道：「學長你抽到了什麼？該不會是公主？」

江九征聽出了她語氣裡的幸災樂禍，得意地道：「不好意思要讓你失望了，這次我手氣不錯，抽籤抽到的是侍女。」

「真可惜，不是女主角啊？」謝鳶露出有些遺憾的表情，但很快又高興起來：「但沒關係，能看到你穿女僕裝的樣子也算賺，反正無論如何你都是要女裝的，嘻嘻嘻嘿嘿嘿嘿。」

江九征被她這麼一說，才發愁道：「你說得對，我都差點忘了侍女也還是得穿裙子……我們716到底是中了什麼詛咒啊？」

謝鳶不懂他怎麼就扯到716舍去了：「什麼716？」

江九征把羅正鋅和程憬為了營隊夜教扮女裝的事和她說了，邊講邊笑：「我記得你的室友也是電機系的學妹？你可以問問她，搞不好還能看到照片呢。」

謝鳶光用想像的就忍不住笑出來：「兩位學長犧牲真大啊，這樣說起來就只剩顧棲學長沒有為了系上活動穿女裝了。」

「他啊，就是傻人有傻福。」江九征忍俊不禁：「對了，你們部負責的卡啦OK大賽籌備得怎麼樣了？」

謝鳶道：「非常順利，報名參加的人比我們想像中還要多，當天應該會很熱鬧，我還看到青琉學姊也報名了！」

江九征笑道：「那沒意外的話冠軍應該又是她的了，我猜她是想衝擊三連霸。」

謝鳶驚訝道：「學姊這麼厲害的嗎？」

江九征正色道：「她拿了前兩屆的冠軍，我覺得要蟬聯下去非常有希望。」接著他想了想：「要說水準的話，我覺得她去報名外面的歌唱大賽也不是問題。既然她參加了，那我絕對要去給她捧場的。」

謝鳶道：「那我也一定不能錯過！被你這麼一說，我也好想聽她唱歌啊。對了學長，你要參加嗎？」

江九征笑著搖了搖頭：「我唱歌一般般，下次有機會再說吧。」

＊

隨著表演日期一天天逼近，活動的籌備也更加緊鑼密鼓起來，謝臨時不時都能看見江九征拿著劇本在客廳研究，一邊和其他幾個負責劇本的女同學打電話小聲地討論劇情編排和道具的製作進度。

討論到一個段落，江九征掛了電話，只見謝臨端著兩杯茶在他對面坐下，遞給他其中一杯，微笑道：「討論完了？辛苦了。」

江九征感激地向他道謝，接過茶喝了一口潤潤嗓子：「嗯，畢竟是一年一次的中文之夜，我們系上人少，身兼演員和編劇的感覺還挺特別的。」

謝臨笑了，好奇地問：「你演了什麼角色？」

江九征繃緊了神經，不知道為什麼，他完全不想讓謝臨知道自己得穿女裝，便乾笑幾聲敷衍過去：「呃，就是個炮灰小角色，沒幾句台詞，很輕鬆的。」

「這樣啊。」謝臨點了點頭，沒再追問下去，見江九征露出鬆了一口氣的表情後，他唇角微勾：「中文之夜那天我正好沒事，謝鳶就邀了我一起去看，很期待你們的表演。」

江九征表情一僵。

謝臨垂眸仔細觀察著他的表情，眼底帶著幾不可見的笑意，緩聲道：「……怎麼了，你不希望我去看嗎？」

江九征在心裡抓狂道對沒錯我求你別來，但面對著謝臨這似是有些委屈的語氣，他完全招架不住，只得勉強道：「怎麼會呢？非常歡迎你來看表演，知道你要來，大家都會很開心的。」

謝臨聽他這麼說，微微一笑：「那就好，我和謝鳶會準時到場的。」

江九征的臉上掛著笑容，心底卻早已淚流滿面。

聽謝臨剛剛的問題，對方應該是還不知道他要演什麼，形象問題茲事體大，能瞞一天是一天。

現在他只能指望妝髮道具組的同學們了，希望她們所說的「上了妝後是人是鬼認不出」是真的……


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

不得不說他們系上女生的效率真的很好，沒過幾天就把衣服和假髮都租來了，江九征收到群組通知試裝時已經下課準備回公寓，正想折回去時，也看到了訊息的謝鳶恰好打電話過來自告奮勇說可以幫忙他把衣服拿過去。

「我正好在系學會，學姊已經把你的衣服和假髮給我了，學長就不用跑來跑去啦，我等會直接過去找你，幫你試裝。」

「那就麻煩你啦，謝謝。」江九征走出電梯，空出一隻手拿鑰匙開了公寓的門，「你吃午餐了嗎？我打算煮點乾麵，要不要過來一起吃？」

「要！謝謝學長！」謝鳶的聲音聽起來很是雀躍：「我二十分鐘後就到！」

江九征笑著應了，他掛了電話，轉身到廚房去準備燒水。謝臨今天得上一整天的課，要到傍晚才會回來，因此他只需要煮兩人份的麵。

趁著謝臨不在家時試裝，這樣就不會被發現，完美。江九征一邊燒水一邊想，到時候上台時請女同學給他化個特濃妝，戴個假睫毛塗個大紅唇，舞台燈再一照，大概連他媽來了都會認不出來，更別說謝臨了。

女裝黑歷史，不存在的。

江九征打定主意，覺得一切都在計劃之中，完全沒問題。

他迅速地煮好麵，拌上之前滷好的肉燥醬和燙青菜，午餐就完成了，謝鳶過沒多久就按了門鈴，江九征開了門，見她手裡提著大紙袋，笑道：「辛苦你啦，先來吃麵吧？」

「太香了，你什麼時候滷的肉燥？」謝鳶吸了吸鼻子，馬上將手裡的包包和提袋都放到一邊，直奔餐桌。

「前天滷的，拌飯拌麵都很好用，懶惰時可以快速解決一餐。」江九征笑了笑：「麵剛煮好，還很燙，小心點。」

謝鳶將嘴裡的麵嚥下去，豪氣地拍著胸脯：「只要東西夠好吃，燙什麼的都不是問題！」

「這點你就和你哥不像，他是貓舌頭。」江九征想到前幾天發現的謝臨的小秘密，眼底帶了點笑意。

「是啊，所以我媽在家煮包餡湯圓時他永遠都搶不贏我，嘿嘿。」謝鳶洋洋得意地說，接著她像是想到什麼似的，笑容裡帶了點興味盎然：「等等，你怎麼知道我哥貓舌頭？」

江九征沒想太多，誠實道：「上週我包了鮮蝦餛飩，他咬了一小口之後被流出來的湯汁燙到了，我才知道他怕燙。」他回味了一下當時的場景，小聲道：「意外地有點可愛。」

謝鳶先是被突如其來的糖噎了一口，再來是一陣惡寒，她從沒想過有人能用「可愛」來形容謝臨……最後她被剛剛江九征話裡某個詞轉移了注意力：「什麼？你上週還包了鮮蝦餛飩？」

江九征看著她眼巴巴的表情，笑了：「是啊，我用的是整隻白蝦，包出來還蠻大顆的，都快和水餃一樣大了，其實肉餡做起來不難，就是蝦子處理起來比較麻煩，要挑腸泥還要一隻隻剝殼。」

「……我要嫉妒死我哥了。他怎麼還沒胖五公斤？」謝鳶惡狠狠道。

「下次做的時候再請你一起來吃。」江九征笑出聲。

「就這麼說定了啊，我可以幫忙買材料和剝蝦子！」謝鳶歡呼。

兩人吃完麵之後謝鳶主動去幫忙洗碗，江九征收拾完桌面，兩人便回到客廳去準備試裝。

謝鳶亮出假髮時江九征覺得還能接受，就是個普通的丸子頭加上瀏海的造型，顏色是深棕色，其實和他原本的髮色很接近。

但接著她從袋子裡拿出裙撐、蕾絲長襪、以及裙子本體和馬甲時，江九征就有點淡定不了了。

「……這是什麼？」江九征艱難地問，他看著那性感的黑色吊帶蕾絲長襪，上頭還很心機地做了鏤空設計，讓從未接觸過這些東西的他瞪圓了眼睛：「  
我以為只要穿普通裙子就好，這些東西是怎麼回事？」

「女僕裝啊，公主的貼身侍女不穿這個要穿什麼？」謝鳶理所當然地回道，一邊拿著裙子在他身上比劃：「唔，看起來很適合你。」

「哪裡適合了？」江九征要崩潰了，他看著裙撐，語氣顫抖：「這個又是什麼？不是已經有裙子了嗎，怎麼還有一件？」

「裙撐，穿了這個才能弄出蓬蓬裙的效果，很可愛哦。」謝鳶笑瞇了眼睛：「我知道你肯定不會穿馬甲，所以等你穿上襪子和裙子之後出來我再幫你弄。」

她把女僕裝、裙撐和襪子都塞給江九征，接著從自己的包包裡翻出一個大大的化妝包，一臉躍躍欲試：「我剛還特地回宿舍一趟去把化妝包給拿來了，等你換好再給你化個妝試試。」

江九征一臉恍惚，彷彿已經靈魂出竅：「這和我想像中的完全不一樣……」

「人生就是像這樣，處處都充滿了驚喜。」謝鳶將他推進房間裡去，理所當然道：「快點換哦，我在客廳等你。」接著像是怕他裝死不配合，她露出了邪惡的笑容威脅道：「要是你太久沒出來，我可就要親自進來監督了。」

謝鳶順手替他關了門後轉身回客廳，江九征待在房間裡，回過神後低頭看了看手上的女僕套裝，欲哭無淚。

過了一會兒，江九征才一臉視死如歸地從房間裡出去，每一步都沉重無比。

謝鳶放下手機，睜大了眼睛打量了一會兒後驚喜道：「天啊也太適合你了，學長你穿女僕裝真的好可愛！」

江九征崩潰，抬起手捂臉：「我覺得我失去了一些很重要的東西……」

謝鳶像是登徒子調戲良家少女一樣，目光緊盯著他被蕾絲長襪包裹的小腿，再逐漸上移到層疊的裙襬間若隱若現的白皙大腿，無意識感嘆道：「啊，是傳說中的絕對領域……你的腿也太好看了，皮膚好白，想摸。」

江九征羞憤道：「謝小鳥！」

謝鳶看他快爆炸了，笑嘻嘻道：「對不起對不起，我開玩笑的。我來幫你戴假髮吧，坐過來一點嘛，我又不會吃了你。」

江九征依言挪過去，只見謝鳶欲言又止，忍不住又低頭看了看他的腿，小聲嘟囔道：「真的不給摸嗎？一下都不行？」

「不行，謝小鳥，你這是性騷擾！」江九征義正嚴詞地拒絕。

「好吧。」謝鳶遺憾地說，一邊從袋子裡撈出了假髮，稍稍整理了一下後讓江九征低頭，幫他戴上。  
  
戴完假髮後謝鳶仔細端詳了一下他的臉，看得江九征一陣緊張：「……怎麼了？很奇怪？」

「一點都不奇怪，很可愛。」謝鳶讚道：「來，我來給你上點淡妝，效果會更好。」

江九征已經放棄掙扎了，女僕裝都穿了，假髮也戴了，還差這點妝嗎？他癱著一張臉任她擺布，眼神死氣沉沉。  
  
「學長你皮膚真好，又白又嫩，都不用遮瑕，羨慕嫉妒恨，你都怎麼保養的？能傳授點秘訣給我嗎？」謝鳶一邊給他上妝一邊讚嘆，只見江九征有氣無力地回答道：「能宅在家裡就宅在家裡，別跑出去曬太陽就行。」

「你這話說出去是會被其他女生打死的，花了幾千幾萬買一堆保養品狂擦，結果還敵不過你這個天然原生態。」謝鳶感嘆。「哎呀，別露出這麼絕望的表情嘛，難得穿得這麼可愛，來，笑一個。」

江九征都快哭了。

謝鳶好不容易完工，將粉底眼影腮紅什麼的都放回化妝包裡，接著拿出了一面化妝鏡，滿意道：「學長，你自己看看，什麼叫沉魚落雁，什麼叫閉月羞花。你現在這副樣子去選系花都沒問題，不，我覺得選校花說不定也能上……」接著她感嘆道：「唉，果然只有男孩子才能這麼可愛，簡直要逼死我們女生了。」

江九征半信半疑地看向化妝鏡，只見鏡中映出了一張白皙的面容，五官精緻，薄施脂粉，表情略帶無措，顯得有些楚楚可憐，比起他原本的樣子，輪廓要再柔和上一些。

他瞪大了眼睛，鏡中人也瞪大了眼睛，江九征一時還無法接受鏡中的人是自己，喃喃道：「化妝果然不愧是亞洲四大邪術之一……」

「什麼四大邪術？」謝鳶疑惑道。

「變性術，整容術，化妝術和修圖術。」江九征一本正經道。「我都認不出我自己了。」

「我只有給你上淡妝而已，是學長你底子好。」謝鳶否決道：「還是和你本人很像的，是另一種不一樣的可愛！」

「那怎麼行！」江九征瞪大眼睛，「當天我必須化得沒人能認出我來才可以！你也邀了謝臨來看，我丟不起這個臉。」

「正好給我哥一個驚喜呀，讓他看看不一樣的你。」謝鳶笑嘻嘻：「我沒告訴他你演了什麼，真期待當天他看到你這副樣子時的反應……」

「什麼驚喜，這是驚嚇吧！」江九征使出殺手鐧：「這樣的話我請負責化妝的同學幫我塗成黑人女僕好了，她們說保證化完認不出是人是鬼。」

「沒看出來你偶像包袱這麼重啊。」謝鳶無奈：「演公主和皇后的學長都已經放棄治療了，爭著比誰更美呢，你為什麼不能學學他們呢？」

「他們不要臉了，我還要啊。」

「好吧，不逼你。」謝鳶嘆氣：「來，幫你束馬甲。」

她打量了一下江九征，最後目光落在他胸前，露出難以言喻的表情。江九征不知道她怎麼了，疑惑道：「怎麼了嗎？」

「我就說怎麼哪裡怪怪的，原來是胸部太平了，應該要塞點墊子或矽膠假胸之類……」謝鳶比劃了一下：「要是有胸你就完美了，妥妥的女神！」

「你放過我吧。」江九征一聽，立刻滿臉驚恐，拚命搖頭，看起來弱小可憐又無助。

謝鳶看他一臉抗拒，只得作罷，哄道：「好好好，我們不塞，反正現在也是有很多人喜歡平胸的……」

江九征完全沒被她安慰到，一臉生無可戀。

馬甲是綁帶式的，謝鳶將絲帶交叉繞過他的身體，再仔細地調整鬆緊，她一邊扯緊繫帶一邊問江九征：「會太緊嗎？」

江九征背對著她跪坐在沙發上，回答道：「還行。」

「那我就再拉緊了，哇，學長你腰好細。」謝鳶用力將綁帶束緊，「真的是完全不讓人活……」

江九征猝不及防，被這一下勒得有點透不過氣，「小鳥你等一下，好像有點太緊。」

「真的嗎？那我再綁鬆點，這樣呢？」謝鳶調整了一下。

就在她忙著和手裡的綁繩戰鬥時，突然從玄關處傳來了開門的響動。

謝鳶一愣，下意識回頭去看，江九征則早在聽見鑰匙聲音時就背脊一僵，下一秒他的大腦一片空白，思緒都被慌亂和無措所淹沒。

謝鳶的鑰匙給了他，這個時候能開門進來的只能有一個人。

他僵硬地坐在沙發上背對著門口，聽著謝鳶疑惑地喊了對方一聲。

「哥，你不是有課嗎？怎麼會在這個時候回來？」

──我現在去撞牆來得及嗎？江九征想。


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

「嗯，我回來拿講義。九征不在嗎？」

謝臨一從玄關走進客廳，就看見個丸子頭少女縮在沙發上摀著臉裝死，有些詫異：「這是……？」  
  
「哦，哥你可以問問她，她知道學長在哪。」謝鳶戳了戳江九征的背，一臉幸災樂禍：「嘿美女，別裝死了，來不及了。」

江九征的背脊抖了一下，像是感覺到謝臨盯在他身上的目光，半晌後終於放棄掙扎，直起身來轉過去面對謝臨，嗓音虛弱地說：「……我現在說我是江九征的妹妹，會有人信嗎？」

謝臨看見他這副打扮，先是露出了有些詫異的表情，接著就忍不住笑了出來，他頗感有趣地勾起唇角：「你猜我信不信？」

江九征一臉生無可戀：「我可以解釋，我真的沒有女裝癖……」

「嗯，是為了中文之夜吧？」謝臨笑了，接著目光在他身上細細打量，也不知道是不是在開玩笑：「這身裙子還挺適合你的，很合身。」

江九征：「……」

「是吧！學長穿起來超好看，哥，你看這腿，是個人都得動邪念。」謝鳶興奮地附和道，接著以迅雷不及掩耳的速度忽施偷襲，撩起了江九征的一點裙襬，露出黑色蕾絲吊帶襪給謝臨看：「是不是超辣！超性感！」

江九征猝不及防，被她偷襲得手，嚇得大叫一聲，連忙護住裙襬，羞憤欲死地叫道：「謝小鳥！」

他已經腦袋一片混亂，都快窒息了，下意識抬頭看了謝臨一眼，接著馬上像彈簧似地蹦下沙發衝回房間：「我我我要去把這身換掉！」

謝臨和謝鳶看著他砰一聲鎖上門，對視了一眼，謝鳶才遺憾地啊了一聲：「糟糕，不小心逗過頭了。」

謝臨伸手彈了她的頭一下，謝鳶嚇了一跳，反應過來後捂著額頭怒視他：「哥！」

「你也知道逗過頭了？」謝臨垂下眸，漫不經心道，謝鳶聽出他語氣裡一點涼絲絲的味道，才低下頭認錯：「好嘛，對不起我知道錯了。但學長真的很可愛啊，我根本忍不住……」

「忍不住也得忍，你最好收斂點。剛剛你太超過了。」

謝鳶看著他那副淡定的表情，嘟囔道：「那麼可愛，你就一點感覺都沒有？哥，你不是人，你沒有心！」

「是很可愛。」謝臨淡定道。

「對嘛，我就說嘛，所以這不是我的問題！」謝鳶理直氣壯道，接著她像是突然想起了什麼似的，手忙腳亂地從包包裡翻出了卸妝濕巾，衝到江九征房門前敲門：「開門啊學長，我還沒幫你卸妝！」

門過了一會兒後就開了，謝鳶迅速閃身進去，接著門又關上了。謝臨看著那扇緊閉的木門，垂下了眸子微微一笑。

方才的景象在他腦海裡重播，裹著黑色長襪的腿，誘惑的鏤空蕾絲，還有江九征猝然抬頭時那羞憤又無措的表情，猶如一頭驚惶的鹿。

──讓人忍不住想要欺負。

人類是視覺動物，眼前所見的刺激理所當然地催生出了不合時宜的幻想。

謝臨必須承認，就某種方面來說，他遠比謝鳶要惡劣得多。

＊

江九征卸完妝後很快地和謝鳶一起出了房間，他已經換回了原本的襯衫和長褲，一回客廳就見謝臨拿了講義正要出門，尷尬道：「你要回學校了？」

「嗯。」謝臨見他視線飄忽，上看下看左顧右盼就是不敢和他對視，微微一笑，安慰道：「不用擔心，我剛剛什麼都沒看到。」

江九征被他這樣一說，臉立刻紅了，崩潰道：「你又不是瞎子。我的形象……」

「我知道都是為了中文之夜，辛苦了。」謝臨溫和地道：「不會誤會你什麼的。」

江九征有些無措又感動，一時之間不知道該說些什麼，只見謝臨接著道：「非常期待你們的表演。」他微微一笑：「我先回學校了，傍晚見。」

江九征愣在原地，待謝臨出了門之後才回過神，受不了地捂著臉蹲在地上：「我的天……我沒臉見人了……」

跟在後頭目睹了全程的謝鳶感嘆道：「哎，莫非定律啊，你愈不想讓什麼事情發生，它就愈容易發生。」接著她拍了拍江九征的肩膀安慰道：「反正你都被我哥看見了，他也知道你是為了中文之夜才穿女裝的，可以不用再糾結啦。」

江九征生無可戀地起身，基本上已經破罐子破摔了：「你說的對，小鳥。反正最不想讓他看見的人都看見了，接下來要在觀眾們面前拋頭露面好像也無所謂了……」

謝鳶給他加油打氣：「對啊！而且學長你別忘了，你只是演個女僕啊，還有公主和皇后擋在你前面呢！」

江九征一想也是，還有人比他更慘呢，雖然他們看起來都十分樂在其中的樣子。

「其他人的女裝扮起來不知道怎麼樣。」江九征被謝鳶給轉移了注意力，陷入了沉思，他腦海中閃過了程憬和羅正鋅的扮相，忍不住又笑出聲：「總不會是像羅正鋅那樣吧？」

「公主我不知道，但是皇后的試裝照我有拍起來，沒你可愛。」謝鳶拿出手機搜尋著相簿，很快地翻出照片給江九征：「哈哈哈你看，學姊把他畫成了黑寡婦。」

照片裡的男同學知道謝鳶在拍照，刻意地擺出了單手叉腰的姿勢，一副盛氣凌人的模樣，幾乎是用鼻孔看人的。深紫的眼影配上上挑的深黑眼線、過白的厚重底妝和紫紅的唇色讓他看起來十分刻薄，活脫脫就是個欺負繼女的惡毒皇后。

除了妝容之外，他身上的禮服也很引人注目，華貴的豹紋披風配著綴滿亮片的深紫色大蓬裙，加上金色尖頭恨天高，讓他遠遠看上去就像把大型陽傘，菜市場大嬸會喜歡的那種款，保證一站出去就是所有人目光的焦點。

「哇，太棒了。」江九征真情實意地讚嘆：「希望公主的裙子也有這麼大這麼蓬，到時候我往他的身後一站，就沒人能看見我。」

「你想得美，侍女雖然台詞和戲份都不多，但也是個重要角色。」謝鳶無情地給他潑冷水，給完糖果後又抽了他一鞭：「而且你打扮得這麼可愛，卻躲起來不讓大家看，多可惜啊！」

江九征：「……」

謝鳶繼續說：「學長，一切都是為了我們中文系，這麼難得的中文之夜，當然要盡全力表演，不留下一絲遺憾。中文系會感謝你們的犧牲和付出的。」

「好好好你別說了，我乖乖演就是了。」江九征拿她一點辦法都沒有，只得投降。

＊

謝鳶下午三點還有課，很快地就向他告辭回學校去了。江九征回到房間去，打開了電腦，最近他都忙於系上的活動，很少有時間能夠寫稿，現在難得有了一點空閒，便打開文檔飛快寫了起來。

【沈酒跟在賀燐身後踏出門的那一剎那，一片白光從他腳下泛起，接著瞬間將他整個人淹沒。

接著席捲他全身的是宛若漂浮的失重感。眼前全是白茫一片，什麼都看不見。

沈酒聽見一個機械般的聲音在他耳邊道：『系統檢測，目標已通關A018號副本，結算獎勵經驗值3000點，特殊物品獎勵：無。』  
  
『實驗體編號檢測中。編號……』系統的聲音卡頓了一下，接著像是訊號不穩定似地，發出了斷斷續續的噪音：『編……失敗……重新……測，警告。』

聽清了最後兩個字的沈酒不安起來。怎麼回事？什麼警告？

『警告。警告。警告……』刺耳的鳴笛聲忽然響起，嚇了沈酒好大一跳，他茫然又惶惑地四處張望，所見卻只有一片白茫，賀燐並不在他的身邊。

『警告……警。』警報聲響了一會兒後突然詭異地停了，像是被人掐斷了脖子一樣，接著平穩的機械音重新響起。『實驗體編號檢測完成。等級檢測完成……』

系統的聲音愈來愈模糊，同時眼前的白光飛快地消退，他也逐漸從失重感回復過來，有了腳踏實地的感覺。

眼前出現的熟悉人影愈發清晰，沈酒邁開腳步迫不及待地向他跑過去，耳邊的聲音逐漸模糊，變得斷斷續續。

『……號實……驗體當前等……級為……』

最後他隱約聽見系統說了一個字，但卻因為聲音實在太微弱而沒有聽清。

沈酒將最後一點白色光芒甩在身後，奮力朝前方奔去。

賀燐就在那裡等他。  
  
＊

「出來了？」沈酒一出來，賀燐就看見了他，對著他微微一笑。

「嗯。剛才聽到了一些奇怪的聲音……」沈酒在距離他一公尺處停了下來，因為剛才的奔跑而有些喘，他臉頰還泛著紅，但望著賀臨的眼睛卻很亮，一見到對方，那些不安就像是被風吹散的雲一樣消失無蹤。

他將剛剛在副本出口中遇到的事和賀燐說了，「結果我完全不知道我現在幾級，有多少經驗，也不知道我的編號幾號……系統也會出Bug嗎？」

賀燐斂下眸，認真地聽著他說，「這種情況從來沒出現過，我也很好奇。」

沈酒對於剛才的狀況仍然百思不得其解，皺著眉低頭思考，拚命回想著剛剛所聽到的內容，沒有注意到賀燐看著他時眼底閃過的一抹暗色。

沈酒想著想著，突然像是想到什麼一樣，忽然抬起頭，眼睛一亮：「對了，賀燐，你在副本剛開始時不是操作過個人介面給我看嗎？我記得你說實驗體都有，你能教教我嗎？或許我能從我的介面上找到答案？」

賀燐垂首看他，唇邊的笑有些意味不明：「……當然可以。」

賀燐告訴他只要心裡想著查看就能夠將介面叫出來，並且能夠自己決定要不要顯示給他人看，沈酒依言操作，很快地就將自己的介面叫出來了。

沈酒先是睜大了眼睛認真看，但看到最後眉頭卻皺了起來，接著他選擇了顯示，讓賀燐一起過來研究。

「怎麼會這樣？」沈酒小小聲地問。

賀燐垂眸，只見沈酒的編號、等級和經驗值上都是一片亂碼，完全看不出來上頭的數字是多少。唯一能見的只有最新的一條通關紀錄，上頭顯示著A018號副本和他所得的3000經驗值。

「有意思。」賀燐淡淡道：「你先別緊張，看看商城能不能正常使用。」

「好。」

賀燐身上那種淡定又沉穩的氣息感染了沈酒，他安心下來依言操作，跳到了商城的頁面去，琳瑯滿目的分類和商品品項頓時晃花了他的眼睛。

商城裡的東西都要用經驗值來兌換，沈酒看了看自己的經驗值，上面有兩欄，總經驗值那欄顯示的一樣是一長串亂碼，當前設定可動用的經驗值上頭則是3000。

沈酒好奇地回到商品分類介面去看，隨手點了醫療類，上頭所顯示的排序是按照熱銷程度排下來的，第一名是能讓實驗體重獲新生的一次性治療，限定出副本後使用，可以同時購買很多次數，隨著使用者心念而消耗，不僅能自己用也能給別人，想來就是剛才副本裡八五四所說的治療吧……沈酒一邊想著，一邊低頭去看價格，不看還好，一看就傻住了。 

一次要五十萬經驗值。沈酒看著自己當前所有的三千餘額，在心底默默流淚，但轉念想想，畢竟是能一次性治好所有傷病的治療，這麼貴也很正常……

賀燐見他盯著治療的頁面發呆，眼底帶上了一點笑意，隨即也調出了自己的介面，輕快地操作了幾下。

沈酒的可動用經驗值瞬間數字一閃，變成了一千萬零三千，與此同時一則通知跳了出來：『【匿名】贈與你一千萬經驗值，你的當前可用經驗值為10003000』】


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

【沈酒被這變故驚住了，目瞪口呆地轉頭看向賀燐，「你……」

「你想買什麼就買吧，不夠的話再和我說。」賀燐雲淡風輕地說。

「不是，一千萬也太多了吧，而且那些經驗值也是你辛苦通關副本拿的，我不能拿……」沈酒操作了一下介面，試圖把一千萬轉回去，但卻找不到交易經驗值的介面，手忙腳亂地操作了一會兒後終於宣告投降，可憐兮兮地看向賀燐。「你能教我怎麼轉嗎？」

「不能。」賀燐的嗓音裡帶著笑意：「你就收下吧，放心，我不缺這點經驗。」

沈酒回想起當初在他的介面上看到的那一大串都不知道是幾位數的數字，在心底認同了賀燐的說法，他的確是不缺經驗值，但是……

「但我也不能這樣白拿啊。」沈酒糾結道：「無功不受祿。」

「沈酒。」賀燐看著他，眼神裡有幽微的笑意：「不要覺得心裡有負擔，現在最重要的事是活下去。你的編號和等級都出了問題，在還不知道是什麼狀況的情況下，身上多點經驗值總是好的。」  
  
沈酒明白他的意思。賀燐告訴過他，在這個世界中，最重要的就是經驗值，一旦經驗值歸零就會被永久抹殺。

「唔，但是……」沈酒有些為難：「一千萬也太多了吧？」

身懷鉅款讓他覺得很不安，好像自己是一個抱著金磚塊的小孩子，隨時都有可能被搶劫。懷璧其罪的道理他還是懂的。

「不用擔心，一點都不多，至少對我來說是這樣。」賀燐微微一笑：「你要是真的覺得過意不去，就當作是我借你的好了，等你有能力的時候再還給我吧，現在先努力讓自己活下去才是重點。」

「……那好吧，先謝謝你，我會努力通關的。」這個說法沈酒就比較能接受了，感激地向賀燐道謝。

「嗯。」賀燐莞爾：「你先試試看隨便買點什麼東西吧，看商城能不能正常使用。」

沈酒聽話地點頭，繼續看起了商城裡的物品，除了一次性治療之外，底下的商品著實是琳瑯滿目，幾乎晃花了他的眼。

「九花玉露丸、千年靈芝、天元聚魂丹……這不是武俠小說裡才會出現的奇藥嗎？」沈酒傻眼了，好奇地點開了千年靈芝的頁面簡介，只見上頭寫著：『傳說中的千年靈芝，在某些副本裡，沒有什麼傷病是吃一朵靈芝不能解決的，如果有，那就吃兩朵。注意：本靈芝由S級大型仙俠副本中逍遙峰藥童所採取，因藥童素質參差不齊，其中可能混入有毒蕈類，食用有風險，請自行斟酌。』

沈酒眼皮跳了跳，一朵就要價三百萬，還有可能買到有毒蕈類，也不知道是在幹嘛，買個靈芝居然還要賭博的？他在心底腹誹。到底哪個冤大頭會買這個啊？  
  
賀燐看著他的表情，笑了：「買到有毒的靈芝的機率是十分之一，其實還行。商城裡的物品有時不只能自用，還能在副本裡產生奇效，像這個靈芝，如果是買來贈送給某些關主或是NPC，能夠適當降低副本難度。」

沈酒恍然大悟，接著發現有哪裡不對勁：「等等，賀燐，你該不會買過？」

賀燐唇角微勾：「嗯，買來賄賂過NPC。其中有幾個吃完之後就暴斃了，讓人有點困擾呢……不過我從中推算出了有毒的機率大概是十分之一，也算是不錯的收穫。」

沈酒覺得自己聽到了一些不得了的內容，果然大佬的世界就是和他不一樣，在他想著這坑爹靈芝誰敢買時，賀燐居然直接讓NPC幫他試毒，聽他的語氣貌似還坑死過不少NPC……。

沈酒決定對千年靈芝敬而遠之。他連忙查看別的物品。

「十香軟筋散、七蟲七花膏、APTX-4869……等等，這些不是毒藥嗎？」沈酒震驚道。

他看著APTX-4869的簡介，只見上頭寫著：『一位名偵探高中生在吃了它之後變成了死神小學生。想回到童年嗎？覺得長大後的自己不夠可愛嗎？吃它就對了！返老還童再也不是夢！注意：本藥由某神秘黑衣組織成員所研發，該成員在研發出解藥前就失蹤了，目前下落不明。若您服用後有任何問題，後果請自負。』

沈酒：「……」槽點太多了不知該從何吐起。「這怎麼看起來一個比一個坑？」

「嗯，不過在某些特殊情況下也有可能成為副本的通關關鍵，或是一些奇毒的解藥。」賀燐答道，沈酒聽完之後會心地點頭，這個他能理解，就是傳說中的以毒攻毒嘛。

他繼續看下去，很快地略過了一些像是『含笑半步顛』、『三屍腦神丹』等等光看名字就知道是危險物品的東西，最後目光停在了一罐畫風格外不同的藥片上。

透明的塑膠小藥瓶，裡頭裝著約十片紅色藥錠，商品名字上寫著：『SCP-500』，一罐一千萬，也就是說一片藥錠就要價一百萬。

上頭的簡介寫著：『某神秘基金會裡的神祕產物，包治百病。Hey yo man，有病就去吃藥，藥藥Check it out！』

沈酒覺得寫這簡介詞的人大概也病得不輕。他看了一眼賀燐，對方察覺到他的目光後垂眸一笑，嘉許道：「萬能藥？很好的選擇，你可以先買幾片起來以備不時之需。」

沈酒乖乖地依言操作，買了三片，看著經驗值一下子少了三百萬，他有些肉疼，同時感覺自己欠賀燐的又更多了，除了救命之恩以外，瞬間又多了筆三百萬的帳，也不知道他什麼時候能還上。

沈酒露出了有些糾結的表情，賀燐像是能看穿他在想些什麼似的，安撫他道：「好了，有了SCP-500在手上，你接下來闖副本就能輕鬆很多。現在先和我一起回安全空間吧。」

沈酒點頭，跟著賀燐向前走，直到兩人通過了一扇門。  
  
出了門之後，沈酒愣愣地頓住腳步，仰頭望著天空。  
  
它是紅色的，如同鮮血般令人渾身不舒服的紅，幾乎灼傷他的視線。鮮紅的天空中一枚巨大的眼球懸浮其上，深灰色雲層如同眼皮一般將其半掩起，不知道為什麼，沈酒一瞧見它就難以自抑地顫抖起來，沉重的情緒如翻江倒海般上湧，壓得他喘不過氣。

「……那是什麼？」沈酒盡量壓抑著語氣裡的顫抖，轉頭問賀燐。

「那是『主神』，這個世界的秩序。」賀燐的語調帶著一絲輕微的嘲弄意味：「主宰著所有實驗體的生死。有很多實驗體稱呼它為……『太陽』。」

「太陽？」沈酒瞪大了眼睛：「它哪裡像太……唔！」

未竟的話語被驟然打斷，賀燐直接伸手摀住了沈酒的唇，不讓他把話說完，那垂下眼睫看著他的樣子有幾分冷酷，語氣卻仍然溫和：「抱歉，有些話在它面前是不能說的，沈酒，想活下去，就要記住這一點。」

沈酒傻傻地看著他，乖乖地點頭，賀燐這才鬆開了手，向他道：「稍等我一下。」

接著他叫出了自己的介面開始操作，沈酒趁他操作的間隙回頭看了後方一眼，只見他們身後是一座巍峨高塔，左右各有一扇散發著隱約白光的門，方才他們就是從其中一扇裡出來的。

賀燐很快地操作完畢，讓沈酒過來，教他使用介面：「安全空間的操作很簡單，只要輸入實驗體編號就可以到自己的屋子裡，也可以帶別的實驗體進去。」

沈酒點了點頭以示理解，接著為難道：「那我怎麼辦？我不知道自己的編號啊……」

賀燐安撫他道：「先來我屋裡吧，我們再想想辦法。」】

＊

江九征認認真真寫了一下午，直到傍晚手機設定的鬧鈴響了起來，提醒他快要到晚餐時間了。他存好文檔後出了房間，進了廚房後穿上圍裙開始準備晚餐。

電鍋裡的雜糧飯已經煮好，跳到了保溫狀態；雞肉也已經燙好切塊，拌上了油蔥酥和醬油，散發出一陣陣誘人的香味。燜燒鍋裡的排骨玉米湯早在下午就已經燉好，剩下最後一道炒青菜，江九征正等著熱鍋時，聽見了從玄關處傳來了開門的聲音。  
  
「你回來了？」江九征從廚房中探出頭去看。

「嗯。」謝臨朝他微笑。

他在放完自己的書和外套後很快走進了廚房，手上還提著一個精緻的白色小紙盒，江九征炒完青菜後盛盤端上桌，看著他轉身將紙盒放進冰箱，疑惑道：「……那是什麼？」

謝臨淡淡一笑：「賠罪的禮物。」

他依江九征的指示將湯從燜燒鍋裡取出，放了調味料後端上桌，晚餐就算完成了。謝臨擺好餐具後拿了兩個碗到電鍋旁去盛飯，脫了圍裙坐在餐桌邊雙手托腮的江九征盯著冰箱一臉好奇，忍不住問道：「賠罪？是給誰的呀？」

謝臨這種個性的人居然也能得罪人？這不科學。江九征想，還特地買了禮物賠罪，看來對方應該是個不好惹的人。

「給你的。」

謝臨將裝好的飯放到他面前，輕描淡寫地說，在他對面坐下。

『並不好惹』的江九征：「……」  
  
隔著熱菜熱湯升起的裊裊熱氣，江九征看著他，愣了：「啊？給我的？為什麼？」

「你好像很介意被我撞見穿女僕裝這件事，所以買了蛋糕給你賠罪。」謝臨不緊不慢地說，眼神裡帶著笑意，江九征一聽，立刻回想起中午時那讓他窘到無地自容的場景，臉很快紅了：「我沒有！而且你只是湊巧撞見，沒必要特別買蛋糕給我……」

「是這樣嗎？我還以為你會尷尬到開始躲我，不敢和我說話。」

謝臨給自己盛了一碗湯，一邊慢悠悠地說，也不知道是不是在開玩笑。

其實江九征還真的想過，但都住在一起了，他能怎麼躲？

被說中心事，他的目光飄了飄，但還是嘴硬道：「我看起來像是那種人嗎？」

「很像。」謝臨笑了，似乎是覺得逗他很有趣，繼續慢悠悠地說：「我回學校後謝鳶發了一堆訊息轟炸我，她說你被我看到之後羞憤欲死、生無可戀，覺得沒臉見我，打算躲我躲個三天三夜，建議我最好去買個蛋糕哄你。我想了想覺得她說得很有道理，所以就……」

聽到這裡，江九征簡直要窒息了。他毫不懷疑這完完全全就是謝鳶能幹得出來的事，瞪大了眼睛：「我才沒有！我又不是小孩子。」 

「沒有嗎？可是你臉都紅了。」

謝臨注視著他，笑得有些促狹，輕柔的語氣勾得人心頭發癢，讓他感覺像是被什麼小動物的爪子撓了一下。

江九征覺得這天要聊不下去了。謝臨什麼時候變成這樣的人了？他紅著臉抿了抿唇，頓了一下，決定轉移話題：「……呃，你買的蛋糕是什麼口味？」

這話題轉得實在是很生硬，他自己都有點聽不下去，謝臨肯定也看出來了，但對方只是輕笑一聲，從善如流地回答。

「藍莓巧克力慕斯。原本是想買草莓的，但現在不是草莓季，所以才改買藍莓口味。」

「這樣啊，謝謝。」江九征先是向他道謝，接著一愣：「不對，你怎麼知道我喜歡草莓蛋糕？」

「問謝鳶的，賠罪總該有點誠意。」謝臨笑道。

「真的不用賠罪啦。」江九征知道謝臨特地去問謝鳶他的喜好後有點感動，不好意思道：「沒這麼嚴重。」

「其實也不只是賠罪，還有預祝你們系上活動順利。」謝臨微微勾唇。

「這樣說的話我就一定得收下了，你也人太好了，借你吉言。」江九征開心道：「我吃完晚餐就來吃它！」

「嗯，先吃飯吧。」謝臨溫和道。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

飯後謝臨留在廚房裡洗碗，江九征將蛋糕從冰箱裡拿了出來，端坐在客廳沙發上，小心翼翼地解開紙盒上的緞帶，將盒蓋打開，露出裡頭的蛋糕本體。

蛋糕十分精緻，約四吋大小，分為三層，最上層是有莓果醬裝飾的奶油雕花和層疊的藍莓，接下來是淡紫色的藍莓奶油慕斯，中間夾著一層混了果粒的藍莓醬夾心，最後是底層的黑巧克力蛋糕。江九征一開盒子就聞到了誘人的莓果香氣，酸酸甜甜還帶著點巧克力的醇香，讓他垂涎欲滴。

他忍不住拿起手機，調整好光線角度後拍了幾張照片，這是謝臨送他的第一個禮物，值得紀念。

拍完照後他拿著小湯匙左看右看，試圖找個好位置下手，但一時之間卻找不到，美好的東西總是讓人捨不得破壞。上面的奶油雕花實在是太漂亮了，好像連挖它一口都成了罪過。

就在這個時候，謝臨洗完碗出了廚房，見江九征盯著蛋糕一臉糾結，便拿過了一本茶几上的法典坐到他身邊，笑道：「怎麼了？你看起來有點煩惱。」

「蛋糕太漂亮了，有點捨不得破壞它。」江九征誠實道。

「沒關係，就吃吧。你喜歡的話下次還可以再買。」謝臨輕笑一聲。  
  
「你說得對，那我就開動了。」江九征不再糾結，拿勺子挖了一口慕斯後放進嘴裡，酸甜的藍莓混合著濃郁的奶香在口中化開，他忍不住露出了滿足的笑容：「哇，超級好吃！謝臨，謝謝你。」

「不客氣，知道你喜歡它，我很開心。」謝臨看著他放下湯匙，舔了一下唇上沾到的白色奶油，唇角微勾，眸色深深。 

蛋糕並不大，江九征很快就將它解決了，收拾時他不經意翻過了蛋糕盒的底部，紙板裡竟夾著張小卡，他用指尖摸過去時發現觸感有些凹凸不平，取出後仔細一瞧，上面用浮雕印了幾行小字。

紙卡是白色的，字也很小，又墊在蛋糕盒底部，非常容易被人忽略。

他好奇地湊近細看，只見上面寫著：『當你發現我的時候，你就是有緣人。一千個蛋糕盒裡只會有我一個，就像將我送給你的人在千萬人中遇見了你一般。憑此蛋糕盒可免費兌換下午茶吃到飽雙人券，來店即可使用。』

卡片上印著小小的Logo，店名叫做 Glim，是燭光和燈火的意思。

江九征愣愣地看著，瞪大了眼睛，接著從沙發上蹦了起來：「？？！？！」

謝臨不明所以，放下手邊的法典朝他看過來：「……九征，你怎麼了？」

「謝臨！我的天，你是傳說中的歐皇嗎？」江九征星星眼，彷彿中了幾百萬樂透，說話都有點語無倫次：「千分之一的機率都能中，我以後遊戲抽卡能不能請你代抽……」

江九征將手裡的蛋糕盒背卡遞給了他，謝臨只低頭一看，馬上就明白了是怎麼一回事，微笑道：「是嗎？我倒覺得是你的功勞。如果不是要買給你的話……」

江九征深怕他又說出些什麼對心臟不好的話，趕緊打斷：「不不不，是你買的，功勞在你，我只負責吃而已。」

「券就給你吧，隨你處置，蛋糕本來就是買給你的，盒子當然也是。」謝臨莞爾，將紙卡交還給他。

「那找個時間我們一起去吃吧。」江九征道：「可以嗎？這是你送給我的，理應我們兩個一起去。」接著他看著謝臨，小心翼翼地問：「你不喜歡吃甜的？」

謝臨垂眸笑道：「可以。我平時是很少吃，但偶爾試試也還可以。」  
  
江九征開心道：「那就這麼說定了！」

＊

洗完澡後江九征回到了房間，坐在床上拿手機瀏覽著朋友們所發的動態。

顧棲放上了一大堆他們宿營的照片，分了好幾次才上傳完，其中羅正鋅的女裝照毫不意外地頗受好評，江九征忍著笑點了一個大大的讚，在貼文底下留言道：「史上最強安娜貝爾，前無古人後無來者，大家的快樂泉源。」

羅正鋅大概是也在線上，馬上回覆他道：「九征哥哥，你覺得人家可愛嗎？」

江九征忍著笑，昧著良心回道：「都拿最佳變裝鬼了，能不可愛嗎？」

羅正鋅滿意道：「我就知道，兄弟，你說話永遠都是這麼中肯。」

許青琉則是放上了她和愛貓瑪格麗特的合照，漂亮的大布偶渾身雪白，眼睛湛藍，看起來蓬鬆柔軟如同棉花糖，被她摟在胸前好奇地望著鏡頭，那渾然天成的美貌和水靈的眼神讓一堆愛貓人士被萌到無法自拔，紛紛留言。

「瑪格麗特實在是太美了，我的媽啊美得我無法呼吸……難道這就是傳說中的回眸一笑百媚生？」

「看了看瑪格麗特的小爪爪放的位置，一時之間竟不知該羨慕人還是羨慕貓。」

「美女配美貓！不像我，只能在家裡養小強，嗚嗚嗚。」

謝鳶曬了她和室友晚餐一起去吃的拉麵，豚骨湯頭燉至奶白色，海苔碎、叉燒肉和蔬菜擺排得極其精緻，最引人注目的是中央那顆對半切的溏心蛋，金橙色的蛋黃呈半凝固狀，將流未流，光看照片都能想像出它的美味。

「你還算有良心，沒在半夜發，但我現在看到還是覺得好餓…… 」

「這哪家！看起來好好吃！」

「鳶鳶和綺芳出去吃拉麵都不揪的哦，排擠我？」

江九征見他們都在曬照，各種曬貓曬變裝曬美食，一時之間沒忍住，也將剛剛拍的蛋糕照片和中獎的背卡一起發了動態，寫道：「我有一個全世界最棒的室友。」配上一個笑得歡天喜地的表情符號。

這則動態才剛發出去沒多久，就被謝鳶搶了沙發：「我什麼都看不見了，也不知道是被閃瞎的還是嫉妒使我失明。Glim的雙人下午茶吃到飽啊啊啊啊啊！也太歐了吧！學長，跪求你帶我去！」後面還跟著一大串捶胸頓足跪地大哭的表情符號。

江九征失笑，很快地打字回覆道：「抱歉小鳥，我已經和人有約了，所以不能帶你一起去吃。有機會的話再一起吧？」

就在他打字回謝鳶時，又多出了幾條新留言，大多是誇蛋糕漂亮還有羨慕他歐的。

朋友A：「我買了那麼多他們家的蛋糕，從來沒見過這個有緣人小卡！你也太歐了吧！」

同學B：「啊啊啊啊為什麼要讓我看到這個！我在戒糖啊！（崩潰哭）」  
  
許青琉：「Glim的奶酒咖啡和威士忌櫻桃巧克力蛋糕也很不錯，推薦。」

顧棲：「九兒，你覺得我該說你什麼好？？？（微笑）」

最後是謝臨的回覆：「是嗎？但我覺得我的室友更好。」後面跟了一個微笑的表情符號。

江九征看著那個簡單的小小笑臉，幾乎可以想像出隔著一道牆的謝臨看著手機微笑的表情。說不出的喜悅和興奮的感覺讓他心跳加速，拿著手機的手都有些顫抖。

教練，他犯規。為什麼連發個大家都在用的表符都能看起來那麼……

隱隱的甜意自胸腔蔓延開來，江九征甚至都沒發覺自己在笑。

正當他努力地思考著該怎麼回謝臨時，謝鳶發出了一串夾雜了一大堆感嘆號的質問。

「什麼！！你居然和人有約了？！是誰！是哪個小妖精！！說好的有美食同吃的呢？是哪個小妖精蠱惑了你！！！快出來和我決鬥！！！」

這則留言彷彿有聲音，江九征光用看的都能想像出謝鳶一臉悲憤的樣子。他忍不住勾唇，正想回覆她說那個小妖精就是你哥的時候，謝臨先他一步回覆了。

謝臨：「我。（微笑）」

同樣的微笑表情符號，截然不同的效果。

謝鳶打出了一串省略號，接著過了好一會兒都沒回話，就在江九征以為她是下線遁時，她又留言了。

「哥，對不起，我可能是剛看到學長貼文時閃瞎了眼睛到現在都還沒好，我居然看到你說你要和學長去Glim喝下午茶……恕我斗膽一問，您是被盜號了嗎？」

「本人。」謝臨淡定回道：「你沒看錯。」

謝鳶：「……我可能真的瞎了。」

江九征看夠了，這才笑著打字回她：「你沒瞎，我就是要和你哥一起去。」

＊

X大女宿裡，謝鳶躺在床上用平板刷著動態，臉上還敷著一層白色面膜。

看著江九征回覆她的留言，謝鳶真的很想回他說你知不知道一起去蛋糕店喝下午茶是情侶或是閨蜜團才會幹的事啊？你和我哥是閨蜜嗎？但一想到江九征的薄臉皮，她就又打消了這個念頭。

想逗又不能逗，只能被迫吃狗糧。謝鳶覺得自己真是又痛苦又快樂。

「啊啊啊──」她忍無可忍地摘了面膜，情不自禁地發出了血糖過高的嚎叫，並開始在床上滾來滾去。

正好洗完澡的室友推開門出來，一邊拿毛巾擦乾濕漉漉的長髮，一邊聽她哀哀叫：「啊啊啊救命甜死我了，快給我來兩斤胰島素，綺芳嗚嗚嗚──」

「你小心一點，別從床上滾下來。」

周綺芳看了她一眼後淡定地說，坐到了自己桌前，將頭髮用毛巾包起來後開始往臉上抹保養品，權當謝鳶的啊啊啊和嗚嗚嗚是背景音。

她已經習以為常了，謝小鳥通常運轉中。

＊

距離活動日期愈近，江九征的行程表也變得也緊密起來，除了上課之外不是開會就是排練，甚至還要關心其他活動組的進度，忙得不可開交。

大家都希望能有一個完美的系活動週，為此他們燃燒著肝和熱情。

第一次大排練是在系辦旁的小教室進行，平時被拿來當儲物間用，眾人好不容易才挪開雜物清出了一大塊空間。

導演一聲令下，演員們各自就位。這一場是國王和公主的衝突戲碼，平時感情還算好的父女倆為了皇后吵得不可開交，是劇裡的小高潮，十分重要。

「三、二、一，開始！」

飾演公主的男同學比飾演國王的女生高壯許多，面對著矮了他超過一顆頭的國王，哭戲說來就來，紅著眼眶委屈地控訴：「父王，我真的不知道您在說什麼，我怎麼可能毒害皇后？您怎麼能懷疑我！」

國王仰頭看著公主，身材嬌小的她，氣勢卻分毫不讓。她陰沉著一張臉：「我也很不想懷疑你。但排除所有不可能因素後，剩下的那個就是答案。皇后出事之後最大的既得利益者會是誰？」看著一臉不敢置信的公主，她語調輕柔地說，「是你啊，我的寶貝女兒。」

她聲音溫柔，更襯得環繞在兩人間的氣氛詭譎，山雨欲來風滿樓。

扮演著女僕的江九征低垂著頭站在一邊，做出一副惴惴不安的樣子。像是害怕自己聽到了什麼不該聽的內容後被處理掉，又像是擔心公主觸怒國王後會受罰。

「我沒有！」公主軟倒在地，淒厲地大喊；「是，我承認我不喜歡她，但我真的沒有害她！父王，你可知道她平時都是怎麼欺負我的？自從這個女人出現後，你整個人都變了！」他連敬語都不用了，喊到幾乎破音，輸出全靠吼：「她能上位不就是因為和母后長得像嗎，她只是個替身而已啊！父王，您看看我吧，我和母后也很像，您思念母后的話就看看我吧！為什麼要看那個惡毒的女人！」

說到傷心處，公主垂下頭，雙手掩面崩潰哭泣，肩膀一聳一聳，一個一米八的男人像是坨不明物體一樣在地上抽動，畫面十分一言難盡，連導演都在忍笑。江九征很慶幸自己的戲份需要低著頭，要不然他偷笑可能會被抓包。

國王也是很厲害，面對這場面居然能繃住，一點也沒出戲，她在聽公主提到了亡妻時表情變得有些不自然，像是心虛，隨即惱羞成怒起來：「住口！別提你母后！你說的這些都是什麼話，你簡直大逆不道！」

她氣急敗壞，色厲內荏地舉起了手上用木製球棒改造而成的權杖，一旁的侍女都被這陣仗驚住了，見國王要動手打公主，連忙向前想要撲上去替公主擋下這一擊──

就在這一瞬間，驟變橫生。

國王揮舞權杖的動作太大，沒注意到她身邊有架靠著牆的鋁梯，球棒匡啷一聲撞了上去，發出了巨響，鋁梯應聲倒下，朝她頭頂砸了過來──

江九征瞳孔驟縮，身體比大腦更快反應過來，在眾人的驚呼聲中衝過去將國王給一把推開，與此同時，鋁梯重重地砸在了他左肩上。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

「唔！」

劇痛自左肩炸開，江九征痛得縮著身體蹲在地上，鋁梯墜地發出了匡的一聲巨響，隔壁開會的活動組都被驚動了，紛紛跑進小教室來看發生了什麼事。

劇組的同學們早就都嚇壞了，連忙圍到他身邊：「阿九你沒事吧！」、「九征你有沒有怎麼樣！」、「需要叫救護車嗎？」、「我的天啊你會不會骨折……」

扮演國王的女同學更是直接被他嚇哭了，紅著眼眶六神無主：「對不起，我不是故意的……怎麼辦，我、我帶你去醫院？」

「是啊，還是趕緊去醫院檢查比較好！」導演很快地鎮定下來，「幸好X大醫院就在附近，阿九，你有辦法自己走嗎？」  
  
「……可以。我被砸的地方是肩膀，不是腳，沒問題。」江九征忍著鈍痛慢慢起身，「只是可能需要一兩個人陪我去……」

「我來！」國王紅著眼眶說：「你會受傷都是我害的，我應該負責。」

「還有我！」謝鳶好不容易才從人群中擠進來，她也是剛剛在隔壁開會的活動組之一，見江九征摀著左肩，她眉頭緊鎖：「學長，我們快走吧。我剛剛已經打電話叫了車，從後門過去比較快。」

＊

演國王的女生名叫林子甄，看得出來她相當自責，三人上了車後前往醫院的路上，她還在不停地和江九征道歉：「是我的錯，我太大意了，沒注意到旁邊有梯子才會……要是你沒過來推開我，就不會受傷了。醫藥費我會負責的，這段期間你有什麼作業和報告也都交給我……」

見她說著說著都快哭了，江九征安慰道：「梯子砸在我肩膀上總比砸在你頭上好，如果是砸到你的頭，事情可能會比現在還嚴重一百倍。你也不是故意的，我知道。作業和報告什麼的之後再說，我相信教授也會諒解的。」

林子甄聽他這麼說後，眼淚更憋不住了，淚眼汪汪地看著他：「不行，要是你骨折了怎麼辦？都是我害的。阿九，你人善良不是我能逃避責任的理由，我絕對會負責到底！」

江九征見她一哭，簡直一個頭兩個大，「你不要哭啊……」

一旁的謝鳶看不下去了，從包包裡拿出面紙遞給她，幫忙哄道：「學姊，先別哭了，先看看醫生怎麼說吧？搞不好沒我們想的那麼嚴重也說不定。」

「嗯。」林子甄接過面紙，悶聲向她道謝，一邊擦眼淚一邊吸鼻子：「我也不是故意想哭的，就是有點激動。抱歉。」

「沒事沒事。」江九征安慰她道。

＊

三人很快就到了醫院，利用候診時間先照了X光，護理師確認過後給了江九征冰袋讓他冰敷，直到叫號輪到他，三人進了診間，負責看診的女醫生先是看了看剛拍出來的X光片，再來才開始細細端詳他的傷處。

江九征將衣服掀起來，露出了肩膀上的傷，只見他白皙的左肩上有一大塊顯眼的青紫，又紅又腫，看著都讓人於心不忍。

一邊的謝鳶小小地嘆了口氣：「小靜算得可真準，果然是血光之災……」

醫生伸手輕輕摸了摸，江九征忍著痛悶哼了一聲，接著一旁的護士拿來了藥布，女醫生接了過來，手法嫻熟地給他包紮起來：「剛看X光片，你的骨頭沒有受傷，這是重擊所造成的軟組織挫傷。幫你開了口服的消炎藥和外用的藥布，記得每天換藥，少用左手，照理來說應該幾週過後就會好。」

「謝謝醫生。」

「不客氣。你回去後盡量定時冰敷，可以減緩出血和疼痛感，讓傷好得更快。」女醫生叮囑道，接著給他開了藥，便讓他們三人出去，好替下一個病患看診。

「沒有傷到骨頭，真是不幸中的大幸。」江九征稍微活動了一下，好適應左膀上藥布的束縛感，小小地鬆了一口氣。即使有著藥物的舒緩，肩上仍然隱隱作痛，他不敢有太大的動作。

「嗯，我們來去拿藥吧。」林子甄見醫生說不嚴重，明顯也鬆了一口氣：「阿九，你住的地方有冰袋嗎？沒有的話我去幫忙買。對了，有人能幫你換藥嗎？沒有的話我可以過去幫你。」

她抬頭看著江九征，小心翼翼地問，似乎非常想幫上忙。

「學姊不用擔心。學長現在和我哥住在一起，他們的公寓裡有冰袋。」謝鳶很快接話，「換藥我哥也可以幫忙，就不用麻煩你了。」

「是啊，這樣跑來跑去的，多麻煩你。」江九征安撫她：「你的好意我就心領了。」

「你總得讓我做點事啊。」林子甄見狀頓時急了：「你是因為幫我才受傷的。」

「你都負責醫藥費了，沒關係啦。醫生都說了，這不是多嚴重的傷，幾週就會好的。」江九征說。

「我……」

見林子甄還想再說，謝鳶出聲道：「學姊，我想到你可以幫學長什麼忙了。」

兩人在坐在長凳上等領藥的間隙中齊齊轉頭看向她，均是一臉疑惑，江九征：「……啊？什麼？」

「你可以去幫學長買零食。」謝鳶語重心長地說：「他一天都不能沒有零食，寫作業時要吃，讀書時要吃，沒事做的時候也要吃，現在他受傷了，要去賣場補貨實在是有點麻煩……」

江九征聽她說得一本正經，懵了：「等一下，你怎麼知道？？？」

「和我哥聊天時他告訴我的。」謝鳶理所當然地說。接著她轉頭和林子甄說：「學姊，我覺得買個零食大禮包給學長就是最好的幫忙。」

「沒問題。我等等就去幫你買，阿九，你平常都吃什麼？」林子甄見終於有事情能做了，精神都來了。

「呃，曲奇餅乾。」江九征下意識答道。

就在這時，領藥的號碼剛好叫到他，林子甄自告奮勇過去拿藥，趁著她在櫃檯與護士小姐核對藥品，江九征拉了一下謝鳶的衣角，壓低聲音問道：「小鳥，你剛才為什麼要讓子甄去幫我買零食？」  
  
謝鳶用看傻子的表情看著他：「不然呢？學姊都快自責死了，你總得給她點方法消除內疚感啊，請她幫忙買零食已經是最不麻煩的方法了，還是說你想讓她天天跑去公寓給你換藥？」

她還有句話憋著沒說，看林子甄那緊張樣，都只差沒救命之恩以身相許了。

江九征愣了一下，乍聽之下竟然覺得很有道理。剛才林子甄在車上都急哭了，可見是真的很內疚。

「你說得好像也對……」

「你們在說什麼？」

林子甄提著藥袋走了回來，將健保卡和收據還給江九征後好奇地問。

「沒什麼。」謝鳶朝她笑了笑：「我們回去吧。」

＊

回程的車在距離X大後門不遠處停下。林子甄先是用手機簡單地在群組裡和系學會的其他同學說明了情況，再自行走回學校，謝鳶則是陪著江九征一起回到公寓。

謝鳶拿著鑰匙開門時謝臨正好待在客廳，他見謝鳶進門時手上提著藥袋和江九征的背包，便問道：「發生什麼事了？」

江九征跟在謝鳶後面，用右手慢慢地關上大門，不好意思道：「排練時不小心受傷了。」

謝臨看著他小心翼翼護著左肩的樣子，蹙起了眉：「怎麼回事？」

謝鳶把藥袋放在茶几上，和江九征在沙發上坐了下來，道：「排練時有個學姊不小心弄倒了梯子，梯子往她頭上砸了下來，學長跑過去救人，結果自己就被砸了。左邊肩膀挫傷，醫生說沒有骨折骨裂，不幸中的大幸。」

「……英雄救美？」聽完後謝臨似笑非笑地看向江九征，意味不明地說。

「哥，你總結得真到位，就是這麼一回事。」謝鳶佩服道，接著轉頭看向江九征：「系學會應該頒獎狀給你，見義勇為，熱心助人。」

江九征被他們說得有點窘：「哪有你們說得那麼誇張……」

「醫生怎麼說的？多久要換藥一次？需要冰敷嗎？」謝臨問江九征。

江九征努力回想著女醫生交代他的話：「每天換藥一次，前三天可以冰敷，盡量別動到傷處，應該幾週就能好。」

謝鳶補充道：「還有口服消炎藥，三餐飯後吃。醫生剛幫學長包紮好了，洗完澡再換藥吧，這個就要麻煩哥你幫忙了，傷在背上，學長沒辦法自己換。」

「當然沒問題。」謝臨微微一笑。

「給你添麻煩了。」江九征很不好意思。「暫時沒辦法煮飯，我們得吃一陣子外食了。」

「不會。換個藥而已，一點都不麻煩。」謝臨道，垂眸看向江九征，微笑：「這段時間你就先好好休息吧，一直以來都辛苦你了。」

「哥說的沒錯，學長你先把傷養好吧。」謝鳶道：「我等等會回學校一趟，晚餐時再過來，你們想吃什麼？我經過後門時順便買。」  
  
「我想吃後門那家烤鴨腿飯。」江九征說：「謝謝小鳥，麻煩你了。」  
  
「我和九征一樣，謝謝。」謝臨道。

「沒問題，都蹭了你們這麼多頓飯，這次就換我來服務一下。」謝鳶打開手機備忘錄，記下了兩份鴨腿飯，接著便起身準備回學校。

＊

謝鳶離開公寓之後，謝臨到廚房裡找出了小冰枕，用乾淨的毛巾包起來後拿回了客廳，讓江九征在沙發上趴下：「我查過了，冰敷一次十到十五分鐘，休息半小時後再繼續。」

江九征趴在抱枕上，將臉轉過去：「謝謝。」

「不會。」謝臨莞爾，將包好的冰枕放在他左肩上：「是這裡嗎？」

「唔，再往下一點，對，就是那裡。」江九征努力感覺著位置：「謝謝。」

「嗯。」謝臨幫他放好冰枕後便起身走開，到廚房沖了杯熱咖啡後回到客廳，拿起了放在茶几上的筆電，在他對面的沙發上坐下。

冰敷中的江九征無法移動也無事可做，視線在客廳裡漫無目的地飄來飄去之後停在了謝臨身上。對方似乎是在寫報告，垂著眸專注地看著螢幕，敲打鍵盤的聲音放得很輕，空氣中飄浮著淡淡的咖啡香氣。

兩個人都沒有說話，卻並不覺得尷尬，午後的陽光從落地窗外照進來，明亮而溫暖，氛圍舒適，讓他感覺十分自在。

江九征放鬆身體，冰枕很大程度地減緩了肩上的疼痛和不適，他不自覺地慢慢閉上了眼睛。  
  
＊

江九征醒過來時，發現自己身上多了一條薄毯，而冰枕早已不知所蹤。他這才意識到自己不小心睡著了，愣愣地從沙發上爬起身。

謝臨注意到他的動靜，放下了手中的咖啡杯，微笑道：「醒了？」

「我……我睡多久了？」江九征剛醒過來，人還有點茫，一隻手拽著薄毯，迷茫地看著謝臨。

「大概一小時。期間總共冰敷了兩次，有感覺好一點嗎？」謝臨問道。

「有，謝謝你。」江九征緩了一會兒，總算是開機完畢，一邊仔細地將毯子抖開疊好，一邊感嘆道：「冰枕止痛效果太好，一個不小心就睡著了，謝謝你幫我蓋被子。」

「不客氣。」謝臨笑了笑：「謝鳶等等會過來。」

江九征點點頭，將摺好的毯子放在一邊。

過了不久之後，謝鳶果真按了門鈴，謝臨替她開了門，只見她大包小包地進門，謝臨才將幾個提袋接過來放在了茶几上，謝鳶便甩下了背包和外套，整個人癱軟進沙發：「呼，累死我了。」

「怎麼這麼多東西？」江九征好奇道。茶几上用透明袋子裝著的是三個紙餐盒，顯然是他們的晚餐，而另外兩個大紙袋都塞得鼓鼓囊囊，也不知道是裝了什麼。

謝鳶回答道：「那兩袋是子甄學姊要給你的零食大禮包，看看裡面有什麼吧？」

她顯然也很好奇裡面都裝了些什麼，從沙發上直起身。江九征依言把紙袋裡的東西都拿出來，其中一袋是兩盒曲奇，以圓形鐵盒包裝，分別是原味奶油和伯爵玫瑰口味，盒子上還有著漂亮的壓紋和水彩插圖。

「哇，這家手工餅乾超有名，子甄學姊真的很有誠意。」謝鳶讚嘆。

「嗯，盒子也很漂亮，吃完可以留起來放別的東西。」江九征道：「但這餅乾我記得不便宜啊，讓她破費了。」

「不不不，她拿給我時還覺得自己沒買夠呢。」謝鳶瘋狂搖頭。

江九征將曲奇放回袋子裡，接著打開另一個紙袋，從裡面撈出了一隻白色的泰迪熊娃娃。

「哇！看起來好軟！」謝鳶小聲驚呼。

「嗯，真的很軟。」

小熊娃娃的屁股觸感實在是太好了，江九征沒忍住多捏了兩下，指尖卻碰到了一個硬物，他好奇地將娃娃轉過來，只見小白熊懷裡抱著一個鐵盒，上面還夾了張小卡片。

他將鐵盒和卡片取下來，把小白熊遞給了在一旁虎視眈眈的謝鳶，笑道：「手感真的很舒服，你們也摸摸看。」

謝臨伸手戳了戳小白熊鼓鼓的臉頰，垂眸道：「是很軟。」

謝鳶則是毫不客氣地揉起了小熊的肚子，露出了幸福的笑容：「超級Q彈！」

謝家兄妹研究著小白熊玩偶時，江九征打開了卡片，只見上面寫著幾句簡短的話：「To阿九，對你的感謝無以言喻，請收下它，希望你吃得開心。如果有什麼需要幫忙的請告訴我，我會盡全力幫忙，祝早日康復。by子甄。」

江九征拿起鐵盒看了看，裡面裝著各式巧克力。

「果真是豪華零食大禮包，明天得好好感謝她。」江九征說，很快地收起兩個紙袋，接著對謝鳶和謝臨笑道：「吃飯吧。」

＊

飯後謝鳶留在公寓裡和他們閒聊了一陣子後才告辭，江九征乖乖吃了藥，又休息了一下後便先去浴室洗澡，洗完後再讓謝臨幫他貼新的藥布。

他洗完澡吹乾頭髮，穿著寬鬆的睡衣走到客廳，藥袋就放在茶几上，謝臨正拿著藥品包裝盒仔細閱讀著說明。

見他出來，謝臨放下了藥盒，江九征坐到了他身邊，轉了個方向背對著他，乖乖地垂下頭讓他幫忙貼藥布：「麻煩你了。」

剛洗完澡，他的頭髮被吹得柔軟而蓬鬆，身上還帶著溫暖的沐浴露香氣，謝臨的視線掃過江九征低頭時露出的那截白皙頸項，眸光頓了一下。

「……謝臨？」

江九征等了一會兒，見謝臨遲遲沒有動作，疑惑地發問，卻只聽見一聲輕嘆，似是有些無奈。

「九征，你還穿著睡衣。」謝臨提醒道，就在江九征恍然大悟準備伸手解開睡衣扣子時，謝臨的下一句話直接讓他當場愣住。

「需要我幫忙脫嗎？」

此刻背對著的姿勢讓他看不見對方的表情。那低醇的嗓音帶著點笑意，像是有意無意的撩撥。

讓原本靜謐的氛圍都變得有些旖旎。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

江九征呆了。

──這是在調戲我嗎？

謝臨這話問得輕輕巧巧，似乎只是一個再尋常不過的問句，但卻因為其詞語中的特殊意味而顯得曖昧。

可能是天黑了，他又是彎的，公寓裡只有他們兩個孤男寡男，才讓他產生了這種錯覺。謝臨怎麼可能真的想脫他衣服啊？一定只是單純看自己肩膀受傷，詢問需不需要幫忙而已，沒必要想那麼多。江九征定了定神，答道：「不用，我自己來就可以。」

他慢慢解開了胸前的鈕扣，將睡衣半褪下來，露出肩背上的瘀傷給謝臨看。

他的皮膚白，顯得那傷更加嚇人。只見左肩處腫起了一大塊，中央呈現深紫紅色，外圍則泛著青。謝臨的指尖輕輕碰了一下傷口周圍的肌膚，觸感溫熱而細緻，江九征毫無防備，敏感地縮了一下。

注意到了他的反應，謝臨溫聲道：「抱歉，弄痛你了嗎？」

江九征答道：「沒事。就是有點癢。」

「那我動手了，痛的話和我說。」

「好。」

江九征閉上眼睛，感覺到清涼的藥布緩緩貼了上來，謝臨的動作很小心，完全沒有壓迫到他的傷處，讓他小小地鬆了一口氣。

將藥布完整貼上去後，謝臨用手仔細地輕推邊緣以確認是否有黏緊，那力道不輕不重，加上他指尖溫熱，幾乎像是在按摩，以至於謝臨拿開手時江九征竟然還有點捨不得。

「好了。」謝臨低聲說。

「謝謝你啊。」江九征如夢初醒，趕緊穿好衣服，將衣扣扣好，從沙發上起身，轉頭對謝臨道：「那我先回房間了，晚安，你也早點睡。」

「嗯，晚安。」謝臨也對他笑了笑，目送著他回了房間。

木門關上後，謝臨坐在客廳沙發上垂眸看著自己的手，似是若有所思。

指尖彷彿還殘留著細膩的皮膚觸感，空氣中仍飄著淡淡的橙花混合佛手柑的香氣，動人心弦。

他唇邊勾起了淡淡的弧度。

＊

自從肩膀受傷之後，江九征便暫緩了寫稿的進度，幸而他之前積下的存稿量仍然足夠，能讓他維持逐光的穩定更新。

第一個小轉折出現了。劇情進展到沈酒被賀燐帶回了他的小屋，屋內的佈置和格局，不知為何竟讓他感覺有些熟悉。沈酒向賀燐提出了想要借浴室洗臉的要求，賀燐同意了，沈酒進了浴室，卻發現……

【他走到洗手台前，靜靜地看著鏡子前放置盥洗用品的大理石檯架。

浴室的裝潢很漂亮，空間也很寬敞，採用乾濕分離的設計，一旁的按摩浴缸更是大到泡三四個人都沒問題。

但此刻吸引他注意力的卻是放在架上的生活用品，處處都顯露了細節裡的蛛絲馬跡。

牙刷、漱口杯、一旁的架上掛著的毛巾和浴巾等私人用品，全都是成雙成對的。顏色也很一致，一套淺灰、一套米白，配合著浴室的裝潢色調，顯得無比和諧。  
  
他卻被這樣的景象刺痛了眼睛。

沈酒轉過頭，透過透明的玻璃門可以看見淋浴間裡放著的沐浴露和洗髮精都只有一瓶，讓他腦子裡不受控制地出現了某些不該想的畫面。

賀燐和某個人一起在這間浴室裡刷牙洗臉，站在對方身邊透過鏡子相視微笑。

他們共用同樣的沐浴乳和洗髮精，身上沾染著同樣的香氣。

沈酒默默地擰開水龍頭，掬起一捧溫熱的水洗臉，盡力壓下了心底湧上的那些複雜的情緒，一會兒後，他關上了水龍頭，抬眼看著鏡子裡的自己，慢慢地露出了笑容，笑裡卻有著幾分苦澀。

他起初是有些驚訝，但想想卻又覺得理所當然。

賀燐在這個世界裡待了這麼久，也許……已經和別人有了他所不知道的牽絆。

在學校的時候，默默地看著賀燐的時候，他就做好了心理準備，早就想到了會有這一天。

他的暗戀無法說出口，總有一天，他會看著賀燐和別人走在一起，看著他得到幸福。

只是沒想到會是在這個世界裡。也沒想到這一天來得這麼快。

沈酒深吸了一口氣，抹去臉上殘餘的水珠，轉身出了浴室。

他喜歡的人那麼好。好到讓沈酒都有些嫉妒這個能和他生活在一起的人。

＊

他並不是擅於隱藏自己情緒的人，賀燐很快就發現了異樣：「沈酒，你怎麼了？」

沈酒笑了笑：「沒什麼，可能是剛過完副本有些累吧。」

「你餓了嗎？要不要吃點東西？」賀燐問。

沈酒本想說不用，但對上賀燐溫和而隱含關切的眼神，卻還是說了：「……好。」

他沒有辦法拒絕賀燐。

賀燐恨快打開商城介面訂了餐，接著他吩咐沈酒到廚房去拿碗筷，自己則到小屋門口去取餐。

沈酒依言打開放置餐具的櫥櫃，只見裡面的用品也是成雙成對，一看就知道是一套的。成對的碗、馬克杯、盤子、瓷湯匙……

他閉了閉眼，緩緩吐出一口氣，將碗盤和餐具取出，整齊地擺放到了餐桌上。

賀燐很快就帶著幾個餐盒回來了，他依序打開餐盒，熱騰騰的食物香氣立刻飄了出來，令人食指大動。

菜很好吃，沈酒卻食之無味。他用湯匙攪拌著碗裡的海鮮濃湯，看著賀燐慢條斯理地用刀叉切牛排，想了想還是沒有忍住：「賀燐。」

「嗯？」

「這棟房子裡除了你之外，還有別人住嗎？」

「你發現了啊。」賀燐放下了手裡的刀叉，抬眼看著他，幽深的眼睛裡有幾分笑意：「是的，我有一個室友。只是他因為某些原因已經很久沒有回來了。」

「抱歉，我是不是問了不該問的問題？」

沈酒慌亂地低下頭，閃躲著賀燐的視線，此刻他腦子裡閃過了一大堆紛亂的思緒。他們在一起了嗎？還是只是室友而已？為什麼對方不回來？聽賀燐的話似乎其中有著很多隱情？

「不會，你不用緊張。想問什麼就問吧。」賀燐低笑一聲。  
  
沈酒掙扎了一下，還是沒有忍住好奇心，抬眼看著賀燐，小心翼翼地問：「你的室友是個怎樣的人？」 

賀燐看著他的表情，眼底閃過了一絲笑意，他狀似認真地思考了一下，接著答道：「是個很可愛的人。很強，也很善良，大家都很喜歡他。」

沈酒聽完後心涼了一半，他眼神裡有著掩藏不住的失落，卻還是強撐著露出了笑容：「……聽起來是個很好的人。」

「是啊，我所認識的人裡，沒有人比他更好。」像是想到了什麼似的，賀燐神色柔和，唇邊的笑容很淡，卻很溫暖。

聽到他這樣說，沈酒基本上已經能確定了，那就是賀燐喜歡的人。

他的暗戀……不會有結果了。

沈酒深吸了一口氣，盡力維持著聲線平穩如常：「有機會的話，我能見見他嗎？」他對賀燐笑了笑，眼角隱隱發紅：「這麼棒的人，我也想要認識。」

「……會有機會的，我想應該快了。」賀燐低聲說，眸中一點複雜的情緒稍縱即逝，接著他對沈酒笑了笑，眼神溫柔：「你還好嗎？眼睛有點紅。」

「大概是被濃湯裡的黑胡椒辣到了吧。」沈酒若無其事地說，「沒事，我們聊點別的吧，我還想知道更多關於逐光的事……」

＊

飯後他們休息了一會兒，賀燐告訴沈酒等一下他有個朋友會過來，想介紹給他認識。

沈酒聽了這話之後有些好奇，賀燐說的朋友會是個怎樣的人？

他們在客廳裡喝茶閒聊，等了一會兒過後，小屋門口傳出了門鈴的響聲，賀燐打開了介面放行，大門被打開了，一個高挑纖細的身影走了進來。

沈酒放下茶杯抬頭一看，目瞪口呆。

來人渾身上下都被一層黑色作戰服裹得死緊，頭上還戴著黑色頭盔和防毒面具，只能從身材看出是位女性。她進門時手上還提著一個巨大的金屬箱子，放在客廳的地毯上時發出了沉悶的響聲，不禁讓人猜測裡頭裝的究竟都是些什麼東西。

此刻的沈酒腦海裡全是走私軍火、黑幫運毒、傭兵洗錢之類的畫面。他被來人的陣仗驚呆了，下意識往沙發上縮了縮，只見賀燐非常淡定地和對方打了聲招呼，像是對她的裝扮已經習以為常似的：「好久不見，剛從副本裡出來？」

「嗯。」對方的聲音透過厚重的頭盔有些失真，顯得沉悶而沙啞。她脫了作戰靴放到門口的鞋櫃裡，穿著黑色的襪子輕巧地踩進了客廳，轉過頭盯著沈酒，半晌都沒有說話。

那頭盔和防毒面罩給人的壓迫感實在是很重，沈酒被她盯得渾身不自在，像是下一秒對方就會突然掏槍崩了自己一樣：「……呃，你好。」他小心翼翼地和對方打了招呼。

對方像是被他的樣子逗樂了，沙啞地笑了一聲：「你好。」

沈酒露出了有些不知所措的表情。

賀燐看不下去了，對對方說：「陸瑜，先把頭盔拿下來吧。你嚇到他了。」

「啊，一不小心就戴習慣了，忘了拿下來。」低沉的女聲似是有些抱怨，接著她伸手解開了面罩的搭釦，將頭盔取了下來放在膝上，對著沈酒露出微笑：「你好，初次見面……我叫陸瑜。」

不知怎的，沈酒總覺得她拖長的語調有些意味深長。

她有著一頭很有個性的酒紅色短髮，五官冷豔，看上去就是那種非常不好惹的類型。

「我是沈酒，你好，很高興認識你。」沈酒乖乖地答。

「沈酒？好名字，以後我就叫你小酒吧，可以嗎？」陸瑜單手托腮，頗有興致地盯著他：「我能不能問問，你和賀燐是什麼關係？」

「可以……呃，我們是大學同學。」沈酒答道。

「這樣啊。」陸瑜點了點頭，接著默不作聲地和賀燐交換了一個眼神。沈酒沒看懂他們在幹嘛，露出了有些疑惑的表情。

「我請陸瑜來是想讓她帶你過下一個副本。」就在這時，賀燐接話了：「我要去的下一個副本難度很高，不能帶上你，抱歉。」他溫聲道。「陸瑜很厲害，有她在你身邊看著，我比較放心。」

「嗯，賀燐都和我說過了。」陸瑜也轉頭看向沈酒，勾起唇角：「你能接受嗎？」

沈酒非常有自知之明地點頭：「當然沒問題，我都聽你們的。」

接著他轉頭對陸瑜說：「我會努力不拖後腿的，請多多指教。」

「真乖。」陸瑜見他這副樣子，低低笑了一聲，聲音低沉沙啞：「好久沒帶人了真不適應……我都不知道自己多久沒進S級副本了。」

「拿出點個位數該有的樣子，進個S級副本而已。」賀燐朝她瞥過去一眼，「沈酒就交給你了。」

「放心吧。」陸瑜淡定道：「我保證過完副本回來，他半根頭髮都不會少。」

「等等……個位數？」沈酒被他們話裡的某個詞抓住了注意力，驚訝地看向陸瑜。

陸瑜笑了，「我是不是應該再重新自我介紹一次？」

她歪了歪頭看著沈酒，「你好，我是陸瑜。實驗體編號六號，『個位數』其中一員。關於我的特殊能力……進了副本你就會知道了。」

沈酒呆了，賀燐是怎麼請到這種大佬來幫忙帶他的？

他的想法全寫在臉上了，陸瑜似乎是看穿了他在想些什麼，轉頭看向賀燐，忍不住問道：「他看起來怎麼這麼驚訝？他知道你是什麼身分嗎？」

賀燐無奈地笑了笑：「我還沒說。」接著他轉頭看向沈酒：「我也得和你重新自我介紹一下。我叫賀燐。」

他的嗓音溫和，見沈酒一臉茫然地看著他，語調都帶上了幾分笑意：「我的實驗體編號是……零號。」

凌駕於個位數之上，主神最滿意的實驗體。

──最接近人類的存在。】


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

江九征將文稿發上去後看了看校園論壇的後台，平常除了更新之外他並不怎麼上創作版，上線時大多是看論壇首頁的置頂公告和趣味版的奇聞軼事。

他久違地點開了論壇通知，上面顯示他發出去的《逐光》被一些人收藏了，還有零星的幾則留言：

「樓主寫得很有意思，沒看過這種類型的文章，期待更新。」

「覺得沈酒的身分肯定不簡單，很想看下去，樓主加油。」

他笑了笑，依序回覆了謝謝，然後退出了論壇。

＊

近期讓江九征投注最多心力的活動就是中文之夜的表演，好在他的傷勢對排練的影響並不是很大。他所飾演的女僕大部分時間都只需要站在公主旁邊當花瓶就好，同學們也都知道他身上有傷，排練時紛紛把他當成保育類動物似的，讓江九征哭笑不得。

顧棲知道他受傷後完全是一副老媽子樣，叮囑東叮囑西的，照三餐問候他吃藥了沒。

「吃了吃了，有人盯著我，你放心吧。」江九征哭笑不得。

「千萬別不當一回事。」顧棲語重心長：「沒骨折也得好好養，一個沒弄好變成陳年舊傷就糟了。我們高中時那個籃球隊隊長就是……」

「知道了。」江九征認真聽完了顧棲的長篇大論，笑著答：「我記著呢。」

隨著時間過去，活動籌備幾近完成，他的傷也在定時服藥和謝臨的幫忙下好了很多，紅腫的瘀血消退了不少，餘下的只有一些青紫色瘀傷。

「嗯，恢復得很快，看來有乖乖吃藥和換藥。」謝臨陪他去複診時女醫生看了看他的傷，露出了讚許的笑容：「剩下的這些瘀痕之後也會慢慢退掉，我再給你開點外用藥吧。」

「嗯，謝謝醫生。」江九征心情很好地應下。「這都要感謝我的室友每天幫我換藥。」

一旁的謝臨低頭看他，露出了微笑。

「你們感情很好啊。」女醫生笑道：「好了，去領藥吧。」

＊

X大中文的系活動週很快就到了，每隔兩天便有一場活動，先是週二晚上的卡啦OK大賽、週四晚上的聯誼舞會，最後是週六壓軸的中文之夜表演。

江九征早在前幾天就將自己的個人主頁簡介改成了系學會公關組商量好的宣傳口號，天天轉發活動貼文和資訊，洗版面洗得不亦樂乎。

比起天天曬貓的許青琉和照三餐曬美食的謝鳶，他可以說是很少發文，但難得的大二系活動週，他也想順應氛圍熱血一下。

「你們那個卡啦OK大賽看起來挺有趣，外系可以去當觀眾嗎？」

某天上通識課時顧棲看見了他轉發的活動貼文，便順口問道。江九征回覆道：「當然可以。歡迎來看，活動是晚上六點半開始，六點開始進場，在演藝廳。」

「好啊。」顧棲輕鬆道：「幫我留個位置，來去看看你們中文系的人唱歌水準怎麼樣。」

他這話說得有點狂，但江九征和他從小一起長大，知道他對唱歌這方面向來挺有自信。顧棲有把好嗓子，高中時晚會表演一曲自彈自唱的《As long as you love me》不知道迷倒了多少女孩子，那一段時間他幾乎成了校園紅人。

而那些女同學實際認識他本人後深覺自己上當受騙憤而脫粉的事就是後話了。智障直男就是智障直男，歌唱得再好聽再深情都沒用。

「不會讓你失望的。」江九征勾唇一笑。「我的直屬學姊唱歌超好聽。」

顧棲挑眉：「真的啊？那我拭目以待。」

＊

週二當晚，江九征和顧棲準時進了場，挑了前排的位置坐下。謝鳶身為活動工作人員還在各種奔忙，要等到比賽正式開始後才會到觀眾席和他們一起看表演，江九征特意將右手邊一個靠走道的座位留給了她。

觀眾陸陸續續進場入座，顧棲翻看著進場時拿到的活動流程表和演唱清單卡，卡片背面有個QR碼，用手機連進去之後是一個投票表單，方便觀眾聽完表演後給自己喜歡的選手投票。表單有時效限制，投票時需要登入學生帳號，因此一人只能投一次，杜絕了刷票灌票的可能性。

江九征也開始研究起歌單。他是中文之夜的表演組，沒怎麼參與卡啦OK大賽的籌辦，對大家要唱什麼也很好奇。

才看到第一首歌他就忍不住小小地驚嘆了一聲：「哇喔，才第一首就這麼刺激。」

經典神曲《死了都要愛》。

演唱者是一個他不太熟的學長，顧棲看了看歌單，挑眉一笑：「選歌還真大膽。這首歌唱得好能封神，唱得爛就是災難。」

江九征深以為然地點點頭，接著繼續往下看下去。

歌單裡大多是大家耳熟能詳的流行歌，中英都有，表演者有獨唱也有合唱，他找了一會兒才在最底找到許青琉的名字。身為連兩屆的冠軍壓軸演出，她的選歌也很大膽，是鼎鼎大名的《煎熬》。

江九征愈發期待起來。去年他也來看過許青琉比賽，那時她唱的是《Rolling in the deep》，一身冷酷黑皮衣配上一把煙酒嗓，擄獲了所有觀眾的心，冠軍實至名歸。

一會兒過後謝鳶總算完成了工作回到觀眾席，坐在江九征留給她的位置上，和他們一起期待著表演。活動準時開始，全場燈光暗了下來，僅留下舞台上的燈光，主持人是系學會公關組的女同學，她穿著小禮服踩著高跟鞋走到台前，言笑晏晏，台風穩健。

她和觀眾打過招呼後便退了下來，讓第一位表演者出場，比賽正式開始。

知道第一首就是《死了都要愛》，全場觀眾都很興奮。 

而當第一聲音樂出來時，大家都驚呆了。

『死了──都要愛───不淋漓盡致不痛快──宇宙毀滅心還在──』

觀眾不想愛他，觀眾比較想死。

江九征被這破鑼嗓子嚎傻了，一臉我在哪我是誰的放空表情，謝鳶聽了幾句之後也呆了，接著她開始抓狂，壓低嗓子小聲碎唸：「靠，我就說這種曲子太危險不能第一個上場，到底是哪個渾蛋和我打包票說這學長很會唱，排第一組沒問題的？」

一旁的顧棲已經笑瘋了：「這唱得簡直是天災等級，沒有一個音是準的。」

『把每天當成是末日來相愛──每分每秒──都美到淚水掉下來── 』

他精準地唱出了末日般的場景，謝鳶眼淚差點掉下來：「會不會他唱完後觀眾直接走掉一半？」

江九征深怕他們中文系被看扁，轉頭和顧棲信誓旦旦保證：「顧棲，這位學長以個人身分上場，絕不代表我們中文系的真實水平。」

顧棲笑得肩膀一抽一抽。

台上的男同學深深陶醉在自己的歌聲裡，閉上眼睛唱得如痴如醉。

台下的觀眾們也聽得如痴如醉。痴呆的癡，宿醉的醉。

好不容易他唱完了，觀眾們都有種劫後餘生的感覺，紛紛送上了慶幸自己聽完後居然還活著的掌聲。

主持人顯然是見過大場面的，經此神曲摧殘後，她臉上的微笑仍然甜美，儀態依舊端莊：「第一位的演唱真的是十分精彩，唱出了天崩地裂般的氣勢。接下來讓我們歡迎第二組表演者上台……」

第二組是雙人演唱，是他們系上有名的情侶檔，兩人牽著手甜甜蜜蜜地走上台相視而笑，《小酒窩》的前奏響起時，空氣中彷彿都飄滿了粉紅色氣泡。

顧棲臉上的笑容消失了。他面無表情地轉頭問江九征：「第二組表演者在哪？台上一片漆黑，我他媽只看到兩坨白光。」

江九征看著他的表情，很沒良心地笑了：「眼前的黑不是黑，你說的白是什麼白──」

顧棲大翻白眼。「這曲目安排得好啊，先把觀眾唱崩潰再逼我們吃狗糧，你們中文系真是好狠的心腸……」

「哪裡哪裡，不敢當不敢當。」江九征謙虛道。

謝鳶簡直快被他們兩個笑死。

表演有條不紊地進行著，觀眾們也很給面子，在表演者唱完後不管是表現不錯還是車禍現場，都紛紛給予掌聲。

就在他們聽兩個男同學演唱《我沒有錢我不要臉》時，現場氣氛來到了最高點。

兩人站在台上，一高一矮，一胖一瘦，一黑一白，宛如七爺八爺，唱得其嗨無比。

『大大的天空掛著九個太陽──我的心卻只念著一個姑娘──』

七爺搖頭晃腦，八爺隨後跟上，豪氣地接下去：『想要在路邊攤子買口香糖──卻發現錢包裡面有點緊張──』

他一隻手粗暴地翻開牛仔褲口袋，裡面果然是空空如也，七爺對著觀眾們無奈攤手，觀眾們紛紛很給面子地爆笑出聲。

『路過的妹妹眼神有點囂張──她看不見我的眼睛在流汗──』

兩人邊唱邊演，一個K歌大賽活生生被唱出了雙人相聲表演的效果，觀眾們被他們逗得快要笑死了，爆笑聲和歡呼聲此起彼伏。

「這場唱得真精彩，你們中文系人才輩出。」顧棲邊笑邊對江九征比了個讚，江九征見狀驕傲挺胸：「更精彩的在後面呢，學姊快要出場了。」

台上兩人終於唱完，在觀眾們的起鬨聲中對著上台的女主持人合體比了顆大心，一邊試圖再來一首安可曲：「對面的女孩看過來──」

女主持人見狀淡定地舉起麥克風：「沒錢的我不考慮，謝謝。」

她冷酷的聲音透過音響傳遍了演藝廳，觀眾一瞬間靜默，接著爆發出了瘋狂的笑聲。

兩人慘遭殘酷拒絕也不傷心，開始向觀眾們賣慘：「我們都這麼可憐了，給我們一點同情票行嗎……」

「不行！拉票禁止！」女主持人顯然和他們是熟人，此刻也繃不住笑意了，一邊忍笑一邊將他們趕下台。

經此一齣，氣氛都被炒熱起來，表演順利地繼續進行下去，直到最後輪到許青琉壓軸出場。

「最後出場的這位表演者，選唱的是經典曲目《煎熬》。」女主持人站在聚光燈下，看似從容地說著：「最精彩的表演，理應放在壓軸。讓我們歡迎蟬聯兩屆冠軍的許青琉學姊上台──」

這陣仗，和介紹其他表演者時一點都不一樣。觀眾們感受得清清楚楚，女主持人顯然很興奮，連聲音都有點抖，「你們覺得她有機會拿三連冠嗎？」

身為直屬，江九征和謝鳶當然必須捧場，兩人像瘋狂粉絲一樣齊聲大喊：「有！！！！」

女主持人笑著回應了他們後便退到幕後，燈光暗下的間隙，顧棲轉頭看他們，挑眉：「你們的學姊真的有那麼厲害？期望愈高，失望愈大啊。」

那眼神裡滿是促狹，像是在說：「別忘了第一首歌的車禍現場。」

江九征肯定：「你聽完就知道了。」

燈光亮起時許青琉已經站到了舞台中央，一身無袖深藍色緞面長裙，正淡定地拿起一旁架上的麥克風，低頭時幾縷捲髮落在她白皙的肩膀上，抬眼時眼眸深邃，朱唇惑人。

她的妝容美得極其凌厲，也許不是參賽者中最漂亮的，但絕對是最讓人移不開眼的那個。她身上自帶著一種懾人的氣場，光是站在那裡都能撼動人心。

謝鳶要被她迷死了，像個激動的小粉絲一樣掏出手機對著她一陣狂拍：「學姊這身超美！要不是認識她本人，我還以為這是哪裡來的明星！」

「真的很美。」江九征也讚嘆道。「光氣勢就贏了。」

顧棲無語：「這是卡啦OK大賽不是選美大賽……她都還沒開始唱呢。」

江九征連一個眼光都沒分給他，只顧著看台上的許青琉：「閉嘴聽歌。等她唱完你不跪下唱征服算我輸。」

他話都說到這地步了，顧棲只得轉回去專心看表演。

沉重恢弘的前奏自音響中流淌出來，聽眾們不禁屏息，看著台上的那個人張開雙唇唱出了第一聲。

許青琉一擊即中。

低沉的嗓音帶著點磨砂的質感，前段主歌的低音拽著人沉入深海之中，她的聲音極具特色，不知道別人是怎麼想的，但現在顧棲必須承認江九征或許說得也不是那麼誇大其辭──他的學姊有著十分讓人驚豔的音色。

音樂繼續流淌，第一段高音許青琉唱得十分輕鬆，她的眼神依然是冷靜的，姿態端莊從容，但隨著歌曲向前推進，旋律逐漸沉重，間奏像敲在人心底的悶鐘，聽得人不由自主地深深壓抑，並逐漸期待著接下來的爆發。

像在極深的海底等待著一座沉寂火山釋放能量。

『在陷得太深的海底，我也只剩下我自己──能依靠──』

顧棲的心提了起來。

許青琉沒有讓人失望。

她的情緒極具感染力，爆發更是具有無比的穿透力，難以想像在低音域時如魚得水的她，高音爆發時竟然也毫不遜色。她閉上眼睛放聲高歌，強大的聲壓和音準配合著過人的音色，表現力強悍到現場所有人都震撼得說不出話來。

至少此刻顧棲完全沒辦法把視線從她身上移開。

歌曲逐漸到了尾聲，顧棲在她的歌聲裡看見了一場盛大但靜默的狂歡。她心裡的索多瑪建了又建、毀了又毀，毀滅和重生都是自己一個人的波瀾，因某人而起卻與他無關。最後落下的低吟宛如無聲的告別，至此曲終人散，人走茶涼。

徒有留下來的人望著滿場的空蕩。萬籟俱寂。

音樂完全停止後，整座演藝廳都寂靜無聲。許青琉抬眸對著觀眾們很輕地笑了一下，帶點沙啞的嗓音透過麥克風清晰地傳出了兩個字：「謝謝。」

下一秒，聲勢浩大的掌聲、歡呼聲和尖叫聲便如潮水般洶湧而來，和舞台中央流轉的燈光一起將她淹沒。


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

頒獎結束後大家一起大合照了一張，便開始散場。座位上的觀眾們順著系學會工作人員的引導從演藝廳後方的大門依序離開。謝鳶和江九征從包包裡拿出了事先準備好的花和巧克力，迫不及待地跑到後台去找許青琉。

「學姊！我要變成你的小粉絲了！」謝鳶一見到她便衝上前去，將一捧緋色鮮花塞進她懷裡：「恭喜拿冠軍，你唱歌真的好好聽！」

許青琉一隻手接過花，她胸前還掛著剛剛拿到的金色小獎牌，笑著給了謝鳶一個大大的擁抱：「謝謝。」

兩人鬆開後她才轉過頭看向一邊的江九征和顧棲：「你們特地來給我捧場啊？」

江九征上前將巧克力給她，微笑道：「是啊，明年你再報名的話，我也一定會過來捧場。」

「我也是。」謝鳶在旁邊跟著猛點頭。

「這麼貼心，沒白疼你們。」許青琉笑著揉了一把江九征的頭髮，接著轉頭看向顧棲：「這位學弟是……？」

「學姊好，我叫顧棲。電機系二年級，和九征是從小就認識的朋友。」

顧棲見她的目光移到自己身上，簡單地自我介紹了一下。

「這樣啊，你好，我叫許青琉。」許青琉挑眉笑了笑，伸手撥了一下自己肩上的捲髮，不經意的動作裡帶著幾分優雅和豪氣：「你是來給其他人加油的嗎？」

江九征和謝鳶對視一眼，心想：「這難道就是傳說中的送命題？」

顧棲不愧也是X大高材生，反應很快：「不是。本來也沒有想特別幫誰加油，但聽到學姊唱歌後，就只想幫你加油了。」

他說得一臉真誠，許青琉被逗樂了，笑得眼睛都彎起來：「真會說話。」

江九征決定拆顧棲台：「學姊，你別看他這樣。他來是因為想看看我們中文系的歌唱水準，要是你唱得不好，我們系可就要被他嘲諷了。」

許青琉一聽這話，挑了挑眉：「有這種事？」接著她看向顧棲，唇邊的笑容莫名帶上了幾分危險的意味：「那你覺得我唱得怎麼樣？」  
  
她的語氣很和善，江九征和謝鳶卻都不自覺地背脊一凜。

顧棲看著她，頓了幾秒，就在江九征以為他要說出一些可能會送掉小命的話時，顧棲竟然對著許青琉唱起了歌：「就這樣被你征服──」

他只唱了幾句就停了下來，接著一臉真誠地看著許青琉：「學姊，這首歌就是我的感想。」

許青琉愣了一下，然後彎起眸子，笑靨如花：「唱得很好聽啊，你還挺厲害的。」

顧棲抓了把頭髮，坦然地收下了讚美：「謝謝學姊。之後有機會的話我們一起去唱歌怎麼樣？」

「那有什麼問題，當然行。」許青琉非常爽快地答應了。

一旁的謝鳶看著他們兩人，悄悄俯身過去和江九征咬耳朵：「……學長，你覺不覺得我們好像有點多餘？」

江九征正想回話，許青琉卻忽然在這時轉過來，看著他們疑惑道：「你們在說什麼悄悄話呢？」

「沒什麼。」謝鳶像是上課講悄悄話被班導抓包的小學生一樣，一秒站直身體，只差沒立正敬禮，她一臉無辜：「我們只是在討論中文之夜的事情。」

一聽到這，許青琉興趣就來了，她看向江九征，露出了不懷好意的笑容：「對了學弟，聽說你那天要穿女裝啊？」

江九征愣了，接著欲哭無淚：「為什麼好像全世界都知道了？大家不是都說好了演出前要替我保密的嗎？」

許青琉笑盈盈地說：「這世上沒有不透風的牆。」

江九征心想：還保密呢，什麼牆，怕是都漏成篩子了。

顧棲一聽也笑了，用新奇的目光看向江九征：「你要女裝？這麼有趣的事你怎麼都藏著沒說？」

江九征面無表情：「你覺得我會給你這個嘲笑我的機會嗎？」

顧棲嘿嘿一笑：「不給又怎樣，我還不是知道了。你放心，這麼難得的機會，我絕對會帶程憬和羅正鋅一起來給你捧場。表演完後你們說不定還能交流一下穿女裝的心得……」

江九征一臉生無可戀：「不了，謝謝。」

許青琉見狀忍不住笑起來：「我會去看表演的，學弟加油啊。」

江九征只得無奈地對她笑了笑：「謝謝學姊。」  
  
＊

時間很快就到了週六，這天江九征的行程可以說是非常充實，早上要和謝鳶謝臨一起到Y國小當志工，晚上則是籌備已久的中文之夜演出。

「今天晚上就要表演了，學長你會緊張嗎？」

三人一起坐在前往Y國小的公車上，謝鳶轉過頭，好奇地問坐在她身旁的江九征。

「有一點吧，但應該沒有公主和皇后緊張。」江九征笑道：「畢竟我只是個小配角，等到開演的時候，觀眾的注意力肯定都會在他們身上。」

「那可不一定。至少你的親友團肯定都會把注意力放在你身上，比如我。」謝鳶嘻嘻一笑，朝謝臨看過去：「哥，你說對不對？」

「嗯。」謝臨很自然地應了，看著江九征微微一笑：「我會看著你的，加油。」

江九征：「……謝謝，我會加油的。」

到了Y國小之後，他們很快地就找到了陳老師，並跟著她來到了家政教室。

「我們今天要做什麼？」謝鳶看了看講台前堆放著一袋又一袋的餅乾和糖果，好奇地問。

「要讓他們蓋糖果屋。」陳老師笑道：「材料都已經準備好了，等等你們也可以做一個帶回去。」

「真的啊？聽起來好棒。」江九征很開心，接著他看了看台前的材料：「是不是還少了糖霜和奶油？如果沒有的話屋子應該會搭不起來……」  
  
「這個就要麻煩你們了。」陳老師從大冰箱裡取出了一大瓶液態鮮奶油和雞蛋，再從一邊的櫃子裡取出了糖粉和檸檬：「為了材料的新鮮起見，蛋白糖霜和奶油都還沒有打好，得請你們在孩子們過來之前幫忙完成備料。」

接著她又到講台前翻出了幾個擠花袋和可可粉、抹茶粉等佐料，連同寫了糖霜比例的食譜一起交給謝鳶：「這個等會可以加一些在奶油裡，就能做出不同顏色的裝飾奶油了。」

「好的！」謝鳶摩拳擦掌，躍躍欲試：「我上一次蓋糖果屋大概是幼稚園的時候了，好懷念啊。」

陳老師拿出了三台手持式電動攪拌器，笑盈盈地看著他們：「那就交給你們啦，十點時我會把孩子們給帶過來。」

她在說完這句話後就離開了家政教室，江九征拿著一個乾淨的小鋼盆和橡膠刮刀到流理檯邊清洗完畢，取過餐巾紙擦乾時一抬頭才發現，謝鳶和謝臨都沒有動作，正直勾勾盯著他看。

「……你們怎麼都盯著我看？」江九征迷惑道。

「報告江老師，我們正在等你發號施令。」謝鳶一臉無辜地說：「你覺得我和我哥看起來像是知道糖霜怎麼打的人嗎？」

謝臨也看著他，眸中帶著點笑意：「是啊，要麻煩江老師教我們了。」

江九征聽他跟著謝鳶喊自己江老師，愣了一下，接著有點不好意思地說：「不用叫我江老師啦，你們先拿個乾淨的盆子把蛋白和蛋黃分開吧，然後我需要一點檸檬汁，所以要有人來幫我切檸檬，一顆就夠了。」

謝鳶和謝臨照著他的吩咐動了起來，謝臨拿起了砧板和水果刀到一旁清洗，謝鳶則用放在一邊的不銹鋼盆開始處理雞蛋。與此同時，江九征拿過了一旁的電子秤，仔細秤量著糖粉的份量。

材料都準備完畢之後，江九征開了攪拌器開始動作嫻熟地打起了蛋白糖霜，一邊打一邊加入少許檸檬汁和糖粉，順帶指揮著謝臨和謝鳶打發鮮奶油。打得差不多了之後，他將蛋白糖霜分了一半出來裝進擠花袋中封好，另外一半則再加了些糖粉進去後繼續攪打。

謝鳶注意到他的動作，疑惑地問：「為什麼要分成兩半打？」

江九征解釋道：「一半是軟式糖霜，打底用的。另一半是硬式糖霜，可以畫出比較細緻和立體的圖案。」  
  
「好厲害啊，原來還有這麼多講究。」謝鳶肅然起敬。

「九征，你常常做這類甜點嗎？」謝臨也問道。「你看起來很熟練。」

江九征笑著回答：「平時很少，但我高中時是烘焙社的，有很多甜點都會用到糖霜。」

「太賢慧了。」謝鳶感嘆：「還有什麼好吃的是你不會做的？」

「你太誇張了，其實我也就一般水準。」江九征不好意思道，見打得差不多了，便關掉了電動攪拌器，將打好的硬式糖霜裝入擠花袋中：「好了。」

他將蛋白糖霜製作完成後便過去幫謝臨和謝鳶看鮮奶油的打發情況，三人協力之下很快就把不同口味的奶油都打發完成，並裝入了擠花袋中。

「原味、抹茶、草莓、巧克力……」謝鳶看著裝好的幾袋奶油，格外地有成就感：「看起來好好吃啊，每種口味我都喜歡。」

「這麼多顏色，等一下用起來應該會很漂亮吧。」江九征也笑。「糖果屋做起來是挺開心的，但要吃掉時就會很糾結了。」

謝鳶深以為然：「沒錯，根本捨不得破壞。」

他們完成奶油和糖霜的打發之後，過不久陳老師就帶著孩子們來了。小朋友們在知道今天要做糖果屋後都很興奮，跑到教室中央的長桌前一個個乖乖坐好，眼巴巴地等著陳老師把材料發下來。

陳老師和他們一起將講台上的材料放到長桌上分配好，接著簡單的講解過後便讓孩子們開始動手實作，江九征和謝家兄妹也找了位置坐下，拿了底座和餅乾開始做了起來。

謝鳶一邊放餅乾一邊和坐她旁邊的小靜聊了起來，聊得不亦樂乎：「今天我們也是陳老師的學生，和你們一起做糖果屋。對了小靜，你上次的占卜真的有夠準，血光之災完全被你說中了。」

小靜一聽，立刻和她旁邊的芸芸一起轉過頭擔憂地看向江九征：「黃豆哥哥你沒事吧？」

江九征對她們笑了笑：「放心吧，不是什麼嚴重的傷，謝謝你們關心我。」

小靜鬆了口氣：「那就好，我上次算的時候也算出來不是什麼大傷。」

「桃花運的部分也很準。」謝鳶接著道：「一個纏了我很久的男同學又跑來約我出去吃飯了，我一怒之下直接封鎖，結果他發現我黑單他之後，居然跑去騷擾我朋友……」  
  
她說到這，一臉不爽：「還真的是爛桃花，一點都沒說錯。」

芸芸連忙安慰她：「小鳥姊姊你別生氣，我們不要理這種渣男。」

小靜也附和道：「是啊小鳥姊姊，你的桃花運之後一定會好起來的。」接著她看向江九征和謝臨：「那黃豆哥哥和謝哥哥，你們覺得我算得準嗎？」

江九征無奈地說：「我的血光之災真的應驗了，很準。」

謝臨側過頭看了他一眼，眸色深深，接著笑了一下，對小靜說：「嗯，我的也很準。」

謝鳶見他們兩個都同意，點頭道：「小靜你真的很厲害，連謝哥哥都說準，那就是真的很準……嗯？？？」接著她發現了哪裡不對：「不是，哥，你說準？」

謝鳶一臉難以置信地看著謝臨：「……你是說哪一部分準？桃花運嗎？」

兩個小女生一聽，也忍不住看向謝臨，江九征聞言回想了一下上次小靜幫謝臨占卜出的內容，也有些驚訝，「你也覺得準啊？」

芸芸的眼睛裡燃燒著八卦之火：「謝哥哥，你遇到喜歡的人了嗎？」

謝臨見他們都一臉好奇地盯著自己，只是笑了笑，不再多言。

「謝哥哥，沒有你這樣的。」謝鳶見他並不打算說，露出了一臉抓狂的表情：「你不能這樣吊別人胃口！」

兩個小女生看著謝臨，一臉想問又不敢問的表情。江九征見狀想了一下，覺得這好像也不關他的事，沒必要追問，於是便主動幫謝臨轉移兩個小女生的注意力：「嘿，你們想做怎麼樣的糖果屋？需要幫忙嗎？」

小靜和芸芸果然立刻就被他轉移了注意力，你一言我一語地討論起來，謝臨看著江九征湊過去教她們用糖霜固定餅乾，很輕地勾了勾唇。接著他轉回去，看著謝鳶仍盯著他一臉執著，好心提醒道：「你再不做的話就要進度落後了。」

「嘖。」謝鳶翻了翻白眼，不甘不願地開始動手堆疊起餅乾：「哥，你等著，這世界上總有人能治你的。」

謝臨輕笑了一聲：「嗯。我等著。」


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章

江九征手巧，很快地就用餅乾堆好了糖果屋的雛形，是所有人之中動作最快的。他堆的房子並不大，卻很精緻，邊緣和基座都用白色的糖霜固定得很穩。

他將自己的糖果屋放到一邊等待糖霜變硬，一邊看其他人堆房子。孩子們都很認真，小聲討論著自己等一下要用什麼樣的軟糖和奶油裝飾，陳老師則是在教室裡緩慢地巡視，時不時停下來微笑著誇獎孩子們的創意。

看完小孩子們的作品後，他忍不住好奇謝臨和謝鳶的作品。只見謝鳶正小心翼翼地拿起一塊餅乾疊放在她歪斜的三層糖果屋上，一旁的芸芸看得目不轉睛，大氣都不敢喘一口，小靜看她疊得這麼緊張，忍不住開口問：「小鳥姊姊，你是在玩疊疊樂嗎？」

這個形容實在是太生動了，江九征忍著悶笑了一聲，謝臨見狀也笑了，小聲和江九征調侃道：「我覺得比較像違章建築。」

江九征忍不住了，直接笑出聲來，惹得謝鳶都看了過來。

謝鳶的餅乾疊半天疊不上去還被接連取笑，頓時就不幹了，放下餅乾一臉難以置信地看著謝臨：「謝哥哥，你好意思說我？你堆的這什麼東西，金字塔嗎？大家都是蓋小房子，就你一個蓋墳墓。」

江九征低頭一看，只見謝臨的糖果屋是用一片正方形和四片三角形組成的四角錐造型，餅乾是黃棕色的，乍看之下還真的很像金字塔。

謝臨非常淡定：「簡單的幾何造型最無懈可擊。」

謝鳶完全不買帳，繼續挑毛病：「最好是這樣，我看是你懶得花心思弄吧？你看，你這固定得也不怎麼樣嘛，到底有沒有用糖霜？我看大概風一吹就要垮……你應該要像我這樣弄才對，糖霜一定要擠得夠多。」

江九征看著她屋子側邊因為擠太多而糊出來的一堆白色糖霜，一陣汗顏。

謝臨顯然也看見了，順著他的目光看過去，輕笑一聲。

就在這對兄妹倆正要繼續互相傷害的時候，坐在旁邊的一個小男生不小心踢到了桌腳，長桌劇烈地動了一下，大家都嚇了一跳。

「哇！」小朋友們連忙下意識護住糖果屋，見自己的半成品安然無恙後鬆了一口氣。

而謝臨和謝鳶的糖果屋就沒那麼幸運了，只見它們的底座晃了晃，雙雙倒塌。無論是扭曲三層小別墅，還是簡約金字塔，地震當前都逃不過垮台的命運。

「……」謝家兄妹對看了一眼，眼神裡均是滿滿的無語。

江九征忍不住覺得好笑，這還是他第一次在謝臨臉上看到這種表情。

謝鳶先聲奪人：「謝哥哥你看，果然塌了吧？肯定是因為你沒把糖霜黏好。」

謝臨心念一動，直接順著她的話應了，垂下眸，似是有些無奈地看著倒掉的金字塔：「……嗯，我的確不是很擅長這個。」  
  
江九征看著謝臨，不知怎的竟然覺得他有點可憐，忍不住主動說道：「那我幫你一起重蓋吧？反正我還在等我的糖霜乾，閒閒沒事做。」

謝臨看著他，唇角幾不可見地勾了勾，眸中閃過一絲笑意，溫聲說道：「那就麻煩你了，謝謝你。」

「不會。」江九征笑了一下，接著拿起擠花袋湊過去，低聲開始教他：「我們先把這塊當成支點固定好，然後再在這裡擠一點糖霜……」

目睹全程的謝鳶：「……？？？？？」

「不是，謝哥哥，你會不會太誇張？」謝鳶難以置信：「就疊個金字塔，需要出動我們江老師嗎？」接著她看看自己塌得宛若廢墟的糖果屋，欲哭無淚：「我才比較需要幫忙吧？」

謝臨抬眸看了她一眼，接著將目光轉向了旁邊看得一愣一愣的小靜和芸芸，微笑道：「小鳥姊姊的房子塌了，黃豆哥哥正在幫我補救，沒辦法幫忙，能麻煩你們幫幫她嗎？」

和小孩子說話，他的聲音放得更溫柔了些，配上那張臉更是極具殺傷力，兩個小女孩被哄得完全無法拒絕。

芸芸看著他，臉頰微微一紅：「……沒問題！謝哥哥，我們一定幫小鳥姊姊修好她的房子！」

小靜也點點頭，兩個人立刻開始動手幫忙謝鳶補救。謝鳶見連小孩子都來幫她了，也不好再說什麼，只得乖乖跟著重建糖果屋，她看了謝臨一眼，暗暗磨了磨後槽牙。

她怎麼就沒發現自己哥哥這麼不要臉？

＊

重建金字塔對江九征來說不是什麼難事，一下子就完成了。他小心翼翼地將它挪到一邊等糖霜乾，正好這時他自己的糖果屋也乾得差不多了，可以開始著手裝飾，江九征一邊拿著彩色軟糖和巧克力比劃著擺放的位置，一邊和謝臨閒聊：「謝哥哥，你的糖果屋想要怎樣的裝飾啊？」

「嗯……我沒什麼想法，你能不能給點建議？」謝臨側著頭，饒有興致地看他用抹茶奶油和糖霜給小房子雕花。

「金字塔好像不太適合裝飾，擺軟糖和巧克力豆看起來會很奇怪。」江九征想了一下，試探道：「那不然你用糖霜畫個木乃伊？或者人面獅身？」

「好像有點難，我不是很擅長畫畫。」謝臨看著他，垂下眼睫微笑道：「能請江老師幫忙嗎？」

「其實我也不會畫畫。」江九征誠實道：「我只會擠花。」

他說的是真的。江九征的手很穩，正慢慢地用白色和抹茶色奶油在他的小平頂房上擠出一朵朵花和鏤空蕾絲般的形狀，層層疊疊很是漂亮。旁邊幾個小朋友見了紛紛丟下自己的作品湊過來看，一邊看一邊驚嘆。

「哇，黃豆哥哥好厲害！太強了！」

「哥哥你會擠玫瑰花嗎？」

江九征笑道：「玫瑰花很簡單，我擠給你們看。」說完他輕巧地使力，捏著擠花袋順時針轉了一小圈，一朵精緻的白玫瑰便開在了抹茶色的花園裡。

「哇！！！！」孩子們齊齊驚嘆，一臉崇拜。

「哇，黃豆哥哥你好強。」謝鳶見了也忍不住驚嘆，只是當她仔細看了江九征的房子後，卻露出了欲言又止的表情：「嗯……」

「怎麼了？」江九征疑惑地問。

「你這屋子美是美，就是頭頂綠油油的。」謝鳶誠實道。

「……」江九征不知道該說什麼，他萬萬沒想到這層。「啊？」

「沒事，別管她。」謝臨見他傻了，出聲安撫，嗓音低緩又溫柔，還帶著點笑意：「你是想設計成房頂花園對嗎？非常漂亮。」

「你怎麼知道？我一直都很喜歡這樣的設計。」江九征馬上就被轉移了注意力，被誇得十分開心：「房頂花園真的很漂亮。我之前看過一本居家設計雜誌……」

看著他轉頭又和謝臨開心地聊起來，謝鳶：「……」

我應該在車底，不應該在這裡。

這兩個人之間的氣場，讓她覺得自己有點多餘。謝鳶抬頭看著自己親哥側著頭微笑著聽江九征說話的表情，最後還是選擇什麼都不說，低下頭繼續搶救自己的糖果屋。

她心裡有些納悶。

──我是不是錯過了什麼劇情？

＊

很快地大家就都完成了自己的屋子，陳老師把大家的作品放在一起拍了大合照，一堆大大小小形狀各異的糖果屋擺在一起，就像是個迷你村落似的，十分溫馨。其中最搶眼的當屬一個小男孩做的四層樓，在一眾只有一兩層樓的小平房中，顯得格外地鶴立雞群。

「結果哥你還真的只做了金字塔啊，連個裝飾都沒有。」謝鳶看著謝臨的作品，嘟囔道：「太敷衍了吧。」

「簡單也是一種美。」謝臨淡定道。「而且做太大會吃不完。」

江九征這才恍然大悟。也是，糖果屋帶回去後還是得自己解決，而謝臨不愛吃甜的，那些裝飾用的奶油和糖霜對他來說當然是愈少愈好，不如乾脆不用。

想到這他有些愧疚：「對不起啊，我為了固定，幫你多加了糖霜……」

謝臨笑了：「不用道歉，偶爾吃點餅乾也還可以。如果太甜沒辦法吃完的話，你能幫我一起吃嗎？」

「好啊。」江九征很爽快地答應：「要是我們兩個都吃不完，就分給我朋友吃吧。他們一個人吃兩棟都不是問題。」

與此同時，X大宿舍裡的顧棲打了個噴嚏。

＊

完成了志工活動之後，三人便帶著各自的糖果屋搭車回了學校。謝鳶和謝臨到時數認證中心去登錄，江九征則在回公寓後稍作休息後到系學會去準備晚上的表演。

晚上六點整，謝臨和謝鳶準時進了演藝廳。  
  
中文之夜是系活動週裡最重要的壓軸，因此系學會在籌備上格外用心。入場引導的工作人員訓練有素，門口處的大看板和宣傳海報也做得非常精緻。他們在進場之後選了前排的位置坐下，於明亮的燈光中等待著表演開始。

不久後謝鳶發現有幾個熟人也進場了，先是顧棲和程憬、羅正鋅，他們選了謝家兄妹後面一排的位置坐下；再來是一身俐落白色褲裝的許青琉，她今天沒有化全妝，只上了簡單的唇膏，長長的捲髮隨意在腦後綰起，看起來帥氣又隨興。

謝鳶見到她，很是高興，連忙揮手打招呼，順便拍了拍自己左邊的空位。許青琉見了便笑著走過來，在她身邊坐下。

「學姊好。」謝臨見了她，微笑著打了招呼，既不冷淡也不顯得過分熱絡，許青琉微微勾唇：「學弟好，好久不見。你也來看九征表演？」

「是啊。」謝臨淡定地回道：「九征是我室友，所以過來幫他捧場。」

許青琉點了點頭，笑道：「很不錯，看來你們相處得挺好。」

謝臨很自然地應了，兩人隨意寒暄了幾句，接著謝鳶也加入了談話，和許青琉熱絡地聊了起來。

「學姊，我和你說，等一下學長出場時絕對會豔驚四座。」說到即將開始的表演，謝鳶拍胸脯掛保證。

「是嗎？」許青琉有些疑惑：「可是我記得他演的好像是個小配角啊？」

「小配角也是能有閃光點的。」謝鳶神神秘秘道。「學姊還沒看過他的女裝扮相吧？敬請期待！」

旁邊的謝臨聽到了，回想起之前不小心撞見江九征試裝的事，忍不住輕笑了一聲。

後排的顧棲則是拿起簡易腳架架好了手機，正對著舞台調了錄影模式，滿臉壞笑，對著旁邊的程憬說道：「嘿嘿，我還特地帶了腳架，絕對要留下阿九女裝的精彩紀錄。」

「我覺得你會被他打。」程憬說。

「被打也沒關係，716的女裝照，一個都不能少。」顧棲正色。

「那你也不能少。」羅正鋅一聽這話，轉過頭，對著顧棲露出爽朗的微笑，接著和程憬提議道：「不如我們回去就把他給……」

「好主意，我贊成。」程憬笑得陽光燦爛，小虎牙都露出來了。

「喂！」顧棲驚了：「你們想對我做什麼！」

「女裝啊。你也是716的一份子吧？你自己說的，一個都不能少。」

「我錯了，拜託你們當我什麼都沒說……」

就在他們拌嘴之際，全場燈光忽然大暗，僅留下照射舞台的幾束白光。厚重的深紅色幕布緊閉著，一道甜美的女聲透過廣播響徹了整座演藝廳。

「大家晚上好，歡迎你們來到中文之夜。」主持人說：「在表演開始之前，提醒大家記得把手機調成震動模式和靜音，場地內不能吃東西，但是可以喝飲料和喝水，在靠左的走道設有飲水機、桶裝茶飲和紙杯，歡迎你們取用。」

她不緊不慢地報著歡迎詞，最後才說道：「接下來，請讓我們一同欣賞中文系的同學所帶來的話劇表演，《逆流》。」

她致詞完畢之後，觀眾們便獻上了熱烈的掌聲，與此同時，舞台前方的布幕緩緩升起，所有人都專注地望向前方。

表演開始。


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章

布幕拉起，舞台上的燈光映出了三個人影和精緻的佈景道具，柔軟的鋼琴聲緩慢地流淌出來，旁白女聲娓娓地訴說著故事背景。

科倫特王國是一個富庶繁榮的國家，國王莫甘是位治國嚴明的君王，在他的高壓治理之下，人民安居樂業，風調雨順，國泰民安。政治之外，他的家庭生活也十分令人稱羨，和皇后莉莉安是一對愛侶，他們自幼便是青梅竹馬，國王在登基之後便迎娶了她，兩人伉儷情深，傳為了人民津津樂道的佳話。

觀眾們：高壓統治？國泰民安？……這確定不是在婊某個國家？我到底看了三小？

不久後，皇后生下了一位小公主，名為賽瑞塔。作為兩人的掌上明珠和王國的繼承人，她被捧在手心嬌養著長大，養出了樂觀單純又善良的性格，一點都沒有皇室的架子，十分親民，常常幫助有困難的窮人，因此人民都很喜歡她。

不僅如此，她也繼承了皇后莉莉安的美貌，每個人見了她，都不禁由衷讚嘆，賽瑞塔簡直是上天賜給他們王國的禮物，她為科倫特帶來了快樂和歡笑。

觀眾們顯然也這麼覺得，公主現身的時候，台下都笑翻了。

賽瑞塔人高馬大，穿著淺粉色的蓬蓬裙，一頭金色波浪捲髮，蘋果肌上畫了兩團甜美的粉紅色腮紅，假睫毛隨著她眨眼的動作撲閃撲閃，煞是嬌艷動人。

「父皇、母后，我最愛你們了。」

舞台上正上演著溫馨的一幕，莫甘坐在王座上，莉莉安就坐在他的身側，賽瑞塔彎下身子，半是撒嬌地趴在同為男同學飾演的皇后大腿上，嗲聲說道。  
  
飾演莫甘的林子甄露出了溫和的眼神：「寶貝女兒，我也愛你。你和我的莉莉一樣美麗。」

莫甘不喜歡用全名稱呼他的妻子，他只喊莉莉。在他的眼裡，她就如同百合花一般高雅純潔，是他心中最愛的人。

莉莉安笑了，聲音粗獷低沉：「我也愛你們。」

天倫之樂也不過如此。但好景不常，在一個冬天，莉莉安染上了一種怪病，症狀是胸悶和呼吸困難，甚至開始發燒。病症來得很急，沒幾天莉莉安就因重病而臥倒在床，宮裡的醫師來了一輪又一輪，卻都對這怪病束手無策。

「不管用什麼方法，你們都一定要治好皇后！」國王在見到莉莉安從喉間咳出鮮血之後，對著醫生們勃然大怒：「要是她有個三長兩短，我就砍了你們的腦袋！從現在開始，你們就留守在皇后寢宮裡，禁止出宮！」

一旁看著的賽瑞塔第一次見到莫甘這樣毫無道理的發怒，勸道：「父王，醫生們壓力也很大，您別這樣……」

愛妻性命垂危，莫甘已經失去理智，他無視了賽瑞塔的勸說，臉色陰沉道：「若是有人私自出宮，便施以吊刑。我們王國不需要這種不聽話的醫生！」

觀眾們：……滿滿既視感。這是哪來的暴君啊？

醫生們惶恐地應了，他們不敢休息，整天在皇后的寢宮裡討論和忙進忙出，試了各種藥方療法、甚至請來王國最厲害的女巫施法，連喝符水泡藥酒等偏方都試了，卻都沒能讓皇后的病情好轉起來，反而還更加嚴重了。

觀眾們：不意外，沒病的人被這樣搞都遲早要得病。  
  
賽瑞塔見母后短短幾天就憔悴得不成人形，伏在她床邊哭腫了眼睛。

「母后，嗚嗚嗚……上天為何如此不公！」賽瑞塔哭得假睫毛都掉了，眼線糊成一團，宛如國寶熊貓，她悲憤地向天大喊：「自古紅顏多薄命啊！」

觀眾們：人都還沒死呢，你這樣詛咒你母后真的好嗎？

莉莉安虛弱地對她笑了笑：「乖，賽瑞塔……不要哭，母后永遠愛你。」

觀眾們：這台詞，妥妥的死亡Flag啊。

果不其然，她說完這幾句話後便劇烈地嗆咳起來，接著閉上眼睛，頭一歪，就此撒手人寰。

一旁的莫甘撲到愛妻床前，悲慟大喊：「莉莉，不要走，不要丟下我一個人！」

他語調之滄桑、聲音之哀痛，令聞者傷心、見者落淚。一旁的賽瑞塔見此情此景，更是哭得差點暈過去：「母后！！！！」

沉重哀傷的背景樂聲中，布幕緩緩降下，掩去了舞台上的三個人影，彷彿也預示著三人天人永隔、無法再聚的淒涼情景。

＊

第二幕升起時，江九征的親友團紛紛激動了起來，其他的觀眾們也情不自禁發出了「哇喔」的讚嘆聲。

賽瑞塔的貼身女僕安琪出場了。

第一幕的幾個演員出場，讓他們都明白了這部劇主打的是男女反串，因體格和骨架的天生差異，讓皇后和公主的扮相看起來都顯得有些不倫不類，製造了不少笑點。

他們以為整部劇就都是這樣的搞笑風格了，安琪卻顛覆了觀眾們的認知。

只見少女一身黑白相間的女僕裝，身材高䠷，緊身馬甲勾勒出纖細的腰線，短蓬裙下的筆直雙腿裹著黑色蕾絲長襪，帶跟小皮鞋在舞台上敲出了輕聲脆響。和公主華貴的妝容不同，淡妝襯得她眉目如畫、唇若點朱，她從台上向觀眾席望過來時，那有些緊張和無措的眼神更是讓台下很多人都瞪直了眼，在心裡大爆粗口。

你他媽告訴我這是男的？反串起來簡直連女生都要自愧不如。

江九征頂著台下觀眾們灼熱的視線，端著托盤晚餐從舞台一側走到台中央，因為還不適應腳下的帶跟皮鞋，再加上有些緊張，他走得並不快。

舞台上的安琪向蹲在一旁哭泣的公主走去，期間她抬眸望了觀眾席一眼，在看見坐在前兩排的親友團之後，她的動作幾不可見地僵了一下，但很快地她便調整好步伐，將托盤放在一邊，彎下身小聲地勸慰公主。

「殿下，您已經很久沒有好好用餐了，再這樣下去身體會垮掉的。」

安琪一開口，那清亮柔和的少年音便讓台下的少男心碎了一地。還真的是男的。

皇后走後，賽瑞塔一直都處於灰暗的狀態，成天以淚洗面。失去母親對她的打擊非常大，加上莫甘在莉莉安離開後就幾乎像是變了個人似的，他用瘋狂的工作麻痺自己，完全忘了他還有個女兒。這讓賽瑞塔十分惶恐，明明父親還在，她卻像是同時失去了雙親一樣。本就悲傷的她變得更加憔悴，完全沒有了往日樂觀開朗的樣子。

「安琪，嗚嗚嗚，我該怎麼辦？」賽瑞塔向她哭訴：「我只剩下你和父王了……」接著她開始抽噎：「但父皇最近卻都不肯見我……」

「殿下，您別哭了。」安琪心疼地拍了拍她的背，安撫道：「陛下還是很愛您的，這其中肯定有什麼原因。」

「我想不出什麼原因會讓父王不願意見我。」賽瑞塔繼續哭。

「……一定是因為您和皇后太像了。」安琪沉默了一下，小聲說：「陛下見到您，就會想起皇后，大概是因為這樣，他才沒辦法面對您吧。」

賽瑞塔一聽，也心疼起自己的父親。她知道莫甘有多愛莉莉安，愛妻的逝去，對他來說一定也是很大的打擊。

她抱著安琪放聲大哭起來，此時此刻，這個從小和她一起長大、情同姊妹的女僕成為了她唯一的依靠，就像溺水之人抓住了浮木一般。

在安琪的柔聲勸慰之下，賽瑞塔終於願意乖乖吃飯。她的父王還沉浸在悲傷之中，她不能倒下。

這個家不能再失去任何一個人了。

布幕再度降下，掩去了賽瑞塔和安琪的身影。  
  
＊

「是不是超可愛超美，我的天，說他是男生誰會相信。」換幕的間隙，看著江九征出來時驚豔了全場，謝鳶與有榮焉地感嘆道：「安琪這名字取得太完美了，沒錯，就是天使，學長完全是本色出演。」

「意外地適合。」許青琉笑道：「表演結束後，絕對要去後台找他合照。這身打扮太經典了，一定得拍照記錄下來。」

「我也要！」謝鳶興致勃勃，轉頭問謝臨：「哥，你要一起來嗎？」

「好。」謝臨輕笑了一聲。

後面一排的顧棲取下腳架上的手機，翻看剛剛拍的照片，忍不住對自己竹馬評頭論足起來：「嘖嘖嘖，好看。我怎麼都不知道他這麼適合穿女僕裝？」

程憬也把頭湊過來看，感嘆：「黑蕾絲長襪有夠性感，中文系這次真的太狠了。」

羅正鋅關注的點和他們不太一樣，只見他沉思道：「你們說阿九下面有沒有穿？」

顧棲嘿嘿一笑：「等一下去後台掀他裙子看看不就知道了？那句話是怎麼說的，先讓兄弟們爽爽？」

程憬見他一臉壞笑，搖頭嘆氣：「……我勸你珍惜生命。」

就在他們互相嘴砲時，第三幕開始了，布幕一升，幾人都安靜下來，將注意力重新放回到舞台上。  
  
＊

國王陰沉著一張臉坐在王位上，身前黑壓壓地跪了一片人，每個人都是一副黑巫師打扮，穿著連帽斗篷遮頭蓋面，彷彿邪教現場。

「你們說的是真的嗎？有方法能讓莉莉復活？」

莫甘慢條斯理地拈過一旁花瓶上的白色百合花枝，花還很新鮮，莖葉上沾著晨露，看起來鮮嫩又嬌美。

他垂眸望向花瓣，用指尖憐愛地輕撫它，彷彿他觸碰的是愛人帶著香氣的髮梢和她細嫩的肌膚一般，眼神裡俱是迷戀和瘋狂：「我的莉莉……」

為首的黑衣斗篷人見他這副樣子，打了個寒顫，立刻恭敬地低下頭不敢多看：「是的。但是這個魔法是禁術，目前還在試驗階段，有一定的風險……」

「我不管。」國王冷聲打斷，他身上久居高位的那種威嚴壓迫著在場的每一個人，使他們不敢對他的話有任何的質疑：「給我用最快的速度完成。」

他在說這句話時握著花的手下意識收緊，不小心將它捏出了一點損傷，發現後他心疼地輕撫那破損的花瓣，溫柔而憐愛的嗓音叫人頭皮發麻：「我不能讓我心愛的莉莉多等哪怕一分一秒。」

＊

第四幕。

不久之後，莫甘像是從愛妻逝去的陰霾中走出來了似的，開始願意見賽瑞塔了。他找回了以前的好父親的樣子，每天都溫聲細語地問候賽瑞塔，對這個女兒極其關心。賽瑞塔對此十分高興，臉上也逐漸有了笑容，只是有件事讓她感到不太習慣。

有時候她會覺得莫甘在看她，卻又不像在看她。

那不是看女兒應該有的眼神。比親情還要更加熾熱，像是在看愛人。

父王一定是想起了母后。賽瑞塔輕嘆，她又何嘗不想呢。  
  
除此之外，還有另外一件讓她疑惑的事。

莫甘開始禁止別人進入他的寢宮。以往賽瑞塔是能隨意造訪的，但最近她想進去時卻屢屢被守衛攔下。  
  
「很抱歉，殿下，這是國王陛下的命令。」守衛攔在大門前，對著賽瑞塔低下頭，恭敬地說。

「……好吧。」賽瑞塔納悶地回了自己的寢宮，對著跟在她身旁的安琪嘀咕道：「父王在搞什麼呀？神神秘秘的。」

安琪也不明白，雖然公主幾乎不對她擺主人的架式，但她終究還是下人，並不敢妄議國王的事，只道：「可能是有關國家機密，才這麼小心吧？」

「嗯。」賽瑞塔應道：「總之不管怎樣，父王總算是願意見我了。」她伸了個懶腰，呼出一口氣，對安琪笑道：「一切都會好起來的。」

「是啊，放寬心吧，殿下。」安琪輕聲說。


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章

賽瑞塔的好日子並沒有持續多久。過了一個月之後，莫甘忽然宣布他要迎娶新皇后。

這個消息讓全科倫特都震驚了。

某天早晨，她被莫甘叫進了久未涉足的寢宮，看著眼前的父王和他身邊一身紫色長裙的女人，賽瑞塔突然意識到，前些日子莫甘的諸多怪異舉動，可能都和這個突然出現的女人有關。

「賽瑞塔，以後莉莉就是你的母后了。」莫甘對著賽瑞塔介紹道，接著他的目光很快又移回到身邊的女人身上，眼神中盡是柔情。

「啊？誰？？什麼？？？父王，你叫她……莉莉？」賽瑞塔傻在原地，她簡直不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

「日安，殿下。」繼后對著她微微一笑，「我的名字是莉莉絲。」

賽瑞塔看著新皇后，震驚地後退一步，卻不小心踩到了自己過長的裙襬，跌倒在地。她渾身發抖，像是看見了什麼恐怖異常的情景一樣，用手撐著地板下意識地後退。

原因無他。只因為這個新皇后給她帶來了太大的衝擊。

她一身華貴紫金色禮服，臉上的妝很濃，像是刻意要遮掩什麼似的，但即使是那誇張的妝容，也無法掩飾她的面容輪廓和莉莉安十分相似的事實。

莉莉安。莉莉絲。過度相似的名字……這不可能是巧合。

「父王，您瘋了嗎？」賽瑞塔難以置信地轉頭質問莫甘，這是她第一次用這樣的語氣和父王說話。「母后才離開不到兩個月啊，您這是什麼意思？」

「殿下，陛下他……」莉莉絲見狀，開口想要解釋。

「住嘴，我在和我父親說話，沒有你插嘴的餘地！」賽瑞塔對著莉莉絲咆哮，眼底含淚，聲音也帶上了哭腔：「父王，請您回答我！」

「賽瑞塔，注意你的分寸和禮貌。」莫甘見她對著莉莉絲大吼，表情隱有不悅，沉聲警告道：「她是你母后，你最好對她放尊重點。」

「我母后已經死了！」賽瑞塔見莫甘不但沒有任何解釋，反而還斥責她，再也忍不住情緒，眼淚就這麼流了下來：「我不相信……我不承認……」

莉莉絲像是看不下去了，她向前走了幾步，伸出手想把賽瑞塔從地上拉起來，「殿下，地上涼，您先起來吧……」

賽瑞塔用力拍開了她的手，滿臉是淚地瞪著她，就好像她是什麼妖魔鬼怪一樣。在她眼中，這個女人就是洪水猛獸，肯定來者不善。

莉莉絲被她打得驚呼一聲，滿臉受傷地後退了幾步，接著低下頭，露出一副受了委屈的表情。  
  
賽瑞塔看見她這副樣子就生氣，悲憤和痛苦讓她失去了理智，瞪著眼睛就要開口罵人：「你裝什麼可憐──」

「夠了，賽瑞塔！」莫甘沉聲怒道：「你太讓我失望了。」

他看著跌坐在地的女兒，冷酷地說：「你被禁足了。從今天開始，沒有我的命令，不准離開你的宮殿。來人！把殿下帶回去！」

外頭的兩個守衛聽令，將失魂落魄的賽瑞塔從地板上拉了起來。

在守衛送她出宮的同時，賽瑞塔一邊被架著身體艱難地向前走，一邊忍不住回頭恨恨地瞪了莉莉絲一眼，卻只見莉莉絲也正看著她，那平靜的眼神和她挺得筆直的背脊，就像是勝利者的姿態一般。

──殿下，祝您好運。莉莉絲用口型對她無聲地說。

＊

賽瑞塔被禁足了。

她被關在自己的宮中，連帶著安琪和幾個侍女也一起受了罰，宮殿外都是守衛，根本無法出去。賽瑞塔冷靜下來之後幾次要求見莫甘，都被守衛不近人情地擋了下來。

「殿下，很抱歉，這是陛下的命令，請您配合。」

賽瑞塔又一次鎩羽而歸。她滿面愁容地坐在房裡，和安琪商量著該怎麼辦。

「我不能讓那個女人蒙蔽父王。」賽瑞塔被禁足一週後，情緒逐漸平穩了下來，也開始深刻地反省起自己的錯誤。當初她是被憤怒沖昏了頭才會失態，反而讓莫甘的心偏向了莉莉絲，禁足結束之後，她肯定不能再犯相同的錯。「我得想辦法弄走她。」

「殿下，您先別著急。」安琪小聲勸道：「現在的當務之急是要想辦法讓陛下取消您的禁足。」

「沒用的，我連他的面都見不到。」賽瑞塔搖搖頭。

「……」安琪黯然地垂下頭，難過地說：「對不起，我什麼忙都幫不上，無法為殿下分憂。」

「說什麼傻話呢，你陪在我身邊，就是最大的幫忙了。」賽瑞塔反過來安慰她：「反倒是我不好，連累了你和我一起關在宮裡。」

「不是這樣的，我從沒有怨過您。」安琪聽她這麼說，猝然抬頭，眼裡滿是急切。「能夠陪在殿下是我最大的幸運。」

賽瑞塔笑了起來，拍了拍她的肩膀：「我也是。」  
  
＊

「安琪真是天使。」換幕的間隙謝鳶小聲感嘆道：「她好乖啊。誰不想要一個這樣的女僕呢？」

一旁的許青琉聽她這麼說，認同地點了點頭。

謝臨專注地看著台上的江九征，他的目光很深，毫無動搖。

「下次中文系系花評選，江安琪必須奪冠！」謝鳶振振有詞地說，許青琉一聽，忍俊不禁道：「雖然很貼切，但我想他不會喜歡這個稱號的。」

「不管他本人承不承認，在我心裡，他就是X大中文第一美！」

就在她們小聲插科打諢之際，下一幕開始了。

賽瑞塔的禁足令沒過多久就被取消了。但在國王的命令傳達到她宮裡之後，理應喜悅的賽瑞塔卻是臉色慘白，不敢相信地看著傳話的人。

「父王真的要娶那個女人？」

「是的。」傳話的女使沉靜地說：「皇后替您向陛下求了情，說這是他們成婚的大好日子，不應該將您關在宮裡。陛下同意了，因此取消了殿下的禁足令。」

她說完該說的話後便向賽瑞塔恭敬地行了個禮，轉身離開。

賽瑞塔還沉浸在震驚的情緒中，「這不可能……」她雙膝一軟，跌坐在地上。

但無論她再怎麼無法接受，國王的命令也是不能違抗的。

當晚賽瑞塔仍然在莫甘的命令下盛裝出席他和莉莉絲的結婚大典。身為公主，她必須到場，且作為皇室的門面，她不能失態。

那晚賽瑞塔都不知道自己是怎麼過的。若不是安琪隨侍在身邊時刻提醒著她，她都覺得自己隨時可能發瘋。

她看著國王笑著親吻了莉莉絲的臉頰，看著人群歡呼鼓掌，似乎所有人都在為國王走出了喪妻的傷痛而高興著。

她咬牙握緊拳頭，渾身顫抖。緊盯著台上的莉莉絲，那個女人是笑著的，但是眼底卻沒有一絲笑意，像是逢場作戲，像是曲意逢迎。在莫甘轉身看向台下時，她甚至感覺到莉莉絲眼底了閃過一點怨懟般的情緒，那沉下來的眼神，讓賽瑞塔毫不懷疑她來者不善。

她接近莫甘肯定有別的目的。但是現在的自己，真的有辦法叫醒已經一頭栽進深沼的父王嗎？看著不遠處莫甘臉上的滿足神情，賽瑞塔渾身發冷。

她渾渾噩噩地等到了儀式結束，正想帶著安琪向莫甘告辭時，卻發現莫甘被幾名臣子纏住了，她不好上前打斷，只得等在一旁。沒想到就在這時，莉莉絲竟走到了她們面前。

「皇后陛下。」安琪見了她便恭敬地行禮，賽瑞塔雖然不甘願，但也還是乖乖朝她福了福身：「……母后。」這兩個字幾乎是從她牙縫裡硬擠出來的。

莉莉絲見她一副不甘不願的樣子，也不生氣，只隨意笑了笑，便將目光放到了低著頭的安琪身上，定定地看著她。

她的目光很複雜，似悲似喜，僅僅是幾秒鐘的凝視，卻恍如歷經過了悲喜交加的一生。

短暫的沉默過後，莉莉絲率先開口了，只見她柔聲問道：「你是殿下的貼身侍女嗎？」

安琪不明所以，只怯怯地小聲答道：「……是的，陛下。」

莉莉絲對著她溫柔地展顏一笑：「別怕，我沒有惡意。我只是覺得你看起來很親切，想問你願不願意來我宮裡。」

旁邊的賽瑞塔：「？？？！！！？」

她沒想到莉莉絲一開口就是想挖她牆腳，立刻瞪大眼睛，忍無可忍，原地暴怒：「你想都別想！安琪從小和我一起長大，情同姊妹，你別想打她的主意！」

她像是護著小雞崽的母雞一樣，擋到了安琪身前，隔絕了莉莉絲的目光，咬牙切齒，眸光中有怒火噴薄而出，卻只見莉莉絲頗有深意地勾起唇角：「是這樣嗎？安琪，我希望你好好考慮。」 

她的聲音仍然溫柔，像是誘哄一樣：「跟著皇后和跟著公主，地位和待遇可是截然不同的。」  
  
「你什麼意思？」賽瑞塔氣得火冒三丈，毫不退讓，「我將來會是王國的繼承人，怎麼可能委屈安琪！」  
  
莉莉絲面上仍是笑盈盈，意有所指地說：「那可不一定。」

賽瑞塔一聽，細品這話裡的意味後立刻反應過來，不敢置信地瞪著她：「你想幹什麼？」

莉莉絲沒理會她，只專注地看著她身後一臉不知所措的安琪，微笑道：「安琪，我說的話隨時有效。」

賽瑞塔聽不下去了，立刻轉身將安琪拉到一邊，待到離莉莉絲有段距離之後，才小聲對她說：「安琪，你先和其他人一起回宮吧，別聽她說這些瘋話……連我的人都敢要，簡直癡心妄想！」

安琪乖乖地點了點頭，遠遠地向莉莉絲又行了個禮後很快告退。賽瑞塔把人給支走了，才氣勢洶洶地回來找莉莉絲算帳：「我讓安琪先回去了。我告訴你，想把她從我身邊要走，沒門！」

莉莉絲面容平靜，顯然並沒有被她的態度激怒。從一開始見到賽瑞塔，她就一直都是這樣，對她表現出來的敵意和無禮毫不在意。

像是完全沒將她放在眼裡。賽瑞塔恨死了她的這份漫不經心。

「是啊，安琪的確不願意離開你，我看得出來。」莉莉絲輕嘆一口氣，垂下了眼睫，那深紫色的眼線讓她的眼睛看起來格外深遂：「但你有沒有想過，跟在你身邊，對她來說未必是好事？」

「你搶了我母后的位置，現在還想搶我的安琪？」賽瑞塔怒極反笑，「安琪不像我父王，不可能被你迷惑的。她在我身邊好得很，不勞記掛。」

「但願如此。」莉莉絲從容微笑，話裡卻意味深長。「未來的事誰都說不準，殿下。給你一個忠告，對你身邊的人多留點心眼吧。」

「不用你假好心。」要不是皇室的良好教養，賽瑞塔真想啐口水到她臉上：「你別以為我什麼都不知道。莉莉絲是假名吧？你接近我父王肯定有目的。你等著，我絕對要把你的老底都掀出來，秉告給父王，讓他看清你的真面目！我們走著瞧！」


	34. Chapter 34

第三十四章

換幕間隙，程憬和顧棲面面相覷。

「九兒這拿的是女主劇本吧？」顧棲吐槽道。「瑪麗蘇電視劇都不敢這樣演，皇后和公主搶同一個小女僕？真他媽的刺激，劇本誰寫的啊？」

「我覺得那皇后很詭異。」程憬道：「她好像和安琪關係匪淺，說不定是失散的母女什麼的。」  
  
「你這麼一說倒也有可能……還是繼續看下去吧。我覺得公主不會是皇后的對手。」顧棲總結道：「她太天真了。」

「不一定。」羅正鋅插話，他顯然是無條件站在賽瑞塔那邊的，也許是因為飾演她的男同學讓他彷彿看到了幾週前的自己：「我支持公主鬥垮皇后。宮鬥劇和童話故事不都是這麼演的？當皇后的沒一個有好下場。」

他看著台上，一臉兄弟信我這波絕對穩的表情，十分自信。

程憬無語：「我怎麼覺得你是在給公主立Flag呢？」

就在他說完這句話後，布幕升起，很快開始了新的劇情。

賽瑞塔和莉莉絲槓上了。

兩人開始各種明爭暗鬥。賽瑞塔明爭，莉莉絲暗鬥。不管什麼事，賽瑞塔都想方設法要挑莉莉絲毛病，可讓她恨得牙癢癢的是，莉莉絲彷彿根本沒有弱點，至少她在莫甘面前做到了滴水不漏。從皇室禮儀到進退應對，都幾近完美。

賽瑞塔暗暗心驚。她本以為莉莉絲出身不明，突然坐上皇后的位置，肯定要鬧出些不懂禮儀的笑話，但莉莉絲的表現卻出乎她的意料。

好得就像是早在皇室中浸淫多年了一般。

莫甘心裡也清楚他這個女兒對莉莉絲有諸多不滿，但卻抱持著睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的態度。賽瑞塔一邊想辦法扳倒莉莉絲，一邊觀察著莫甘的反應，而莫甘對她種種刁難行為的默許，無疑是給了她試探莉莉絲的底氣。

賽瑞塔想，也許父王並沒有真的被愛情沖昏頭腦。或許他也知道莉莉絲根本不是真心愛他，只是將計就計，想試探她罷了。她宛如吃了定心丸一樣，一邊繼續想方設法和莉莉絲鬥智鬥勇，一邊瞞著莫甘，派了人打聽有關莉莉絲的消息。

好不容易她派出去的探子回來了，賽瑞塔待在寢宮裡，聽完稟報後，臉色陰晴不定。安琪隨侍在一旁，自然也聽到了所有內容，賽瑞塔從未避諱過她任何事情。

探子走後，賽瑞塔喃喃道：「這怎麼可能……一點消息都沒有？沒人知道她的來歷？這樣我要怎麼掀她老底？」

安琪道：「殿下，您別著急。我想，也許她和前陣子陛下的異常行為有關。我們要不要往這個方向去查？」

賽瑞塔道：「也罷。原本我不想查父王的，但是好像也沒辦法了……」她打定主意：「就按你說的辦吧，從父王那邊著手。」

她將命令交代下去，沒過多久就收到了探子的回覆。

「……黑巫師和黑魔女？」賽瑞塔臉色鐵青地捏著手裡的信，深吸了一口氣後將其疊好，仔細收了起來，轉頭看向一旁的安琪。

「信上說，父王前段時間封住他的寢宮，是因為他祕密召集了一堆黑巫師和黑魔女……那些人可不是什麼好人，學的都是黑魔法和禁術啊！父王到底想幹什麼？」

安琪一臉為難。「我也不知道……」

賽瑞塔很快就自行想通了其中關竅，推測出了一個很合理的結論：「還是說……那個女人根本就不是人，她是黑魔法的造物！肯定是！」她激動地站了起來，「這樣一切就都說得通了，為什麼父王封宮，又突然要娶她，還有為什麼沒人查得到她的來歷……」她握緊拳頭，「我必須喊醒父王，他一定是太想念母后了才會做出這麼瘋狂的事，我不能再讓他繼續錯下去。」

＊

賽瑞塔獨自出宮去找她的好友，巫師瑪爾。在她看來，術業有專攻，關於黑魔法的事，瑪爾肯定知道得比她多。

她向披著深紅連帽斗篷的女巫瑪爾說明了來意後，坐到了沙發上，接過了她遞過來的一杯熱茶。

「怪不得殿下這麼久沒來找我了。」瑪爾略一沉吟：「我的確有從老師那裡聽說過黑魔法相關的事，但最多也就是些詛咒人的小法術，了解的並不深。」

「這樣啊……」賽瑞塔失望道：「我想知道，有沒有什麼方法能判別出她不是人類的。」

「這倒是有。」瑪爾在隨身的小包裡翻找，很快地翻出了一瓶小小的透明藥水：「這是神殿祝福過的聖水，身上有黑魔法的人接觸到它後應該會明顯表現出不適。」

賽瑞塔秒懂，接過藥水，接著道：「我找機會偷偷下在她飯菜裡？還是假裝不小心潑到她身上？」

瑪爾點點頭：「看你想怎麼做都行。」

賽瑞塔向她再三確認：「這對一般人沒效果吧？」

瑪爾笑道：「放心吧，對一般人來說，這只是普通的水而已。」

賽瑞塔這才緩緩吐出一口氣，放心收下：「謝謝你，瑪爾。幫大忙了。」

瑪爾俏皮地對她眨了眨眼睛：「為公主殿下分勞解憂，我的榮幸。」

＊

賽瑞塔向瑪爾告辭，很快回了宮。剛才瑪爾答應了她會幫她找黑魔法相關的資料，一有消息便會立刻通知她。

賽瑞塔坐在床沿，從懷中拿出了小小的玻璃瓶，在陽光下反覆觀看，裡頭的透明液體搖晃著，折射出七彩的微光。

她必須先驗證自己的猜測才行。賽瑞塔沉著臉想。

＊

她籌謀了幾天後，終於決定要在某一天的晚餐裡動手，這次的結果將會決定莉莉絲是否真的如她所想，是禁術的造物。

而要在莫甘面前揭穿莉莉絲，則必須另選在一個公開的場合，讓她無可抵賴。

期間瑪爾派人送了信給她，她很快就找到了黑魔法相關的資料。目前在科倫特，黑巫師和黑魔女被視為邪惡的地下教派，信仰著大惡魔，研究著會讓人間產生動盪的黑魔法。

「復活術、咒殺術和穿越時空尤其是禁術中的禁術，只在古籍裡出現過，但我相信一定有很多黑巫師和黑魔女正在試著掌握它們。」瑪爾在信裡寫道：「這幾個魔法不管是哪一個，用出來都會導致動亂。顛倒生死、時空混亂，勢必造成大難，因此被列為禁術。也因為它們的高難度和危險性，失敗的機率很高。」  
  
信的最後寫道：「對了，我的老師告訴我，最近科倫特的地下黑魔法教派奇異地一夜間消失匿跡，幾個據點都人去樓空，不知道是怎麼一回事。我想……這可能和你父王有關。殿下，請務必小心。」

賽瑞塔哪能不明白這是怎麼一回事。

她閉了閉眼，儘管還沒有證據，但在她心裡，事實已經很明顯了。

莫甘無法接受失去妻子的事實，找來了黑巫師，用禁術試圖讓莉莉安復活，但儀式卻失敗了，召喚出來的是邪惡的莉莉絲。

而那些黑魔法教徒，想來以莫甘的一貫作風，不是全數被殺害封口，就是被迫害，四處流亡。

她要撥亂反正。賽瑞塔下定了決心，她已經失去母后，不能再讓父王繼續錯下去了。  
  
＊

動手當夜，賽瑞塔成功尋找到機會，將一半的聖水加到了晚餐的湯裡。

皇室的三人晚餐，僅有幾個奴僕和廚師隨侍在一側。賽瑞塔一邊慢慢吃著屬於自己的那份餐點，一邊悄悄注意著莉莉絲的動靜。

她和莫甘似是什麼都沒有察覺，在用完前菜後，先後喝起了湯。

莫甘表現得一切正常，莉莉絲也在用勺子喝了幾口湯後放下碗，拿起一邊的刀叉享用主菜。

賽瑞塔悄悄屏息，不自覺收緊了握著叉子的手。她怎麼會什麼反應都沒有？這不應該啊，還是說瑪爾給的聖水沒有效？

就在她腦子裡滾過這些無措的念頭後，餐桌上突然發出框啷一聲巨響，大家都嚇了一跳。

莉莉絲鬆開了握著刀叉的手，表情痛苦地摀胸，她面前的玻璃杯被落下的刀叉一撞，翻倒在桌上，剛剛的響聲就出自於此。接著沒過多久，她便像喘不過氣似的，閉上眼睛向莫甘身上倒去，陷入了昏迷。  
  
「莉莉！」「皇后陛下！」

周圍的人著急地圍過來，莫甘怒喝一聲：「快來人啊，把醫生給叫來，快，送莉莉回寢宮！」

餐廳裡一片混亂，過了不久後，僕人們和國王都護送著莉莉絲走了，便只剩下賽瑞塔一人。她呆立在原地，按住胸口，心臟狂跳。

──是真的。莉莉絲身上有黑魔法！

她對聖水的反應比賽瑞塔預想的要嚴重許多，驗證了猜想後賽瑞塔同時也感到隱隱的不安。

她是不是闖禍了？

＊

當晚皇宮陷入大亂。莉莉絲昏迷不醒，莫甘震怒，下令嚴查經手過晚餐的所有人員，也將當晚的菜色反覆查驗，卻什麼有毒物質都沒有驗出來。

「這怎麼可能！」莫甘怒而拍桌，「你們是不是不想要腦袋了？都沒驗出來，那莉莉是怎麼回事？」

僕人們嚇得跪了一地。負責查驗的人大著膽子：「陛下，我們是沒驗出有毒物質，但是魔法部門的人來看的時候，卻在湯裡驗出了一些光明元素。這湯，可能是用神殿的水煮的，但一般人喝下去應該沒有影響才對啊……」

「……神殿的水？」國王緩緩地重複了一遍，眼神陰驇。他沉思了一會兒後，從座位上起身，帶著幾個衛兵，向賽瑞塔的宮殿走去。

山雨欲來風滿樓。

＊

下一幕一開場便是激烈的衝突戲碼。

賽瑞塔紅著眼眶委屈地控訴：「父王，我真的不知道您在說什麼，我怎麼可能毒殺皇后？您怎麼能懷疑我！我只是想用神殿的水給您祈福，誰知道……」

莫甘看著她，陰沉著一張臉：「我也很不想懷疑你。但排除所有不可能因素後，剩下的那個就是答案。莉莉出事之後最大的既得利益者會是誰？」看著一臉不敢置信的賽瑞塔，他語調輕柔地說，「是你啊，我的寶貝女兒。你以為你的那些小動作，我都不知道嗎？」

安琪見賽瑞塔被責罵，大氣也不敢出一口，站在一邊眼神惶惑，不知所措。

「我沒有！」賽瑞塔軟倒在地，淒厲地大喊；「是，我承認我不喜歡她，但我真的沒有故意毒殺她！父王，你可知道她平時都是怎麼欺負我的？自從這個女人出現後，你整個人都變了！」賽瑞塔連敬語都不用了，喊到聲音嘶啞：「她能上位不就是因為和母后長得像嗎，她只是個替身而已啊！父王，您看看我吧，我和母后也很像，您思念母后的話就看看我吧！為什麼要看那個惡毒的女人！」

說到傷心處，她垂下頭，雙手掩面崩潰哭泣，肩膀一聳一聳。

莫甘在聽她提到了莉莉安時表情變得有些不自然，像是心虛，隨即惱羞成怒起來：「住口！別提你母后！你說的這些都是什麼話，你簡直大逆不道！」

他氣急敗壞，色厲內荏地舉起了手上的權杖，安琪被這陣仗驚住了，見莫甘要動手打賽瑞塔，連忙上前將她護在身後，替公主擋下了這一擊──

但她終究只是個弱女子，如何能承受國王盛怒之下的力道？只見安琪在遭受重擊之後倒在了地上，掙扎了幾下後便癱軟下來，一動也不動。

「安琪！」賽瑞塔見狀，發出了淒厲的尖叫聲，撲過去想要看安琪的傷勢，她惶然地抬頭，放聲大喊：「來人啊，醫生在哪裡，快來人──」

此刻的醫生全聚在莉莉絲宮裡，沒人聽得見賽瑞塔的叫喊。

莫甘漠然地低頭看著她：「是時候給你一點教訓了，賽瑞塔。我發現你愈來愈沒將我這個父親放在眼裡了。自從莉莉絲出現之後，你目無尊長，無法無天，我對你太失望了。」

他說了什麼，賽瑞塔一個字也沒聽進去。她只惶然地試圖抱起安琪，卻發現怎樣也抱不動。她四處逡巡，最後茫然的目光聚焦在莫甘身上，像是抓住了救命稻草一般。

「父王，我錯了。」賽瑞塔哭著道：「我錯了，您救救安琪吧。我保證不再犯了，我會乖乖的，再也不針對她了，我錯了……」

莫甘不為所動。「一個下人而已，死了就死了。」

他無視賽瑞塔的哭泣和哀求，「原本莉莉還提議，想把你嫁到鄰國去，我看也不必了，你這副樣子，只會給科倫特丟臉。」他煩躁地揉了揉眉心，似是頭疼至極：「我得去看看莉莉……」

「不，父王，別走……」賽瑞塔抓住了莫甘的披風一角。

莫甘無情地甩開了她，回頭冷聲道：「賽瑞塔，好好記住。安琪的命就是你任性妄為的代價。」

他說完後便頭也不回地離開，徒留賽瑞塔抱著一動也不動的安琪淒厲大哭：「不──」

布幕在沉重哀傷的音樂裡降了下來，至此父女倆正式決裂。


	35. Chapter 35

第三十五章

安琪最終因沒有得到及時的救治而傷重身亡。

賽瑞塔將自己關在宮裡。期間除了幾個奴僕外，沒有人來關心她，莫甘也將全副注意力都放在昏迷不醒的莉莉絲身上，賽瑞塔就像是被遺忘了一般。她不吃不喝不說話，行屍走肉般地過了幾天之後，忽然在一個夜裡，一個人撞開了她的寢殿的門，闖了進來。

來人竟是莉莉絲。

她剛從昏迷中醒來，臉色是可怕的煞白，除此之外她整個人的狀態都很不對勁，狀若瘋狂，一進來就抓住了賽瑞塔的領口將她從床上狠狠拉起，逼問道：「……安琪呢？」聲音沙啞而顫抖。

賽瑞塔沒有問她為什麼出現在這裡，只定定地看著她，慘然一笑，一聽到這個名字，她的眼淚就控制不住地直流。

她以為自己的眼淚已經在那夜流乾了，原來其實沒有。

莉莉絲失魂落魄地鬆開她，向後退了一步，跌坐在地，臉上的表情似哭似笑。

「我救不了她。我還是救不了她。」莉莉絲近乎崩潰地喃喃自語：「為什麼……」

賽瑞塔卻好像在此時忽然清醒過來一樣：「……你說什麼？你想救她？」她抓住了莉莉絲的肩膀，怒吼道：「她會死，不都是因為你的出現嗎！如果你不出現，這一切就不會發生了！」

莉莉絲拍開了她的手，紅著眼睛反問道：「……你以為我為什麼會出現？」

賽瑞塔愣住了：「……什麼？」

「你曾經問過我莉莉絲是不是假名。」莉莉絲竭力讓自己冷靜下來，但她的語氣卻還是透露出了一絲壓抑的瘋狂，像是個孤注一擲的賭徒，準備背水一戰，破釜沉舟。「我現在就告訴你，是，這是假名。」

「我的本名叫賽瑞塔。」她說。「我是一個黑魔女……同時，也曾經是科倫特的公主殿下。」

＊

布幕降下時，觀眾們議論紛紛。

「神展開啊，中文系會玩。」程憬盯著布幕感嘆道。在那背後，工作人員正以最快的速度挪換著佈景道具。

「不是，九兒就這麼領便當了？」顧棲還沒反應過來。「也太快了吧！」

「媽的，我要是賽瑞塔，我就自己弒父篡位了，什麼狗國王……」羅正鋅十分入戲，忿忿不平道。

前面一排的謝鳶非常興奮：「大戲開場，前方高能！！」

謝臨側過頭問她：「我記得九征也有參與編劇？」

得到了謝鳶肯定的點頭後他揚起唇角，將目光放回舞台上，眼神柔和：「伏筆埋得不錯。」

許青琉則是有些遺憾：「安琪沒戲份了嗎？真可惜，我還沒看夠呢。」

＊

布幕升起，場景回到了瑪爾的小屋。賽瑞塔披著一身黑斗篷，聽著瑪爾擔憂地問：「賽瑞塔，你真的要回去嗎？穿越時空必須付出很大的代價，人的生命是有限的，回到過去等同於預支你未來的時間。」

「是，我得回去。我想救安琪，也想救我自己。」她閉上眼睛，聲音沙啞，說不出的滄桑：「沒有試過，怎麼能知道我會不會成功？」

「但你一回去，就會見到那個人。」瑪爾不忍地閉上眼睛。「都已經過了這麼多年了，我不想要你再重現當年的惡夢……」

「我已經毀了。但是當年的安琪還沒有，賽瑞塔也沒有。」她展顏一笑：「瑪爾，我可能會失敗很多次。但只要有一點機會，我都不能放棄。」

＊

莉莉安死後，莫甘瘋了。他看著出落得和莉莉安愈發相像的女兒賽瑞塔，就像看見了莉莉安。莫甘不甘忍受這樣的痛苦，將希望寄託於黑魔法，讓地下教會的人使用禁術，意圖讓莉莉安復活，同時壓制住他瘋狂的精神狀態，讓他不至於失控。

但復活術失敗了，這意味著他沒有了和莉莉安再次相見的希望。

莫甘還是瘋了。他甚至瘋到想要娶賽瑞塔，將她當成莉莉安的替身，永遠囚禁在他的宮中。  
  
安琪無意間知道了這件事，想在一天夜裡幫助賽瑞塔逃走，卻東窗事發，被憤怒的莫甘處死。

賽瑞塔大受打擊，萬念俱灰，再也沒有反抗的力氣，任由莫甘擺佈。無比荒謬的，她從科倫特公主，變成了科倫特皇后。眾人的目光就像是凌遲她的刀，剜得她鮮血淋漓。即使所有人都礙著莫甘的面子表現出正常的樣子，但在她心裡，她早已死了無數次。

這樣絕望的日子過了一個多月後，賽瑞塔終於忍無可忍，憤而弒父。此事舉國皆驚，賽瑞塔犯了弒君之罪，被押入大牢，得知了這件事的瑪爾毅然決然地用了黑魔法劫獄，連夜帶她出宮。  
  
她倆無法再以正常人的身分生活下去，於是透過瑪爾的人脈，賽瑞塔加入了黑魔法教派，成為了一名黑魔女。

她在聽說最高禁術能夠穿越時空之後奮發刻苦地學習黑魔法。

她想要回到過去。回到一切都還沒有開始的過去，逆天改命。

＊

「回去之後，你不能用本來的面貌和身分出現。」瑪爾說：「同一個時空不能存在兩個你，這點簡單的道理你還是明白的吧？如果被過去的自己失手殺死，那未來的你，也將不復存在。」

賽瑞塔靜靜地讓她往自己臉上塗抹妝容。厚重的白粉遮住了她原來的膚色，深紫眼影讓她的眉目輪廓看起來更深。

終於到最後，她一點也不覺得自己像自己了。鏡子裡的人，只有輪廓還能依稀看出一點她原來的樣子。

「你準備用什麼新名字呢？」瑪爾問。

「就叫莉莉絲吧。」賽瑞塔閉上眼睛平靜地說，此刻的她笑起來，像極了莉莉安溫婉的樣子：「像我的母后。」

「賽瑞塔……」瑪爾沉默了一會兒：「我還是希望你不要去。」

多少人想要回到過去啊。

這源自於對現在生活的不滿和怨憤，人們總是想著，如果當時自己做了或沒做某件事，現在的結局肯定大不相同。

因為後悔，所以作夢都想改變。好像只要回到過去，自己就肯定能迎來不一樣的未來。但是真的有那麼簡單嗎？

你所改變的歷史，本身就是歷史的一部分。

該死的人終究救不得，該遭的劫也一道都逃不了。

──何苦呢？

「我知道我應該向未來看。」賽瑞塔回答：「但是我沒辦法。我不能讓安琪就這樣在我生命中過去，我想救她。」

就算結局註定無法改變，只要能再見到她，我就已經很滿足了。

她最後朝瑪爾笑了笑，抱了抱她：「無論結局是怎樣，我都不會後悔。瑪爾，謝謝你。」

瑪爾收緊雙臂，拍了拍她的背，給了她一個緊緊的擁抱。

一切都準備完成後，賽瑞塔啟動了逆轉時空的禁術。

與此同時，在那遙遠的過去，莫甘指使黑巫師們啟動了復活大陣，在黑衣斗篷人的包圍圈裡，在那怪異的咒文詠唱聲裡，在莫甘熾熱的眼神注視之中。

以血肉為引，以骸骨為聘，魔女莉莉絲睜開了眼睛，應邀而來。

＊

悲壯恢弘的配樂聲在演藝廳裡迴響，低沉和高昂的弦樂交織在一起，換幕間紅色簾幕落下又升起，觀眾們屏息著，等待結局來臨。

＊

這不是莉莉絲第一次穿越時空了。

她一次又一次試圖改變過去，卻又不停地失敗，只能不斷地輪迴往復，周而復始。

她看著安琪一次次死去，看著莫甘一步步無法回頭，卻無力阻止這一切。

於是她開始麻木，對一切感到麻木。只有在看著過去的自己和安琪依然完好時，她才覺得自己灰暗的生命裡有了一點盼頭。

但是現在，那點盼頭又一次沒有了。

＊

賽瑞塔震驚地看著來自未來的自己：「你什麼意思，你……」

所有的一切都有了解釋。

為什麼她的長相和母后相似，為什麼她精通皇室禮儀，為什麼她對安琪格外關注，為什麼她對自己的挑釁和針對毫不在意……

──因為那就是她自己。見證了所有悲劇的，未來的她自己。

「為什麼？」賽瑞塔艱難地問，「我不懂，你究竟遇到了什麼，為什麼要回來……如果你不存在，我也就不會遇到這些事了不是嗎？」

「因為如果我不存在，你就會遇到和我一樣的事。你會變成自己父王的女人，安琪會因為要幫助你逃走而被處死。你會因為絕望而任憑擺佈，最後不堪忍受這樣的痛苦，親手弒父。」莉莉絲已然哽咽，「……因為我不想要讓你變成我。」

明明僅是簡單的述說，但賽瑞塔卻能從言詞間共感她的痛苦。  
  
她的眼淚也不受控制地流下來：「為什麼……為什麼會這樣？你試著改變了嗎？為什麼安琪還是……」

「我做了！」莉莉絲哀聲道：「我向父王建議把你嫁到鄰國去，讓你把安琪也一起帶走，試圖斷絕你們留在科倫特的可能……」

「然後我親手毀了一切，對嗎？」賽瑞塔慘然一笑：「因為我不信你。」

她紅著眼睛看莉莉絲：「你也不信我，對嗎？否則為什麼不從一開始就告訴我你是從未來過來的？」

「是。因為就算我說了，也只會被你當成瘋子。」莉莉絲強迫自己鎮定下來，暗暗握緊拳頭，深吸一口氣。

「那又是為什麼，你現在信了？」賽瑞塔問。

莉莉絲咬了咬唇，眸光裡有著掙扎。半晌後她吐出一口氣，向眼前過去的自己露出微笑，眼睛裡湧動著淚光。

「因為我想放棄了。」她平靜地說。

賽瑞塔沉默了下來，她懂了她的意思。「……你要走了嗎？」

她接著問：「我的未來會怎麼樣？」

莉莉絲看著她，笑了：「不怎麼樣，大概和我差不多吧？」

這是很奇異的畫面。她和先前水火不容的「自己」像是普通朋友一般寒暄。

賽瑞塔又沉默了一會兒，輕聲說：「……我也想放棄了，你帶我走吧。」

莉莉絲看著她，眸光裡無悲無喜。「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

「知道。我想安琪了，也想母后了，你不想和我一起去見她們嗎？」賽瑞塔起身，將袖子裡的一件東西交到了莉莉絲手裡，用雙手讓她緊緊握住，目光裡有著懇求。

「帶我走吧。」她又重複了一次。

莉莉絲閉上眼睛，像是下定了什麼重要的決心似的，舒出一口氣，露出了帶淚的笑。

「……殿下，如您所願。」

她向前傾身，將手裡的短刀無聲送進了賽瑞塔的胸膛裡，接著她伸手環住了對方因疼痛而抽搐的身軀，像是一個遲來的擁抱。

──既然殺死了過去的自己，那麼未來也將不復存在。

安琪，安琪，我來見你了。

布幕無聲落下，掩去了台上兩人的身影。

＊

最終幕。

舞台上只有孤零零的一個人，頭髮花白，形單影隻。

他是科倫特的國王莫甘，治國嚴明，在他的高壓治理之下，人民安居樂業，風調雨順，國泰民安。

愛妻莉莉安病死之後，國王一直都沒有再娶，不久之後，愛女賽瑞塔也相繼離世。他的深情被傳為了全國人民津津樂道的佳話。

四季輪迴往復，周而復始。

直到國王最終死去。

畫面再次一轉，來到了瑪爾的小屋中。

披著紅斗篷的少女靜靜調製著魔藥，黑魔女容顏永駐，永不老去，是以這麼多年過去了，她的容貌仍同少女一般。

她坐在桌前，托腮望向悠遠的天空，像是在閒暇的午後稍作休憩，又像是在等候，等著她永遠不會回來的摯友。

時光荏苒，四季變幻，順流逆流。

＊

布幕最後一次升起，所有出演人員在台前排成了一列，手牽著手，在背景哀戚的弦樂聲中向台下觀眾深深一鞠躬。

觀眾席罕見地沒有人說話，用力的掌聲卻如潮水般經久不息。


	36. Chapter 36

第三十六章  
  
布幕拉下，主持人再度站上台，說道：「感謝大家，我們的前導話劇已經結束，現在是中場休息時間，十分鐘後將會開啟中文之夜的後半RPG活動，請有意願參加的同學們自行分組，一組以六個人為原則，希望大家多多參與，讓我們一起給《逆流》一個完美的結局！前三名通關的組別可以獲得神祕獎品，敬請期待！」

她關掉麥克風後，正式進入了十分鐘中場休息時間。一部分觀眾看完話劇後便離開了，剩下的觀眾們顯然就是想要留下來參與RPG活動的，江九征的親友團們人數剛好，便湊成了一組，幾人又都算是能聊的人，不一會兒便熟起來了。

「安琪，我的白月光，我的意難平。」謝鳶感嘆：「這對主僕實在是太慘了。」

羅正鋅悲憤地猛點頭，「賽瑞塔真的太可憐了，一切都是國王的錯！」

顧棲道：「這部劇有點神奇，一開始看到男女反串還覺得好笑，但是看到後來就完全笑不出來了，結局太慘了。編劇是想報復社會嗎？」

謝臨道：「我記得九征也參與了編劇，結局應該有一部分是他寫的。」

謝鳶像是忽然想起什麼似的，轉頭看向許青琉，眼神一言難盡：「學姊，這個報復社會的風格如此熟悉，學長肯定是被你帶壞的……」

許青琉一臉無辜：「不是我，我沒有。」  
  
「沒人覺得女巫瑪爾很可憐嗎？」程憬說：「簡直是工具人啊。」

「你說得對，這部劇裡，人人都是可憐人。」顧棲嘆道。

幾人就著劇情聊了一會兒過後，活動便準備開始了。留下來的觀眾正好分成了五組，主持人給了他們一組一張地圖後，便開始講解遊戲規則。

地圖上標註了幾個點，剛好都位在演藝廳附近，每個點都駐守了一個劇中的NPC，玩家們必須和NPC玩遊戲，贏了之後才能得到通關提示，最後完成NPC們的執念，給《逆流》一個完美的結局。

NPC的執念完成後，會依照他們的滿意度來給玩家分數，最終以分數多寡來決定前三名。

看清地圖後，玩家們紛紛轉頭向舞台上看去。有一個駐守點正好就在演藝廳裡，台上披著斗篷的黑魔法教徒們圍坐成一圈，念念有詞。

「$^%$&%#$#@%%*(()……」

為首的女巫師發現他們的目光後露齒一笑，接著將頭轉回去繼續唸咒。

玩家們：「……」

主持人宣布完規則後，接著道：「那麼……遊戲開始！」

她一說完，玩家們就立刻拔腿往舞台上衝去。這是最近的一個駐守點，先搶先贏！

羅正鋅正猶豫要不要跟著衝，卻被隊友們攔了下來。

謝家兄妹對看一眼，謝鳶當機立斷：「別和他們搶了，浪費時間。我們去別的點。」  
  
他們一邊往外走，顧棲一邊道：「先找安琪，她是公主的執念。我猜根據角色的重要性程度不同，我們能拿到的分數也會不一樣。」

「有道理。但是問題來了，安琪在哪？」程憬吐槽道：「這地圖上沒有寫哪個點是誰駐守，我們要怎麼找阿九？」

「先去最近的點看吧。」謝臨道，「在演藝廳樓上。」

幾人上了樓，到了駐守點，卻發現待在那裡的並不是江九征，而是披著紅色連帽斗篷的女巫瑪爾。

瑪爾見有人來了，推了推架在鼻梁上的單片鏡，問道：「勇者們，你們為何來到這裡？」

眾人留意到她身前的小桌上擺了兩副塔羅牌、一顆發著光的水晶球，還有一個竹編野餐籃，裡頭放了幾顆鮮紅的假蘋果。

「瑪爾，我們想知道你的執念是什麼。」謝鳶上前一步，主動說道：「我們想幫助你。」

瑪爾笑著對她搖了搖頭，「我沒有執念。」

幾人面面相覷，程憬問道：「那你又是為什麼駐守在這裡呢？我們都知道的，你在等賽瑞塔回來對嗎？」

瑪爾聽到這個名字後，露出了有些懷念的笑容。

「不，我早就知道賽瑞塔不會回來了。」她指了指桌上的水晶球，接著道：「我駐守在這裡是為了幫助你們，勇者們。我能夠為你們提供一條有用的訊息，但你們必須先通過我的考驗。」

幾人都是精神一振，「是什麼考驗？」

他們或多或少都玩過RPG遊戲，大概猜得出瑪爾的駐守點是一個獎勵性質的提示關卡，和主線無關，但做了就能拿到額外的獎勵。

這種東西當然是多多益善，遊戲才剛剛開始，他們很需要情報。

「我就先測試一下你們的記憶能力吧，沒有腦袋的勇者，是走不到最後的。」瑪爾慢條斯理地說，很快的將手上的兩副牌擺成了兩個背面朝上的四乘四方陣：「派一個勇者出來和我比翻牌速度吧，翻到兩張一樣的牌就可以掀開，翻完所有牌的速度比我快就算挑戰成功。你們有三次機會，來吧。」

「誰來？」羅正鋅問：「我金魚腦，不太擅長這種的。」

「為了爭取時間最好一次就贏，有誰比較會玩這個的嗎？」謝鳶問。

許青琉毛遂自薦，從容應戰。「我很常玩這種記憶遊戲，讓我試試看吧。」

「學姊加油！」謝鳶給她打氣。

她站到了瑪爾的小桌前，等著對方宣布開始，隊友們則在一旁緊張地圍觀。  
  
「三、二、一，開始！」瑪爾說。

兩人動作迅速地翻起牌來。

瑪爾顯然完全沒有要放水的意思，翻牌的速度非常快，看得大家都有些緊張，再回頭看看許青琉那邊──她的隊友們立刻放下心來，他們的學姊也是個狠角色，翻牌的動作快得都能看出殘影了。

許青琉眼觀四面耳聽八方，很快地就把牌給翻完，贏下了挑戰。

「贏了！」隊友們歡呼道。

瑪爾將牌收起來，對著許青琉微笑道：「優秀的勇者啊，你通過考驗了。現在，你可以問我一個問題，我會照實回答你。」

許青琉回頭和隊友們商量：「你們覺得該問什麼比較好？」

「問安琪在哪。」顧棲連考慮都不考慮了，斬釘截鐵道。

「學長，你這樣會讓我以為安琪才是你的執念。」謝鳶促狹地笑道。

「阿九是我的執念沒錯啊，我真的很想知道他裙子下到底有沒有穿。」顧棲很坦然地就承認了。

「我看你會被他打死。」程憬道。

「大家都同意去找安琪嗎？」謝鳶問道，「哥，你覺得呢？」

謝臨幾不可見地勾了勾唇：「嗯，先去找九征吧。」

許青琉便向瑪爾問道：「我們想知道安琪在哪。」

她將地圖交給瑪爾，瑪爾透過單片鏡將地圖仔細瞧了瞧，便指出了一個點給他們看：「你們說那個賽瑞塔的小跟班嗎？她在這裡。」

「謝謝。」讓隊友們都看清楚她指的地點之後，許青琉收回了地圖。

「事不宜遲，我們快去樓下找安琪吧。」羅正鋅道。

「等等。」謝臨出聲阻止，他看向瑪爾，問她：「還有什麼我們能幫你做的嗎？」

瑪爾愣了一下，接著勾了勾唇角：「勇者啊，你真善良。既然這樣，你就幫我帶一句話給賽瑞塔吧。就說我很想念她。」

她從籃子裡拿出了一顆蘋果，交給了謝臨：「這是你們替我傳話的獎勵。」最後她意味深長地笑了一下：「善良的人會有好報的。」

幾人向瑪爾告別後便從樓梯間下去，期間還遇到了一個往上走的組別，謝鳶好奇道：「哥，你是怎麼知道蘋果還可以拿的？」

「我猜的。」謝臨笑了笑：「她桌上的道具都用過了，只有這個蘋果很突兀。」

「對耶，RPG裡做完任務後再和NPC多互動幾下，通常都有可能觸發隱藏事件。」程憬道。「說不定這蘋果是個特殊道具。」

「假蘋果該怎麼用啊？」羅正鋅道：「用來賄賂NPC？」

「不知道，或許後期才會有用吧？」許青琉問：「學弟，蘋果能借我看看嗎？」

「好。」謝臨把蘋果遞給她。

許青琉拿著假蘋果敲了敲：「這好像是空心的？」接著她又研究了一下，雙手捏著蘋果稍稍使力，結果只聽啵的一聲，蘋果被她掰成了兩半，從裡面掉出了一張小紙條。

「裡面居然還藏了東西？」眾人均是震驚於她這套操作，謝鳶彎身撿起了地上的紙條，打開一看，上面畫了一個像是法陣的東西，還有一串鬼畫符一般的文字，眾人研究了半天，沒人看得懂上頭究竟寫了什麼。

許青琉將蘋果殼裝回去：「別管它了，先找安琪吧。我猜這紙條得去找那些黑巫師破譯。」

她說得很有道理，大家便不再將注意力放在蘋果和紙條上，專心趕路。

他們下了樓梯後又走了一會兒，就在不遠處的走廊盡頭發現了安琪的駐守點。

當他們看清楚駐守點的情況時，幾人都愣了一下，接著傻在了原地。

江九征並不是一個人待在駐守點。他身上仍穿著安琪那套女僕裝，蜷縮在牆角，垂著頭看不清表情，只見他的左腳腳踝上被扣上了一個巨大的金屬鐐銬，拇指粗的鐵鍊一直延伸到了他身邊站著的人手裡，隨著對方玩弄般地拉扯，在黑暗中發出了細碎的金屬碰撞聲。

他們身後立著兩個巨大的活動式白板，女人身邊還站著兩個同樣也是惡魔打扮的小嘍囉。

站著的女人一身黑色的大惡魔打扮，頭上有著犄角，見到謝臨等人，她抬起了頭，勾出了一絲漫不經心的笑，彎腰用一隻手抬起了江九征的下巴。

「安琪，看看是誰來了？你瞧瞧，又有不要命的勇者送上門了。」

江九征順著她的動作茫然地抬起了頭，在看到謝臨等人後他的眼神一瞬間透露出震驚，接著便帶上了幾分羞憤欲死的味道。但很快他就強迫自己冷靜下來，照著劇本配合演下去，他急切地指了指自己的喉嚨，像是想開口說話，卻又發不出聲音。

「……」

勇者們這才從震驚中回過神來。

「哇靠，鐵鍊Play啊。太刺激了。」謝鳶發出嘖嘖嘖的讚嘆聲。

「這什麼情況，霸道惡魔囚禁小女僕？」許青琉也感嘆道：「真的很刺激，我的大腦都要不受我控制了……」

謝鳶非常懂地眨了眨眼，兩人相視一笑，心照不宣。

「不是啊，前導劇裡沒有惡魔這號人物吧？」旁邊的程憬苦思冥想。

「也許不是惡魔，是和那群黑巫師有關？」謝臨道。  
  
羅正鋅就比較直接了，他向來都是剛正面的類型，只見他豪氣地站了出來，暴喝一聲：「嘿！你是何方妖孽！速速放了我們安琪！」

那架式，活像是好漢要上梁山起義，又像是武松挽袖子準備打虎。程憬和顧棲被他這一聲喊得熱血上頭，中二病頓時發作，同聲附和道：「沒錯，大膽妖孽，快放開我們的安琪！」

大惡魔一挑眉：「真敢說啊，什麼你們的安琪？」她笑了笑，調戲般地摸了江九征的臉頰一把：「為了在死後見她的公主殿下，安琪早就把她的靈魂賣給我了，是不是？我的小可愛。」

江九征用這副樣子面對他們，已經恥度爆炸，想躲卻又不能躲，被調戲得幾乎窒息，臉都紅透了。

「你這是欺負安琪不能說話！」見狀，謝鳶喊道。「至少讓安琪表達一下她的意見吧？」

「憑什麼要我聽你們的？」大惡魔懶洋洋道：「她的一切都賣給我了，我想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。」

「那你要怎樣才肯放了她？」謝臨平靜地問。

「要我放了她也不是不可以。」大惡魔挑眉，「來和我玩場遊戲吧，敢不敢？贏了我就放了安琪，輸了的話，你們就留一個人下來陪我吧。」

接著她打量了一下眼前的幾人，曖昧地笑了笑：「就留最帥的那個帥哥好了。」

顧棲十分自動地對號入座，驚道：「這妖孽綁了安琪不夠，竟然還看上我了？」接著他轉過頭，對隊友們堅定地說：「為了守住我的清白，我們一定要贏下這場遊戲。」

他的隊友們：「……」

誰知道大惡魔十分不給他面子：「誰說要你了？我要的是這個帥哥好嗎？」她塗著鮮紅指甲油的手指明幌幌地指向了謝臨。

這台拆得，江九征都忍不住偷笑了一聲。

顧棲聽到他的笑聲，震驚道：「安琪，你不安慰我就算了，竟然還在那裡偷笑！」

江九征努力地壓下嘴角的弧度，試圖裝回安琪那副弱小可憐又無助的樣子，但眼裡卻全都是忍不住的笑意。

謝臨看著他，幾不可見地勾了勾唇，眸裡也透出了幾分笑意來。


	37. Chapter 37

第三十七章

大惡魔很快地就宣布了遊戲規則，只見她敲了敲身後的兩面白板：「你畫我猜，這個大家都玩過吧？」她見眾人點了點頭，滿意道：「非常好。我和安琪負責畫，我的手下負責猜我的，你們推一個勇者上來猜安琪的。時限是三分鐘，猜對得一分，猜錯不扣分，時間到後誰分數多誰就贏。」

勇者們面面相覷，許青琉舉手發問：「猜的範圍是什麼？」

「全是成語，而且是有主題的。」大惡魔笑瞇瞇道：「放心，我們黑惡魔不屑作弊。要是這樣都輸，那就只能說明你們和安琪一點默契都沒有，我不會捨得把她交給你們的。」

勇者們自然是選擇應下了挑戰。

「好的，那麼問題來了，這次誰上？」許青琉一臉凝重，「那個演惡魔的學妹是系學會美宣組，非常會畫圖……」

「那學長呢？」謝鳶好奇道：「我沒看過學長畫圖。他行嗎？」

顧棲搖搖頭，一臉不忍直視：「他是靈魂畫手，師承畢卡索。」

「什麼，那怎麼辦？我們簡直就是輸在了起跑點啊。」羅正鋅驚道。

程憬安慰他們道：「光是會畫不夠，也得猜的人會猜才行。別還沒比就認輸……」

謝臨道：「讓九征自己選搭檔吧？他知道題目，應該會選我們之中最可能猜對的人上去。」

江九征和大惡魔正拿著各自的手機，從你畫我猜成語題庫裡抽選題目。

不一會兒後，兩方的題目便各自抽選完畢，江九征看完後，臉色變得有些凝重。

「好了，你們決定要讓哪個勇者上來？」大惡魔把玩著手裡的白板筆，笑道。

「我們想讓安琪自己選。」謝臨淡定道。

「哦？那好，這樣輸了你們也比較服氣。」大惡魔無所謂道，接著轉頭看著江九征：「安琪，你想讓誰來猜？」

只見江九征毫不猶豫地伸出手，指向了謝鳶，一瞬間她就成了眾人目光的焦點。

「我？？」謝鳶指了指自己，「安琪，你確定要讓我猜？」

江九征猛點頭，眼神堅定，那表情就好像是在說：「這題只有你能解。」

「那好吧，我上了。」謝鳶向前走去，站在了離白板有幾米遠的地方。

另一邊的大惡魔和她的搭檔也已經就位，她的一個手下站在兩個白板中間充當裁判，倒數道：「三、二、一，開始！」接著便按下了計時器。

江九征和惡魔同時在白板上畫了起來。

就在旁邊的大惡魔畫著栩栩如生的魚和鳥時，江九征只畫了個朝上的箭頭，接著在箭頭尾端畫了個圈，再在兩邊畫上了翅膀。

顧棲一隻手捂著臉，不忍心看：「我都猜出隔壁畫的成語是什麼了，看看阿九畫的這是什麼鬼……」

程憬也不忍卒睹：「沒有對比，沒有傷害。」

羅正鋅倒是很認真地在猜：「他想畫什麼？原地飛升？天外飛仙？」

謝臨看著江九征認認真真畫靈魂塗鴉的樣子，忍不住笑了出來。

許青琉已經做好輸的準備了，開始安慰起台上的兩人：「你們不要有壓力，盡力就好。」

即使隊友們都不看好，謝鳶也並沒有打算放棄，只見她皺著眉看著江九征的圖認真思考。

「沉魚落雁！」隔壁那組的惡魔手下很快地猜了出來。

「正確答案。」裁判點頭，給他們加了一分。

見大惡魔擦了第一題準備畫第二題，勇者隊的人頓時感覺壓力大了起來：「學妹加油啊！」

謝鳶見他們落後了，也緊張起來，死死盯著白板上那不知所云的塗鴉，忽然她靈光一閃，試探道：「……插翅男飛？」

「正確答案。」裁判也給他們加了一分。

謝鳶歡呼一聲，喜形於色，雙手握拳：「Yes！」

她的隊友們紛紛驚呼起來：「太扯了，這也能對？」

江九征見她答對，鬆了一口氣，迅速擦掉第一題，畫起了第二題。

這次他又畫了兩個帶著圈圈的箭頭，一個疊在另一個上面。與此同時，隔壁組的大惡魔畫起了一群人、一輛車和一堆飛在半空中的水果。

顧棲茫了：「這畫的到底是什麼？比上一題更加抽象了……」

羅正鋅比他更茫：「阿九畫的這個是夜市套圈圈嗎？」

程憬一臉的我是誰我在哪：「別說安琪了，惡魔那邊的我也猜不出來，她畫的是水果忍者嗎？」

謝臨笑而不語。

許青琉被幾個電機系的學弟逗笑了：「有什麼成語能形容夜市套圈圈和水果忍者的嗎？」

謝鳶看著圖，認真地想了一下，接著很快答道：「男上加男！」

「正確答案！」裁判宣布道，又給他們加了一分。

「學妹你也太神了！！你是會通靈嗎？」程憬驚嘆道。

顧棲已經要給她跪了：「這都能猜對，學妹你太猛了，請受我一拜。」

領先一分，江九征很是雀躍，精神抖擻地畫起了第三題。

他畫了個火柴人，騎在一隻像是貓的詭異動物身上，貓的身下還有一個帶著圈圈的箭頭。

顧棲再度茫然：「……這又是什麼？人獸交？還搞3P？題目這麼重口味的嗎？」

程憬無語道：「你告訴我有什麼成語是用來形容3P人獸交的，我也想知道。」

羅正鋅已經放棄猜題了，江九征的畫風實在是太厲害了，不愧是靈魂畫手，他一個凡人欣賞不來，於是他轉而看起了旁邊心急如焚的惡魔隊，感嘆道：「她畫的果然不是水果忍者啊……」

所幸謝鳶非常給力，她靈光一閃：「騎虎男下！」  
  
「正確答案！」

猜到這裡，安琪隊的人基本上都知道他們抽到的主題是「難」了，謝鳶猜得更是如魚得水起來，和江九征默契十足，他一停筆，她就準確地說出了答案。

「左右圍男！」「知男而上！」「男捨男分！」

「正確答案！」裁判直接給他們加了三分。

「耶！」勇者隊的紛紛歡呼鼓掌。

隔壁惡魔組在他們拿了四分後才終於猜出了「擲果盈車」這個詞，有心想要追回，卻已無力回天。

三分鐘的時限很快就到了，結果是三比六，勇者隊以兩倍的分差獲勝。

江九征放下白板筆，笑著轉過身，謝鳶高高興興地衝上前和他擊掌：「我們真有默契！」

惡魔隊縱使不甘，也只能認輸：「可惡，是我小看你們了。」

「記得履行你的承諾。」謝臨提醒她。

顧棲還在驚嘆：「我原本還以為輸定了，誰知道學妹和阿九這麼心有靈犀……」

程憬道：「什麼心有靈犀，這根本是心有Wifi，訊號完美對接，想輸都很困難。」

羅正鋅服氣道：「這些題也真的就只有學妹能猜了，要是換了我們上去，肯定被對面零封。」

許青琉笑道：「嗯，小鳥功不可沒。」

大惡魔遵守了約定，幫安琪解開了腳上的枷鎖和禁言魔法後就和她的手下們退到一邊去了，顯然不想再搭理這群勇者們。

江九征終於能開口說話了，他清了清嗓子：「謝謝勇者們把我從大惡魔手裡救出來。她是黑魔法教派最崇拜的邪神，如果沒有你們，我可能一輩子都無法從她手裡逃脫。」

「不客氣，應該的。」謝鳶答道，一本正經地問：「安琪，你有什麼執念需要我們幫忙完成嗎？」

江九征道：「我想見公主殿下，但是我們陰陽兩隔……」

「安琪，你可能不知道，賽瑞塔殿下已經自盡了，她來找你了。」許青琉道。

「什麼？」江九征震驚得花容失色：「殿下她……」

他沉默了一下：「我明白了，我希望你們能幫我帶一樣東西給殿下。」

他從裙子的口袋裡拿出了一個小小的向日葵髮飾，交給了謝鳶：「我想說的話都在這裡，殿下看到之後就會明白的。」

「真希望我還有機會為殿下梳妝打扮，用她最喜歡的粉紅色。」他輕嘆一口氣，眼中流露出幾分懷念。

接著他對勇者們笑了笑：「等你們遇到殿下之後，再回來找我吧。」

說完台詞之後，他稍稍放鬆，正等著這群人轉身離開，卻沒想到顧棲等人並沒打算走，而是留在了原地，用一種奇妙的眼神盯著他看。

……他莫名有種不太好的預感。

「勇者們，你們為何還不動身？」他試探道。

「安琪，我們會替你完成你的執念，那你能不能也完成一下我們的執念？」顧棲盯著他，語氣怎麼聽怎麼不懷好意。

「什麼？」江九征第一次看到有玩家反過來要求NPC替他實現願望的，迷茫道：「你們想幹什麼？」

「我們想知道你裙子底下有沒有穿。」羅正鋅一本正經道。

江九征：「……？？？？？」

他難以置信道：「你們瘋了嗎？我要檢舉你們對NPC性騷擾，你……」

眼見著顧棲和羅正鋅邪笑著對他步步進逼，江九征將求助的視線投向了旁邊幾人，卻只見許青琉和謝鳶站在一邊笑得一臉無辜，顯然沒有要阻止他們的意思，程憬倒是沒有加入，只是站在一邊擺出了一副看好戲的表情。

……你們這些人！！！  
  
江九征後退了一步，轉頭向大惡魔喊道：「大惡魔，你快出來管管這些勇者吧！他們要造反了！」

大惡魔朝他擺了擺手，慢悠悠地說：「我為什麼要管？安琪，是你自己選擇離開我的，既然走了就別回來，我們惡魔也是有脾氣的。」

江九征：「……」我要這惡魔有何用！

「安琪，別怕，我們會輕輕的。」顧棲嘿嘿一笑，哄道：「就看一下而已，真的。」

江九征要瘋了：「靠，你滾一邊去！」

見求救無望，江九征眼角餘光瞥到了站在一邊的謝臨，就像是看到救星似的拔腿跑了過去：「謝臨，你快管管你隊友！」

他只顧著躲開顧棲的魔爪，完全忘了自己還穿著那帶跟的小皮鞋，被橫在地上的道具鐵鍊絆了一下，險些摔倒，所幸謝臨及時撐住了他，他才心有餘悸地被半摟著站穩身體。

「小心點。」謝臨低頭看他。

剛剛那一下讓他整個人都差點撲進謝臨懷裡，江九征驚魂未定地抬頭：「……謝謝。」接著他滿懷希冀地看著謝臨，問道：「你不會和他們同流合污的，對嗎？」

謝臨笑了，慢悠悠道：「抱歉，這我不能保證。」

江九征傻了：「……啊？」

剛出虎穴，又入狼窟，江九征傻在原地，滿臉都寫著「沒想到你竟然是這種人」，眼神裡全是控訴：「你是不是被他們帶壞了？」

謝臨看著他的表情，笑了出來，低聲道：「逗你的。」接著他鬆開了攬在江九征腰間的手：「小心別再絆倒了。」

江九征沒反應過來，懵懵地點了點頭。

旁邊的顧棲和羅正鋅：「？？？？？」

圍觀了全程的謝鳶簡直要看不下去了，她使盡洪荒之力壓抑著自己上揚的嘴角，一邊和許青琉道：「學姊，你有帶胰島素嗎，快給我來兩針……」

許青琉和她完全一樣，一副被甜到牙酸的表情：「我也正想問你這個問題。這兩個人是怎麼回事？偶像劇都不敢這樣拍。」

圍觀群眾程憬做出了很客觀的評價：「不看不知道，一看才發現這兩個人還挺配的，郎才女貌……」

聽到這句的江九征耳朵紅了，轉頭惱羞成怒地兇了他一句：「你再說一次？」

程憬突然想起江九征手上還捏著他們的任務分數，只好委委屈屈地閉嘴。

這年頭，連真話都不讓人說了。


	38. Chapter 38

第三十八章

見他將注意力轉移到程憬身上，顧棲和羅正鋅反應過來，找到機會就想抓人，江九征非常機警，迅速閃身躲到謝臨身後，抓著他的襯衫一角，像是被老鷹捉的小雞尋求母雞庇護一樣。

謝臨淡定自若地站在原地，一動也不動地任由他抓。

顧棲見狀喊道：「安琪，你這是何必呢？結局都一樣，何必苦苦掙扎？」

江九征從謝臨背後探出一個腦袋，喊回去：「我才想說呢，你們簡直莫名其妙！男生的裙底有什麼好看的！」

顧棲道：「你自己也說了，都是男生，你躲什麼？」接著他頓了一下，奇道：「……你該不會真的穿了？」

江九征：「……我沒穿！」

顧棲：「我不信！」

眼看再躲下去，他就真的得認了穿女式內褲的罪名了，況且再這樣耗下去也不是個辦法，江九征磨了磨牙，自暴自棄地從謝臨背後站了出來，沒好氣地妥協道：「你們就這麼想看是吧？」

顧棲和羅正鋅點點頭。

「那好吧，我就勉為其難犧牲一下……」

江九征嘆了一口氣，伸手緩緩拉起了裙襬，從小腿、膝蓋露到大腿，純黑的蕾絲吊帶襪襯得他雙腿更白，透出了一點曖昧的性感。

眾人屏息看著，場面一度安靜下來，就在裙襬撩到接近腿根的位置時，江九征忽然鬆開了手，讓裙擺落回原來的位置，遮住了膝蓋。

眾人：「？？？？？」

江九征迅速躲回謝臨身後，接著對他們做了個鬼臉：「騙你的，才不要給你們看。」

羅正鋅瞪大眼睛：「我褲子都脫了你就給我看這個？」

許青琉早就猜到大概會是這樣的發展，搖頭失笑。

「安琪，你欺騙我的感情！」程憬喊道。

顧棲磨了磨牙：「九兒你……」

謝鳶一臉難以言喻地看向謝臨：「哥，你就這樣縱容安琪耍我們？你還是不是勇者隊的了？」

江九征躲在謝臨背後得意洋洋地挑起唇角，那神態，和古代仗著聖寵作威作福的妃子幾乎沒有兩樣。

「我也沒辦法。」謝臨似是無奈地說，接著他回過頭看了江九征一眼，笑了一下：「安琪的任務分數還沒打下來，我不敢得罪他。」  
  
經他提醒，眾人這才想起他們還沒完成任務。

對耶。他們的分數還握在江九征手裡。

顧棲看著江九征，小心翼翼道：「……安琪，你不會因為私人恩怨給我們扣分的吧？」

江九征笑了，他臉上還帶著精緻的妝容，這一笑色若春花，懾人心魄，讓幾人都忍不住呼吸一窒：「抱歉，這我不能保證。」

顧棲呆了一會，可憐兮兮道：「……你是開玩笑的，對嗎？」

江九征挑挑眉，哼了一聲。

用了剛才謝臨逗他的話完美反擊後，他尤嫌不夠，又再補了一句：「好心提醒，你們在我這關花了這麼多時間，再不走的話就要進度落後了。」

勇者們面面相覷，覺得他說得也對，於是便只好轉身準備往下一個駐守點出發。

「安琪，我們會儘快回來找你的！」謝鳶臨走前依依不捨地說。

「你們還是別回來了比較好。」江九征頓了一下，真誠道。

＊

不回來那當然是不可能的。

江九征都給出明確指向了，幾人便前往其他駐守點去找女主角賽瑞塔殿下。

「我查了一下向日葵的花語，它代表的是光輝，忠誠，還有沉默的愛。」趕路的途中程憬說，他拿著手機邊走邊滑，齜了齜牙：「總感覺又吞了一把玻璃渣。」

「啊？安琪對公主是那種感情嗎？她們不是好姊妹嗎？」羅正鋅瞪大眼睛。

「我猜只有忠誠的意思而已，畢竟安琪是大家的。」已經化身安琪唯粉的謝鳶道，「安琪必須獨自美麗。」

「也是。」程憬點頭：「真要說的話，我覺得瑪爾還比較像對公主有意思。」

顧棲一聽，跟著查起了蘋果代表的意義，不查還好，一查之下大驚失色：「蘋果暗喻性行為和誘惑，瑪爾給我們這個是想幹嘛？」

「也許只是代表平安和祝福而已。」謝臨平靜道。「這是個全年齡遊戲，尺度應該沒那麼大。」

許青琉算是服了他們：「想像力是你們的超能力。」

他們很快就找到了賽瑞塔。她才剛剛打發走一組玩家，見到謝臨他們後便立刻收起了笑容，一撩散亂的金髮，蹲在地上憔悴地哭起來。

見證賽瑞塔一秒變臉神功的勇者們：「……」你也是滿拚的。

羅正鋅見狀上前，拍了拍她厚實的肩膀，像球賽輸了和兄弟們互相安慰那樣：「殿下，別哭了，你有什麼執念？說出來，我們幫你想辦法。」

賽瑞塔從膝蓋間抬起頭來仰望他們：「真的嗎？」

見她仰頭，勇者們都頓了一下。剛剛才從安琪那關過來，現在再近距離接收公主殿下的美貌衝擊，這天堂地獄般的對比，他們還真是有些無福消受。

羅正鋅盯著她紙紮人般的兩團腮紅，艱難地嚥了一下口水：「真的。」

程憬片刻後才從失語狀態中恢復過來，轉頭對謝鳶誠懇道：「學妹，你說得對，安琪就應該獨自美麗。」

賽瑞塔站了起來：「那好吧，我想知道和安琪有關的消息。她在哪裡？為什麼我找不到她？」

「回殿下，我們剛剛才見過安琪，她被大惡魔關起來了，才一直無法和你相見。」謝鳶正色道：「但是我們已經幫助她逃出來了，你不用擔心。」

「是……是這樣嗎？」賽瑞塔喃喃自語道：「她不是因為怪我？不是因為不肯見我，才一直不出現？」

「是的。安琪最善良了，怎麼可能怪你？」許青琉接道，然後把向日葵髮飾交給了賽瑞塔：「她讓我們把這個帶給你。」

賽瑞塔接過髮飾，先是露出了想哭的表情，接著她吸了吸鼻子看向勇者們：「謝謝你們給我帶來了安琪的信物，她想說的話，我已經明白了。」

「不客氣，殿下。還有什麼我們能為你做的嗎？」顧棲問道。

「有是有，不過我得先考驗你們，確認你們有足夠的能力才能放心把事情交給你們去做。」

接著她從隨身的包包裡掏出了一疊色卡，展示給他們看：「來，我要考驗一下你們的審美。等等我要用最美的樣子去見安琪，請你們告訴我這些化妝品的色名，然後幫我挑一個我和安琪都喜歡的顏色。」

勇者們面面相覷。

謝臨看了一下那些色卡後道：「幾乎都是紅色系，有三十幾張，要準確說出色碼很難。剛剛安琪說了賽瑞塔最喜歡粉紅色，我推測應該要從粉紅色裡選。」

「這裡面起碼有十張粉紅色。」顧棲看著那整排色卡，覺得自己彷彿是個色盲：「我的天，女生化妝起來這麼累的嗎？」

謝鳶也有些暈了：「我平時買唇膏時都是顏色看順眼就買，根本沒在管色名的。」

許青琉露出有些為難的表情：「我也對粉紅色系沒什麼研究……」

謝鳶接道：「是啊，學姊比較喜歡霸氣紅唇。」

「那怎麼辦？」程憬道：「連我們隊裡的女士們都沒輒，要不然還是我來試試看吧？畢竟剛剛學姊和學妹都上場挑戰過了。」

接著他走上前，面對著坐在旁邊歪著頭翹著二郎腿的賽瑞塔，低頭研究了一下桌上的色卡。

「來吧勇者，你可以開始報色名了。」賽瑞塔饒有興致地說。

「呃，那我從左邊開始？我看看，粉紅色、淺粉紅色、深粉紅色、比較橘的粉紅色、比較紫的粉紅色……」程憬糾結地報了起來。

他的隊友們：「……」

賽瑞塔殿下盯著他，臉上的表情看起來非常不妙。

「怎麼辦，我覺得我們這關要完蛋了。」顧棲小聲說。

「算了，我來試吧。」羅正鋅也聽不下去了，嘆了一口氣，站到程憬旁邊：「我應該比你強一點。」

程憬求之不得，立刻將位置讓給羅正鋅，一臉如釋重負：「我都掰到快詞窮了……這關怎麼這麼難？」

「你們決定換人啊？明智的選擇。」賽瑞塔用手撐著臉，懶洋洋道。

「嗯，我來吧。」羅正鋅淡定地站到了桌前，低頭看了看桌上的色卡：「一樣從左邊開始，櫻花粉、裸粉、桃花色、珊瑚色、紫紅莓、煙燻玫瑰、南瓜橘、焦糖拿鐵、泰奶色、櫻桃紅……」

賽瑞塔瞪大了眼睛，一臉震驚。

他的隊友們也瞪大了眼睛，一臉震驚。

「這不是比我強一點，這是屌打我。」程憬感嘆道。

「太厲害了吧，為什麼他這麼懂？」謝鳶滿臉的不可思議，「我一個女生都背不出這些色名。」

其他人紛紛認同地點頭，只見不一會兒後羅正鋅就報完了所有色名，停下來等待賽瑞塔的評判。

賽瑞塔被他說得一愣一愣，過了十幾秒才回過神來，她直勾勾地盯著羅正鋅，接著問出了一個在場所有人都很想知道的問題。

「這位勇者，你平常很常看美妝板嗎？」公主殿下發自肺腑地問。

「之前為了送我女朋友生日禮物，研究了兩個月。」羅正鋅笑了一下，淡定道。

「當你女朋友肯定很幸福。」賽瑞塔喟嘆道。「你答得太完美了。」

「謝謝，不過我們分了。其實我剛剛應該說前女友才對。」

賽瑞塔：「……」這天聊不下去了。

她頓了一下，接著道：「祝福你早日找到真愛，勇者。恭喜你通過辨色的考驗了，現在我要考驗你們的審美，請為我挑一個適合我的顏色吧。」

羅正鋅拿起了其中幾張粉紅色色卡，轉過頭去和隊友們討論。

「這些都可以被劃分在粉紅色的範圍裡。」他說。

「……我看不出差別。」顧棲誠實道：「此刻的我就是一個色盲。」

「選個死亡芭比粉？」謝鳶試探道：「賽瑞塔殿下的裙子就是這個顏色，說不定她喜歡這種的？」

「我會想選這個。」謝臨說，他的指尖點在其中一張上面，眾人一看，是一個接近珊瑚色的溫暖色調。

「為什麼選這個？」許青琉好奇地問道。

謝臨笑了一下：「因為安琪的唇膏是這個顏色。」

程憬恍然大悟：「對耶，賽瑞塔殿下剛剛說的是她和安琪都喜歡的，所以也要考慮安琪……嗯？？？」

一片短暫的靜默後，勇者們紛紛抬頭，用一種相當難以言喻的眼神看向謝臨，就連一邊的賽瑞塔也直勾勾地看了過來。

這位公主殿下頓了一下，還是忍不住開口發出了來自靈魂的疑問，只聽她幽幽地問道：「……不好意思，我想詢問一下這位勇者，請問你為什麼會知道安琪的唇膏是什麼顏色？」


	39. Chapter 39

第三十九章

這問題簡直問到了眾人心坎裡，賽瑞塔更是直接把「你對安琪做了什麼」寫在臉上了，一臉你沒說出來你就別想走的表情。

「哥。」謝鳶艱難地開口：「……你要不要解釋一下？」

「謝臨，你只用看的就能記住顏色嗎？」羅正鋅也奇道：「那不是比我還厲害了？」

被這麼多人用詭異的眼神盯著，謝臨也不慌張，只見他淡定道：「剛剛九征不小心把唇膏蹭到我身上了，比對一下就知道。」

賽瑞塔不明所以，眼睛瞪得更大了：「安琪是怎麼把唇膏蹭到你身上的？」

此刻的謝鳶已經說不出話了，她腦子裡塞滿了不可言說的黃色廢料，嚴重阻礙思考。

許青琉想了一下之後恍然大悟：「啊，是那個時候蹭上去的吧？」她主動開口替謝臨解釋道：「就是你們要去掀九征裙子的時候，他不是為了躲你們差點跌倒？大概就是那時候蹭上去的。」

此話一出，幾人都恍然大悟，再仔細看看謝臨的襯衫，的確在接近領口處有一點不起眼的粉色唇膏印跡。

「嚇死我了，虛驚一場。」顧棲鬆了一口氣。

「沒事了沒事了，那我們就選這個吧。」羅正鋅道，抽出了那張色卡交給賽瑞塔：「殿下，這是我們的選擇……呃？」

賽瑞塔的表情看起來更不妙了，只見她陰惻惻道：「……你們去掀了安琪的裙子？」

「呃，殿下息怒，這個我可以解釋……」顧棲噎了一下。

「解釋什麼？她的裙子連我都沒掀過，你們怎麼能這麼做？」賽瑞塔氣呼呼地說：「簡直太無恥了！」

……這是重點嗎？勇者們面面相覷。

所幸最後賽瑞塔沒有要為難他們的意思，在地圖背後的分數卡上給了他們一個高分，接著交給他們一朵百合花：「這是給通過考驗的勇者的獎勵。如果你們再見到安琪，請替我轉告她，我們很快就會相見的。」

＊

他們在駐守點之間來回奔波，終於大致上推測出了遊戲的通關方法。

幾人輪番上陣解謎，和NPC們鬥智鬥勇，給莫甘祭祀莉莉安用的百合花，換來了他私藏的惡魔晶石，最後終於從黑巫師們那裡得到了線索，原來蘋果裡的小紙條是一個高級時空法陣的碎片，比起賽瑞塔在劇中使用的，這個法陣能夠倒回到更遠的時間，只是因為其難度過高，目前還沒有人能成功用出來。

拿到蘋果的組別都發現了這件事，於是他們選擇合作，拼合了完整的法陣碎片。

「還等什麼，走，去找大惡魔！」謝鳶精神抖擻。

遊戲進度已經接近尾聲，勇者們浩浩蕩蕩前進，在找到了大惡魔後向她說明了來意，接著便交給了她惡魔晶石和完整的法陣圖，請她幫忙啟動法陣。

大惡魔帶著他們回到了演藝廳，駐守各地的NPC們都已經回到了那裡，道具蠟燭圍繞著舞台排出了一個六芒星，微微搖晃的燭光閃爍。

莉莉絲、安琪和瑪爾正坐在觀眾席第一排，似乎在等待著什麼。

舞台上，大惡魔帶領著黑巫師和黑魔女們唱起了繁複的歌謠。燈光流轉，布幕降下，很快又升起，莫甘和賽瑞塔一左一右地出現在了舞台上，而在他們中間站著的那個女人，讓在台下看著的勇者們都忍不住發出了一聲驚呼。

竟是早已死去的莉莉安。大惡魔的力量帶他們回到了最初的時刻，回到了莉莉安還沒有生病之前，那快樂的一家三口，天倫之樂的時光。

這次的賽瑞塔沒有再趴在母后腿上撒嬌了，她手裡拿著勇者們給的蘋果，將它交給了莉莉安。

「賽瑞塔，為什麼給我這個？」莉莉安問。

「因為一天一蘋果，醫生遠離我？」賽瑞塔歪著頭道。

莉莉安笑著摸了摸女兒的頭，低頭咬了一小口紅蘋果。

故事就在這溫馨的氣氛中結束，布幕降了下來，完美的Happy Ending。

＊

最後的總分結算，江九征的親友團們拿下了第一。前三名的組別都拿到了市中心一家知名Buffet的餐券，大家都對獎品十分滿意。

至此，中文之夜也總算是圓滿落幕。

……其實好像也不是所有人都那麼滿意的。

散場之後，顧棲不依不撓地問：「前三名的獎品竟然是一樣的嗎？我們辛辛苦苦過關斬將，好不容易拿了第一，結果獎品和別人的一樣？」

他擺出了一副「天啊竟然是這樣這不公平我不能接受」的表情，搞得女主持人也有點為難：「這是事前就訂好的，我們……嗯……」

「他說得沒錯，的確有些不公平。」就在此時，站在一旁的林子甄插話道，她身上還穿著全套國王服飾，顯得格外霸氣。

「這樣好了，就給他們一點特殊獎勵。讓賽瑞塔送給這些厲害的勇者們一人一個吻，你們覺得怎麼樣？」她露出了和善的笑容。

「哎呀，討厭啦父王，您竟然要讓人家下海。」賽瑞塔適時露出了嬌羞的表情，接著對顧棲拋了個媚眼：「但是這組都是帥哥美女，我覺得好像也不是不可以……」

不，我們覺得非常不可以。殿下，您這是想要我們的命。

顧棲的隊友們迅速把他嘴摀住，七手八腳地拖到後面去：「不不不，我們覺得餐券就很好！他的發言不代表我們全隊人的立場！」

賽瑞塔十分遺憾：「這樣啊？我還沒吻過別人呢。我的初吻什麼時候才能送出去？」

「您太尊貴了，是我們配不上您的吻。」程憬誠懇地說，羅正鋅猛點頭。

「就是說啊，如果要吻的話，我比較想選安琪。」顧棲好不容易才被放開來，馬上補了一句。

「安琪的話我也可以。」謝鳶一秒同意。

江九征本來還樂得在一旁看戲，萬萬沒想到看著看著火就燒到自己身上來了：「？？？？」

林子甄答應得很爽快：「哦，這樣啊？那就讓安琪來吧。」

江九征難以置信：「你們有想過我的感受嗎？」

「……你都親過我哥了，親我們一下也沒什麼吧？」謝鳶眨了眨眼睛。

江九征：「？？？？？」

他一臉匪夷所思：「你在說什麼啊？我什麼時候親謝臨了？我自己怎麼都不知道？」

「安琪，你這是打算不認帳？」謝鳶勾了勾唇，接著指了指謝臨襯衫接近領口處的位置：「你看，罪證確鑿。」

離得太遠了江九征看不太清楚，於是便起身走到謝臨面前，認真看了看謝鳶指的位置，結果還真的在那上面發現了一點淡粉色唇膏的印痕。

江九征懵了。

他下意識抬頭，正對上了謝臨含笑望著他的眼神，兩人對視了幾秒後，江九征的臉慢慢紅了。

圍觀群眾們：……哇喔。

「你有什麼想說的嗎？」謝臨輕笑了一聲，問道。

「……回去你脫下來，我幫你洗？」江九征結巴了一下。

「好。」謝臨勾了勾唇。

江九征小小地鬆了一口氣：「不好意思啊，我完全沒注意到我把唇膏蹭上去了，那個時候有點手忙腳亂……」

「沒關係，那時我也無暇顧及。」謝臨笑了一下，眼神溫和。  
  
江九征想了一下他這話裡的意思，臉更紅了。

圍觀群眾們都看傻了：青天白日，朗朗乾坤，大庭廣眾之下，你們竟如此旁若無人。

眼前的場景讓謝鳶已經興奮到要瘋了，這血糖飆升的速度她根本受不住，內心彷彿有千萬隻草泥馬在一齊大跳極樂淨土，她像溺水之人抓住浮木一樣地抓住了許青琉的手，小聲求救：「學姊，救命。」

許青琉反手抓回去，兩個人就這麼玩起了拇指摔角，好平復心中的激動情緒，她低聲回：「小鳥，我懂。」

程憬：「這是什麼少爺調戲小女僕的劇情？我在看什麼偶像劇嗎？」  
  
顧棲一臉的懷疑人生：「……？？？」

「女大不中留啊。」一旁的賽瑞塔幽怨道：「安琪竟然都和別的男人私訂終身了。」

江九征回過神來，一聽這話，差點當場窒息：「什麼私訂終身？謝臨是我室友！」

賽瑞塔殿下抓重點的能力滿分：「你們看，還同居了！她親口承認了！」

江九征想反駁，但一時之間又不知道該怎麼反駁，只能瞪他一眼：「……殿下，你是不是想和我打架？」

他臉還有點紅，這一眼瞪得是一點殺傷力都沒有。  
  
賽瑞塔見狀樂了，這位公主殿下渾身都是戲，被他瞪完後馬上掩著臉裝哭，撲到林子甄面前聲淚俱下：「父王！你看看！安琪竟然為了別的男人要打我！」

「唉，這都是命。」林子甄長吁短嘆，「好吧，安琪這門婚事我准了。」

安琪不想謝陛下隆恩，安琪只想打人。

謝臨看著他臉上的表情變得精彩紛呈，無聲勾了勾唇，總算看戲看夠的他只用一個問句就輕鬆地轉移了對方的注意力：「九征，等一下你們是不是還要留下來收拾？需要幫忙嗎？」

江九征愣了一下：「啊，這個不用。我們有事先分工，場地恢復會由後勤組來做。現在他們應該已經開始收了，東西不多，很快就能結束的。」

聽到他們的對話，林子甄低頭看了看手錶：「是啊，時間也差不多了，等等還得去還演藝廳的鑰匙，我們快點回去換衣服吧，大家都辛苦了，謝謝你們的參與。」

總召都發話了，大家便開始散場，謝鳶道：「學長，你先去換衣服吧，等等我和你們一起回公寓，我幫你卸妝。」

「好啊，麻煩小鳥了。」江九征朝她笑了笑：「我先去換衣服。」接著他轉向謝臨，詢問道：「謝臨，你要先回去嗎？」

「我和謝鳶一起等你吧，反正也沒什麼事。」謝臨道，接著他笑了笑：「快去吧，安琪。」

江九征還是第一次被他這麼稱呼，愣了一下，接著他眨了眨眼睛，彎起了唇：「遵命，勇者大人。」

＊

江九征很快就換回了自己原本的衣服，和謝家兄妹一起走在回公寓的路上。謝鳶是個靜不下來的，一路上嘰嘰喳喳，纏著江九征問RPG的關卡設計。

「其他關都還可以，賽瑞塔那關選顏色的也太難了吧？」謝鳶說：「我和學姊都當場傻了，一言不合就掏出一堆粉紅色要我們命名……」

江九征笑了：「那關是其他人設計的，你也知道的嘛，我們中文系女生比較多，本來以為玩家多數都是同性應該很容易，沒想到你們這組只有兩個。」

謝鳶問：「所以答案應該要選哪個粉紅色？」

江九征理所當然道：「隨便你們選哪一個粉紅色都會過啊。」

謝鳶震驚道：「就這麼簡單？」

江九征奇道：「對啊，不然你們怎麼選的？」

謝鳶笑了一下，朝他眨了眨眼睛：「最後是我哥選的。他說……選你唇膏的顏色。」

聽完這話，江九征下意識回頭去看謝臨，卻發現在夜色當中，對方也正看著他。兩人對視的瞬間，謝臨勾了勾唇，看著他的笑，江九征覺得自己的心跳好像快了些。


	40. Chapter 40

第四十章

  
江九征壓下心頭那點微妙的感覺，強作鎮定道：「……難怪我們剛才會被虧成那樣。」

謝臨笑了一聲：「怎麼說？」

「聽起來很曖昧啊。」他想了一下，接著恍然大悟，哭笑不得：「你該不會以為我那個唇印是在給你提示吧？那真的是不小心印上去的……」

「也是。」謝鳶同意道：「要是每隊勇者都要被吻一下當提示，那你也犧牲太大了。」

江九征點點頭：「我還不至於出賣色相到這種地步。」

「是嗎？其實我沒想那麼多，也沒有覺得那是提示。」謝臨說，他眼底有著細微的笑意：「我只是想到了你，覺得應該挑一個你身上最顯眼的粉紅色。況且，那對我來說也不算一個吻。」

他說最後一句的時候聲音壓得低了一些，有幾分引人遐思的味道，江九征細細品味他這話裡的意思後，心臟又不爭氣地開始狂跳起來，一陣臉熱。

──那對他來說，要印在哪裡才算是一個吻？

「謝臨，你贏了。」江九征萬分慶幸現在天是黑的，謝臨應該看不清楚他的表情：「……我要是安琪，現在就跟你回家。你得對我負責。」

「你已經在跟我回家的路上了，不是嗎？」謝臨輕笑了一聲。

不知不覺就走到了前面去的謝鳶精準補刀：「你還說了要幫我哥洗衣服，安琪，說話要算話哦。」

這對兄妹大概就是上天派來剋他的，一套連招堵得江九征完全無力反駁，只得投降：「……你們贏了！」

江九征走在謝臨身旁，前面是謝鳶輕快的步伐，路燈把三個人的影子無限拉長。  
  
謝鳶開始絮絮叨叨說起了她最近遇到的趣事，謝臨淺笑聽著，時不時回應幾句，他應和著兄妹倆的日常對話，內心忽然湧起了一種溫暖的幸福感。

家人應該就是像這個樣子的吧，他想。

＊

回公寓之後，謝鳶在客廳替江九征仔細地卸了妝，謝臨則到廚房去泡了一壺茶。三人看著新聞閒聊一會兒後謝鳶便回了宿舍，臨走前還拿給了江九征一個紙袋。

「這是什麼？」江九征好奇道。

「安琪的性感黑蕾絲大腿襪。」謝鳶無辜地笑了笑：「服裝組學姊讓我拿給你的，她說女僕裝是用租的，襪子因為比較貼身的關係是特別買的，就送給你了，你可以自己收著。」

江九征忽然覺得手上的紙袋無比燙手，他艱難地問道：「……我都演完了，還要這個做什麼？」

「不知道，你自己想。想不出來的話問我哥。」謝鳶答得乾脆俐落。

江九征：「……」他是瘋了才會拿這個去問謝臨。

見他一臉無語，謝鳶笑了出來：「好啦，我開玩笑的，你就先收著吧，說不定之後還有用呢。時間不早了，我先回宿舍。」

江九征點了點頭：「路上注意安全，小鳥再見。」

謝鳶背對著他揮了揮手。江九征關上了門，將其上鎖，接著低頭看了看手裡的紙袋，想破腦袋也想不出這東西到底能有什麼用處。

還是姑且先收著吧，要是扔垃圾桶裡被謝臨看見了也有點尷尬。江九征這麼想著，回到房間裡將紙袋放在了衣櫃的角落。

回客廳時他看見謝臨拿著換洗衣物正準備進浴室，下意識地就開口問對方：「你要去洗澡了？」

「嗯。」謝臨應了。

江九征突然想到自己答應了要幫他洗那塊口紅漬，連忙阻止他進浴室：「等等，你把衣服脫給我，我來洗。」

謝臨垂眸看他，似笑非笑地問：「現在？」

江九征被他問愣了：「……嗯？」

謝臨將手上的換洗衣物放在一邊，伸手就開始解鈕扣，江九征這才回過神來：「不是，你進去再脫也可以，我……」

「你介意我在這裡脫嗎？」謝臨問道。

他動作很快，鈕扣已經解了快一半，從敞開的領口處露出了大片肌膚，江九征一時之間眼睛都不知道該往哪裡看，只得盯著謝臨的臉，在腦海中天人交戰。

……一般男生應該都是不會介意的，但他是彎的啊？可是表現出介意的樣子的話會不會被察覺不對勁？

為了不讓謝臨覺得奇怪，江九征只得昧著良心道：「不介意。」

謝臨勾了勾唇，直接把襯衫脫了下來遞給了他：「那就麻煩你了。」

江九征傻傻盯著他：「……好。」

此刻的他滿腦子都在想：原來謝鳶沒有騙人，謝臨真的有腹肌。

謝臨垂眸看著他的臉，意味深長地笑了一下，接著便拿起放在一邊的換洗衣物，赤裸著上身進了浴室。關上的門阻絕了他寬肩窄腰的背影，江九征站在浴室門口，一會兒後才回過神來，手裡拿著的襯衫還殘留著對方身上的體溫。

他打開陽台的燈，拿著衣服到旁邊的洗衣槽去處理，在清理口紅漬時不經意抬頭一瞥，才從落地窗的倒影裡看見了自己通紅的臉。發現這件事時他絕望地用剛碰了冷水的手摀住臉頰，試圖降溫，但心底的悸動卻不受控制地愈來愈烈。

謝臨肯定看見了。他是不是在撩我？他到底是怎麼想的？

江九征閉上眼睛，感受著雙頰的熱度傳到了冰涼的掌心，他強迫自己冷靜下來，試圖自我說服。

也許謝臨只是在逗他而已。人生三大錯覺，手機在震、我能反殺，還有他喜歡我。醒醒，江九征，你不能這麼自戀。

拿謝臨當梗寫文已經很對不起他了，再對他幻想些什麼有的沒的，簡直是禽獸不如的行為，說出去是要被人套麻布袋打的！

他對自己毫不留情地一頓痛批後總算是冷靜下來，專心對付完口紅漬，將洗乾淨的襯衫晾好，順手關了陽台的燈回到屋子裡。

過了不久後謝臨從浴室裡走了出來，他頭髮還滴著水，有些滲到了搭在肩上的毛巾裡，另一些則順著頸部的線條滑落到敞開的睡衣領口中。

謝臨抬眸對江九征笑了一下，低沉的嗓音有幾分慵懶：「換你洗了。」

只這麼一句，江九征就覺得剛剛自己在外面都白冷靜了，前功盡棄。

他只得應了一聲好，拿了換洗衣物後準備接著洗澡。見謝臨轉身回房間去吹頭髮，江九征推開門，浴室裡頭仍殘留著熱水蒸騰的熱氣和謝臨沐浴露的味道，溢滿整個空間的木質調香氣本應熟悉，但在此刻竟讓他有些發暈。

完了。他絕望地想，對手太可怕了，我竟然有點招架不住。

＊

江九征洗完澡後回到房間，坐在電腦前深吸一口氣。現在他極需做點其他的事轉移注意力，以免胡思亂想。

寫稿多好，做什麼都不如寫稿。寫稿使他快樂，簡直是逃避現實的最佳利器。

江九征冷靜地打開了文檔，《逐光》的劇情剛好進展到沈酒和陸瑜搭檔勇闖S級副本，賀燐出場不多，很適合他轉移注意力。

他眨了眨眼，靜下心神寫了起來。

＊  
  
【和陸瑜一起走到副本入口處的那段路上，沈酒竟然一點都沒感到緊張。

又或者應該說，他這幾天來接收了太多資訊和情緒上的刺激，已經變得鈍感。賀燐在坦承自己的身分之後和陸瑜又向他解釋了一些這個世界的事，沈酒努力地吸收，一邊提問，一下午過去後，他總算不再像個迷茫的新手。

「我們成立了一個秘密組織，代號后羿，目標是通關遊戲，解放所有實驗體。」賀燐說。

后羿。沈酒心裡一緊，這個名字的指向性實在是太強了，他想起了外頭那枚像是懸日般的血紅眼球，頓時有種自己知道了什麼不該知道的祕密的恐慌感。

「你把這些事告訴我沒關係嗎？」沈酒強裝嚴肅地問：「如果我跑出去亂說，你們要怎麼辦？」

見狀陸瑜噗哧一聲笑出來。賀燐也笑了，溫和地反問道：「你會嗎？」

沈酒和他對視了片刻，最後紅著臉敗下陣來，低聲道：「……不會。」

賀燐笑了笑，接著說道：「沈酒，你願意加入我們嗎？」

沈酒已經半隻腳上了賊船，但還是想掙扎一下，於是試探地問道：「你不怕我拖你們後腿？我可是一個新手，系統還出了問題……」

「我信任你。」賀燐朝他笑了笑，眼神很溫柔：「沈酒，你要相信自己比你想像中更強。」

「我也支持你加入。」陸瑜喝了一口茶：「我們要幹的這件大事，幫手永遠不嫌多。」

沈酒看著他們，覺得兩位大佬都把他捧成這樣了，自己想不被帶歪也很難。

他深吸了一口氣。「好，我加入。」

於是他就這麼把自己給賣了。而他加入后羿後的第一個任務，就是和陸瑜一同挑戰一個S級雙人副本，照賀燐的說法，在關卡裡其實或多或少都隱藏著『太陽』的秘密，而這些情報正是他們所需要收集的。后羿的成員們在通關的同時也會想盡辦法搜查資訊，眼下他和陸瑜所要挑戰的關卡，就是其中一個很有可能隱藏重要資訊的副本。

「副本的設定背景是一所私立高中，我們要找的東西就在校園圖書館裡。」賀燐給了他一個很小的隨身碟：「這是后羿成員都有的道具，你們的任務很簡單，在通關時找機會去碰圖書管理員的電腦，將隨身碟插進去後，它就會自動駭進去拷貝有用的資料。」

沈酒看著隨身碟，一臉好奇：「這麼厲害啊？這是商城道具嗎？」

「不是道具，這是三十六號做出來的。」陸瑜笑了笑：「他是我們組織裡的『工匠』，論研發和改造道具，他是專家。」

「原來如此。」沈酒將磁碟收好，點了點頭：「我明白了，我會盡力的。」

「根據先前得到的情報，這個雙人副本有些特殊，是懸疑驚悚類的。我們進去之後會扮演兩個不同的角色，一個保護者和一個受害者，通關條件是在時限內讓受害者躲開死亡威脅。」陸瑜說：「要比喻的話大概就是像老鷹抓小雞，我們進去就是扮演母雞和小雞的角色。」

「我明白了，那我們兩個誰當受害者？」沈酒問道。

「很遺憾，這似乎是由系統隨機決定的。」陸瑜道：「不過有我在，你不用太擔心，不管你當什麼，我都會罩你的。」

有她掛保證，沈酒稍稍放下心：「謝謝。」

賀燐看了她一眼：「嗯，沈酒就交給你了。」

回憶到這裡，副本入口就在眼前的不遠處，沈酒像是突然想起什麼似的，轉過頭不經意地問陸瑜：「陸瑜，我能問你一個問題嗎？」

陸瑜很爽快：「什麼事？儘管問。」

「我有點好奇這個團名是誰取的。」沈酒問：「賀燐是首領對嗎？但我不覺得他會取這麼激進的名字……」

陸瑜笑了：「團名是我們組織創立者取的，賀燐不是首領。」

沈酒睜大眼睛：「是這樣嗎？我還以為他是。」

陸瑜看著他，意味不明地勾了勾唇：「當然不是，首領是我們的創立者。賀燐嘛……充其量算首領他老公吧。」

她說完後，沈酒的表情一瞬間變了，透著點驚訝和茫然。但他很快地意識到自己的失態，低下頭抿了抿唇，假裝沒有聽到這讓他心臟一瞬間絞起的消息，用稀鬆平常的語氣說：「……原來是這樣啊。」

「嗯。你還有什麼想問的嗎？」陸瑜悄悄地觀察著他的表情，問道。

「沒有了，謝謝你。」沈酒搖了搖頭，對她微笑了一下。  
  
他們在副本入口處站定後調出了系統介面，選定了雙人組隊指定副本。  
  
系統的機械音在耳邊響起：「已檢測，指定雙人副本S227號。」

沈酒斂下眼，收起所有情緒，神色平靜地和陸瑜一起踏進了那扇門扉。

──幫助他完成他所想要做到的事，是他唯一能替賀燐做的。即使對方已經心有所屬，即使這段感情永遠無法說出口……

只是遠遠地看著，他也覺得很幸福。

沈酒閉上眼睛，任由門裡的數據化作光流將他淹沒。】


	41. Chapter 41

第四十一章

【沈酒的視線裡一片花白，熟悉的失重感席捲全身。

系統平穩的機械音在他耳邊響起：「實驗體檢測完成。角色抽選完成，您所抽選到的角色為：受害者。通關條件為在S227副本中成功存活兩天，躲開所有死亡威脅。通關獎勵將以角色SAN值作判定，若SAN值歸零，則視為通關失敗。」

沈酒的視線右上角隨即出現了一個像是血條的東西，上頭標著數字100，想來就是系統所說的SAN值。

看來不但要活著，還得保證角色通關時心理健康啊。想到這，沈酒開始有點緊張了，得知SAN值設定後他總覺得這個副本不會太友善。  
  
「副本禁用特殊能力。禁用不符合此世界觀和文明進展的道具。您將扮演一名普通女高中生，為此，系統將對您的身體素質和外型做出相應調整。」

沈酒眼睜睜地看著他花了三百萬買的SCP-500在道具欄中變成了不可使用的灰色狀態，欲哭無淚。還好賀燐給的隨身碟看起來並沒有超出這個副本的文明設定，依舊能夠使用。

「副本生成完畢。實驗體能力鎖定。倒數計時開始。」

白光飛速褪去。沈酒睜開眼睛，發現SAN值旁邊多了一個倒數計時的標示，上面顯示著47：59：57，而最右邊的秒數正在穩定減少當中。

兩天，也就是四十八小時的生存時間。

他定了定神，開始查看四周環境，現在他所在的位置是一個公車站，排隊等車的隊伍裡站了幾個穿著高中制服的學生，而他排在最後一個，時間是早上六點三十分，想來現在他所扮演的高中生正準備要搭校車去學校上課。

沈酒低頭，發現自己身上帶著一個黑色的斜肩式書包，上面印著振德高中的字樣。但接著他的目光就凝固住了，原因無他，只因為他發現自己穿著一雙小皮鞋和黑色膝上襪，再往上是深紅色的百褶裙和制服外套。

多麼正常的高中女生制服搭配，但沈酒只覺得崩潰。原來系統說的外貌做出相應調整不是在和他開玩笑！他僵了幾秒後低頭打開書包，想找手機來照照自己現在的樣子，翻找間卻在書包夾層裡發現了一個藥盒。藥盒分了很多格，每格裡都放了幾片藥錠和膠囊，背面附著一張小小的處方籤，上頭都是他看不懂的藥名。

沈酒蹙了蹙眉，意識到他扮演的這個角色很有可能身體不好，需要定時服藥。

他將藥盒放回夾層，從另一邊夾層裡找到了手機，黑著的螢幕映出了一張和他原本樣子有七八成相似的少女臉龐，短髮堪堪及肩，眉清目秀，只是樣子看起來十分疲憊，怏怏不樂。

沈酒想了一下，覺得大概是高中課業壓力大的緣故吧。現在的孩子們辛苦得很，從小就被各種補習和才藝班追著跑，這種情況在私立升學高中就更明顯了，學生沒讀書讀到死都算命大。想到這裡，他對著螢幕裡映出來的自己笑了笑，樣子看起來總算沒那麼厭世了。

沒過多久後校車就來了，沈酒順著隊伍刷卡上了車，選了個靠窗的空位坐下。車上已經坐了一些學生，有的仰頭大睡，有的低頭滑著手機，有的三三兩兩交談，沈酒將書包放在膝上檢查了一下，發現裡面除了藥盒外就沒什麼特別的，都是些筆記和課本講義，還有文具、錢包、水壺、面紙等等的零碎小物，全是普通高中生會放書包裡的東西。

他放好書包，從口袋裡拿出手機，想看看裡面有沒有能幫助他通關副本的資訊，一連上網路，瀏覽器首頁就立刻跳出了一則新聞推送，標題下得極為聳動，沈酒蹙了蹙眉，忍不住點了進去。

『凌虐姦殺兩名少女，冷血人魔至今仍未落網。』

他快速地瀏覽了一下這則新聞的內容，裡頭大致上是說最近出現了一名殺人魔，在一週內連續對兩名高中少女下手，被害者均遭到性侵和凌虐，手段極其殘暴，令人不寒而慄。警方目前正全力追查當中，誓將兇手逮捕到案。

他看了一下案發地區，不看還好，一看嚇一跳，第二位受害者竟然和他同校，而第一位受害者則是在他們學校附近的另一所女高中學生。

沈酒皺眉，聯想到關卡描述，這個殺人魔很有可能就是他要面對的死亡威脅。他又開了幾個瀏覽器頁面搜尋相關新聞，很快就找到了更多報導。

有幾篇詳細地描寫了受害者的慘狀，還有事後媒體對家屬的採訪，沈酒並不是很想看這些對受害家庭造成二次傷害的內容，紛紛選擇了跳過。

最後他根據報導總結出了兩位女性的共通點：家境普通、身材嬌小、長相清秀、性格內向、懂事聽話。第一位是在深夜獨自出門買東西的時候遇害，而第二位則是在假日午後去圖書館自修的路上出事。

光看這描述，兇嫌簡直是柿子專挑軟的捏，沈酒皺眉。

而值得一提的是，警方調查時還發現了受害者有一個共通點，就是兩人的手機都曾在近期收到過來自不明人士的騷擾訊息。現在科技發達，人手一機，社群軟體和交友軟體十分盛行，許多人在平時生活中無法向親朋好友訴說壓力和痛苦，紛紛選擇了將其訴諸於網路另一端的陌生人。而這其實也無形中導致了許多犯罪的產生，例如個資外洩、約會強暴等等。

兩個女孩的手機裡都裝有幾個類似的軟體，媒體將部分聊天紀錄曝光出來，只見裡頭的騷擾訊息幾乎都是些不堪入目的淫詞穢語。

「給約嗎？」、「學生妹？嫩喔，我喜歡。」、「有沒有被幹過？哥哥讓你爽。」、「拍幾張照給我看吧？」

甚至還有一上來就發性器官照片的，沈酒看完只覺得想吐，陰沉著一張臉退出了新聞網頁。

這個案件是近期鬧得最大的社會新聞，各大網站和社群軟體上都有不少討論串和貼文，他往下看，只見其中幾篇討論串已經開始歪樓，變成了吵架串。起因是出現了一些檢討受害者的發言：「深夜出門買東西本來就很危險」、「女生應該要好好保護自己」、「玩交友軟體難怪會被盯上」、「這麼愛和陌生男人聊，其實很騷吧」、「台女不意外」等等諸如此類，底下立刻就有人看不下去，和他們吵了起來：「沙豬不意外」、「噁男都去死」、「現在是在檢討受害者嗎？」、「交友軟體有什麼錯，有種你別上網和別人聊」

吵到最後就變成父權惡臭和女權自助餐的兩派對槓了，沈酒看得心累無比，直接關掉了瀏覽器頁面，收好手機，側頭望向窗外。

不知道現在陸瑜在哪裡，他想。既然副本的背景是設定在立德高中，那麼陸瑜就很有可能是扮演學校裡的人物。到學校後得先想辦法和陸瑜會合，告訴她有關這個案件的事。

就在他盤算著接下來的方向時，校車在下一個站停了。車門開啟，同學們陸續刷卡上車，本就不多的座位被一一填上，一個男生上車後張望了一下，看見僅剩沈酒身邊的空位後猶豫著走了過來：「請問我可以坐這裡嗎？」

沈酒點了點頭，對他露出了一個友善的笑容後又往窗邊靠了一些，他攏了攏放在腿上的書包，側頭看向窗外，繼續努力思考著該怎麼和陸瑜會合，全然沒注意到他身邊的男生在盯著他看了一會兒後，露出了一個若有所思的表情。

校車很快就載著他們到了學校，沈酒跟著其他同學們下了車，一走進校門，他就看見了一個熟悉的高䠷身影倚在了警衛室旁的牆邊，那人染著一頭極其顯眼的酒紅短髮，單手勾著書包背帶，微瞇的鳳眼漫不經心地掃過來，在看見他的時候目光停了一瞬，接著勾起了一抹興味盎然的笑。

「早安，沈學妹。」陸瑜笑著說。

＊

兩人在一同走到教學大樓的路上很快地交換了情報，陸瑜所扮演的角色是沈酒的直屬學姊，據她的說法是她的生命值和沈酒的SAN值同步，一旦降到零就表示通關失敗，沈酒明白，這就是兩人在副本裡同生共死的意思。

他告訴陸瑜自己剛剛在校車上看到的新聞，還有在書包裡發現了藥盒的事，說到這裡，沈酒打開書包想將藥拿出來給陸瑜看，動作時過長的外套袖子有些礙事，他便將袖口往上捋了一下，沒想到這一捋卻讓兩個人都大吃一驚。

只見少女白皙的左手腕上全是密密麻麻的刀痕，有色素沉澱的舊疤，也有幾條剛結痂的新傷，沈酒當下便愣在原地，陸瑜則是臉色一變，抓住了他的右手不由分說地就將另一邊袖子也捋起來，果不其然，上面也有著好幾條割腕的痕跡，只是相較之下比左手少了很多。

「藥拿出來，我看看。」陸瑜沉著臉說。

沈酒聽話地將藥盒找了出來，陸瑜翻看了一下背面貼著的處方箋和用藥指示，垂眸道：「裡面是抗憂鬱藥物、安眠藥和止痛劑。」她將藥盒放回沈酒書包裡，道：「很可能是憂鬱症。」

沈酒看著自己手腕上的傷痕，苦笑了一下：「嗯，都自殘成這樣了。」

陸瑜接著道：「看上面的用藥指示，你必須在睡前時服用一份。這算是副本裡比較明顯的提示，還是照做比較好。而扣掉兩個晚上的份量後還多出了三份藥，我想應該是拿來臨時回復SAN值用的。非必要別輕易動用。」

沈酒點了點頭：「我明白。」

既然SCP-500無法使用，那副本提供的藥就是他唯一的保命符。

「你現在感覺還好嗎？」陸瑜問。

沈酒回答：「還好，沒什麼感覺，傷口不怎麼痛。」

陸瑜說：「那就行。我們得先查查關於那個殺人魔的事，至於這個憂鬱症，我想很有可能會影響SAN值的判定，你要多注意一些。」

沈酒點了點頭，眼神認真。

陸瑜見狀笑了笑：「別太緊張，我會保護你的。」接著她意味深長地打量了一下沈酒，問道：「……小酒，對於扮演一個女高中生，你有沒有什麼感想？」

沈酒捏著書包背帶的手緊了緊，沉默了一會兒後誠實道：「幸好賀燐不在這裡，這太羞恥了。」

「……」陸瑜看著他的眼神複雜中帶有一點憐憫。

他眼底的慶幸太明顯了，以至於陸瑜都不忍心告訴他賀燐手裡有個叫副本紀錄儀的道具，能記錄他們在副本中的一舉一動，賀燐只要想看，隨時都能消耗積分調閱。

兩人走著走著就到了沈酒的教室前，陸瑜的教室剛好位在另一側的走廊上，並不算太遠，兩人就此分別。時間還很早，教室裡零星的幾個同學正趴在桌上補覺，沈酒很快走進去找到了自己的座位，放好書包，百無聊賴地從抽屜抽出一本課本翻看，卻發現書頁裡頭夾著一堆紙條。

上面用歪歪扭扭的筆跡寫著母豬、婊子、賤人、蕩婦，各式各樣難聽的辱罵，甚至還有幾張上頭印了他的黑白照片，再用紅筆塗滿他的臉。

沈酒眉心跳了跳，有種不祥的預感，接著便毫不意外地看見了自己的SAN值開始往下跌。

手機在同一瞬間震了起來，訊息來自陸瑜：「？」

沈酒握著手機欲哭無淚地衝出教室，他有預感，在這個四十八小時的校園驚魂關卡裡，自己大概不會太好過。  



	42. Chapter 42

第四十二章 

【沈酒很快在走廊上見到了過來找他的陸瑜，兩人在教學樓一隅設置的自習桌邊坐下，沈酒將手裡捏著的那堆紙條拿給她看，此刻他的SAN值堪堪停在了95。

兩人都沒想到才進教室沒多久沈酒就掉SAN，陸瑜接過那些紙條粗略地看了看，接著便鳳眼一瞇，冷笑了一聲：「呵，搞霸凌？寫這些東西是想嚇唬誰？」

沈酒：「看來她在這個班上的日子應該不好過。」他若有所思地看了看自己的手腕：「這會不會就是她自殘的原因？」

陸瑜：「很有可能，看看你SAN值都跌到95了。」接著她半開玩笑地說：「小酒，堅強點好嗎？」

沈酒欲哭無淚：「這也不是我能控制的……」接著他像是突然想到什麼似地拿出了手機：「對了，陸瑜，我覺得我手機裡應該有一些重要線索。」

他早在校車上時就將手機大致翻了一遍，發現他扮演的這個女孩子生活很單純，聯絡人列表裡僅有家人和幾個同學，也不常用社交軟體，發文寥寥無幾，連按讚和留言都很少。

他看了一下軟體裡和幾個人的對話紀錄，便大致上對她的生活狀況心裡有數。她成績好、乖巧聽話、不擅社交、被母親寄予厚望，因為某個原因遭到班上同學排擠，在重重壓力影響下患上了憂鬱症。

思及至此，沈酒的眼神沉了下來，點開了程式列表裡那唯一一個格格不入的交友軟體。

這很有可能就是這個生活普通的少女和死神之間的交集。

陸瑜看著他打開頁面裡的對話列表，敏銳地察覺到了什麼：「這是那個新聞裡出現過的交友軟體？」

「嗯。」沈酒點頭：「看對話紀錄，她最近和一個ID是V先生的人聊得很頻繁。其他人雖然也有聊一點，但都是無關痛癢的內容，我全備份下來傳給你好了。」

沈酒將對話紀錄拉到最頂後開始複製，很快地就將檔案傳給了陸瑜，她打開文檔一目十行地看過去，過了一會兒後嘆道：「這也太沒有戒心了，簡直是掏心掏肺，什麼話都說。」

沈酒無奈地點頭，露出了一個有些疲憊的笑容：「不過也多虧她說得這麼詳細，我們才能對她的情況更瞭解。」  
  
＊

一開始是很正常的互相問候，再來是隨意聊天，但才看了僅僅幾條消息，陸瑜便在心中警鐘大響。

這個V先生是個聊天高手，她評價道。

許是察覺到和他對話的少女有些緊張和生澀，他並不過分探聽她的隱私，而是隨意地說著自己的事，態度親切柔和，恰到好處的幽默讓人難以心生惡感。

她逐漸卸下防備，開始向他傾訴心事。

她告訴他自己是一個高中生，在母親的要求下背負著很大的學習壓力，每天都過著疲憊又無趣的生活。正是青春的大好年紀，同學們都在玩社團、假日時相約出遊，她卻因為課業上的壓力而不得不放棄娛樂。

振德是一所私立高中，升學班的競爭相當激烈。而在讀書這方面，她並不是天賦型，因此在排名至上的傾軋中活得非常痛苦。

很多時候努力並不足以彌補天分所帶來的差距，當她放棄了休閒時間拚命苦讀時，同學照樣玩樂，但最終考出來的成績卻和她相差不多甚至更勝一籌時，那種壓力和挫敗感簡直能將人擊垮。

「我覺得我的人生很失敗。」少女說：「……常常想要從這個世界上消失。」

「別這麼想，你已經很努力了。你對自己非常負責，這就很棒了。而且你還年輕，一次考試成績並不代表什麼，這世界上多得是沒辦法用成績決定的事。」 

「可是除了讀書我什麼都不會。」少女說：「我也不知道我為什麼要努力，讀書一點都不快樂……也許我只是不想讓媽媽失望。」

「那說明你是一個孝順的好女孩。」V先生：「如果你真的覺得很痛苦，也許可以先花點時間去思考自己真正想要的是什麼，做什麼事能讓你快樂。沒有目標的追逐是盲目的，而且很難從中獲得成就感，如果你知道自己是為了什麼而努力，也許就不會那麼難過了。」

「我不知道做什麼能讓我快樂。」

「我想想……高中女孩子喜歡逛街？唱歌？打扮？」V先生發了個似是有些苦惱的表情：「你喜歡這些嗎？」

「我很少接觸這些東西……」少女有些猶豫地回答。

「那麼閱讀？運動？電影？」V先生發了個思考的表情：「我的工作時常會接觸到像你一樣的年輕人，或許明天我能問問她們的意見，幫你出主意。」

「欸？」少女明顯愣了，過了好一會兒才試探道：「那個，冒昧詢問您，請問您是老師嗎？」

「你猜？」V先生發了一個微笑的表情：「我的職業是什麼並不重要，你也不需要對我用敬稱，在這裡，就把我當成普通朋友一樣聊天吧。」

＊

兩人就這麼持續聊了起來，有時只是寥寥幾句日常，也有時是少女單方面宣洩壓力。

V先生無疑是個合格的傾聽者。每當她心情不好時，他都會以溫柔的口吻勸慰，偶爾也會說點趣事，發幾張可愛的小動物照片過去逗她開心，在這潤物無聲的攻勢下，少女逐漸對他交付信任，而他從對話間有意無意透露出的訊息和營造出的形象，都讓正看著對話紀錄的陸瑜倍感危機。

「你真溫柔啊，就像我的長輩。如果我的媽媽能和你一樣就好了。」少女感嘆道。

「我有那麼老嗎？這話看起來真讓人傷心。」V先生半開玩笑道：「其實我也不過才大你幾歲而已，還沒滿三十歲呢。」

「咦？」少女很驚訝：「你這麼年輕啊？」

「是啊，你不相信嗎？」V先生發了張照片過來，「我不方便露臉，但這張照片應該足夠證明我沒說謊？」

那是一張在咖啡廳內拍攝的照片。入鏡的有一台半立在桌面上的平板電腦、一杯漂浮咖啡，還有一隻放在桌面上的年輕男人的手，腕上扣著深藍色的運動錶，姿態放鬆，起伏的筋骨線條賞心悅目。

平板上的畫面正是他們的即時聊天，而照片一隅的落地窗外的風景，卻透露出了某些意外的訊息。

「我好像知道這是在哪裡拍的。」少女愣了一會兒，有些不敢置信地打字：「這是不是在……」她打了個連鎖咖啡廳的名稱和該分店的店址。

「你怎麼知道？」V先生發了個有些驚訝的表情：「看來你很常來這裡啊，光看個窗景都能認出來。」  
  
「是啊，因為這間店就在我們學校附近。」少女說。

陸瑜看到這裡，忍不住嘆了口氣，揉了揉眉心，一臉頭痛：「這麼快就把自己的資訊透露出去……我的天，她難道沒發現這是很明顯的試探嗎？」

沈酒苦笑一聲：「我也覺得V早就猜到她是振德的學生了，北部的私立升學高中，加上前幾天聊到的縣市景點，有心去找的話很快就能篩選出來，這則訊息只是讓他更加確定而已。」

陸瑜深吸了一口氣，繼續看下去。

「真巧啊，那看來我們就在同個縣市呢。」V先生發了個微笑的表情。

「是啊，很巧。」少女說。

接著V先生便將話題轉移開來，開始聊別的事情，少女不疑有他，繼續和他聊了起來，只是言詞之間明顯更加放鬆了。

真是高招。陸瑜想。

沒有提出見面要求，沒有引起她的任何警惕，他是一個足夠耐心的獵手，正等著獵物不知不覺地落入網中。

兩人就這麼培養起了固定聊天的習慣，從對話紀錄中能明顯看出她所交付出的信任愈來愈多，直到前幾天，少女又開始在聊天室裡抒發她的苦悶和壓力。

閱讀，音樂，電影，運動全都不管用。只要她還是學生，只要她還未脫離母親的掌控，這樣的痛苦就不會結束。

「我做那些事時會有罪惡感。」她說：「我知道自己應該去讀書，我不能花太多時間在娛樂上。如果我把這些時間拿來讀書，我就能……」

「但你不是讀書機器啊。你是人，你也會累，需要休息。」V先生溫柔地說：「也許你需要一個精神支柱來讓自己繼續努力。」

「可是我不追星，也不信神。」少女說。

「不，我不是讓你去信教和追星。」V發了個大笑的貼圖，「我的意思是……你可以試著去談一場戀愛。」】

＊

江九征寫到一個段落，保存了文檔後順帶關掉了搜尋網路新聞的頁面。

夜已經深了，再過一會兒就是他該上床睡覺的時間，他關了筆電電源，拿出手機隨意點開了Line，才剛連上網路，一大串通知就從中文系群組裡彈了出來，他點進群組，只見裡頭正討論得熱火朝天：

林子甄：「今天辛苦大家了，你們表現超棒！」  
  
「子甄也是，演神經病國王演得真好，簡直是本色出演。」

「……等等，你真的是在誇我嗎？」

「慶功宴吃起來！」賽瑞塔殿下問：「我們之前是說要吃哪家？很多網美推薦的那家餐酒館？」

「好像是，我開個投票？」

林子甄動作很快，一下子就在群組裡弄好了投票表單，讓大家投自己方便的時間，大伙幾乎都在線上，江九征點開頁面一看，週日晚餐時段的那個選項已經遙遙領先。

他想了想，反正明晚自己好像也沒什麼事，就也跟著投了票，接著關掉手機準備就寢。

經過一整天的行程和奔波，江九征已經很累了，沒過多久後便陷入了夢鄉。

＊

隔天早上江九征一醒來，群組裡的投票就已經結束了，週日晚上高票當選，他在吃早餐時便和謝臨說了今晚自己得去吃慶功宴不能做飯的事。

「去吧。」謝臨說，慢條斯理地從盤子裡叉起了一塊煎蛋：「你大概多晚會回來？」

江九征啜了一口熱牛奶後放下了手裡的馬克杯，想了一下：「應該不會太晚，就吃個晚餐而已。」

「在哪間餐廳？」

「市區的Lear餐酒館，聽說很好吃。」江九征想到這裡，笑了起來：「小鳥期待很久了，她說她一直想在那體驗拍網美照的感覺。」  
  
「嗯，記得別喝太多酒。」謝臨也笑了。「還要麻煩你幫我看著點謝鳶，別讓她喝太多。」

「我不太會喝酒。」江九征好奇地說：「小鳥酒量怎麼樣？」

「她啊？」謝臨像是想到了什麼不堪回首的回憶似的，輕嘆了一口氣：「酒量不怎麼樣，酒品倒驚世駭俗。」

江九征：「……我保證會看好她，一滴酒都不讓她沾。」

雖然謝臨並沒有詳細描述，但竟然能讓他用驚世駭俗來形容，謝鳶的酒品得是什麼樣子？江九征光想都覺得自己肯定無法招架。

「那你呢？你能喝酒嗎？」他有些好奇。

「我？」謝臨思考了一下：「我不知道。我平時不碰酒，沒機會喝醉。」

江九征肅然起敬：「你真是我見過自制力最好的人。」接著他半開玩笑道：那之後有機會我們來喝一點吧？看看你會不會醉。」

「可以。」謝臨的眼神裡帶了笑意，嗓音聽起來莫名愉悅：「但如果我喝醉了，你會負責嗎？」


	43. Chapter 43

第四十三章

江九征被他這一反問弄得愣了一下，對上了謝臨的眼睛，答道：「……負責，當然負責。」

謝臨笑了：「嗯，那就儘管灌我吧。」

他應得很自然，就好像只是想要江九征的這句保證而已。而江九征壓根不知道自己究竟答應了什麼不得了的事情，還在想像謝臨喝醉後大概會是怎樣的。

應該很乖吧。畢竟他是一個自制力那麼強的人。

＊

當晚在Lear的聚會非常熱鬧。中文系幾乎包了場，大家都吃得很開心，結束後時間還早，他們便意猶未盡地到了附近的一家KTV續攤，大包廂裡充滿了歡聲笑語。都是成年人了，他們還點了些水果酒和飲料助興，江九征謹記著謝臨的吩咐沒讓謝鳶沾酒，自己倒是被勸著喝了兩杯，臉都有些紅，但意識仍然清醒。

出乎他意料的是，謝鳶自己也很有自知之明，只喝果汁，酒類一概不碰。他好奇地問她：「小鳥，你哥和我說讓你別喝酒，你就真的這麼聽話啊？」

一旁的點歌台前林子甄正和一位男同學合唱著千年之戀，在這氣勢磅礡的背景樂聲中謝鳶嘆了一口氣，「我也不想，但據說我酒品很差，所以還是別碰的好。」

「到底是差到什麼程度，你這樣一說反而讓我很好奇……」

「大哭大鬧之類的吧，總之場面肯定不太好看。」謝鳶說。「別說我了，我剛剛看你喝了兩杯，沒事吧？」

「都是度數很低的水果酒，沒問題。」江九征大方地擺了擺手。

「可是我看你臉都紅了。」

包廂裡的燈開著，空間敞亮，即使人很多也能輕易看清彼此的模樣。江九征說：「我喝酒容易上臉，沒事，謝臨也有叫我別喝太多，所以我不會再喝了，放心吧。」  
  
謝鳶一聽，小聲咕噥道：「啊？管我就算了，他怎麼還管到你頭上去了……」

她話還沒說完，江九征旁邊的一群人正好開始乾杯，飾演賽瑞塔殿下的男同學正舉著酒杯大聲痛陳自己演得有多麼不容易：「……靠，一部劇裡面我有三分之二的時間都在哭，以後你們應該叫我賽瑞塔‧黛玉‧林！老子眼淚都要流乾了！」

「真是太辛苦了，敬我們的林妹妹一杯！」有人跟著舉杯起鬨。

「殿下！中文系有您了不起！」

眾人哄堂大笑。

這一陣喧鬧讓江九征沒聽清楚她的話：「什麼？」

謝鳶眨了眨眼：「沒事，我只是想問，你知不知道一個人管另一個人喝酒代表什麼意思？」

江九征想了一下：「……代表他不想要一個醉醺醺的室友的意思？」

謝鳶生生忍住了想翻白眼的衝動：「你贏了。」

＊

他們一直嗨到了晚上九點多聚會才終於結束，江九征陪謝鳶回宿舍後自己慢慢走回公寓，掏出鑰匙開門時客廳燈還亮著，謝臨正坐在沙發上用平板看新聞，見他回來後抬眸笑了一下。

「我回來了。」江九征笑著說。

「嗯。慶功宴好玩嗎？」謝臨放下書，看著江九征從桌上的冷水壺裡倒了一杯水喝。

「餐廳很好吃，大家都吃得很開心。下次一起去吧？」江九征彎起了眸子。

「好啊。」謝臨應下。

「我有幫你注意小鳥，她很乖，一滴酒都沒喝。」江九征像是迫不及待在老師面前表現的小學生一樣，用手比了個一點點的手勢，很認真地說：「我也只喝了兩小杯。」

「那你也很乖。」謝臨忍不住笑出聲，接著他打量了一下江九征的臉，眼神裡有幾分玩味。

江九征不明所以：「怎麼了？為什麼這樣看我？」

「沒什麼，我只是覺得你今天好像特別興奮。」謝臨勾了勾唇，溫和的嗓音裡帶著細微的笑意：「真的只喝了兩小杯嗎？」

那略微上揚的語調裡帶著戲謔的味道，聽得他耳根莫名發燙。

「……當然是真的！」

江九征很快將自己的反應歸於聚會後興奮未褪所帶來的錯覺，不自在地移開了視線：「嗯，有點晚了，我先去洗澡？」

他紅起來的耳根沒有逃過謝臨的眼睛。然而謝臨只是輕輕笑了一下，就放過了他。

「好，快去吧。」  
  
＊

江九征洗完澡出來後吹乾了頭髮，從廚房冰箱裡拿出了一個牛奶糖雪派，回到客廳正準備悠哉地邊啃邊滑手機時，一大串Line通知叮叮咚咚地跳了出來。

還是中文系群。他好奇地點了進去。

後勤組僅用了不到兩天的時間就將系活動週的照片全數整理好並上傳到雲端和群裡，讓大家自由保存做紀念。在他洗澡的這段期間群組裡已經刷了好幾百條，有互相取笑醜照的、有立即將照片做成梗圖互刷的，聊得熱火朝天。

江九征一邊笑一邊存圖，津津有味地又咬了一口雪派，感受著牛奶糖冰淇淋和香甜的焦糖醬在他舌尖化開。

直到他看見了有人在群組裡貼了個論壇連結並發了一串大笑的貼圖，和大夥說他刷校板時發現了有趣的東西，要大家一起去幫忙按讚投票。

出於好奇心他點進了連結，卻在看清楚貼文的瞬間眼前一黑，差點被雪派噎到。

他瞪大了眼睛，只見有好幾張他扮演安琪的照片被發到了校園表特板裡，也不知道都是什麼時候被拍下來的，標題和內文寫得很聳動，什麼校園小女僕、誘惑黑蕾絲……最後一張照片正巧是他在RPG關卡裡被鐵鍊鎖著的樣子，只見照片中的安琪一臉驚慌又無助地縮在陰暗的牆邊，身後的牆上還投出了幾個人圍著他的陰影，令人浮想連翩。

活像是什麼重口味謎片裡會出現的場景。

江九征看著那則貼文瘋狂飆升的讚數和底下跳出的留言，想死的心都有了。

他退出了群組，顫抖著手往下看對話紀錄，只見一大堆人手動Tag他，眾人熱情似火，號召親朋好友一起幫他按讚，誓要讓安琪C位出道。

「＠江九征 阿九，你要紅了，開心嗎？」有人親切微笑。

「＠江九征 我室友說他想認識你，說中文系什麼時候有個這麼正的妹了，他竟然都不知道！」有人幸災樂禍。

「安琪我女神！！為學長打Call！！我已經把連結群發給親朋好友了！」江九征一看這ID，頓覺大事不妙。

這他媽是謝鳶發的！

他的思考短暫空白了一瞬，身體比大腦行動得更快，等他回過神來時自己已經站在了謝臨房間門口，還敲了門。

門很快就開了，只見房間裡點了盞小夜燈，謝臨身上穿著睡衣，一副正準備就寢的樣子，對著站在門口的他微微一笑：「怎麼了？有什麼事嗎？」

「對不起，吵到你了嗎？」江九征下意識地就道歉。

「沒事，我還沒睡。怎麼了？」謝臨溫和地問。

「那個，剛剛小鳥有沒有傳什麼奇怪的東西給你？」江九征語速很快，還懷著一絲希冀：「就在我洗澡的時候，如果你看到的話千萬不要理她也不要點開連結，更不要按讚……」

「哦，那個啊。」謝臨眼裡慢慢流露出笑意：「聽你的說法，是釣魚連結嗎？」

江九征見他還沒看到貼文，很是欣喜，眼神都亮了：「對，就是釣魚連結！」

但他還沒高興過三秒，就聽見謝臨雲淡風輕地說：「那怎麼辦呢，我已經上鉤了。」

江九征呆了。

他愣了幾秒，這才意識到對方剛剛是在逗他：「你看了？」

他看著謝臨，不敢置信地睜大眼睛，並逐漸開始對自己一直以來的認知產生了懷疑。

謝臨完美證實了他心中的預感，慢條斯理地又補了一刀：「而且我還按了讚。」

江九征：「！」他就知道！看謝臨這表情！

這不對啊，謝臨是這樣的人嗎？他應該摻和這種事嗎？他會這樣配合謝鳶胡鬧？

江九征心裡有一大批的草泥馬呼嘯而過。明明喝酒的人是他自己，但他卻覺得醉的好像是謝臨。

謝臨看起來很淡定，甚至透著那麼點無辜，但那雙眼睛裡的笑意卻毫不遮掩。他甚至還有閒心提醒江九征：「你的雪派要融化了。」

江九征看著他，突然就忘記了自己要說什麼，只得將最後一口雪派咬掉，一邊微鼓著腮幫子咀嚼一邊和他對視，試圖用眼神傳達無聲的抗議。

謝臨很紳士地等他吃完，悠悠哉哉地半靠在門框邊，所幸吃掉一口冰淇淋也用不了多久，江九征很快就將雪派咽下去，用複雜的眼神望著謝臨，良久才憋出一句。

「你變了，你知道嗎？」江九征捏緊了雪派的包裝紙，痛心疾首地說：「你怎麼可以給室友的女裝惡搞照按讚呢？這不是你應該做的事情。你以前不是這樣的……」  
  
謝臨看著他控訴的表情，笑了：「嗯？」

江九征繼續說：「你是不是被謝鳶帶壞了？我……」

「九征。」就在這時，謝臨叫了他一聲，打斷了他還沒說完的話。  
  
「啊？」江九征愣了。

「我沒有被誰帶壞。」謝臨說，對著他微微一笑：「在你心裡，我應該是什麼樣子的？」

江九征愣愣地看著他，一時之間竟然不知道該怎麼回答。

謝臨並沒有要求他給出答案，僅是注視著他的眼睛，繼續說了下去：「我並不是對誰都這樣。」

江九征隱約捕捉到了一點他話裡的意思，頓時呼吸一窒，不知怎地忽然想起了在剛搬進來後不久的某一天，自己還說過覺得謝臨是天使這樣的話。

「……我真是錯得離譜。」江九征紅著臉咕噥了一聲：「你果然和謝小鳥是兄妹。」

謝臨很輕易地就從這句沒頭沒尾的話和臉上的表情猜到了他在想什麼，忍俊不禁：「嗯。我的真面目讓你幻滅了？」

「那倒不至於。」江九征搖頭，接著靦腆地笑了笑：「會在我面前顯露這一面，就代表你也把我當成親近的人了吧，其實我覺得很開心。如果把按讚的人換成顧棲他們，我就一點都不會覺得意外了，畢竟朋友之間互相銃康根本就是家常便飯……」

「那我得澄清一下。」謝臨莞爾：「我會按讚不是為了要銃康你。」

江九征茫然道：「那是為什麼？」  
  
「是因為覺得你很可愛。」

看著江九征傻在原地，謝臨笑了，問道：「你還有別的問題嗎？」

江九征下意識搖了搖頭，謝臨最後還是沒忍住，伸手揉了揉他的頭髮：「晚安，早點睡。」  
  
「嗯，晚安……」

看著謝臨關上房門就寢，江九征恍恍惚惚地將雪派包裝紙扔進垃圾桶，接著關掉了客廳的燈，進浴室刷完牙後回了房間，拿著手機坐到床上的時候他的思考仍然有些混亂。

──朋友之間的互動包括這樣亂撩人嗎？為什麼他最近總覺得謝臨在撩他？是他想太多了嗎，自己彎，所以看誰都彎……

還是他根本就是被當成小孩子哄了？謝臨到底在想什麼？

他想了一會兒，愈想心愈亂，最後乾脆一咬牙打開了Line，輸入了幾個字後發送給了顧棲。

「我覺得你很可愛。」  
  
顧棲大概是剛好開著Line，他的回覆很快就過來了：「你吃錯藥了？」

江九征看見這五個字，呼出了一口氣，可以，這很顧棲。

接著他又發送了同樣的訊息給程憬和羅正鋅，收到的回覆分別是「你玩真心話大冒險輸了？」和「我知道啊，大家都這麼說。」

他鬆了一口氣，稍稍冷靜下來。不就是被誇可愛嗎。這才是一般人被朋友誇可愛應該有的反應……

不管怎麼樣，都不會是像他這樣心跳加速原地當機。

接著他想了想，點開了和謝鳶的聊天視窗。

「小鳥。」

「？」

「是這樣的，我有個朋友遇到了一個有點在意的問題，想聽聽你的意見。」

「啊？感情問題嗎？你就直說吧，這個朋友是不是你自己？」  
  
江九征：「……」這天沒辦法聊了！

「我還沒找你算帳，你都給你哥發了些什麼東西……」

「哎呀這有什麼關係嘛，他都看過你本人了。」

江九征瞪著手機螢幕，滿臉無語。

他肯定是腦子壞了才會想找謝鳶聊這個！


	44. Chapter 44

第四十四章

在被謝鳶半耍賴半調戲地逗了幾句後，江九征終於忍不住使出了睡覺遁。這位姑奶奶在鬧他的方面上道行不是一般的高，各種歪理邪說張口就來，句句都能堵得他啞口無言，再和她扯下去他擔心自己會心臟病發。

他在床上滾了幾圈，翻來覆去還是睡不著。不知道是因為晚上喝了兩杯酒還是別的什麼緣故，此刻的他陷入了一種有點奇妙的狀態，神智很清醒，但思考卻很混亂。

過了幾分鐘，他終於忍無可忍地下床打開了電腦，連上校園論壇後毫不意外地看見自己的女裝貼文正被頂得熱火朝天。

發文者雖然是匿名，但他很快就從帖子裡那惟恐天下不亂的語氣和慣用的句法推測出了兇手。

江九征切換到Line窗口，看著群裡的大家正嬉笑著拉票，他平靜地露出微笑，從雲端硬碟裡下載了照片後切回了論壇，點選了表特板的發文介面，迅速編輯起了內容。

今日他慘遭惡搞，又疑似被撩，心煩意亂，宜報復社會。

不就是發文嗎，誰不會似的，大不了大家同歸於盡！

＊

一個小時後他看著自己撰寫完畢的成品，露出了滿意的笑容。

方才他大大地放飛自我了一把，把平常在創作時從來不寫的雷出天際的詞都用進去了，發送前他迅速預覽了整篇文章，看著圖文並茂的內容，一種報復社會的滿足感油然而生。

──他好像突然有點理解小說裡反派幹壞事時那種欲罷不能的快樂了。

他毫不猶豫地點下了發文鍵，與此同時，一篇名為《冰晶蝶‧安娜德莉亞‧Q‧蕾特蘇娜‧醉羽殤‧賽瑞塔‧黛玉‧林──Ｘ大第一美的公主殿下》的雷文在表特板橫空出世，並即將掀起一陣腥風血雨。

＊

江九征在惡搞完賽瑞塔後仍然沒有睡意，便開了文檔繼續寫《逐光》，方才發洩完情緒後他通體舒暢，狀態奇佳，寫起稿來有如神助，很快就寫好了一大段劇情。

看著時間已接近凌晨一點，他保存了文檔後關了電腦，心滿意足地爬上床就寢。

＊

【談戀愛。

這三個字就像是踩中了什麼地雷一樣，沈酒和陸瑜從對話紀錄中明顯感覺到少女驟變的態度和抗拒。

「。」她只回了一個句號。

對面像是察覺到什麼似的，很快就發了一串訊息過來：「抱歉，我這樣說太容易讓人誤會了，我並沒有那方面意思。我只是覺得你和我工作上遇到的那些女孩子很像，可能也有這樣的煩惱，所以才這麼問。」

「不，我才要道歉，我知道你是好心給我建議。」少女說：「我只回個句號真是太沒禮貌了……這是我的問題。」

「我能理解，畢竟這是交友軟體嘛，很多人會用這個就是為了認識異性，我剛剛又沒說清楚，你會這麼想是理所當然的。」V先生發了個摸摸頭的貼圖。「也沒人規定用這個軟體就要談戀愛，就當是交個朋友，放輕鬆吧。」

少女明顯有些愧疚：「謝謝你。」

從時間紀錄中可以看出她猶豫了一下才發出了新的訊息：「……其實我遇到了一些不好的事。你願意聽我說嗎？」

V先生那裡很快地回過來一個正襟危坐的小人貼圖，「當然，我很樂意當你的垃圾桶。雖然可能無法實際幫上忙，但說出來或許會好一點？」

「──至少你不是一個人在面對。」

少女便將她遭受校園霸凌的事說了出來。

原本她的高中生活是很平靜的，專注於課業上，也有幾個聊得來的朋友，雖然不是人群的中心點，但也有著自己的小交際圈。

直到一個別班的男生開始對她表露出好感。

先是藉由共同好友認識，再來時不時的偶遇和聊天，起初她並沒有放在心上，只是將對方當成一個還挺好聊的同學。

兩人之間氣氛的轉變是從什麼時候開始的，她自己也說不上來。也許是對方言詞間的幽默吸引了她、也許是這個年紀本身就懵懂，他們的對話不知不覺間變得親暱，不再像是單純朋友。

互道早晚安、相約一起吃飯……他們之間的互動愈來愈多。

說是朋友，卻又好像比朋友更熟稔一點。從未有過的經歷、和異性相處的經驗缺乏，讓她完全無從比較，自然也就忽略了在他們這樣的年紀，和異性走得近在別人眼中意味著什麼。

她覺得這樣其實也挺好的，直到男生在某一次的對話中半開玩笑地向她告了白。

她被這突然的表白弄得驚慌失措，第一反應就是拒絕，然而在還沒想好要怎麼拒絕才不會傷害到對方時，一股不知從何而起的流言卻悄悄開始散播。

說她和那個男生在一起了，兩人是戀愛關係。

說那個男生其實早就已經有了交往的對象，而她勾引別人的男朋友。

她不知所措地詢問對方這是怎麼一回事，卻發現自己已經被封鎖。不死心地試圖找他當面談，對方卻總是避而不見，一下課就跑得不見人影。

他們的聊天紀錄被流傳出去，在同學之間散播，那些曾經體貼和溫暖的問候全都變成了別人茶餘飯後閒聊的八卦。

「也太曖昧了吧，我男朋友要是每天和另一個女生說早安晚安，我肯定分。」

「她平時乖乖的根本看不出來……難道不知道對方有女朋友？」

「怎麼可能不知道？她和簡佳芸可是同班同學，這下有好戲看了。」

這些，沈酒是真的都不知道。她和簡佳芸根本不熟。

那個男生從來沒有向她說過他已經有了女朋友，她也不知道他為什麼要編造出兩人在交往的謊言。沈酒渾身發寒，她又一次跑到對方教室想找人，這次她很幸運，遠遠地就看到那個人才正要和他的朋友們一起走出教室，她拐過走廊轉角想上前堵人，卻在隱約聽見了他們的對話後腳步一頓。

「……她太兇了，又老是管東管西煩得很，還是沈酒這種乖乖牌玩起來比較有意思。可惜被抓到了，只好斷了。」那個男生嬉皮笑臉地說。

「哦？這就玩過了？和簡佳芸比呢？誰比較好玩？」另一個男生興致勃勃地問，幾人開始哄笑，臉上是心照不宣的曖昧神色。

「你們猜啊。」他嗤笑一聲。「想知道的話可以自己去試試看。不說了，快走，萬一她又跑來找我呢？」

「一個女生而已，你怕她啊？」

他們有說有笑地往另一個方向走遠了，她僵著身體，過了一會兒才慢慢走回自己教室。被深刻羞辱的感覺像毒液順著血液流遍四肢百骸，讓沈酒渾身發寒。

我沒有。我沒有和他交往。我沒有接受，我沒有。

要冷靜下來。不能哭。現在還有更重要的事。她得去找簡佳芸談談……

她回到班上，鼓起勇氣走到簡佳芸的桌前。對方正和幾個好姊妹有一搭沒一搭地聊著天，見到她來了，幾人不約而同地安靜下來。

那審視和帶著些許輕蔑的目光刺得沈酒渾身不舒服。

「簡同學，我有件事想單獨和你談談。」她鼓起勇氣開口。

座位上的簡佳芸看著她，微笑了一下，眼底卻沒有笑意：「有什麼事直接在這說也一樣。」

沈酒沒有想到她會直接拒絕，頓了一下，雖然並不想讓其他人圍著看好戲，但還是忍了下來：「我想說，我並沒有和宋亦傑交往，也不知道他有女朋友。謠言是怎麼傳成這樣的我也不明白，希望你不要誤會。」

「誤會？那我問你，那些截圖是怎麼回事？」簡佳芸不屑地冷笑了一下：「沈酒，你知道嗎？他和你一天的聊天紀錄，比和我一週的對話還多。」

沈酒無可辯駁：「……我不知道他和你在交往。如果我知道，我肯定會因為顧慮到你而避嫌。我真的只當他是普通朋友。」

「出現了，這就是傳說中的綠茶婊？」旁邊一個女生忍不住出聲，她極其嘲諷地笑了一聲：「我不知道，我只當他是朋友，都是他主動接近我的，我沒有要勾引他，都是你們誤會我，我好委屈。」

「你委屈，佳芸就不委屈嗎？」

沈酒咬唇，忍下了對方毫不客氣的羞辱。看她們的態度就知道，無論她再說什麼都不會有人相信了。

「算了。搞得好像是我們在欺負人一樣。」簡佳芸制止了她的朋友，抬頭看著她：「我已經打算和宋亦傑分手了，所以你其實也沒必要來找我談。你和那個渣男愛聊多少，愛怎麼玩，都和我沒有關係。」

＊

她原以為找簡佳芸談完後，再讓謠言慢慢平息下來，就能回到之前平靜的校園生活。

沒想到這件事會成為惡夢的開始。

她開始被孤立。以前說得上話的幾個同學紛紛對她冷淡了下來。她在班上開始變得像透明人一樣，一個人坐在座位上，沒有人和她說話。就算她主動去找別人，也會被冷漠以對或直接無視。

抽屜和書包裡開始出現一些寫滿惡毒的話的紙條和詛咒。

手機開始收到不明來電和騷擾訊息，班上同學有時會盯著她竊竊私語和訕笑。

她試圖求助班導，得到的回應卻是：「有證據嗎？他們有打你或破壞你的東西嗎？沈酒，你最近成績有點退步就是因為這個吧？你現階段應該專注於課業，不要理會這些這些無趣的小手段。你也不想讓你媽媽那麼辛苦吧？」

雖然說是這樣說，但班導還是做了表面樣子，在一天的早自習上和全班宣導了校園霸凌的危害和不要排擠同學。

那天的早自習成了沈酒難忘的絕望經歷，她永遠不會忘記老師在台上說話時，班上同學都用異樣眼光偷瞄她的那種感受。

「抓耙子。」有人小小聲說。

她終於受不了了，開始偷偷自殘。過了幾天後她意識到這樣不行，又不敢把這件事和母親說，只得私下求助心理醫生。

這就是她所面臨的境況。

＊

「直到現在，我也還是會收到不明來電和騷擾簡訊。」少女在聊天室裡說。

「別一個人硬撐著，小葛。」V喊了一聲她在聊天室的化名：「我知道你不願意把事情告訴你母親，向班導反映似乎也行不通，那你要不要考慮向學校求助？比如輔導室的老師。」

「謝謝你的建議，我會考慮的。」少女這麼回覆道。

說是這樣說，但沈酒和陸瑜都知道，她根本不會考慮。

向輔導室求助後，勢必會被上報到導師那邊，要瞞著母親就會變成不可能的事。

接下來的幾天少女就不再回訊息了，或許是課業壓力大到讓她忘了還有這個聊天室存在，又或許是社會新聞上的案件讓她對這個程式產生了牴觸心理，在這之後，聊天室便只剩下V發來的關心訊息。

「你還好嗎？是不是遇到什麼事了？怎麼都沒見到你上線？」

「如果遇到了什麼問題，我很樂意傾聽。」

「小葛，你還在嗎？我有點擔心你。」

諸如此類的訊息每隔一段時間V就發一次，她一條都沒有回。

直到今天，V發出了最新的一條訊息，時間是早上六點半，內容莫名地教人有些不寒而慄。

「我想你大概是不會再回我了，這讓我有點傷心呢。不過沒關係，我們很快就會在現實生活中見面了。小葛，祝你好運。」

看到這裡，沈酒退出了聊天軟體，陸瑜表情有些凝重，一臉沉思。

「……我猜她的個人資料可能被惡意散播到網路上了，其實要屏蔽掉這些騷擾訊息很簡單，只要在手機裡裝幾個程式設定就好。」沈酒說。

「但我們不能這麼做，這個關卡的威脅仍然是未知，這些訊息和電話也有可能是線索之一。」陸瑜沉著道：「她有開通話錄音功能嗎？」

「她沒有開，我馬上設定。」沈酒很快就開啟了通話錄音功能，又設置了讓訊息自動備份上傳到雲端，並給陸瑜開了共享權限。

「沈酒，聽好了，不要單獨行動。」陸瑜說。「每節下課我都會直接來找你，午餐和放學也是。不要落單，注意你的SAN值，最好保留一份藥直到最後。」

「我明白了。」沈酒認真地點頭。

「早自習快要開始了，加油啊。」陸瑜拍了拍他的肩膀：「我們就趁午休時一起去圖書館吧，任務還是早些完成的好。」】

＊


	45. Chapter 45

第四十五章

江九征醒來的時候，手機鬧鐘已經叫了第五回了。

他從棉被裡探出一隻手，在床頭櫃上摸索了一陣子，抓住了一邊唱歌一邊震動的手機，胡亂解鎖了螢幕後關掉鬧鐘，然後把自己悶在棉被裡，迷迷糊糊地又睡了幾分鐘，才一臉迷茫地從床上坐起身。

一看時間，早上七點半。

對了，昨晚是慶功宴，他喝了點酒，寫稿寫到凌晨才睡。今天下午原本是有課的，但教授已經在一週前提前告訴同學們他要出國開會，所以停課一次，他今天放假。

江九征下床換掉睡衣，揉了揉太陽穴，試圖從睡昏頭的狀態中清醒過來。

等等，早上七點半？他好像忘了什麼的樣子。

──今天的早餐！

江九征瞬間清醒，這個時間謝臨應該已經運動回來了，他打開房門走了出去，卻聞到了一陣從廚房飄來的烤麵包的香氣。

謝臨已經沖完澡，正坐在餐桌前泡茶，轉頭看見他後露出了微笑。

「早安。」

「早安……早餐你自己做了嗎？對不起，我睡過頭了。」江九征有些不好意思地說。

「不用介意，剛剛早餐也做了你的份，再烤一下就可以吃了。」謝臨莞爾，將茶壺裡的早餐茶分別倒到了兩個人的馬克杯裡。

「謝謝，那我先去刷牙洗臉。」江九征趕緊進浴室去打理自己。

幾分鐘後他從浴室裡走了出來，看著謝臨拿了兩個白瓷盤把早餐從烤箱裡取出，江九征拉開了椅子在餐桌另一邊坐下，在對方把烤厚片吐司放到他面前時露出了笑容：「謝謝！」

厚片吐司邊緣烤得酥脆，內裡柔軟，上面放了層火腿和玉米粒，乳酪絲在炙烤下融成了一片誘人的金黃，香氣撲鼻。

江九征小心翼翼地掰了一小片下來放進嘴裡，幸福地瞇起了眼睛：「好吃！你真厲害！」

謝臨微笑道：「謝謝。」

他拿著馬克杯，看江九征用餐刀把烤吐司切開，柔軟的莫札瑞拉乳酪沿著平整的邊緣滑下來：「很難得你起得比平常晚。昨天沒有休息好？」

江九征眨了眨眼睛，嚥下了嘴裡的一口早餐：「大概是慶功宴有點太興奮了，後來我到半夜才睡著……不過沒事，我現在精神很好。」

「那就好。」謝臨勾了勾唇，沒再多言，拿著餐刀開始切起了自己的那份吐司。

「正好今天我放假一天，晚餐做海鮮煎餅怎麼樣？」江九征躍躍欲試地問：「你下午下課後，我們一起去超市挑食材？順便叫上小鳥吧，她應該會很有興趣。」

「好啊。」謝臨微笑道：「我來和她說。對了，這週六做完志工後我和謝鳶會回家一趟，週一才回來。」

江九征愣了一下，接著微微彎唇：「嗯。我記得你們是N市人？」

「是啊，就在隔壁市，其實離學校不遠。你呢？」謝臨喝了一口紅茶後放下了手裡的瓷杯。

江九征說：「我是T市人，回去的話得搭高鐵。」

謝臨道：「在南部的話確實是比較不方便，辛苦你了。」

江九征沉默了一會兒，接著笑了笑：「其實也還好，因為我只有寒假和暑假會回去。」

謝臨聽完這話，像是察覺到了什麼似的，動作頓了一下後抬眸看向他，江九征對上了他的視線，垂下了眼簾，在謝臨提出可能會有的疑問之前，就坦然地繼續說了下去：「我爸媽在我國中時就離婚了，我媽媽現在定居在法國，一兩年才回來台灣一次；我爸爸再婚，和他現在的妻子和女兒住在一起，我偶爾會去看看他們。」

謝臨敏銳地從這段話裡聽出了他的意思。

他並沒有說出來，但語氣和表情卻都透露著這樣的訊息。

──那不是他的家。

「我很抱歉。」謝臨溫和地說：「我不是有意的。」

「沒關係，我早就已經過了會為這件事傷心的年紀了。」江九征笑了笑： 「其實我很少和別人提起這些事，能說出來的感覺還不錯。」

「如果你想說，我隨時都願意聽。」謝臨說。

「謝謝你。」江九征的眉頭舒展了些，眼神裡總算有了笑意，彎起來的眉眼顯露出幾分溫軟來。

他陷入了回憶當中，同時思考著該怎麼說：「……我爸媽都對我還不錯，生活費和零用錢沒有少給，偶爾也會發訊息關心我，所以我其實沒那麼難過。就算他們離婚了，我也還是他們的兒子。」

「嗯。」謝臨低低地應了一聲：「這點是不會變的。」

「我跟的是我媽媽，她是個設計師，現在定居在法國工作；我爸爸和阿姨住在我老家附近，我回家的時候就是住老家，偶爾會過去和他們一起吃頓飯。」

「我有印象，剛搬來的時候你說過你高中時是一個人住。」謝臨斂下眼睫看他，目光中有幾分溫柔：「你很獨立。」

「其實也沒有啦，顧棲他們家就住在我家隔壁，我的媽媽和他的媽媽是好閨蜜，所以受了他們很多照顧。剛開始一個人住的時候遇到什麼問題都會手忙腳亂，後來……」說到這裡江九征停頓了一下，像是有些走神，但他很快地就眨了眨眼睛，露出了釋然的笑容：「……後來就慢慢習慣了，人總是要長大的。」

此刻的謝臨彷彿能從這個溫柔平靜的笑容裡，看出來幾年前的江九征孤獨的影子。

他想起了之前和江九征在Y國小做志工時，眼前的人拿著一本小王子，指尖輕輕拂過書頁，目光停駐在幾句簡短的話上，悠遠又溫柔。

那時的江九征是什麼心情呢？思及至此，他的心底就像是被細針淺淺地扎了一下，又酸又軟。

有那麼一瞬間，他生出了一股在此之前從未有過的衝動。

很想要抱抱眼前的這個人。

但……還不是現在。

「不用習慣這個。」謝臨看著他，唇邊的弧度很柔和：「你曾經說過不想變成奇怪的大人，我同意你的說法，所以……偶爾當回小孩子也沒關係的。」

──可以任性，可以難過。

可以不要總那麼顧慮別人的想法。

江九征看著他，眨了眨眼睛，難以形容那一瞬間是什麼擊中了自己，也許是對方始終平靜柔和的態度，也許是那雙總注視著他的眼睛，也許是那句觸動他心弦的話。

此刻他竟然有點想哭。

但他很快就調整好了情緒，沒有露出絲毫端倪，一如往常那樣對著謝臨露出了笑容：「謝謝你，你意外地很會安慰人呢。」

這句話他說得很真誠，是發自內心的感謝，他知道謝臨明白他的意思。

「其實在這方面我也沒什麼經驗，如果能讓你覺得舒服點，我很開心。」謝臨勾了勾唇，看著兩人桌上剩的半份早餐，提醒道：「快點吃吧，再不吃的話早餐就要涼了。」

「好。」江九征拿刀切了一小塊吐司，笑著回應他：「我們五點半直接約在超市門口吧？除了海鮮煎餅的材料之外我還想買點檸檬和蜂蜜。」

「是想醃蜂蜜檸檬嗎？」謝臨輕笑一聲。「拿來泡茶很不錯。」

「對啊。」江九征語氣裡有著期待：「醃一罐我們一起喝吧？」

「沒問題。」

兩人邊吃早餐邊有一搭沒一搭地對話，分明聊的都是很日常的事情，江九征卻從中感覺到了一種奇異的溫暖。

不知不覺間時間已經從夏末過渡到了深秋，初冬很快就要來臨。以前的他總是會特別期待寒假，因為只有在過年的時候，他才能和媽媽見上一面。

在這之前的寒涼天氣，他一直都是一個人捱過去的。縱使她天天發訊息關心他，並會三不五時從法國寄來特別的禮物和衣服，到底還是缺少了一份陪伴。

而今年是不一樣的。

幾年前的孤獨的記憶正在離他遠去，現在的他並不是一個人生活。

這就足夠了。

＊

謝臨出門上課之後，江九征回房間打開了電腦，先是做完了這週教授交代的作業，再登上了他的文學網帳號，看看自己有沒有收到什麼新訊息。

挑了幾個讀者的留言回覆之後，他看起了其他關注的作者，赫然發現謝鳶就在一週前開了一篇新連載，並且維持著日更，每次更新都是驚人的七千，短短一週居然就貼了快五萬字，讓他驚嘆不已。

「小鳥，你這更新速度是開掛了嗎？」他忍不住發訊息問：「存了多久的稿啊？」

謝鳶秒回：「存稿一滴都沒有，全靠肝。紅粱大大，來拚字嗎？」

「我拚不贏你，這是我的白旗。你去找學姊吧？」江九征說。

許青琉也是個狂人，平常愛更不更極其佛系，心血來潮就直接炸個幾萬字流星雨式天女散刀，她的粉絲要麼餓著，要麼一吞就是成噸的玻璃渣，也算是在作者堆中相當特立獨行的了。

「學姊最近應該很忙吧，不吵她。」謝鳶說：「我比較想催你更。」

江九征有些無奈：「好吧，正好我今天放假，能肝出來的話就更。話說你是不是受了什麼刺激？怎麼突然開新文？」

「最近糖吃太多，靈感如泉湧，只好先肝為敬。」

「化糖分為動力啊，真了不起。」江九征敬佩。

「沒你了不起，你得化我哥為黃文。」謝鳶發來一個賊笑的表情。

江九征不明白為什麼她總能一句話把天聊死。

「寫稿去，再見。」江九征無語。

「那就晚上見。」謝鳶心情很好。

＊

【早自習很快就開始了，沈酒和陸瑜按照人物設定各自回教室去。

不幸的是副本設定的時間正好鄰近期中考，每堂課都在考試，沈酒看著一張又一張發下來的各科考卷，上面的題目無比熟悉又陌生，密密麻麻鋪滿了好幾頁，看得他差點又要掉SAN。

化學實驗流程，不會寫。國文古文默背，那是什麼東西。數學排列組合與機率，你乾脆殺了我吧。英文聽力測驗，廣播裡的男女一搭一唱，是在表演Rap嗎？

監考老師在教室裡晃來晃去，同學們個個都在奮筆疾書，沈酒坐在座位上可憐又無助地拿著筆，感覺自己和周遭格格不入。

好不容易撐到了中午，沈酒看著最後排的同學站起身來把考卷收走，差點癱軟在座位上。

他感覺自己半條命都要被考試考沒了，不愧是S級副本，總能在你意想不到的地方折磨人。

就在他瞪著課桌懷疑人生時，陸瑜很快地就來找他了。兩人一起出了教室，準備到合作社去買午餐。

陸瑜見沈酒一臉懨懨的樣子，關心道：「怎麼了？又有人寫小紙條罵你？」

沈酒哀怨道：「不，是考試。本來想好好寫的，但卻發現自己早就都把知識還給老師了……」

陸瑜說：「這樣啊？說起來我們也是一整個早上都在考試呢。」

沈酒奇道：「你都會寫嗎？」

陸瑜理直氣壯道：「當然是隨便寫啊，我是來做任務的又不是來考試的，寫那些東西多浪費時間？傻子才認真考。我交完卷後就提前去了圖書館把任務給完成了，等等你也拷貝一份吧？」

傻子沈酒：「……」

他乖乖答道：「好的，謝謝。」

不愧是個位數大佬，通關永遠直指核心。

兩個人很快到了合作社，正值午餐時間，排隊買飯的學生組成了長長的人龍。他們買好午餐後趕緊離開了這擁擠的地方，回到教學大樓去找了個僻靜的角落坐著用餐。

沈酒拿出了手機，早上因為要考試他就調成了零打擾模式，現在一解鎖，一串又一串的訊息和未接來電通知就彈了出來，全是不明號碼。

他莫名有種不太好的預感。】


	46. Chapter 46

第四十六章

【沈酒點了進去，只見裡頭一封又一封的全是騷擾訊息，內容令人極其不適。

「剛剛我看到你了耶。」配圖赫然是幾張側拍沈酒去買午餐的照片。

「怎麼都已讀不回話呢？不是很寂寞想找男人聊天才用這個軟體的嗎？」

「我一開始還不相信，沒想到你真的有用這個耶。對了，這是你吧？」

附圖是一個色情聊天網站的頁面截圖，上面全都是些年輕女孩的照片和聯絡方式，沈酒穿著學生制服的照片赫然被放在了其中一區，連同她的社群軟體帳號和手機號碼。

「你穿制服裙的樣子很性感，想在你腿間射出來。」

接著就是一串生殖器和腹肌的自拍圖。

看著這些匿名訊息，沈酒臉色有些發白，一旁的陸瑜表情也很難看。桌子上的飯菜散發著熱騰騰的香氣，此刻卻誰都沒心思去享用。

看完這些訊息後沈酒的SAN值一口氣掉了40點，他們實在是笑不出來。

這才第一天中午而已，SAN值就崩到只剩下55，連及格線都沒到，沈酒簡直不知道剩下的四十二個小時他該怎麼過。

他沒有想到這些同學的心思竟然這麼惡毒，將她的個資放到了色情網站上。

陸瑜二話不說馬上連上了該網站，點開了沈酒的頁面後直接檢舉一波。在掉SAN的影響下，她的臉色明顯蒼白了一些。

「這種騷擾訊息也太噁心了。」沈酒說：「能拍到照片就代表是我們學校的人，不知道到底是誰……」

「很難抓到。剛剛去合作社買午餐的人太多了，誰都有可能。」陸瑜冷靜道：「別看了，手機給我，你先吃飯。」

沈酒也有同樣的想法，畢竟再看下去說不定又要掉SAN。他聽話地將手機交給她，從袋子裡拿出自己的餐具：「要把他們都黑名單嗎？」

「黑單沒用，現在要辦帳號這麼簡單，你封不完的。」陸瑜說著，竟然笑了：「來而不往非禮也，我也來回些東西給他們。」

「你想幹什麼？」看著她的表情，沈酒莫名有些害怕。只見陸瑜退出了訊息頁面，打開搜尋引擎後飛快地輸入了幾個英文詞。

……Penis pain olympics？

意識到這些詞是什麼意思之後，沈酒簡直震驚得說不出話來。他瞪大眼睛，看著陸瑜開始下載圖片，然後劈里啪啦一鼓作氣發送給那些騷擾者。

「陸瑜……」他艱難地喊了她一聲，並不敢多看那些圖片一眼，剛剛光只是快速瞄了一下，他就覺得自己身上某個部位開始隱隱作痛，再多看幾秒只怕又要掉SAN。

「嗯？怎麼了小酒？」陸瑜顯然一點都沒被這些圖影響到，看起來很是愉悅，她臉上甚至還掛著笑容：「你乖乖吃飯啊，看姊姊給你報仇。」

「我只是想問問，如果那些騷擾訊息是女生發的呢？」沈酒弱弱地提問：「這些圖好像對男生比較有殺傷力。」

「你說得對，不過沒關係，這個不行我們還可以發點別的。」陸瑜換了個關鍵詞開始搜圖，輕輕鬆鬆地說：「蟑螂、蟲卵、密集恐懼症、血淋淋的屍體和內臟……總有一款能煞到他們。」

這太狠了，沈酒用又敬又懼的眼神看著她，忍不住想像了一下那些人要是在午餐時間看到這個，不知道會有什麼反應。

又或者對方是真的變態，正對著他的照片想擼一發，結果聊天室突然多出大量噁圖……

他光想都覺得有點同情，可能當場萎掉不說，怕是能把人給嚇出心理陰影。

「拜託你了陸瑜，手機還我前一定要把圖刪乾淨。」沈酒說，語氣裡餘悸猶存：「我怕我被誤傷。」

「那是當然。」陸瑜笑著喝了一口冰水果茶，繼續悠悠哉哉給對面噁圖連擊，過了幾秒後她感嘆了一聲：「啊，怎麼這麼快就封鎖我了？我還沒玩夠呢。」

沈酒：「……」您真可怕。

低頭吃了一口便當壓驚，此刻他覺得眼前的隊友看起來簡直比關卡的威脅還恐怖。

──絕對不能惹她。沈酒想。

兩人很快用完了午餐，陸瑜建議沈酒先行服藥試試效果，沈酒聽話地拿出了隨身攜帶的藥盒，就著陸瑜的指示吃了一份。

幾秒過後，沈酒的SAN值瞬間回復到了95，但顯示條卻有一小部分變成了鎖定狀態的灰色，按長度比例來看，似乎正好是那缺少的5%。

兩人對視一眼，沈酒道：「這藥會破壞血量上限……？」

陸瑜點頭：「看起來是如此。藥能讓你將SAN值瞬間回滿，但也會對上限值做出相應的破壞。目前還不知道遞減的規律，有可能是每次都破壞5%，也有可能下一次會破壞更多%數，只能等到你下次吃藥時再來確認了。」

「能瞬間回滿的話，我們是不是有點太早吃了？」沈酒有些惋惜。

「別在意，我們不能保證等會兒你回教室時會不會發生什麼掉SAN的突發事件。如果遇到的是像剛剛那樣一崩就崩40點甚至更多的，那只剩55點的你就會很危險。」

「也是，提早知道這藥的效果，我們也比較能做好心理準備。」

＊

午休時間結束後兩人便各自回到教室去，那些騷擾的人在被陸瑜反擊後暫時偃旗息鼓，沒有再起什麼風浪。下午的課和晚自習依然被滿滿的試卷所佔據，沈酒聽了陸瑜的話，直接在考卷上放飛自我，遇到選擇題就滾橡皮擦，遇到填充題就即興發揮，過了一把高中時代沒有過足的癮。

好不容易熬過了晚自習，時間已經到了晚上九點，住宿生陸瑜理所當然地選擇了護送沈酒回家。

「鬼知道那個變態殺人魔會不會趁你單獨回家時從巷子裡竄出來。」她說。

沈酒簡直不能同意她更多。有陸瑜在，他就格外地有安全感。

公車很快就到站，沈酒和她一起下了車，按照關卡灌輸給他的記憶走了回去。

陸瑜告訴他，如果想要通關這種角色扮演型的副本，那就最好照著關卡給的人物設定進行活動。像現在他們拿到的是學生的身份，那就該上課時上課，該回家時回家，千萬不要試圖逆天改命去做些違反身份設定的事。

之前就有實驗體在過這個副本時試圖逃學，覺得跑到另一個城市就能躲開變態殺人魔，結果才剛到火車站就莫名被路人NPC從月台推落，慘遭疾駛而來的火車輾斃。

「違反設定的行動會增加不必要的風險，遭遇即死事件的機率也會上升，傻子才這麼幹。」陸瑜說。「現在雖然也很危險，但至少我們知道威脅是從哪裡來的。」

沈酒深以為然。

他的家位在一幢公寓的五樓，和陸瑜道別後，他拿出鑰匙開了門，打開燈，屋內一片安靜，並不大的空間被打理得有條不紊。根據關卡給的記憶，平時他都是住在振德的學生宿舍裡，這兩天是因為母親的要求才申請回家住。

沈酒注意到屋裡的雜物並不多，幾乎只有必備的傢俱而已，讓空間顯得愈發空蕩冷清，缺少生活氣息。如果不是知道情況，他不會認為這是一個高中女生和她母親共同居住的家。

他輕輕嘆了一口氣，將制服外套在一旁的衣架上掛好，然後提著書包走回了自己房間。上完晚自習後再搭車回家，已經快要到晚上十點，他便進浴室裡簡單沖了個澡，而等他吹乾頭髮出來後，就聽到了從大門處傳來開鎖的聲音。

一個拿著公事包，身著幹練套裝的女人走了進來。她溫婉的五官和沈酒有著幾分相似，卻因不苟言笑而顯得十分嚴肅。

「媽。」沈酒順著副本的劇情叫了一聲。

「嗯，我回來了。」女人平靜的語氣聽不出喜怒。她放下了公事包，坐到了沙發上，「明天凌晨我得出國去做一個很重要的項目，大概半個月後回來。原本以為這兩天回家能和你好好談談，還特地把你從學校叫回來，沒想到公司還是很忙，我擠不出時間，那就趁現在和你說吧。」

「好的，您辛苦了。」沈酒不知道該說些什麼，有些侷促地移開目光。

「你們班導前幾天打給我，說你的成績最近有點不穩定。」沈母說：「這是怎麼一回事？」

此話一出，沈酒心裡便是咯噔一聲。他看到自己的SAN值又開始搖搖欲墜。

「我……」沈酒決定不管三七二十一，先道歉再說：「我很抱歉，最近不知道為什麼有點失眠，所以學習狀況不太好，我會趕快調整好的。」

「失眠？是因為壓力大嗎？」沈母問。

「可能吧……」沈酒低下頭。此刻他內心正在掙扎，猶豫著要不要將自己被霸凌和患上憂鬱症的事情跟她說。眼前的這個女人，僅僅是短短幾分鐘的相處就讓他感覺到喘不過氣，雖然表面上關係是如此，但她們之間的氣氛與其說是母女，更像是獨裁的君王和對她言聽計從的臣，或是判官和被她捉拿問審的犯人。

他從她眼裡感覺不到任何溫暖。指尖動了動，下意識抓緊了袖口，沈酒想，她甚至不關心為什麼女兒會在夏天裡穿著長袖睡衣。

沈酒抿了抿唇，最後還是不敢賭。他拿不準她母親的態度，也無法預料她在知道這件事之後的反應。要是貿然攤牌，一個弄不好SAN值暴跌的話他哭都沒地方哭，還是先靜觀其變比較好。

就在下一秒，他的預感被證實了。

「這世界上誰沒有壓力？每個人都是這樣過來的。」沈母沉下了嗓音，冷冷地說：「你覺得自己很辛苦嗎？」

「……」沈酒不敢答話，只能絕望地看著自己的SAN值開始一點一點往下降。

「我也很辛苦啊，我一個人要撫養你長大。」她像是想起了什麼不愉快的回憶似的，眼神一瞬間變得極其瘋狂，聲音卻是平靜的壓抑：「和那個垃圾離婚之後，我甚至曾經想過要帶著你去死，你知道嗎？」

沈酒感覺到他的身體正在不受控制地開始微微顫抖。

「而我之所以選擇活下來，都是為了你啊，小酒。我們怎麼能便宜那對狗男女呢？」沈母的聲音放得溫柔了一些，明明是慈愛的語氣，沈酒卻聽得背脊發寒：「你要證明我是對的，你要成為一個有出息的孩子。」

「我這麼用心栽培你，你不會讓媽媽失望的，對嗎？」

沈酒只得強壓下內心的驚駭，順從地回答道：「……我知道，媽媽。」

「好孩子。」沈母看著女兒低眉順眼的樣子，總算是滿意了，她從沙發上起身：「我去收拾明天出差的行李，你也早點睡吧。」

「媽媽晚安。」沈酒目送著她回到主臥，門關上的瞬間，他緩緩吐出了一口氣，放鬆肢體讓自己癱軟在沙發上，一滴冷汗順著額角滑落下來。

僅僅是短短幾分鐘的談話，就讓他的SAN值從95一路暴跌到只剩下25。起初沈母吐露家庭情況時還只是緩步下降，最後那個看似溫柔的問句卻給了他一個大暴擊，讓SAN值直線血崩，一口氣就掉了50點。

一句話就要了他和陸瑜半條命。果真是溫柔刀才最見骨。

沈酒回到房間去，鎖上門，掏出手機和陸瑜匯報了方才的狀況後關了大燈，就著小夜燈服下了睡前的藥讓SAN值回復到95，接著便上床就寢。

如果是按照著關卡的要求服藥，似乎就不會被破壞血量上限。

第一天就要過去了，只要再撐一下就行。他這麼想著，很快就在安眠藥的作用下閉上了眼睛。】


	47. Chapter 47

第四十七章

【第二天早上，沈酒照舊搭公車到振德上課。

陸瑜一樣早就待在校門口不遠處等他，兩人一同走了進去，經過警衛室時警衛笑瞇瞇地和他們打了招呼，兩人禮貌性地予以回應。

振德的警衛先生和學生們關係還不錯，雖然長得身材魁梧又滿臉橫肉，看起來十分不好惹，但他在同學們到學校時都會面帶笑容地和大家說早安。

尤其是對女學生，每當女孩們走進校門口時，他臉上的笑總是格外燦爛。

兩人進了教學大樓，找了個小角落又聊了一會兒後才各自進教室。接下來的活動和昨天一模一樣，早自習、上課、下課、考試、午餐，沈酒安安靜靜地在班上當一個沒人搭理的邊緣人，只待在座位上看自己的書，SAN值竟然就這麼平穩地維持到了下午。

他安安穩穩地度過了第二天的大半時光，明明SAN值都沒掉應該是一件值得高興的事，沈酒卻隱隱覺得不安。

事情會這麼順利嗎？

放學前的最後一節自習課，他的預感被驗證了，S級副本果然不可能讓他這麼輕鬆就過。

班導把他叫到了辦公室，辦公桌上攤著好幾張他的考卷，正是昨天沈酒隨意填答的那些。

沈酒為昨天那放飛自我的行為付出了極其慘重的代價。

他站在導師辦公室裡，在其他老師和同學的圍觀下被整整痛罵了一節課。班導甚至在他的面前撥了電話給沈母，更慘的是簡佳芸那幫人正巧來辦公室領他們班的作業簿，幾個女生清楚地將沈酒挨罵的樣子盡收眼底，看向他的目光裡充滿了嘲諷和幸災樂禍。

下課鐘聲的響起解救了沈酒，班導總算停下了對他的數落，讓他回教室去。

沈酒才剛走到門口，就看到那幫女生正一邊發下大家的作業簿，一邊嘻嘻哈哈地和其他同學說他在辦公室裡挨罵的事。

「數學只考二十幾分，笑死人了，憑一己之力拉低我們班平均……」

「讀書不行，勾引男人倒是很行，這下遭報應了吧？看她被班導罵真的超爽的。」

「你怎麼這麼壞啊？講這麼大聲，等等又有人要告狀說我們霸凌她……」

＊

從教室裡出來之後，沈酒渾渾噩噩地往上走，不知不覺就到了七樓。

振德的教學空間只分布在一到五樓，六樓是實驗室，而七樓是校史講堂和存放舊資料的地方，平時鮮有人至。沈酒一個人上了樓，只見到緊閉的校史講堂和空蕩蕩的走廊。露天的天臺邊緣圍著一圈高度及腰的石欄杆，他走了過去，一抬頭就望見了天空。

他意識到自己的狀態有些奇怪，但卻無力抵抗。只剩下10的SAN值鮮紅地在他視角的左上方閃爍著，像是某種警告。

通關所剩時限仍在一分一秒減少當中，從最初的47：59：57到現在的12：09：03，不知不覺間時間竟然已經過了大半。

好累。沈酒閉上眼睛，這是他目前唯一的想法。

各式各樣的情緒和記憶在腦海中紛擾而過，沈母的要求、同儕的排擠、老師的冷漠，還有無止盡的匿名的惡意。

她曾經想過：為什麼是我？

受到了無妄之災，被莫名的傷害，從最開始的憤怒委屈到後來的麻木，一直到現在，原本的疑問也已經不再具有意義了。沒有為什麼，也不是她做錯了什麼需要被懲罰，只是這樣的不幸恰好發生在她身上而已。

這個世界上痛苦的人實在是太多了，且大多時候的傷害都來得毫無緣由。也許只是好玩，也許是因為自私，又或者是更加複雜的嫉妒或憤恨的情感。每個人手裡都拿著武器，我們所擁有的其實只是選擇權。

溫柔的人選擇收起利刃，普通人謹慎地握著武器，而極端者出手傷人。

僅此而已。

沈酒走到天台的圍欄旁，低頭向下望。從七樓高的地方看過去，底下的人流鼎沸和車水馬龍都變得像是微縮模型一般，無比渺小。

如果從這裡掉下去的話，一切就都會結束。

關卡會通關失敗，他將再也見不到賀燐，也無法回到現實世界。

他忽然想起了賀燐說起他喜歡的人時的溫柔表情。

他本以為自己可以遠遠地看著的，但到最後還是覺得不甘心。

一直以來壓抑著的情緒瞬間潰堤，讓他在不知不覺間淚流滿面。沈酒分不清楚此刻的感覺究竟是酸澀疼痛還是強烈的不甘願，抑或者也有不捨，只低著頭放任眼淚無聲地掉落。

「你在做什麼！」

耳邊突然傳來一聲熟悉的怒喝，一隻溫暖的手扣上了他的手臂，不由分說地將他從欄杆邊給拽了回來，手法十分暴力，扯得沈酒都差點摔倒在地。

他狼狽地用手撐著地板，半跪在地上，呆呆地仰頭望著拽了他一把的人，臉上還殘留著淚痕。

「……陸瑜？」他恍恍惚惚地說。

陸瑜的狀態比他好不了多少，只見她的臉色蒼白得可怕，半扶著牆氣喘吁吁，表情十分難看。

對了，她的生命值和他的SAN值是同步的。沈酒恍然間意識到這件事，他現在這個樣子，她當然也好不到哪去。

──他拖累了陸瑜。

出乎他的意料，陸瑜沒再多說什麼，她調整了一下呼吸，一隻手拿著他的書包，從裡頭翻出了水瓶，不由分說地塞他手裡：「吃藥。」

沈酒乖乖地接過，卻沒有馬上服藥，而是低下頭和她道歉：「……對不起。」

「為什麼要道歉？」陸瑜笑了一下，平靜地說：「沈酒，這不是你的錯。」

她低啞的聲音彷彿有著安定的魔力，一聽此話，沈酒的情緒更加收不住了，複雜的情感和不斷上湧的愧疚讓他控制不住地眼淚直落，只能哽咽地說：「我不知道，我……」

「你只是被關卡設定影響了而已，不要太在意，這個受害者無論是誰來當都會受不了的，你已經做得很好了。」陸瑜柔聲說，她蹲了下來，從制服褲口袋裡拿出了一包紙巾遞給他：「想哭就哭吧，沒事的。」

沈酒點點頭，深呼吸了一口氣調整情緒，然後接過紙巾擦掉眼淚，打開水瓶迅速把藥吞了下去。

「其實大概不只是因為關卡的設定。」沈酒安靜了一會兒後說，自嘲地笑了笑，嗓音裡還帶著鼻音：「可能也有我自己的原因。真是的，我也太丟臉了……」

剛剛吞下去的藥很快就見效了，他的SAN值一口氣回升到了90，陸瑜的狀態也肉眼可見地好了很多，她的臉色很快就恢復成健康的紅潤，吐息也平緩了下來。

與此同時，他的SAN值上限又有5%被染成了灰色，他知道陸瑜的血量肯定也是如此。

「不介意的話我可以當你的聽眾。把煩惱說出來或許會好一點？」

「謝謝，但請讓我想想該怎麼說。」

陸瑜輕輕地笑了笑，眼神柔和，靜靜地等著沈酒說。

從剛才那混亂的狀態中掙脫出來後，沈酒的眼神變得清明許多，他抿了抿唇猶豫了一下，最後還是下了決心。

雖然才剛認識陸瑜不久，但他心底卻有種莫名的直覺，告訴他眼前的同伴是個值得他信任的人，無論是性命還是信仰都能毫無保留地託付的那種。

沈酒從心底模糊地閃過了一點異樣的感覺，就好像他和陸瑜已經是多年好友……但那樣的念頭卻很快消逝無蹤。他在心底笑著搖頭，駁斥了這一絲荒謬的預感。

他們才剛透過賀燐認識而已，哪裡來的這種錯覺呢。

雖然說是這樣說，沈酒還是決定任性地相信直覺一次，將他一直以來都壓在心底的沉重情感，說出來和她一起分擔。

「陸瑜，你能不能先答應我不要告訴他？」沈酒問。

他的眼睛很清澈，眼尾還帶著紅。分明用的是副本裡的外表，陸瑜卻依稀覺得自己看見的是他原本的樣子。

沈酒沒有說是誰，陸瑜卻一瞬間明白了他所指涉的對象。

「好，我不告訴他。」陸瑜笑了，一時之間沒忍住逗弄對方的心思：「要不要和我打勾勾？」

「這個就不用了。」沈酒的神色帶上了幾分羞赧。

他移開了目光，看向天臺外的藍天，輕聲說：「我只是想說，我很喜歡他，就這樣而已。」

寥寥幾個字，陸瑜卻聽得心底泛上一片酸軟。

她知道那是沈酒的真心。即使沒有體會過這樣的情感，但僅僅是看著眼前的這個人，陸瑜就覺得自己好像能共感到那份溫柔又虔誠的心情。

從以前到現在都是如此。

不著痕跡地勾了勾唇，她決定推好友一把。

「喜歡的話就努力去爭取吧。」她笑著說：「我支持你，小酒。」

「……欸？」沈酒愣了。

他看著陸瑜，不是很能理解她的反應：「可是他不是已經有了喜歡的人了嗎？」

被這麼一問，陸瑜這才想起之前她和賀燐在沈酒面前的表演，於是愣了一下。只見沈酒繼續說：「而且喜歡他是我自己的事，我不想因此造成他的困擾，更不想弄到最後連朋友都沒得做。」

「你可真容易滿足。」陸瑜笑了，語調有些上揚：「但是，不試試看怎麼知道結果？說不定你能打動他呢？」

沈酒搖了搖頭：「如果他已經有了交往對象的話，我是不會做破壞別人感情的事的。」

「這你就放心吧，我敢打包票。」陸瑜說：「你還是有資格去爭一爭的。」  
  
她低啞的聲音極具煽動力：「你不想陪在他身邊，和他一起去看看外面的世界嗎？」

「但你不是說過他有老公嗎。」沈酒有些動搖，語氣裡帶著點不確定：「就是那個首領……」

陸瑜：「……」怎麼好像搞得她在煽動沈酒去當小三一樣？

她頓了一下，毫無心理負擔地就把鍋甩給了賀燐：「這個我一時半會的也解釋不清楚，應該由他本人來說會比較好。總之我能向你保證一件事，就是你可以放心去追他，沒有人會和你搶。」

沈酒被她信誓旦旦的語氣唬得一愣一愣：「……？？？」

「上吧，小酒。我支持你。」陸瑜笑著對他眨了眨眼睛。「我們無法保證自己的明天，每一個副本都有可能是最後一個，就算最後成功升上十級出去了，外頭的世界也多得是無法預料的事。」

像是想到了什麼讓人懷念的事一樣，陸瑜眼神裡的傷感一閃而過，但她很快就又露出了堅定的笑容：「所以你一定要去做所有想做的事情，不要給自己留遺憾。」

這話她像是說給沈酒聽，也像是說給自己聽一樣。沈酒莫名被她的情緒感染了，安靜了一會兒後眨了眨眼睛，對著她伸出了手，比出一個拉勾的手勢。

「這個我答應你。」他微笑著說。「我和你打勾勾。」】


	48. Chapter 48

【溫馨的談心時間結束後，兩人很快地整理好情緒，開始討論起副本的事。

「我剛剛被班導訓了一頓。」沈酒說：「因為成績退步的關係被叫去辦公室罵，正巧班上的那幾個女生也在，我回教室後聽見了她們的冷嘲熱諷，SAN值就暴跌了。」

陸瑜嘆了一口氣：「我大概能想像那是什麼情形……辛苦你了。」

沈酒繼續說：「SAN值跌到10以後我的感覺就變得很奇怪，好像身體被人操控了一樣，完全不知道自己在做什麼。」他回憶了一下：「感覺很難受，有點呼吸困難，腦子裡一片混亂，只想得到解脫。如果不是你拉住我，我可能會真的想要跳下去。陸瑜，謝謝你。」

他的道謝很真誠，不只是因為陸瑜救了他的命，還有剛剛他們所經歷的談話。

陸瑜笑了：「謝什麼呢？這是我應該做的。」接著她思考了一下：「看來10是一個危險值啊，那你要好好注意，盡量把SAN值維持在安全範圍內，如果跌到2、30時就很緊急了。」

沈酒明白她的意思。通關前夕才是副本中最危險的時刻，若是掉以輕心，只怕怎麼死的都不知道。

殺人魔還未露面，網路上的騷擾和威脅未曾停止，學校裡危機四伏，就連家都不是一個安全的地方。

「……我是不是應該馬上回宿舍裡，鎖好門窗躲到明天早上六點半最保險？」沈酒苦笑。

「不，副本不會給你這樣的漏洞鑽。」陸瑜搖頭：「消極通關者往往會死得特別慘，建議你別試。」

「我知道，我也就想想而已。」沈酒說：「我只是突然想到了一個問題。我們的副本是真實存在的嗎？」他低頭，看著自己手腕上深深淺淺的劃痕：「我們通關之後，她會怎麼樣？」

陸瑜垂眸，牽動了一下嘴角：「好問題。就我所知……是，也不是。」

這個世界上相似的事情天天都在上演。虛幻源自於現實，而現實又創造出虛幻。

「我們離開之後副本會重置，作出部分元素調整，然後等待其他實驗體挑戰通關。她可能會活下去，也有可能會死亡，這部分就不是我們所能干預的了。」

「我明白你的意思。」沈酒說：「我只是想，如果時間再長一點，也許我們有可能救她。」

陸瑜淡淡地回答：「……或許吧。」

沈酒笑了笑，不再多言。

他心裡很清楚，他和陸瑜為完成后羿的任務而來，兩人在這個小小的副本世界中都僅是過客。

只是這段時間裡的身歷其境讓他很難不受影響。

會想要幫助她掙脫泥潭，讓做了錯事的人得到應有的懲罰，想讓她從此沐浴在陽光下，不用再躲在房間裡數著手腕上的割痕，也不用再獨自走上無人的七樓，倚在欄杆邊渴求墜落和解脫。

很多時候自殺解決的只是一個人的痛苦，世界照常運轉，其他人也有各自的生活要過。人和人之間的悲喜總不相通，會因為一條生命的逝去而留下傷口的，也都只有最親密和重視的人而已。

沒人值得你用自己的死亡來懲罰。雖然不知道能不能傳達，沈酒還是在心底小聲地對她說。

這世上多得是不用付出代價的壞事。受到了傷害的人，絕對有選擇不原諒的權利。

不要原諒他們，儘管用盡全力去痛恨，甚至是想辦法報復也可以。

但請你放過你自己。

＊

接下來的晚自習，沈酒和陸瑜商量過後決定先不回教室。

再和簡佳芸那幫人待在一起兩小時，鬼知道他的SAN值會崩成什麼樣。沈酒決定先和班導說一聲，然後再去輔導室找諮商老師聊聊，混過這段時間。

陸瑜則按照人設回教室去上高二的晚自習，等到自習結束後再和沈酒會合。

兩人商定後，陸瑜便陪著沈酒走到綜合大樓去。振德的輔導室位在二樓，諮商空間顯得十分敞亮，甚至還附設了幾間小休息室。

他們到的時候裡頭只有兩個老師在，一男一女，男的十分年輕，長相斯文俊秀；女的則稍有年紀，目光沉靜。

「兩位同學有什麼事嗎？」女老師問。

「我想要做心理諮商。」沈酒說。「請問現在可以嗎？還是我需要預約……」

「我看看，高一9班的沈同學是嗎？」女老師看了一眼他繡在胸前的學號和姓名，很快地給了回覆：「可以的，你們班導剛和我確認過了。」

「那我就先回去上課了，我是陪她來的。」陸瑜見輔導老師點頭後便和沈酒交換了一個眼神：「謝謝老師。小酒，晚自習結束後見。」

沈酒笑著朝她點了點頭，目送著陸瑜走出了輔導室。

「那我們登記完後就去裡面的諮商室談吧，你是第一次來吧，可以叫我呂老師，那邊那位是鄒老師。」女老師對他笑了一下，沈酒便乖乖地照著她說的話做，登記完學生資料後跟著她進了諮商室。

諮商室布置得十分溫馨，就像是小型的休息室。裡頭設有柔軟的沙發、投影布幕、茶几，甚至還有小冰箱和點心櫃，角落一座大型魚缸裡幾尾鮮豔的熱帶魚正緩緩游動，碧綠的水草隨波蕩漾，在燈光下格外好看。沙發旁的矮櫃上擺著臺擴香儀，整個諮商室都瀰漫著令人放鬆的草木香。

呂老師拿了些茶點擺在茶几上，示意他可以隨意取用，接著便和他在沙發上坐定。

「來吧，無論什麼事都可以和老師說。」呂老師笑了笑。

「我……我被班上同學欺負了。」沈酒咬了咬唇，直接全部說了出來：「我覺得我沒有辦法再正常上學了，課業也因此大受影響，每天都過得很痛苦。」

他回想起剛剛從七樓望下去那一瞬間的心情：「……我甚至想死。」

「辛苦你了。」女老師平靜地說：「待在這樣的環境下，你一定很難受。能說說嗎？你的同學為什麼要欺負你？找出問題的根源，或許就能解決你的困擾。」

沈酒便將宋亦傑和簡佳芸的事向她說了，當然用的是代稱，沒有直接說出對方的名字。

「……我明白了，所以是他們誤會了你，沒有給你澄清的機會。那麼，你現在的想法是什麼呢？除此之外，你還有沒有其他可能的壓力源？還有哪些事是讓你不開心的？」

那可真是多得數不清了。

沈酒一一地回答她提出的問題，從家庭狀況講到同儕關係，明明才對話沒多久，他卻覺得莫名疲憊。

「就這樣而已嗎？你還有沒有其他想法？全部說出來，我再看看怎麼幫你。」

「我……應該沒有了，就這些。」

「嗯，我大致上瞭解了。你認為自己完成不了母親的期望，也覺得自己的課業和人際關係都是一團糟，那現階段的你有沒有什麼特別的目標？」呂老師拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口，平靜地問。

在聽完沈酒的講述之後，她的神態和表情都沒有任何波動。就好像沈酒所說的這些，在她眼裡只是點微不足道的小煩惱。

「我不知道。」沈酒茫然道。

「怎麼會不知道呢？」呂老師笑了笑：「你沒有想做的事嗎？可以回想一下做哪些事會讓你感到愉快，或者你想要逃避哪些事，這些應該能說得出來吧？」

「我不想上學，不想讀書。」沈酒誠實道。

「為什麼？」呂老師問：「是因為上述那些事讓你對學校有了不好的印象嗎？」

「……」沈酒覺得他們似乎進入了某種鬼打牆的迴圈。

他幾乎是疲於奔命地在應付呂老師丟出的十萬個為什麼，一遍又一遍地重覆和她解釋自己遇到的爛事和面臨的壓力，一次又一次把未癒的傷口撕開。

十分鐘過後，他的SAN值便被連環的「為什麼」攻擊給磨掉了十點。沈酒心底隱隱地產生了後悔的情緒，他想都沒想過來個輔導室混時間也能掉SAN。

他以有點嘴饞當作藉口，拿起了茶几上的一個仙貝低著頭小口小口地啃，爭取著休息時間。呂老師安靜地看著他吃，氣氛便陷入了有些尷尬的沉默當中。

就在這時，諮商室外傳來了輕敲門板的聲音，鄒老師拿著個茶壺走了進來，對沈酒微笑道：「我剛泡了熱茶，要不要喝一點？」

「好的，謝謝老師。」沈酒乖巧地答道。

接著鄒老師便轉頭對呂老師說：「呂老師，剛剛有電話打來輔導室說要找你。似乎是很急的事情，你要不要先回撥給對方？」

呂老師愣了一下，看了沈酒一眼：「可是她……」

沈酒趕緊道：「我沒關係的，老師您快去吧。」

呂老師點了點頭，快步走出了諮商室。

鄒老師走到茶几前，拿了個瓷杯替沈酒斟茶。他才剛倒好沒多久，呂老師就急急忙忙地打開諮商室的門，探頭進來：「鄒銘，我家裡出了點急事得回去處理，這……」她尷尬地看了沈酒一眼：「沈同學，真不好意思，可能得麻煩你另外約時間了。」

「我沒關係，老師您先去忙。」沈酒道。

「呂老師你放心吧，這裡就交給我。」鄒老師笑了一下。

「謝了鄒銘，那就拜託你了，明天請你吃飯。」呂老師關上門，匆匆忙忙地收拾完東西後便離開了。

諮商室裡又回復到一片靜默。

沈酒看著眼前的年輕男老師，他的外表相當溫和，長相也算得上俊秀，照理來說應該相當容易就能博取他人的好感，尤其是女學生。

但沈酒的直覺卻告訴他，這人或許並不像外表看上去那樣。

「你好，沈同學。我叫鄒銘，隨便你怎麼稱呼。」鄒銘坐到了他對面，對他笑了笑，動作和神態看起來都相當自然：「如果你需要找人聊聊，我可以當你的傾聽者。」

「謝謝鄒老師。其實我剛剛已經和呂老師講很多了，但……」沈酒心裡警鐘大響，他可不想再被十萬個為什麼連環轟炸：「我已經不知道該說什麼了。」

「沒關係的，你想講就講，不想說的那就不要說。」面對他的委婉拒絕，鄒銘並沒有生氣，只微笑道：「想靜一靜也沒關係，就當成是來這裡放鬆吧，老師會陪你的。」

「……謝謝老師。」沈酒見他這麼好說話，稍稍放下了心。

兩人隨意地對話，有一搭沒一搭，聊學校、聊哪牌零食好吃、聊諮商室角落裡的魚缸，沈酒就在不知不覺間慢慢地放鬆下來。

配著茶點，沈酒很快就喝完了一整杯茶。

鄒銘並不像呂老師那樣讓他有咄咄逼人的感受，他相當照顧沈酒的想法，並不主動要求他把所有事都說出來。

「你所說的煩惱，我不一定能幫得上忙。但說出來總是會好一些的，至少不用再自己一個人面對。」鄒銘溫柔地說：「身為老師，我會盡力提供幫助，也會陪著你。」

這樣的話好像也曾經有人對他說過。沈酒莫名覺得熟悉，但卻怎麼想也想不起來。強烈的既視感和一種莫名其妙的預感讓他神經緊繃起來，下意識握緊了拳頭。

「怎麼了？」鄒銘注意到他細微的表情變化，關心地問道。

「沒什麼，我只是覺得這段話好像有點熟悉。好像也曾經有人對我這麼說過。」

「是朋友嗎？」鄒銘笑著說，沈酒正好低著頭努力思考，沒有注意到他的眸色稍稍暗了下來：「那他一定很關心你，也很想幫助你。」

「……嗯。」沈酒心不在焉地答道。

「說起來，我以前遇到過的幾個女學生也有和你差不多的煩惱。」鄒銘見他無意在此事上多談，立刻轉移了話題：「我這裡有部相關的影片，有機會的話可以放給你看看。」

「好的，謝謝鄒老師。」

「晚自習的時間也差不多要結束了呢。你等會兒有什麼特別的安排嗎？」

沈酒搖了搖頭，窗外的天色已經暗了下來，他隨即感覺到一股深重的疲倦自身體內部上湧：「我打算和朋友一起回宿舍。」

「這樣啊。」鄒銘微笑答道：「那麼今天的諮商時間就到這裡，我去外面拿登記單，等會兒你簽完名確認離開時間就可以了。」說完他便走出了諮商室。

「謝謝鄒老師。」 

不對勁。

沈酒注意到自己的精神變得有些渙散，眼皮重逾千斤，止不住的疲憊感將他淹沒，讓他連移動身體都很困難。

這是怎麼回事。沈酒勉力保持著清醒，看著鄒銘推門進來，將單子和筆放到了他眼前，微笑道：「簽個名吧，沈同學。」

「……」沈酒強撐著簽完了名，向鄒銘道謝之後便想離開，當他正準備站起身來時卻突然眼前一黑，重新摔回了柔軟的沙發上。

「怎麼回事，我……」他不敢置信地想要起身，卻發現四肢全都不聽使喚。

他對上了鄒銘滿含笑意的眼睛，頓時寒毛直豎。

──是那杯茶。那杯鄒銘親自給他斟的茶。他大意了！

眼前溫文儒雅的年輕男人在他眼中陡然變了樣子，變得極其駭人。面對著沈酒惶惑的眼神，鄒銘只是微笑道：「如果很累的話就不要硬撐著，睡一會兒吧。」

縱使有著強烈的危機感在迫使他維持清醒，沈酒的身體卻還是逐漸被不可抗的藥物侵襲，他的感官開始變得遲鈍。

意識快要沈進黑暗深淵的時候，他腦子裡莫名閃過了聊天紀錄裡的V。電光石火間他才恍然意識到剛才的那點既視感是從何而來，但卻為時已晚。

沈酒半睜著眼睛，看著鄒銘在走出諮商室時關掉了燈，視線陡然一片大暗。接著門板被關上，阻絕了外頭的最後一絲光線，緊接著響起了落鎖的聲音。

他很快就失去了知覺。】


	49. Chapter 49

第四十九章

【晚自習結束的鐘聲響完後沒過多久，陸瑜便來到了輔導室。

「鄒老師好，我來接沈酒回宿舍。」陸瑜對鄒銘說，掃視了一圈後疑惑道：「請問她和另一個諮商老師談完了嗎？」

鄒銘露出了不解的神情：「半小時前就談完了，呂老師有急事所以先行離開，沈同學在諮商結束後就自己回宿舍了。」

陸瑜蹙眉：「……她自己回去了？」

鄒銘微笑道：「是啊，你可以看一下那邊的登記表，上面應該有離開時間和簽名。」

陸瑜拿過登記表一看，果不其然，上面註記著沈酒已經於半小時前離開輔導室，簽名確認的字跡也確實是他本人的，造不得假。

她飛快地拿出手機撥電話給沈酒，對方的手機明明沒有關機，卻無人接聽，發出去的訊息也一則都沒有被回覆。

陸瑜蹙起了眉：「謝謝鄒老師，那我就先回去宿舍找她了。」

「嗯，我正好也要準備下班了。」鄒銘微笑道。「同學再見。」

陸瑜出了綜合大樓，期間她仍然聯繫不上沈酒。唯一能讓她安心的就是兩人聯動的SAN和生命值仍維持在85，這說明了沈酒現在狀態還不錯，至少沒有受傷或遭到什麼精神刺激。

時間是晚上九點多，距離通關只剩下九個多小時。

她必須趕快找到他。】

＊ 

傍晚五點半，江九征和謝家兄妹一起準時出現在了超市門口。

三個人拿了購物推車後便按照著江九征列出的材料清單兵分二路進行採買。謝臨到另一邊的貨架和食物區採購，江九征和謝鳶則到生鮮區去挑選海鮮。

「我看看，蝦仁、透抽……」謝鳶拿起一盒又一盒的海產仔細比對，旁邊的江九征正拿著撈勺往塑膠袋裡裝蛤蜊，裝了差不多的量後便收了手，將袋子封好後放進了購物車。

「選好了嗎？」江九征湊過去看：「各拿一盒就夠了。」

「嗯。」謝鳶笑了笑，將兩盒生鮮放到了推車裡：「我突然有些感嘆。」

「什麼感嘆？」

謝鳶看著遠處正提著購物籃向他們走來的謝臨，「和你住在一起之後，我哥變得好有生活氣息。」

「……生活氣息？」江九征似懂非懂地重複了一遍。「謝臨本來不就是這樣的嗎？」

「我和我哥在家時都十指不沾陽春水的。」謝鳶感嘆：「認識你之後做的家務大概比我們兩個活的二十年加起來都多。」

「說起來我今天不小心睡過頭了，早餐還是他做的呢。」江九征笑了：「不知道你們是怎麼想的，至少我自己是如此。我在做這些事時心裡都很充實，因為知道自己正在認真生活。」

「我哥做早餐給你吃？」謝鳶眼神忽然變得有些難以言喻：「他在家從沒做過，你大概是第一個吃到的人。」

「那我很榮幸？」江九征看她一臉難以置信的表情，笑了出來。

「……」謝鳶看著他，忍住了嘆氣的衝動。

謝臨就在這時走了過來，將購物籃裡的東西都放到推車裡。裡頭有麵粉、蜂蜜、檸檬，還有洋蔥和胡蘿蔔。

謝鳶看著他，緩緩地說：「……哥，我總覺得可以從你的現在，看到你以後成家立業的樣子。」

「你又在想什麼啊？」謝臨笑了。

成家立業。旁觀著謝家兄妹的對話，江九征不由自主地陷入了思考和想像當中。

他們現在是大學生，而畢業後有同學會選擇繼續讀研究所或出國留學，也有人打算直接出社會工作。江九征自己並沒有讀研的打算，對他來說，大學生活就是求學的最後階段。

在這之後他就是一個獨立的大人了。

畢業以後，謝臨和他就不會再住在一起了吧。他們會有各自的工作，也許還會找男女朋友。謝臨可能會結婚，會生小孩，會……

到那個時候，他們還會有聯繫嗎。還是會像所有畢業之後就漸行漸遠的朋友一樣，羈絆日復一日被時間消磨。

思及至此，他莫名有些難過。說不上這樣的情緒是從何而來，但在感受到的時候，他只覺得心裡悶得慌。

「九征？」

就在這時，謝臨的聲音將他拉回了現實。江九征回過神來，只見兩人都正盯著他，謝鳶一臉好奇道：「學長，你在發什麼呆啊？」

「啊、沒什麼。」江九征有些不好意思：「我只是在想成家立業這四個字。」

「你想成家立業？」謝鳶驚道：「你的人生規劃進度居然這麼快嗎……不對，要說立業的話你好像已經立了？」

江九征是文學網人氣作者，出版了商業誌也參加過一些書展活動，如果他打算以此為事業目標，那麼他確實已經做到了。

接著問題來了。

謝鳶笑了起來，眼神裡滿滿的不懷好意，她八卦地問：「快說說看，你想和誰成家？對象是誰？我認識嗎？」

「……」

「你臉紅了你知道嗎？」面對江九征的裝死，謝鳶變得更加興致勃勃：「這個反應，看來心裡有人了啊。」

「沒有，不是，你別瞎說。」江九征否認三連：「我就只是隨便想想。誰沒想過要成家立業呢！」

「我只是在想謝臨和你，以及我自己的未來會是什麼樣子。」

「那你想像中的樣子，是什麼樣的？」謝臨問。

江九征下意識抬頭對上他的眼睛，只見那雙深潭一樣的眼裡正含著輕淺的笑意。

「我覺得你一定會找到一個好對象。」他說。「事業肯定也會很成功，畢竟你那麼優秀。」

「是嗎？借你吉言。」謝臨輕笑了一聲。

不知道為什麼，江九征覺得謝臨的眼神好像變得幽深了些。但他很快就將這歸於錯覺，接著看向了謝鳶：「小鳥的話事業應該也會很成功，但成家的話……總覺得有點難以想像。」

「我也這麼想。」謝臨看了謝鳶一眼。

「……等一下，你們什麼意思？」謝鳶難以置信道：「是在說我嫁不出去嗎？」

「也不是，就是很難想像你談戀愛的樣子。」江九征誠實道。

「算了，不說我了！」謝鳶說：「那你自己呢？」

「我不知道，畢竟未來誰也說不準。」江九征說：「我可能會去法國找我媽媽，也有可能留在台灣。」

「法國好啊，帥哥多到不行。」謝鳶同意道：「說不定你能來場豔遇，歐洲人簡直有種族優勢，身高就不說了，看看那浪漫的白皮膚藍眼睛……啊，如果你以後遇到了法國帥哥，絕對不可以獨享！也要介紹一些給我認識知道嗎？」

江九征被她這通搶白弄得無語至極，一時之間竟沒發現她這話裡有什麼不對，只以無言的表情望著她。

謝臨看著他們兩個，神色若有所思。

「好了，我們快去結帳吧。該買的應該都買了？」半推半就地答應了謝鳶的胡攪蠻纏之後，江九征說著，推著推車就往櫃檯走。

「你今天不買零食啊？」謝鳶問。「之前和你來你不都買整車的？」

「謝臨上次幫我買的還剩很多，吃完再買。」江九征笑道。

「豈有此理！」謝鳶感覺自己又被狗糧噎了一口，差點呼吸不過來：「我哥就從沒幫我買過零食！你到底拿下了多少他的第一次？」

「小鳥，你能不能慎選用詞？」江九征很無奈。

「仔細想起來的話，的確是不少。」謝臨就在這時忽然說道：「第一次和人同居、第一次做菜……都是和你一起。」

他垂眸看過去的眼神帶著點笑意：「對我來說是很新奇的體驗，感覺還不錯。」

「那我很榮幸。」江九征莫名有些不好意思：「今後還請多多指教。」

謝鳶：「……」這兩個人到底有沒有把我放在眼裡？

有一束光，那瞬間，是什麼痛得刺眼。

她感覺自己要窒息了。

「哥，你對我好像都沒這麼好。」她試探地問：「我還是你親妹嗎？」

謝臨並不回答，只是笑了笑，伸手輕輕彈了一下她的額頭。

「……真是的。」她嘟噥了一聲。

就在這時，排隊的隊伍剛好輪到了他們，謝鳶幫忙將空購物車和購物籃放好後便退到一邊去看著江九征和謝臨結帳。江九征手忙腳亂地一邊將刷完條碼的商品放進他們自帶的購物袋裡，一邊去摸錢包，謝臨動作卻比他更快，直接就付了帳。

江九征有些詫異地轉過頭去，兩人似乎是說了什麼，但謝鳶並沒有聽清。此刻她全副的注意力都集中在謝臨的表情和他望向江九征的眼神上，一瞬也不瞬地看著。

那是她未曾見過的謝臨。有一瞬間，她竟然覺得眼前的哥哥無比陌生。

一直以來她都是抱著半開玩笑的心態在調侃他們，縱使覺得萌，也都是自己默默地腦補完就算了，從沒認真往那方面想。

謝臨也會用這麼溫柔的目光看人嗎。就是那種……帶點寵溺和縱容的，像青春期的男生見到了喜歡的人時的眼神。

……可能嗎？

謝鳶的心臟怦怦跳了起來，會不會是她多想了？

謝臨其實只大了她一歲，兩人照理來說不應該存在年齡代溝或者隔閡之類的問題，明明應該是如此，謝鳶卻覺得自己從沒弄懂過他。

和性格活潑開朗的她不一樣，謝臨很少表露出內心的想法。他大多數時候都很冷靜，面對任何事情似乎都游刃有餘，那種天塌不驚的淡定和理性很容易讓人產生距離感。

但現在……謝鳶忽然覺得自己離他很近。

在某些不經意的瞬間，微妙的預感一旦萌生就如同拽住了引線一般，將過往不經意的片段紛紛拉了出來，一一羅列出線索。

──然後，指向真相。

謝鳶看著謝臨和江九征並肩朝她走來，兀自按捺下了滿心的好奇和激動，抬起頭，像是什麼都沒發現似的對他們露出笑容。

還是再觀察看看吧。

……也許她應該找一天，好好地和謝臨聊聊。


	50. Chapter 50

第五十章

回到公寓之後，三個人照著江九征的指示分工合作，很快就完成了美味的海鮮煎餅和一鍋蔬菜湯。謝臨和江九征一邊看著電視裡的新聞一邊聊天，謝鳶則一心二用，邊吃煎餅邊滑手機，靠在沙發的軟墊上愜意無比。

「……！」謝鳶不知道看到了什麼，忽然從沙發上直挺挺彈起，背脊繃得筆直，半點都看不出剛才那沒骨頭似的樣子。

江九征被她嚇了一跳，放下了手裡的湯勺：「小鳥，怎麼了？」

「……學長，我剛剛在表特板上看到了一個很有意思的帖子。」她緩緩地說：「系群裡討論得很熱烈呢，發帖人雖然是匿名，但是綜合了所有線索來看，這匿名好像和裸奔沒兩樣。」

「你在說什麼啊？」江九征莫名有不好的預感。

「《冰晶蝶‧安娜德莉亞‧Q‧蕾特蘇娜‧醉羽殤‧賽瑞塔‧黛玉‧林──Ｘ大第一美的公主殿下》，學長，你對這名字有印象嗎？」謝鳶緩緩勾唇，「發帖時間是凌晨十二點，咦，我怎麼記得有人十一點就和我說他要去睡了？」

「……」江九征飛快摸出手機點進中文系群裡，果不其然，未讀999+。

大夥兒顯然是吃飽了撐著沒事幹，紛紛給兩個帖子輪流刷票，玩得不亦樂乎，一群人全都是看熱鬧不嫌事大的，甚至還給他們取了標題：「震驚！這究竟是道德的淪喪還是人性的敗壞，面對公主殿下的挑釁，我們的安琪反擊啦！」

賽瑞塔殿下對於江九征的報復行為非但沒有生氣，反而還十分滿意：「瞎說什麼，別挑撥我們姊妹之間的感情！我本來還不好意思發我自己的照片，沒想到安琪竟然替我發了，唉，真是太貼心了。看看他這文案寫得多好……但是！」

他話鋒一轉：「就算我們情同姊妹，系花的位置我還是不能讓的！」

江九征看到這句時簡直要哭了：「送你，拜託拿去，沒有人會和你搶！」

他的回覆很快就被淹沒在不停刷新的訊息通知中，一下子就看不見了。

江九征生無可戀地放下手機，低頭默默給自己又夾了一塊煎餅。

「現在兩邊的戰況激烈不分上下啊，我來看看你都寫了些什麼……哇，我的媽呀，這簡直是曠世神文！這圖也配得挺有靈性，我看看，猛男飛吻、猛男嘟唇、猛男比心……」謝鳶飛快掃了幾行，頓時瞳孔地震，嘖嘖稱奇。

「看來你昨晚真的被刺激得不輕，好好的守序善良都被逼成混亂邪惡了。」讀完了一個段落，謝鳶嘆為觀止地說。

「別看了，算我求你。」江九征現在只想回到過去掐死自己。  
  
謝鳶完全沒有要理他的意思，也不知道究竟看到了什麼，笑得前仰後合，樂不可支：「哥，我唸給你聽，你也來品味一下……」

說完，她正襟危坐，咳了兩聲清清喉嚨。

「她出生的時候，方圓五百公里都開滿了美麗的菊花，一片鳥語花香。她哭泣的時候，天空也因為她的痛苦降下暴雨；而當她憤怒的時候，雷霆也為之震怒，天神將會降下天罰，狠狠地懲處惹怒她的罪人！」謝鳶一邊憋笑，一邊讀得飽含情感，抑揚頓挫，字正腔圓。

謝臨聽得饒有興致。

「她的眼睛顏色會隨著心情轉變，就如同最名貴的寶石一般。開心時是粉紅碧璽，害羞時是祖母綠，生氣時是黑曜石，悲傷時是藍寶石。她所經過的地方都會有鮮花盛開、蝴蝶飛舞，走路時還會有聖歌配樂。」

唸到這裡，謝鳶忍不住提出疑惑：「她這自帶的bgm是什麼聖歌？哈利路亞嗎？」

江九征下意識回答：「是媽媽咪呀。」

「還真是你寫的？」謝臨笑了出來，看向江九征：「挺有意思。」

「別說了……這不是我……」江九征反應過來時已經來不及了，只得用一隻手捂著臉。

謝鳶這個人真的夠狠。竟然在謝臨面前朗讀他一時失心瘋寫下的瑪麗蘇天雷文學，這對他而言簡直是公開處刑。

「還沒完呢！」謝鳶繼續讀，還愈讀愈大聲：「她兩歲就完成了國小的學業，三歲讀完國中，五歲直接跳級大學，八歲就拿到了博士學位，十歲時甚至還得了諾貝爾獎。除此之外，她還精通一百零八種語言，會七十六項樂器……咦？」

謝鳶讀著讀著，突然就發現江九征消失了。

她和謝臨面面相覷，低頭一看，才發現江九征正雙手摀臉蹲在地上裝蘑菇。

「你幹嘛？」謝鳶伸手戳了戳他的肩膀。

「太羞恥了……」他悶悶地擠出幾個字，「我昨晚肯定是喝多了才會做這種亂七八糟的事。」

「沒記錯的話，你不是才喝了兩小杯嗎？」謝臨聲音裡帶著笑意。

「下次不喝了。」江九征說。

「哥，比起這個，你還是先幫忙把學長從地上拔起來吧。」謝鳶說。

謝臨垂眸看著江九征，問道：「怎麼拔？」

這三個字就問得很有靈性。拔什麼拔，他是什麼胡蘿蔔還大白菜之類的東西嗎？江九征一聽，立刻自己起身坐回沙發上。

「不裝蘑菇了？」謝鳶忍不住故意想逗他。

「不裝了，吃飯，反正大家都知道那是我發的了。」江九征生無可戀地給自己多舀了兩勺湯。

「要幫你拉票嗎？」謝臨像嫌他臉不夠紅似的，笑著問了他一句。

「別，求你，拜託不要。」江九征可憐兮兮地看他。

總算是鬧夠了，三人便繼續吃飯，只是才吃沒多久，謝鳶就又驚呼起來。

「咦，帖子被刪了！」

她不死心地又刷新了論壇幾次，卻還是無法看到江九征發的那篇雷文：「學長，你申請刪文了？」

江九征一臉茫然：「沒啊，我什麼都沒做。貼文它不見了嗎？」

他登了自己的帳號進去，一看，果然還真是：「真的被刪了。」

「我看看是怎麼回事……」謝鳶說：「啊，太多人跑去檢舉了，所以板主就把你的貼文刪掉了。」她說到這裡嘆了口氣：「好可惜啊，明明內容寫得那麼精采。」

江九征倒是一點都不覺得可惜，此刻他臉上都寫滿了「居然還有這等好事？」的喜悅：「那可真是太好了。」

「我看看，板主把檢舉理由貼出來了：『這發什麼表特啊應該發媽佛板吧』、『嚇得我把昨天吃的晚餐都吐了出來』、『我他媽的到底看了三小』……諸如此類，族繁不及備載。」

「……嚇到大家了真是對不起。」江九征說。

「你這句話簡直說得毫無悔意。」謝鳶忍不住吐槽。她盯著手機螢幕，群組裡的消息此刻正刷得飛快，她看著看著就笑了出來：「殿下正在群裡大發雷霆，說要把檢舉他的人全部拖出來打。我們公主殿下的美貌怎能容許他人侮辱和質疑！」

江九征：「……他開心就好。」

三人正好這時也吃得差不多了，休息一下後便開始一起收拾。江九征將碗筷都放進水槽後拿了抹布去擦餐桌，謝鳶便開始洗起了碗，謝臨則是將原本晾乾架上的東西都放好，分門別類地歸位。

「不對。」江九征擦桌子擦到一半，突然啊了一聲，惹得謝家兄妹不明所以地轉過去看他。

「為什麼沒人檢舉我！」江九征問，他的反射弧像是繞了地球一圈才回來，語氣特別地難以置信：「同樣是傷風敗俗的惡搞帖，為什麼我那篇就沒有被檢舉到刪文？」

「因為你可愛啊。」謝鳶理直氣壯地說：「傷風敗俗的只有公主殿下好嗎。」

謝臨笑了一聲，像是在默認。

「那我只好自立自強了。」江九征摸出手機，「我檢舉我自己！」

＊

【沈酒清醒過來的時候，鄒銘正背對著他調試著諮商室裡的投影設備。視線左上角的SAN值停留在85，而通關時限倒數僅剩下兩個多小時。

現在的時間是凌晨四點左右。他還在學校裡。

「……」強烈的不安和恐懼感從尾椎一路上竄到頭皮，他竭力讓自己冷靜下來，大腦飛速運轉，分析著目前的狀況。

傍晚喝的那杯茶有問題，鄒銘對他下了藥。

……他想做什麼？

好幾種可怕的猜測輪番在他腦海中閃過，沈酒不敢輕舉妄動，只得靜觀其變，直到鄒銘已經將設備調整完成，轉身走向了側臥在沙發上的他。

沈酒馬上閉上眼睛裝睡。那腳步聲每近一分，他心中的不安就愈劇烈。

對方推了推他的肩膀，試圖將他弄醒，沈酒的身體順著他的動作晃了兩下，仍然沒有睜開眼睛，在極度的緊張和混亂下沈酒一時之間不知該作何反應，直到溫熱的手掌貼上了他的臉頰，不輕不重地拍了幾下。

這個動作親暱中又帶著點蔑視和侮弄的意味，沈酒終於無法再裝下去，他慢慢撩開眼皮，眨了兩下眼睛，裝成一副剛睡醒的迷糊樣子：「……嗯？鄒老師？！」

他像是嚇了一跳似地從沙發上坐了起來，看著鄒銘，擺出茫然又慌張的表情：「現在幾點了？我怎麼會在這裡？」

鄒銘看著他，面上帶著微笑：「昨天傍晚我們聊了聊，中途我去辦公室處理別的學生的事，回來後就發現你睡在這裡了，怎麼叫也叫不醒。」

這句話本身就充滿了漏洞，但沈酒完全不敢提出質疑，生怕激怒他，只得裝作什麼都沒發現的樣子，順著他的話道：「……啊？大概是我藥裡面的安眠成分發揮作用了吧，對不起，給老師添麻煩了，我馬上就回宿舍。」

「那你恐怕是回不去了。」鄒銘微笑道。

沈酒心底立刻就是咯噔一聲，卻只能假裝聽不懂他在說什麼似的：「咦？什麼意思？」

「警衛把四邊樓梯的鐵門都鎖上了，現在我們沒辦法出去。」鄒銘說：「大概只能等到早上開門了。」

沈酒低下頭掩飾著眼底的慌亂，手指悄悄攢緊了裙擺一角。鄒銘把他的動作盡收眼底，笑了一聲：「不用擔心，老師就在這裡陪你。傍晚時我不是說過要放一段影片給你看嗎？現在我們正好可以看看打發時間。」

「……嗯，謝謝鄒老師。」沈酒小心翼翼地答道。】


	51. Chapter 51

第五十一章

【他並不曉得對方的意圖，只能盡量拖延時間並尋找機會求救。看著堪堪停在75的SAN值，沈酒咬緊了牙關，他知道在確保安全之前自己絕對不能和鄒銘起任何衝突。

「老師說的影片大概是什麼內容啊？我有點好奇。」沈酒強作鎮定地問道。

「主角是一個和你很像的女孩子。」鄒銘緩緩地說：「她的遭遇和你很類似，一樣內心壓抑，一樣過得很痛苦。」

「……原來是這樣。」

「嗯，看影片吧。」鄒銘按下了遙控器的播放鍵，坐到了沙發另一邊，諮商室裡頓時陷入了一片寂靜。

影片開始時很奇怪。鏡頭正對著一扇米白色的門，左右還有相似設計的隔板，像是在廁所或是試衣間的門前拍的，畫面有段時間都維持著一陣靜默，偶有雜訊的沙沙聲響。

沈酒心裡疑惑，但卻不敢表現出來，只得繼續看下去。

畫面很快就有了動靜，先是從門裡傳來了奇怪的聲響，像是肢體碰撞的悶聲和衣物的摩擦聲，再來是細弱的、如同被硬生生堵住的尖叫和嗚咽。

沈酒心跳陡然加快，有種不祥的預感。

動靜愈來愈大，低泣聲和掙扎也愈來愈劇烈，直到裡頭的人像是終於抓住了機會，陡然爆發出一聲淒厲的尖叫，但下一秒一聲重擊的悶響就阻絕了那個女聲，並從隔間裡傳來了幾句男性粗鄙的咒罵。

不久後門板開始晃動了起來，傳出了一聲又一聲規律的悶響。

砰。砰。砰。力道之沉重讓整個隔間連帶著左右的隔板都在震動。

沈酒看著眼前米白色門板的畫面，聽著影片播放的聲音，整個人如墮冰窖。

直到幾分鐘過後隔間才終於安靜下來，連同剛才的掙扎和嗚咽都消失了，一片讓人絕望的靜寂，只剩下些微雜訊和沙沙的風聲。

門被打開了。一個壯碩的男人拖拽著一位衣不蔽體的女性出現在了畫面裡。她半身赤裸，身上都是教人怵目驚心的傷痕，振德的校服裙子半掛在腰間，腿上全是淋漓的鮮血。

她就像是個破布玩偶一樣一動也不動地任由男人將她拖了出去，沒有任何掙扎或反抗。

兩人離畫面愈來愈近，就在這時男人忽然抬頭看了鏡頭一眼，他的五官被清晰地呈現在螢幕前，沈酒頓時悚然一驚，接著便感覺到了止不住上湧的寒意。

那是所有學生每天出入校門時都會看見的一張臉。

振德高中的警衛。

就在他快要將女學生拖出畫面範圍時，鏡頭晃了幾下，接著影片便結束了，顯然是有人關掉了錄影模式。

掌鏡人是誰不言而喻。

沈酒機械式地轉過頭，看著身邊的人悠閒地關掉了投影布幕，陡然襲上的巨大恐懼感讓他動彈不得，並無法抑制地渾身發抖。

鄒銘垂眸看著他驚恐的樣子，露出了一個溫和的微笑。

「她也下載了那個軟體，把不敢說的事情全在網路上說了出來，我以為我能讓她完全信任我的，但卻沒有成功，她再也不願意回覆我的消息，就像你一樣。」鄒銘慢吞吞地說：「也許她是去找別人聊了？我不在乎，我只覺得自己被背叛了。我讓你們發洩了這麼多壓力，你們是不是應該多少也回報我一點？」

「你……你是……」沈酒腦中一片混亂。

「你對這個應該有印象吧？」鄒銘，不，或者該稱呼他為V先生，緩緩地捲起了右手的袖子，露出了底下的深藍色手錶，對著沈酒微笑道：「我說過我們很快就會在現實生活中見面的，不是嗎？小葛。」

「你想做什麼？」沈酒的指甲狠掐進自己掌心，試圖用疼痛逼迫自己保持冷靜，「這裡是學校，有監視器的。」

「但這間諮商室沒有。」鄒銘笑了，「再說走廊就算有，也都是由警衛室那裡監控，你這麼聰明，不會不明白現在的情況吧？」他站起身來，逼近沈酒，輕聲地說：「這間學校現在就只剩下我們三個人了。」

「……」沈酒低下頭，竭力壓抑住自己的恐懼，拚命想著什麼樣的方法才能讓他逃脫。

忽地他抬起頭，咬唇對鄒銘說：「我……我想去廁所。」

不管怎樣都好，為了SAN值著想，他絕對不能再和這個人待在同一個空間裡了。

鄒銘定定地看著他，過了一會兒後露出了笑容：「可以啊，去吧。我就在這等你，五分鐘後你若是沒回來，我就會去找你了。」

沈酒僵硬地起身，一言不發地快步走出了諮商室。他很清楚鄒銘這句游刃有餘的話意味著什麼，對方篤定了他絕對逃不出去，並且有著不管他躲到哪裡都能抓到他的自信。

距離有人來學校還剩兩個多小時，這段時間完全足夠他們完成一系列殘暴的犯罪和滅證，甚至……還多出了玩弄獵物的餘裕。

就在他關上門時，鄒銘帶著笑意的聲音從他身後傳了過來。

「捉迷藏是一個很有意思的遊戲，希望你能讓我盡興。」

＊

沈酒出了門後便在走廊上狂奔起來，轉角下了樓梯，沒跑到一半就絕望地發現樓梯間的鐵門的確如鄒銘所說，已經被封鎖。

綜合大樓的格局是口字型，四邊走廊連接著各間教室和設施，正中央是鏤空庭園。一樓是會議室和演藝廳，二樓是特教中心、輔導處和內建的諮商室，三樓是K書中心和討論室，四樓是圖書館和語言自學中心，每層樓在靠近樓梯處都設有男廁、女廁和工具間。

通往一樓的路已經全數被封死，鄒銘就在二樓，他必須在五分鐘之內找到適合躲藏的地方，並且發出求救。

沈酒的大腦飛速運轉。輔導室他不可能回去，特教中心和三樓的幾間討論室在放學後都會上鎖，他手上沒有鑰匙，自然不能開門。而圖書館、K書中心和語言中心都不是採用一般門鎖，而是使用電子鎖，需要感應學生證或教職員工證才能進入，在這種時候反而成為了他僅有的選擇。

其中最好的首選就是圖書館，交錯排列如同迷宮的書架、縱橫遍布的大型閱讀桌，簡直就是玩躲貓貓的絕佳場所。

沈酒沿著樓梯往上跑，整座綜合大樓中除了亮著的二樓輔導室之外，其餘的光源只剩下逃生用的緊急照明燈，極其昏暗的光線在此刻格外能加重人的心理負擔，沈酒沒跑多久就發現自己出了一身冷汗。

不知不覺間他很快就到了四樓，圖書館和語言自學中心的大門都緊閉著，從玻璃門裡望進去一片漆黑。

沈酒拿起掛在脖子上的學生證，在門前的認證儀上刷了一下。認證儀如他所想地亮起了柔和的綠光，接著玻璃門便自動解了鎖，向兩邊無聲地敞開來。

就在他要踏進去時，忽地腳步一頓。

不對。他能想到的事鄒銘肯定也能想到。圖書館這個最佳選擇同時也存在著高度風險。

時間只剩下三分多鐘，他咬牙跑向了對面的語言自學中心，同樣用學生證刷開門後將門推出一個縫隙，接著毫不猶豫地下了樓，如法炮製地刷開了K書中心的門。

停留在三樓的樓梯口，沈酒掏出口袋裡的手機，絕望地發現這裡的訊號極其微弱，在一格和零格之間不停徘徊。振德為了讓學生在圖書館和K書中心裡能專心讀書所做出的決策，在此刻竟成了他求救的阻礙。

他跑出樓梯間，站在通風的走廊上時訊號才稍微強了一點，他立刻打開和陸瑜之間的通訊，看到了從對面傳來的一連串心急如焚的訊息和未接通話。

他馬上編輯起訊息，發送出一個驚嘆號。

訊息顯示出被已讀的那一秒，他眼眶竟然有點發痠。

情況危急，沈酒立刻打出了幾個關鍵字並發送。

「受困綜合大樓，躲藏中，救命，樓梯已鎖，鄒銘＝V＝兇手，警衛共犯。」

就在打出警衛這兩個字時，一陣寒意陡然從沈酒背脊竄起。他想起了自己跑出來後一直都忽略了的一件事。

他抬頭看向走廊天花板，那裡有一台正對著他的監視器，鏡頭旁微弱的紅光一閃一閃，顯示它正盡忠職守地運作著。

監控範圍內，他所有的動作都會被那人盡收眼底。意識到這件事的瞬間，沈酒彷彿能從那無機質的冰冷鏡頭裡看見警衛對他露出獰笑。

時間還剩下兩分多鐘，所有條件都對他不利極了。

SAN值已經跌落到50，時間分分秒秒在減少。

陸瑜瞬間已讀，發來的五個字很簡潔：「躲，拖，馬上到。」

沈酒回了一個ok，按滅了手機螢幕，避開監視器跑回到樓梯間。求救訊息已經成功傳遞給陸瑜，從宿舍趕來這裡最快也需要十五分鐘，他必須在這段時間內和鄒銘展開周旋。

這是場一旦被抓到就會丟命的遊戲，必須慎選第一個躲藏點。鄒銘肯定會在大樓內四處搜索，更壞的情況是警衛也可能過來幫忙，因此他不能只是躲在一個定點，那樣太容易被抓，他必須觀察和猜測鄒銘的行動來進行相應的閃避。

選好第一個躲藏點，能夠大大提升生存機率。

沈酒在樓梯間猶豫了一會兒，最後決定豪賭一把，最危險的地方也許就是最安全的地方。

他脫了腳上的小皮鞋，將一隻扔在通往四樓的樓梯口，再將另一隻扔到了K書中心前的走廊，最後無聲地跑回了二樓，躲進了男廁裡的清潔工具間。

工具間中堆滿了掃具和水桶、梯架之類的雜物，憑藉著手機螢幕微弱的照明，沈酒撿了一隻邊緣鋒利的鐵夾握在手裡，銳器沉甸甸的重量在此刻讓他稍微安下了心。

他沒有將工具間的門關上，而是任由它和其他廁間的門一樣半敞，自己則躲在了門板和牆壁之間的死角，背脊貼緊了牆。

五分鐘的時限很快就結束了，沈酒屏氣凝神，將全部的注意力都集中在傾聽周遭的動靜。

很快地，輔導室的門被打開的聲音響起，接著從不遠處的走廊間傳來了不緊不慢的腳步聲，由遠而近，每一下都踩在了他的心臟上，讓他恐懼得幾乎窒息。

「時間到了，我來找你了，小葛。」

他聽見V笑著這麼說。】


	52. Chapter 52

第五十二章

【腳步聲愈來愈近，沈酒屏住呼吸，感覺到對方在不遠處的女廁門口停了一下。他似乎從全數敞開的隔間門板判斷出裡面並沒有人在，很快就朝著男廁過來了。

沈酒躲在門板後咬緊了唇，一片黑暗當中，他清楚聽見了鄒銘停在了男廁門口，他甚至能想像出對方探頭朝裡面張望的樣子。

「果然不在這裡呢。」

對方輕笑了一聲，腳步聲便逐漸遠去，直直朝向了樓梯間。

沈酒鬆了一口氣，他猜測對方會先往四樓去，但在距離還沒拉開之前，他並不敢輕舉妄動。

又過了一會兒，直到再也聽不見鄒銘的腳步聲之後，沈酒才大著膽子從工具間出去。

僅著長襪的腳踩在冰冷的磁磚上，徹骨的寒意順著接觸的地方上竄，沈酒小心翼翼地從男廁邊探頭出去，仰頭往對面的四樓望，果然看見了圖書館前走廊的燈正依次亮起。

鄒銘的身影在樓梯口停了下來，他彎腰撿起了一隻被沈酒扔下的皮鞋，低頭露出了笑容。

「真不知道該說你聰明還是笨，小灰姑娘。」

他的聲音在一片安靜的大樓裡顯得特別清晰。沈酒屏住呼吸，看著他緩緩穿越長廊，走進了漆黑的圖書館裡，過沒多久，裡頭的電源就被打開了，一片燈火通明。

後怕和慶幸湧了上來，他賭對了。要是剛剛選擇躲在圖書館裡，肯定會被甕中捉鱉。

趁著對方正搜索著圖書館的現在，他得趕快想想接下來該怎麼躲避。一直藏在男廁工具間裡是不可能的，鄒銘在其他地方遍尋不著，遲早會回來二樓找他。

這場貓捉老鼠的遊戲給他帶來了極大的心理壓力，沈酒精神緊繃，全副注意力都集中在觀察鄒銘的動向上。

過了不久之後，圖書館的門就又被打開了，鄒銘從裡面走了出來，仍然是那副不緊不慢的悠閒樣子。從沈酒的角度看過去，那道逆光的身影比任何邪祟都要可怕。

他拐向了圖書館左邊的走廊，沈酒猜想，他下一個目標大概是語言自學中心。

果不其然，鄒銘接著向語言自學中心走去，途中他還查看了四樓的男女廁，結果當然是一無所獲。

綜合大樓的格局是口字型，語言自學中心正好就在沈酒現在位置的上方，也就是說鄒銘進入了他的視線死角。沈酒咬牙出了工具間，跑到了二樓的另一邊，彎著身體躲藏在走廊邊欄杆下的死角，只偶爾探頭出去觀察鄒銘的行動。

幾分鐘後鄒銘便從語言自學中心走了出來，接著轉向了樓梯間，沈酒一看，立刻就意識到他即將開始搜索三樓。

按照鄒銘的速度，搜完K書中心根本用不了多久，他很快就會回到二樓。

……如果在這個時候他從另一邊的樓梯跑上四樓，也許就能再周旋一段時間，畢竟鄒銘才剛剛搜完圖書館和語言自學中心，應該不會這麼快就再回去搜一遍。

沈酒的神經一直處在極限緊繃狀態，隨時可能被抓的恐懼感如影隨形，讓他的SAN值在不知不覺間又跌了5點，只剩下45。

距離陸瑜趕過來大約還需要十分鐘，他強迫自己冷靜下來，悄無聲息地上了四樓，找了個樑柱後的死角窩著，偷偷觀察鄒銘在三樓的行動。

明明遊戲才剛開始沒多久，對沈酒來說卻漫長得像是過了一個世紀，隨時都有可能被發現的壓迫感實在太過沉重，每分每秒都在煎熬。

看著鄒銘搜索完三樓並開始向二樓移動，沈酒心底隱隱有了想法。雖然這招算是兵行險著，但卻值得一賭。

──鄒銘大概不會想到，他要找的獵物其實一直都跟在「鬼」的後面行動。

＊

警衛坐在滑輪椅上，目不轉睛地盯著座位前方的大螢幕，連陸瑜的到來都沒有察覺。她透過門板上的玻璃見到裡頭的情況後謹慎地沒有出聲，跟著觀察起了監視螢幕上的狀況。

上頭的畫面被分成十六塊，分別對應著十六臺監視器，正播映著目前綜合大樓中的情況。其中一個小畫面裡一個男人緩緩地走過長廊，像是在尋找著什麼，那悠閒的姿態就彷彿貓捉老鼠一般。

沈酒並沒有出現在畫面裡，應該是成功躲起來了。陸瑜稍稍鬆了一口氣，接著便眼神一凝。

只見警衛盯著畫面觀察了一會兒後便拿起了手機撥號，對面似乎很快就接通了，從陸瑜的角度看過去，他臉上那興奮的笑容教人不寒而慄：「需要幫忙嗎？這小婊子還挺能躲，一下子就從監控範圍裡消失了。」

「擔心什麼？我就在這裡盯著呢。」電話那頭的人不知道說了什麼，惹得警衛嗤笑一聲：「和之前一樣，等你抓到人了就換我。」

「這些小騷貨就是欠教訓。平常裝得跟什麼似的，還優等生呢，私底下還不是愛載一些軟體和男人聊……」

他又朝對面說了幾句後便掛了電話，繼續專心盯著眼前的監視器畫面。

陸瑜腦筋轉得飛快，接著便當機立斷，瞬間下了決定。她無聲後退了一段距離，接著放聲大喊，裝作正一臉著急地要從大門口跑過來的樣子：「警衛先生──」

警衛果然被她吸引了注意力，聽到喊聲後馬上轉過頭來。他在見到來人是個女學生後便緩和了臉上的表情，眼神裡的警戒也放鬆下來。

「同學，你怎麼會在這個時間跑來學校？有什麼事嗎？」他鎮定地問。

「麻煩您開綜合大樓的鐵門！」陸瑜推開門，跑進了警衛室：「我的同學一直沒回宿舍，她可能是想要在那裡自殺，我們得趕快上去救人──」

警衛見她跑了進來，迅速地切換了監視器畫面，先是露出了吃驚的表情，再擺出一副嚴肅的樣子：「什麼？你說的是真的嗎？這種事可不能亂開玩笑啊。」

「是真的！她有憂鬱症！您快拿鑰匙，再晚一點的話可能會……」陸瑜咬唇，像是不敢再繼續想下去。

警衛看著她低頭的樣子，眼神晦暗不明。

這個突然跑來的女學生擾亂了他和V的玩樂計劃。照這情況，要把人給打發走應該是不可能的了，不如先假裝要和她一起去救人，然後再在路上找機會下手，順利的話……

或許他和V今晚能多個玩具。

他看著眼前這意料之外的獵物，目光掃過她標緻的五官和被制服包裹著的身體，嘴角勾起詭秘的笑容。

「同學你別慌，這種事應該先報警吧？你確定她人真的在綜合大樓？」他裝模作樣地拿起了桌上的電話，側過身伸出另一隻手翻找著桌前掛著的鐵門遙控鑰匙。

就在他轉身背對陸瑜時，忽地一陣炸裂的劇痛從他後腦勺襲來。

警衛在極度的眩暈和疼痛中不敢置信地回頭，只見少女迅速躍起，迎面就是一個極其凶猛的拳頭，如同砲彈般狠狠砸上了他的鼻樑。

重擊之下，兩人都清楚聽到從警衛臉上傳出的一聲脆響，鮮血很快湧了出來。真真是如同魯智深拳打鎮關西一般，鹹腥的、酸澀的、熱辣的，都從神經豐富的面部上狠狠炸開來。

陸瑜這一擊完全沒有留力，反作用力所帶來的劇烈痛楚從指骨一路清晰地傳遞上來，她的表情卻沒有任何動搖，眼神中滿是你死我活的狠戾。

她很清楚，若是沒有一次就將對方擊倒意味著什麼。在限定能力的副本裡，她能用的只是一個女高中生的身體，而對方是正值壯年的男性。

所幸她偷襲成功，用書包裡的不銹鋼保溫瓶占得了先機。

「啊──」他痛呼出聲，陸瑜卻以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓過桌上的一坨抹布直接塞他嘴裡，沒有給予他任何喘息的時間，緊接著就是一輪毫不留情的痛毆，專挑脆弱的地方進行攻擊。

警衛瞪大了眼睛。他作夢都沒想到自己竟然會被一個高中女生打得毫無還手之力，就在這時陸瑜一拳狠狠搗在他的胃部，這一擊彷彿打出了五臟六腑移位的效果，讓他只能不受控制地跪在地上乾嘔。

「想拖延時間？我才沒空陪你玩。」沒等他嘔出什麼，陸瑜冷著臉，熟練地架住對方身體讓他半彎著腰，膝蓋狠狠撞上對方面門，逼出一聲聲模糊的慘叫，血跡因此沾到了陸瑜的長褲上，她卻不以為意，繼續毫不留情地用膝蓋一下一下猛擊對方的臉。

這場單方面的暴行持續了大概三分鐘，直到對方已經一動不動，陸瑜才停下了手。

一陣一陣的鈍痛混合著酸澀的麻痺感從右手和右膝上傳來，陸瑜臉色蒼白地喘著氣，鬆開了緊抓住警衛頭髮的手，發現他已經失去了意識。

視線左上角的生命值堪堪停在了35，她沒有耽擱，跪坐下來利用體重將警衛的雙手反折，直到他兩邊手肘都在一聲悶響後軟軟地歪折下來，接著她抽掉了警衛腰間的皮帶，在他嘴上纏了幾圈後打了死結固定，以確保他沒有能力吐出嘴裡的抹布。

完成這一系列動作後，她從桌上取過了綜合大樓和警衛室的鑰匙，將門從外頭反鎖，拔腿奔向了綜合大樓。】


	53. Chapter 53

第五十三章

【綜合大樓裡此時已經是一片燈火通明。

鄒銘每搜查完一個地方，就會把能開的燈都打開。從四面長廊上看過去，視角簡直一覽無遺，沈酒再也無法藉著黑暗藏在走廊的欄杆邊觀察，只能躲到建築物裡透過腳步聲來判斷鄒銘的移動，然後再偷偷跟上去。  
  
隨著時間過去，形勢對他愈來愈不利。

「……我不得不誇獎你，小葛，你真的很能躲。」在將三個樓層都搜過一遍之後，鄒銘緩緩地走在四樓的長廊上，他的腳步聲在大理石地板上敲出穩定的節奏，帶笑的嗓音清晰地傳到了沈酒耳中。

沈酒知道他正在給自己製造心理壓力。在絕對安靜的大樓中，一點風吹草動都會很容易被察覺。

他必須沉住氣。

「你比你的學姊厲害多了。」他緩緩地說：「我只花了三分鐘就在四樓的女廁裡找到了她，雖然破壞門鎖花了一點時間，但無傷大雅。」說到這裡，他忍不住發出了笑聲：「……打開門之後她的反應相當有趣呢，尤其是那個表情，真該讓你也見見。」

沈酒的SAN值被他這幾句話磨掉了5點，堪堪停在了30。他躲在樓梯間，毛骨悚然地繼續聽著鄒銘說話：「我很好奇，等一下找到你時，你會是什麼反應？」  
  
就在這時，鄒銘的腳步聲停住了。

一股強烈的不祥預感瞬間籠罩了沈酒全身。他僵著身體，聽著鄒銘緩緩地說：「……啊，雖然很有趣，但我差不多也該讓遊戲結束了，真是令人遺憾。」

「你很聰明，你知道最危險的地方就是最安全的地方，對嗎？」

腳步聲重新響了起來，離他愈來愈近，鄒銘開始折返。沈酒的大腦一瞬間木然，腦海中只剩下一個想法。

他知道。他知道其實我一直都跟在他的身後！

面對鄒銘的突然折返，沈酒立刻轉身下樓。他溜回到二樓，藏進了最初躲藏的男廁工具間中，貼緊了牆壁和門板之間的死角，一隻手摀著口鼻試圖掩蓋急促的呼吸聲，腎上腺素飆升，心臟彷彿要躍出胸腔。

鄒銘很快就跟著從四樓走了下來。他先是不緊不慢的把輔導室又搜了一遍，接著再次走向了男女廁。這次沈酒清楚地聽見他啪的一聲按開了燈，進了隔壁女廁查看。

在女廁中一無所獲，鄒銘很快走向了男廁。燈光隨著他按下開關的動作陡然大亮，沈酒閉上眼睛渾身發抖，感覺到對方的腳步聲和呼吸就近在咫尺。

工具間就在男廁門口，門半敞著，鄒銘只粗略地掃了一眼便繼續往裡走。其他開著門的隔間仍然空無一人，他意味不明地笑了一聲，很快地步出男廁。

……躲過了嗎？沈酒慢慢地睜開眼睛，適應著刺目的光線。

從上一個副本開始他就發現了，自己的眼睛似乎對光線變化非常敏感。他可以很快就適應漆黑一片的環境，突然的明暗交替卻會讓他感到極度不適。

沈酒抬手稍微擋了一下光，花了一點時間才緩過來。

安靜的工具間裡，他只聽見自己壓抑的呼吸和急促的心跳聲。

謹慎起見，他沒有立刻就出去，果不其然，鄒銘的腳步聲在遠離了一會兒後又重新靠近，接著往樓梯間轉角走去，最後逐漸消失，直至再也聽不見。

沈酒鬆了一口氣。對方大概是又回去搜索三、四樓了，他還能再撐一陣子。

他又等了一會兒，確認再也聽不到任何聲音之後小心翼翼地出了工具間，接著踏出男廁。

而就在他轉過頭張望時，視線內捕捉到的景象卻令他渾身如墮冰窖。

鄒銘沒有上樓。此刻他正靠在樓梯口旁邊的牆上，不知道已經等了多久。他定定地看著沈酒，緩緩地露出微笑。

大腦在一瞬間的空白過後，沈酒電光石火間想通了其中關竅。

鄒銘早就發現了他躲在男廁裡面，之所以故意不馬上抓人，是為了讓他以為自己僥倖逃過一劫，然後再在他認為自己已經暫時脫險時，突然出現。

這人根本就是個徹頭徹尾的變態！

被抓到了。沈酒的思緒只剩下一片木然。那一瞬間的極大驚嚇剝奪了他的反應能力，讓他動彈不得。

「找到你了。」鄒銘笑著說，接著便像是看見獵物的猛獸一般，朝沈酒直直衝了過來。

＊

沈酒只愣了那麼一秒，立刻轉身就跑。他慌不擇路地沿著樓梯跑上去，一路衝上了三樓，鄒銘立刻追了上去，倉皇間他再也無法控制住音量和動靜，追逐的腳步聲在大樓內此起彼伏地響起。

不妙，再這樣下去會被追上。沈酒一邊在長廊上沒命地狂奔，一邊用眼角餘光注意週遭，鄒銘緊追在他身後，有好幾次差點伸手抓住他，都被沈酒堪堪躲過。

他必須想想辦法阻攔鄒銘的腳步。

狂奔間他回到了二樓，利用走廊的轉角地形打了個時間差，牆邊正巧設置著消防裝置，鮮紅的顏色十分吸引人的目光，沈酒無暇他顧，本能拿過了滅火器，拆下噴嘴和插銷，一隻手握上了手柄，舉起噴嘴──

鄒銘一過轉角，立刻就被從噴嘴中激射而出的粉塵嗆了個劈頭蓋臉。

白色的碳酸氫鉀揚了滿天，鄒銘停下了腳步狂咳，沈酒在倉促中沒能保持好距離，同樣吸入了粉塵，難受地嗆出了眼淚。他沒有耽擱，見拖延住了鄒銘的腳步，馬上扔了滅火器轉身就跑，但沒跑幾步，一股巨大的扯力就抓住了他背後的衣服，將他拉得重摔在地。

「啊──」他尖叫了一聲。

沈酒在疼痛和眩暈當中掙扎著想要起身，卻被又一擊摜倒在地。鄒銘陰沉著一張臉，一隻手扯住了他的頭髮，然後狠狠地給了他一耳光。

「咳、唔……」

這一掌力道之大，扇得沈酒偏過頭去，視線都黑了一瞬。劇痛和麻痺感從頭皮和被打的臉頰處傳來，沈酒甚至能在痛楚中嘗到血腥的鐵銹味。只是還沒等他反應過來，下一秒他整個人就被狠狠壓制在地上，絕對的力量差距無可動搖，他只能恐懼地睜著眼睛，看見鄒銘朝他露出冷笑。

「小婊子，別敬酒不吃吃罰酒。」他出聲警告。

因為剛才的乾粉滅火器攻擊，鄒銘的雙眼布滿了血絲，紅得極其猙獰。他一隻手粗暴地緊掐住了沈酒的腰，另一隻手則去撕他的制服領口，單薄的學生襯衫很快就在他暴力的動作下被扯得變形，兩枚鈕扣滾落在地。

沈酒的SAN值在短短的一分鐘之內已經跌到僅剩15，還在搖搖欲墜的往下掉。此刻他腦海中一片空白，全憑本能掙扎，但高中少女怎麼可能敵得過成年男人的力量，他的掙扎根本起不了半分作用。  
  
就在這一瞬間，他的視線突然暗了一下。只聽匡的一聲巨響，金屬重擊硬物的聲音，鄒銘的動作立刻停住，他緩緩轉過頭去，鮮血順著頰邊流下來，落在了沈酒雪白的學生襯衫上。

他的背後是一個高瘦的身影，來人面無表情地拿起滅火器，然後用迅雷不及掩耳的速度將紅色鋼瓶再次往他頭上砸下。

又是一聲聽得人頭皮發麻的巨響，只見鄒銘睜著眼睛，身體一歪，應聲倒在了沈酒身旁。來人毫不客氣，在他倒地後又拎著滅火器匡匡往他頭上狠砸了兩下，接著她一鬆手，鋼瓶便砰一聲滾落在地。

做完這一系列動作之後，她便像是支撐不住似地半彎下身體，用手掌撐著自己的腿，蒼白而急促地喘息。

鄒銘的頭被砸破了，半張臉上覆滿了鮮血，伏在地上一動也不動，白色的碳酸氫鉀粉末混著血跡，周圍一片狼藉。

「陸瑜？」沈酒半坐起身，呆呆地看著他神兵天降的隊友。

認出陸瑜的那瞬間，他眼淚都快流出來了。  
  
「嗯，是我。幸好趕上了。」陸瑜強撐著站直了身體，對他露出微笑，接著將他從地上給拉了起來。「你一定嚇壞了吧。」

她的聲音本來就啞，但沈酒仍然從中聽出了強烈的疲憊。

「……差點嚇瘋，幸虧你來了，謝謝你。」沈酒心有餘悸。

被陸瑜的手拉住之後，他才發現自己的身體正在無法控制地顫抖。

危機暫時解除之後，沈酒的大腦總算恢復了運轉。他深呼吸平復了一下情緒，稍微冷靜下來後才注意到她的手和制服上都沾著半乾的血跡，臉色也很蒼白。  
  
「你還好嗎？」他問。

「沒事，這些血是警衛的，來的路上我順便把他給解決了。」陸瑜垂眸打量他，接著伸手替他攏了攏被撕壞的衣領：「我真應該早點過來的。」

「警衛？」沈酒愣了，剛才他全副注意力都放在躲避鄒銘上，差點都忘了還有這個共犯的存在。

陸瑜輕描淡寫地說：「是啊。他大概是想佯裝報警騙我，再把我也一起抓來。」

沈酒回想起警衛那滿臉橫肉的樣子，聽得是膽戰心驚，看向她的目光充滿擔憂：「那怎麼辦？你沒事吧？」

陸瑜笑了：「能有什麼事？我先下手為強，把他打了個半死後綁起來反鎖在警衛室裡。」接著她低頭看了看自己的校服，嫌惡道：「就是身上沾了一堆血，真噁心。」

沈酒：「……」大姊，狠還是您狠。您這副樣子，看起來簡直比反派還像反派。

「唉，限制能力的副本就是討厭。」陸瑜嘆了一口氣：「要是我用的是原本的身體，一拳就能輕鬆砸爆他腦袋。」

「還是別吧。」沈酒想像了一下那個場面，艱難地說：「女高中生一拳砸爆警衛腦袋什麼的……」

「就憑他和V做的那些垃圾事，我沒弄死他算很客氣了。」陸瑜若無其事地藏起了已經佈滿青紫和紅腫的右手，對著沈酒露出了笑容。  
  
她接著瞥了一眼倒在地上的鄒銘，神色一凜：「我們趕快走吧。他過不了多久就會恢復行動能力，副本的Boss沒那麼好對付。剛才我只是打了個出其不意，此地不宜久留。」  
  
沈酒點點頭，順從地跟著她下了樓，陸瑜剛剛上來時已經用警衛室的遙控鑰匙打開了樓梯的鐵門，他們到了一樓後陸瑜掏出遙控器按了一下，鐵門立刻再次鎖上。  
  
「這樣他短時間內就追不上來了。」陸瑜說。「但還是別掉以輕心比較好，不知道還會遇到什麼危險。」

距離通關僅剩下一個多小時，就在正要踏出綜合大樓時，沈酒忽地心念一動。他停下腳步，轉身問陸瑜：「我們可以報警嗎？」

「可以，但依過往經驗來說沒什麼用。」陸瑜淡淡道：「在這種副本裡，警察通常都是擺設用NPC，我們必須自立自強。」

「就算警察保護不了我們，但至少能製造混亂和拖延時間吧？」沈酒問。

「你是想……？」陸瑜看過去的目光帶了些詫異。  
  
沈酒指了指牆邊的消防設備。陸瑜瞬間就明白了他的想法，她嘉許地勾起唇角，點了點頭。  
  
「可行。」】

＊


	54. Chapter 54

第五十四章

【凌晨五點多，天色已經大亮。綜合大樓的火災警鈴驟響，高分貝的蜂鳴警報響徹了整座天空。  
  
「所有人員請注意。現在已經發生火警，請盡速逃離避難。」廣播女聲在一陣令人不適的鳴笛聲後響起，一遍又一遍地重覆：「所有人員請注意，現在已經發生火警……」

陸瑜和沈酒按完警報後便衝出了綜合大樓。鮮紅的警示燈此起彼伏地閃爍，在震耳欲聾的混亂聲響中沈酒下意識回頭望，赫然發現二樓欄杆邊立著一個人影。他半邊臉都是鮮血，身上和頭髮上灑著白粉，正直勾勾地盯著沈酒看，他面無表情，更襯得那陰森的眼神莫名瘳人。

沈酒被他看得頭皮發麻，他瞬間意識到鄒銘果然不是人類。

照理來說頭部被接連重擊，應該會在很長一段時間內失去行動能力，甚至重傷死亡，但鄒銘卻在這麼短的時間內就能爬起來，甚至還盯著他們看……

陸瑜像是察覺到他的SAN值又開始搖搖欲墜，立刻伸出手拉著他跑，兩人的速度頓時又提升了一個檔次：「別看。」  
  
兩人很快就脫離了鄒銘的視線範圍，跑到了校門口。  
  
「我們得找個安全的地方待著。」陸瑜說。「現在這樣沒辦法回宿舍。」

「去我家怎麼樣？」沈酒很快就想到了辦法：「我媽正好出差。」  
  
「可以。回你家不算違背人設，應該不會有什麼危險。」陸瑜點頭同意。

現在是清晨五點多，路上多少有了些零散的車流，兩人很快地就開始行動起來。綜合大樓的火災警報仍在狂響當中，要不了多久便會引來警車和消防車，還是先離開比較好，以免惹麻煩上身。

出校門的過程中，沈酒在路過警衛室時沒忍住好奇心，透過門上的玻璃窗往裡面掃了一眼，不看還好，一看頓時嚇了一跳。

他心情複雜地收回了視線，默默地跟在陸瑜後面出了校門，他覺得陸瑜怕是對「打了個半死」這幾個字有什麼誤解。

看警衛那模樣，估計最少也是個十分之九死，有沒有氣都還難說。

而在經過驚心動魄的追逐戰之後，兩人均是一身狼狽，陸瑜臉色蒼白，身上還有血跡；沈酒更慘，一副剛被狠狠施暴過的受害者模樣，他衣衫凌亂，滅火器乾粉還沾在身上，左臉頰一個紅腫的掌印極其鮮明，連鞋子都沒了。長襪早在剛剛的追逐和狂奔中磨得殘破不堪，他現在只覺得腳底一陣一陣的刺疼。  
  
陸瑜用手機叫了車，沒過多久，一輛計程車就停在了側門附近。兩人趕緊上車，沈酒邊繫安全帶邊報了地址，司機便迅速載著他們離開了振德。  
  
「妹妹啊，你們是發生什麼事了，怎麼弄成這個樣子？需要先載你們去醫院嗎？」

司機從後照鏡裡瞥見了他們的狼狽模樣，關切地問了一句。  
  
「謝謝，但不用了，只是一點皮肉傷，我們可以自己處理。」陸瑜說：「同學之間鬧了點糾紛，沒事的。」

「唉，現在年輕人的脾氣都很衝，血氣方剛啊。大清早的，連女孩子都能打成這個樣子。」中年司機是個自來熟，感嘆了一句後就開始憶苦思甜，講起了古：「想當初我高中的時候也是榮興幫十傑之一，榮興幫你們聽過嗎？我們和南三中的惡狼七少……」

他滔滔不絕地講起了自己年輕時的戰績，陸瑜和沈酒有一句沒一句地應和，兩人看似聽得認真，實際上卻一直在透過車窗注意周圍的情景。

計程車開在主幹道上，清晨時分車流並不多，很快地兩人就聽見了一陣一陣高分貝的消防車和警車鳴笛聲。消防車閃爍的警示燈很快就出現在他們視線範圍內，巨大的紅色卡車直直往振德的方向開過去，與他們擦身而過。

「哪裡又有火災啊？這一大早的，真是的……」司機嘟噥了一聲。

「不知道，希望沒事才好。」陸瑜和沈酒對視了一眼，淡定地微笑。

話語落下的同時，司機拐了個彎開進了一條小路，那裡是往沈酒家的方向。消防車和警車被遠遠地甩在了他們身後，鳴笛聲很快就消失了。

＊

從振德到沈酒家的車程大約二十分鐘，陸瑜付了錢，和司機道完謝後便跟著沈酒上了樓。

沈酒用手機鍊上的磁扣開了第一道門，接著輸入了大門密碼開電子鎖，認證成功後兩人進了客廳，將兩層門都鎖上，面對面坐在沙發上時，都覺得鬆了一口氣。

「距離通關剩不到半小時，我們應該暫時安全了，小酒，快吃最後一份藥吧。」

陸瑜的臉上顯露出了幾分疲態。這一連串折騰下來，沈酒的SAN值只剩下11，堪堪停在了被逼瘋的邊緣。而他此刻的狀態也是極度不適，剛剛在精神極度緊繃的狀態下腎上腺素激增，連傷口都感覺不到痛，但現在一放鬆下來，臉上和腳上的傷頓時如同火燒火燎，身體更是疲憊不堪，好像渾身上下的骨頭都被拆了一遍，每處肌肉都在發疼。

沈酒很快地去廚房倒水，掏出口袋裡的小藥盒把最後一份藥吞了進去。他的SAN值在幾秒過後瞬間回升到85，與此同時，被染灰的部分增加到了15%。不出意外的話，這大概就是他和陸瑜本次關卡結算的分數了。

他也給陸瑜倒了一杯水之後回到沙發上坐下，而陸瑜的狀態已經完全回復了過來，只見她在仔細地端詳了一下他的臉後皺起了眉：「除了臉和腳還有哪裡受傷？嚴重嗎？」

「不嚴重。」沈酒說：「你來得很及時，他只賞了我一巴掌。」

「那應該還好，出副本後我馬上替你治療，要麻煩你忍耐一下了。」陸瑜嘆了口氣：「真是的，我還答應過某人保證你一根頭髮都不會少的。」

「別這樣說。」沈酒笑了一下，對著她搖了搖頭：「這是S級副本，我原本可是抱著斷手斷腳的覺悟來的。能像現在這樣只受一點皮肉傷，簡直是意外之喜。」

「你啊……算了。」陸瑜無奈地看著他。「距離通關還有一點時間，你把昨晚發生的事都和我說一遍吧。」

沈酒點了點頭，將鄒銘對他下藥的事全給說了。

「那你還挺能躲，幹得好，沒有在第一時間就被抓到。」陸瑜誇獎他。

「其實我覺得他是故意放水的。」沈酒說，那種感覺讓他至今回憶起來仍渾身發毛：「有好幾次我都覺得他發現我了……」

陸瑜說：「他就是個心理變態，大概是覺得這樣好玩吧。不過也多虧如此，你才能成功拖延到我趕來。」

「嗯。」沈酒點頭。

振德現在大概正因為火災警報和警衛、鄒銘而亂成了一鍋粥，就算警察要找也不會這麼快就找到他和陸瑜頭上來，光處理差點被打死的警衛和鄒銘就夠花時間了，完全足以拖到他們兩個通關副本。

兩人接著又把關卡內容分析了一遍，很快就拼湊出了前因後果。

鄒銘大概是透過被放在色情網站上的個資盯上了她，正巧沈酒用聊天軟體的帳號和她被外洩的其他社交帳號是一致的，有心想要肉搜的話很快就能找到。

前面兩個受害者很可能也是類似的情況。不擅社交，或者在現實生活中遭到排擠，因此下載了聊天軟體，想要在網路上尋求慰藉，結果卻遇上了鄒銘。

十分鐘時間很快就過去了，沈酒看著視線左上角的倒數計時走到了零時零分零秒。  
  
一陣柔和的白光裹住了他和陸瑜，與此同時，沈酒家的大門陡然變了樣子，一道光門緩緩敞開。

陸瑜從沙發上起身，對著他露出了笑容。

「小酒，我們走吧。」

＊

白光覆過他的全身，沈酒聽見了熟悉的電子音在他耳邊響起。

『系統檢測，目標已通關S227號副本，角色當前SAN值85，結算獎勵經驗值170000點，特殊物品獎勵：無。』

十七萬點！沈酒被這數字驚了一下，這收益足足是他上一個副本的五十幾倍。雖然還買不起商城裡的那些高分道具，但他卻已經十分滿足。

照系統的話來看，這次關卡的獎勵和SAN值掛鉤，一點SAN值就代表2000經驗，而他和陸瑜成功高分通關，因此收穫頗豐。

電子音緊接著響起，沒有再像上次那樣出現像是Bug一樣的奇怪卡頓：『實驗體編號檢測完成，實驗體等級檢測完成。』  
  
白光飛速褪去，沈酒走出了副本門口。

陸瑜已經等在了那裏，她的衣著在出了副本後便變回了原本的黑色緊身作戰服，只見她打量了沈酒一下後半開玩笑地嘆了口氣：「……啊，沒有水手服小酒可以看了。」

沈酒被她調侃得一陣羞赧：「拜託你忘掉。」

「不逗你了，來，先幫你治傷。」陸瑜說著，將他給一把拉了過來，她戴著戰術手套的手掌泛起了一陣柔和的綠光，虛虛貼在了沈酒的左臉上。

接觸到綠光的同時，他臉上頓時感覺一陣清涼，疼痛感和腫脹感迅速消退，就連口腔裡淡淡的血腥味都消失無蹤。

治好了臉上的傷後，陸瑜便蹲下身替他治療腳上的傷口。整個過程只花了不到一分鐘，完成後沈酒頓覺神清氣爽，「謝謝。」

陸瑜挑唇一笑：「小意思，不用謝。」她順手掐了一把沈酒的臉頰，覺得手感甚好，沒忍住就多捏了兩下：「雖然在剛才那個副本裡用不出來，但每個實驗體都會有自己與生俱來的特殊能力，我的是『治療』。」

她笑了笑：「忘了告訴你，我是『后羿』的醫療師，出了副本的傷兵都由我負責。」

沈酒恍然大悟，總算知道為何賀燐會拜託她幫忙帶自己。有這麼一個醫療能力者在身邊，的確是能大大增加通關安全性。

「每個實驗體都會有特殊能力嗎？那我呢？」沈酒問。「我怎麼都不知道……」

「你肯定有的，而且很強。」陸瑜說，伸手揉了一把他的頭髮：「先別想太多，到了危急時刻，自然而然就能用出來了。」

沈酒聽得似懂非懂，半信半疑。

陸瑜卻沒再多說。她帶著沈酒走回到賀燐的小屋，調出通訊界面發送了幾句話，賀燐便給他們開了門。

陸瑜並沒有久留，她很快就告辭了，說是要回自己家休息。和她道別之後沈酒跟著賀燐進了屋，大門關上前他不由自主地抬頭看了一眼血色的天空，那枚巨大的眼球仍高高懸著，瞳仁直直朝向安全空間的大地，像是冰冷的監視。

賀燐很快關上了門，阻絕了那道令他渾身不舒服的目光。】

＊


	55. Chapter 55

第五十五章

【「辛苦了。」進了客廳後，賀燐看著他，露出了溫和的笑容：「這次副本怎麼樣？」

「挺順利的，陸瑜真的很厲害，她幫了我很多。」沈酒將儲存了資料的隨身碟遞給他，接著關心道：「那你呢？我記得你說要去一個很難的副本。有沒有遇到什麼危險？」

「別擔心，我沒事。」賀燐笑了，「好好休息一下吧，過幾天我帶你去見后羿其他人。」

「好的。」沈酒順從地說：「我能借用一下浴室嗎？剛從副本回來，我想先洗個澡。」

「當然可以，你先洗吧，我去找替換的衣服給你。」賀燐點頭，接著便去了主臥。

沈酒進了浴室，端詳了一下鏡中的自己後舒出了一口氣，果然還是自己原來的樣子看起來比較順眼。副本裡的高中少女裝扮簡直可以說是他的黑歷史，光是那百褶裙就讓他各種不習慣，總覺得胯下涼颼颼的。

──幸好他這副樣子沒讓賀燐看見。

他很快脫掉了上衣，正準備脫褲子進淋浴間時，卻從浴室外傳來了敲門的聲音，沒等他回應，下一秒門就被打開了，賀燐拿著要給他的換洗衣物走了進來。

沈酒反應不及，錯愕地回過頭，恰好對上了賀燐的視線。

少年上身赤裸，皮膚白皙，再往下看，起伏的曲線便隱沒在下身的長褲裡，賀燐的目光定定地停駐在他線條精瘦的腰間，沈酒低頭一看，只見那裡赫然有著數道被掐出來的青紫指印，邊緣還泛著紅腫，能看出下手的人用了十足的狠勁。

他恍然間想起來，在被鄒銘抓著壓在地上的時候，對方貌似是狠掐了他這麼一下。但因為不是很痛再加上被衣服掩蓋住的關係，他並沒有太過注意。

沒事，只是小傷而已，放著不管瘀青也會自己慢慢散掉。他想。

「衣服放旁邊就可以了，謝謝你，我準備要洗……」沈酒開口，想打破這莫名令人尷尬的氣氛，但賀燐卻像是沒聽見似的，將衣服放到一邊的架上後直直朝他走了過來。

沈酒心裡突地一跳，有些疑惑地看著他，語氣中充滿了不確定：「賀燐？」

賀燐沒有說話，只在他身前站定，陡然拉近的距離讓沈酒有種想要後退幾步的衝動，但他身後就是淋浴間的玻璃門，根本退無可退。

曖昧的位置，細緻的皮膚，男人的指印。

眼前所見催生出了某種荒唐的聯想。無數種可能性如同荒煙蔓草在他心中瘋長。明知道不可能，明知道眼前的人平安無事，他還是壓抑不住本能的怒意。

賀燐伸出手，虛虛地在他腰間的傷處撫了一下，他眼眸幽深，壓低的聲線雖然溫和，卻透出了讓沈酒都頭皮發麻的危險味道。

「你腰上的傷……是誰弄的？」

他緩緩地問。】

＊

週六上午，江九征和謝家兄妹照慣例到Y國小去當兒童營志工。

不知不覺間學期已經過了大半，這是他們倒數第二次的志工活動。前幾次的時數積累讓三人都收穫頗豐，只要在兩週之後的兒童營完成最後一次服務，他們的畢業門檻時數就算湊齊了。

謝臨和謝鳶打算在完成志工活動後直接到高鐵站搭車回家，兩個人身上都背著旅行包。江九征則繼續待在學校，因此身上裝備相對輕簡。

陳老師在上次服務結束後便告知他們這次活動特殊，因此要他們記得帶遮陽帽和飲水，還有做足防曬。因此三人都穿得比平時要多，從帽子、防曬外套到長褲都一應俱全。

雖然已是深秋時節，但白日陽光的毒辣仍然不容小覷。

三人熟門熟路地進了正門，很快就在一邊的空地上找到了陳老師和孩子們。他們已經整好隊，整齊地排成兩列，見到三位哥哥姊姊後十分開心地和他們打了招呼。

孩子們頭頂上戴著帽子，身上掛著水壺，每個人手裡都拿著工具，有鏟子有鋤頭。

「……我們這是要去挖礦嗎？」謝鳶愣了，忍不住問。

「今天的學習營主題是小小農夫，我們會一起到學校的小菜園裡種菜。」陳老師笑著和他們解釋。

「種菜？」江九征睜大眼睛。

「是啊，種點小白菜和萵苣之類的。」陳老師見了他們的反應，笑著說：「我們國小有自己的中央廚房，營養午餐的原料有一部份就是從小菜園裡採收的。」她的語氣裡有些自豪。

「小朋友們的午餐就是吃自己種的菜嗎？好厲害啊！」謝鳶驚嘆道。

「咦，可是這樣種來得及嗎？有些作物的生長週期挺長的，要三個月以上……」江九征提出疑問。

「是啊，學校裡能種的種類其實也有所限制，所以只是小菜園只是一部份的食材來源，大部分原料還是從外面採購的。」陳老師溫聲說。

「活動的立意應該是想讓孩子們體驗農業、親自了解食材，並學會珍惜食物吧。」謝臨說。

「沒錯，就是這樣。」陳老師嘉許地說：「吃的食物是自己種出來的，孩子們就會特別有成就感，也會更珍惜資源。只要和學生說當天的青菜是他們種的，立刻就會一掃而空。」

她一邊說，一邊帶著興致勃勃的小朋友們往小菜園的方向去，三人便跟在最後，隊伍穿越了操場和教學樓，很快就停在了一處紅色磚牆圍著的地前。

陳老師拿出鑰匙打開了鐵門的鎖，孩子們跟隨著她魚貫而入，江九征和謝家兄妹也跟著走了進去，一抬眼，待看清裡頭的景象之後，江九征和謝鳶都不由得驚呼一聲。

只見紅磚砌成的牆後別有洞天，裡頭的菜圃分區規劃做得井井有條，甚至還有池塘和小溫室。每區菜圃前都立著標示木牌，記錄著作物名稱和種植時間。

三人都注意到，只有三分之二的區域有種東西，剩下三分之一似乎是剛剛被採收過，土壤被翻得有些凌亂，看來正等著他們補上新的作物。

「你們背的東西看起來有點多，先放花房那邊的空桌上吧？」陳老師注意到謝家兄妹都背著大背包，很快提議道，兩人便從善如流。

「我覺得這裡就像是祕密花園。」江九征感嘆。「原本我還以為會是傳統的那種自家小菜園，沒想到整理得這麼漂亮。」

「這是我一生當中做過最有趣的事情──關在這裡，把花園喚醒。」謝鳶笑著說。「我很喜歡這個故事，看著這麼漂亮的菜園，感覺自己就好像瑪麗一樣。」

「要來分享一下名句賞析嗎？」江九征聽她這麼一說，頓時被提起了興致，眼睛都亮了起來：「我最喜歡的一句是：你永遠要相信那個巨大的好東西，永遠記住全世界都充滿了它，你叫它什麼都行。」

「這句真的很棒。」謝鳶感嘆道。「這本書是經典中的經典。」

江九征點頭：「我看了很多遍，還在書上做了註解和抄錄，每次讀都覺得心裡充滿了正能量。」

他聊著聊著就不自覺地轉過頭去看謝臨，發現對方正靜靜地聽他和謝鳶的對話。

「哥，你要不要也來分享一下？」謝鳶隨口問。

「我也很好奇你喜歡什麼。」江九征附和道。

「是這樣嗎？」謝臨看向他，勾了勾唇。

「等春天到來的時候。等太陽照著雨水、雨水映著太陽的時候……你就知道了。」他將目光投向不遠處的紅磚牆，看著半截樹根都深嵌進牆裡的傅園榕，枝葉間投下的光影錯落。

謝臨的眼睛裡映著紅磚、綠葉和稀碎的光斑，那一瞬間他好像想了很多，又好像什麼都沒有想。江九征愣愣地看著，直到謝臨將視線移回到他的身上。

他的聲線一向偏清冷，說出這段話時聽起來卻格外溫柔。

江九征呆呆地望著他，一時之間竟不知道他是在說自己喜歡的名句，還是在回答剛才那個問題。

謝臨看著他發愣的樣子，對他笑了一下：「我喜歡這句。」

江九征被他這一笑撩得有些心神不寧，只得無措地答道：「是嗎……這句也很棒。」

謝鳶看著他們兩個，本來想說話，卻又默默地閉上了嘴，她悄悄退後幾步，盡力將自己的存在感縮到最小。

就在這時，一隻柔軟的小手輕輕拉了一下她的手。她轉頭看去，身後是芸芸和幾個孩子。

「小鳥姊姊！我想和你一組，可以嗎？」她仰頭問。

「黃豆哥哥，我們想和你一組！」後面一個小男孩喊。

「那我們要謝哥哥！」兩個小女生直接朝謝臨那衝過去，生怕動作慢了就會被別人搶先似的。

孩子們嘰嘰喳喳圍了過來，打斷了他們的對話。

小靜也擠到了謝鳶身邊：「陳老師要我們分成三組，一組選一種菜來種。」

三人對望了一眼，很快地就領著孩子們到陳老師面前，詢問詳細的活動流程。

陳老師開始簡易地解說：「我們今天要種的菜有三種，分別是青江菜、小白菜和萵苣。我們得先把那邊的培養土搬過來，和一般土壤混合均勻，再來播種和澆水。做完這些之後，我們就去另外兩區菜埔處理雜草和菜蟲。」

說完之後，她指了指不遠處花房的入口，只見牆邊正堆著幾包培養土。

「大家先去花房的桌上拿園藝手套，然後再去把土搬過來吧。」陳老師下了指令，孩子們便乖巧地往花房那邊去，各自配戴上園藝手套，然後兩兩一組將培養土給搬了過來。

江九征和謝家兄妹也一起幫忙，培養土說重倒也不重，一包約莫三公斤，江九征和謝鳶謝臨都能輕鬆地兩手各拎一包。大家動作迅速，很快就分完組，按照陳老師的指示開始混合起了土壤。

培養土的包裝袋上很貼心地印了簡易教學，大家研究了一會兒後便開始行動。

「聽起來沒有很複雜。」謝鳶鬆了一口氣，拿了大剪刀將袋子剪開，小靜幫忙扶著袋口，兩人合力一起將培養土倒在了菜埔裡。其他幾個小朋友早已拿著工具蓄勢待發地圍在菜埔邊，揮舞著小鏟子將原本的土壤挖鬆，然後和新土拌勻。  
  
謝臨和江九征也帶著各自的組別開始動作，剛開始還很順利，但沒過多久就出了狀況。

才挖沒幾下，江九征就聽見身邊傳來了一聲淒厲的尖叫。

＊


	56. Chapter 56

第五十六章

「哇啊啊啊！是蟲！」一個小女孩挖土挖到一半，突然丟下了手裡的鏟子放聲大叫。

「有蚯蚓！」她旁邊的同學也是一聲驚叫。

江九征見狀連忙停下手邊的動作過去關心：「沒事，蚯蚓是好的蟲，牠們會幫忙鬆土，還能改善土壤環境……」

「可是好噁心！」小女孩的聲音裡有哭腔。

「這有什麼好怕的？我幫你把牠弄死。」她旁邊的小男生不屑地說，拿起鏟子就要把蚯蚓大卸八塊，江九征連忙制止：「不行，不能把蚯蚓弄死！」

幾個孩子都停下了動作，茫然地看著他，江九征見成功從小男孩手上保住了蚯蚓，悄悄鬆了一口氣，接著便開始好聲好氣地循循善誘。

「蚯蚓雖然長得不太好看，可是卻對土壤非常有幫助。牠們的地底活動可以幫忙鬆土，保持土壤的透氣性，而牠們的排泄物富含礦物質，是最天然的肥料，對農業有很大的好處。我們平時吃的蔬菜水果，都是多虧了蚯蚓的幫忙才能長得這麼好吃。」

說完這些後，他轉向小男孩，輕聲問道：「這樣你還要把牠弄死嗎？」

小男孩放下了手裡的鏟子，安靜地搖了搖頭，其他孩子見狀也跟著搖了搖頭。

江九征笑了笑，接著轉向一臉無措的小女孩，蹲下來和她平視：「還會怕蚯蚓嗎？」

小女孩猶豫了一下，誠實地說：「怕。」

「沒關係，那你和我換位置吧，我那邊的土沒有挖到蚯蚓。」江九征溫柔地說：「可以嗎？」

「好，謝謝黃豆哥哥！」小女孩用力點了點頭，接著便和他換了位置，認真用手裡的鏟子把培養土拌勻。

經此一齣，他注意到組裡的孩子們挖土時都變得小心翼翼起來，偶有幾次發現蚯蚓，都輕輕地避開，生怕不小心弄傷牠們。

江九征欣慰地笑了笑，也認真工作起來。在三組間來回巡視的陳老師將這段插曲都看在眼裡，忍不住走過來拍了拍他的肩膀，對他微笑道：「你做得非常好。」

江九征有些詫異地回頭，然後不好意思地對她笑了笑：「這是我應該做的。」

「前幾屆志工很少有像你這樣的，你很適合帶孩子。」陳老師說：「真的很難得。」

「謝謝老師。主要是也是因為您把他們教得很好，所以帶起來很輕鬆……」

不遠處的謝臨看著他們，過了一會兒後才收回目光。他垂下眸繼續手上的動作，唇邊勾起了一點淺淡的笑意。

他這組的孩子們剛好都不太怕蟲，工作效率特別好，進度比其他兩組都快一些。

「謝哥哥，我挖到一隻蝸牛耶！」一個小男孩興奮地說。

「嗯。」他溫和地笑了一下：「小心別把牠弄傷了。」

「好的。」小男孩認真地說，動作輕柔地將蝸牛放到一邊去，然後繼續用鏟子把土壤拌勻。

＊

「嘿，你們有沒有聽說過開心農場？」

相較於江九征的溫馨教學組和謝臨的高效率工作組，謝鳶這邊簡直像是在開茶話會，一群人一邊翻土一遍聊得熱火朝天，歡聲笑語不斷。

「有！」小靜說：「是不是那個可以養魚種菜和挖礦的遊戲？」

「我還以為那是時代的眼淚了，沒想到你們居然知道！」謝鳶驚奇道，接著便開始感嘆：「想當年我還會為了這個遊戲特地定鬧鐘，半夜爬起來採收，生怕有人跑來偷我的菜……」

「那小鳥姊姊，你會去偷別人的菜嗎？」芸芸問道。

「那是當然，能偷多少偷多少。」謝鳶理直氣壯地說：「而且要偷就要偷最貴的！」

「哈哈哈哈哈！！」孩子們聽了她的回答，紛紛放聲大笑。

不遠處的陳老師看著他們笑成一團的樣子，臉上也露出了笑容，她拿起手裡的相機按下快門，把所有人的笑臉都定格在這一刻。

秋天的陽光溫暖，紅磚牆圍成的菜園裡樹影斑駁，空氣中瀰漫著泥土特有的濕潤氣息，混合著草香，孩子們一邊歡笑一邊工作，處處有笑聲和耳語，所有的一切都充滿了生命力。

因為勞動的關係，大家身上都出了一點汗，晶瑩的汗珠從額角和後頸處滲出來，被太陽照射，反射出薄薄的水光。翻土是件耗時費力的工作，過了一會兒後到了休息時間，孩子們紛紛跑去花房喝水，謝鳶也走了過去，從包裡拿出了隨身攜帶的涼感濕紙巾，抽了幾張出來給孩子們擦汗。

「哇，好涼！」芸芸驚呼。

「而且聞起來香香的。」小靜說：「像是花草一樣，但是又有點涼涼的……」

謝鳶笑了：「這個是薄荷味，在外面流汗的時候用它來擦乾最舒服了。」

接著她拿著濕紙巾走出花房，讓謝臨那組的孩子們也抽了幾張。謝臨脫下了一隻手套後也抽了一張，對謝鳶笑了一下：「謝謝。」

「哥，你好像都沒有出汗。」謝鳶打量了一下他。

「這點程度還好。」謝臨說：「是你太少運動，找時間鍛鍊一下吧？」

「嘖！我才不要，我就喜歡賴在房間裡吹冷氣！」謝鳶立刻對他做鬼臉。

兩人很自然地向江九征那組走去，謝鳶把濕紙巾分給孩子們時他還蹲在地上挖土挖得認真，直到謝臨出聲喚他，江九征才站了起來。

「到休息時間了。」謝臨說。

「啊，好。」江九征轉了過來，方才的勞動讓他臉都有點紅，額際也滲出了一些薄汗。謝鳶走過來正要向他遞出手裡的濕紙巾時，他才想到自己手上還戴著園藝手套，得先脫下來才有辦法擦汗。

就在江九征正垂眸摘手套時，一隻修長的手伸了過來，將疊成方塊的濕紙巾按在了他的額頭上。那一瞬間的冰涼感驅散了悶熱，讓他整個人都醒了過來。

他詫異地抬眼，正好對上了謝臨帶著笑意的眼睛。

縈繞在鼻尖的是淺淡的薄荷香氣，無比地提神醒腦，江九征迅速地拔下右手的手套，按住了額上的紙巾：「謝謝，我自己來就行……」

「嗯。」謝臨很自然地收回了手。

一旁的謝鳶愣了愣，反應過來之後趕緊低頭將濕紙巾的封膜貼紙封好，動作間唇邊勾起了一點細微的笑意。

「謝了小鳥，你居然還帶了這個來。」江九征擦完汗後頓時覺得皮膚一陣清涼乾爽，他將濕紙巾貼在脖子上，轉身向謝鳶道謝。

「嘿嘿。」她得意洋洋地揚了揚手裡的紙巾包裝袋，只見她帶來的三十六張經濟包在大家輪番取用過後已經只剩薄薄的一兩張：「這個可好用了，夏天逛展排隊時我沒它就沒辦法活……」

「你可真拚，我現在都不太去了，通販和代購可以解決一切問題。」江九征肅然起敬道：「衝場的都是壯士，是勇者。」

「我也這麼覺得，今年暑假那場真的有夠可怕，我差點就以為自己要變成烈士了。」回想起當時的情況，謝鳶的語氣裡餘悸猶存：「排隊排到一半就有人暈倒，甚至還有救護車來，嚇死人了，還是你比較聰明。」

「現在衝場都是在拚命啊，我可不想有命買本子卻沒命看。」聽她說完，江九征感嘆了一句。

「……本子？」就在此時，一直安靜聽著他們閒聊的謝臨突然出聲。

似乎是觸及了他的知識盲區，他的語氣裡帶了點疑惑：「我從很久以前就想問了，謝鳶一天到晚都把這個詞掛在嘴邊，那到底是什麼東西？」

江九征微妙地僵住了。

他無措地眨了眨眼睛，下意識看向謝鳶，卻發現對方擺出了一臉無辜的神情。

──？？？

他莫名有種不好的預感。

似乎是覺得讓他來回答這個問題實在太不人道，謝鳶難得良心發現，主動救場。

「咳，哥，你知道的，本子就是一種故事書，裡面大部分都是愛情故事，有漫畫有小說……就我喜歡看的那種。」

謝鳶的語氣有點微妙，聽起來好像在憋笑，但她臉上的表情卻又是那麼純良，讓人一時之間分不清她究竟是在說真話還是在一本正經地唬爛。

她這番解釋乍看之下好像沒什麼問題，但聽在江九征耳裡卻莫名有一種「AV就是一種動作片，裡面大部分都是愛情動作」的感覺。

「你也喜歡看愛情故事？」謝臨看向江九征，眼神興味盎然。

「……」江九征沉默。

對啊。我不僅喜歡看，我還自己寫呢，而且我最新一部作品的男主角就是以你為原型，驚不驚喜？他在心裡吐槽道，但這話他不可能對謝臨說，只能憋著。

為避免愈描愈黑橫生枝節，江九征心一橫，直接認了：「小鳥說得對。」

他想著反正都這樣了，他在謝臨面前大概也沒什麼形象可言了，於是便破罐破摔道：「你知道的，我是單身狗，人總是會追求自己沒有的東西。在現實生活中沒有交往對象，所以就只能靠精神食糧來填補。」

一邊聽著的謝鳶：「……」等等，怎麼感覺自己好像躺著也中槍？

面對著謝臨臉上那似笑非笑的表情，江九征眼神都有點放空：「你想笑的話可以直接笑沒關係，我不介意。」

「嗯，我不是在笑你。」謝臨的聲音裡有幾分忍俊不禁。

「可是你明明就在笑。」

江九征說，此刻他覺得自己好像一個偷看少女漫畫被抓包的壯漢，既尷尬又有點委屈。

「我笑是因為沒想到你……」謝臨思考了一下，似乎是在斟酌用詞：「這麼有少女心。」

一聽這話，謝鳶立刻噴笑出聲，然後馬上被江九征瞪。

「你這就是在笑我。」江九征說，語氣聽起來像是在控訴。

謝臨莞爾：「我真沒那個意思。」他說，接著短暫地思考了一下，那雙深黑的眼睛再次看向江九征：「對戀愛有憧憬並不是一件怪事。大多數人都會，這很正常。」

「那你也會嗎？」江九征忍不住反問。

「以前不會。」謝臨微笑著說：「但被你這樣一問，我覺得我似乎可以開始思考這方面的問題了。」

江九征沒想到他會這樣回答，有些驚訝地睜大了眼睛。

＊


	57. Chapter 57

第五十七章

「你……」他實在是壓抑不住好奇心：「那我能不能問問你，你喜歡什麼類型的？」

相較於初識時的拘謹，經過了一段時間的相處，江九征覺得自己和謝臨的關係已經拉近了很多，雖然還不到掏心掏肺兩肋插刀的程度，但也已經能聊些比較深入的事情了。

像是理想型這種有點微妙又不至於過度隱私的話題。無論是認真回答或隨便描述都可以。

「關於這個問題，我覺得很難回答。」謝臨說：「一般而言能準確答出來的人，心裡都已經有了一個具體的對象，他們會想著那個人的樣子，再根據對方的特點來進行描述。」

他垂眸看著江九征，幽深的眼睛裡有著笑意：「如果我就這樣回答你，是不是就等於是在告訴你我心裡有人了？」

江九征發問的時候根本沒想那麼多，也沒料到謝臨會將問題反丟回來，於是他愣了一下才道：「……你說得對，如果沒有具體對象的話，這個問題確實是很難描述。」

接著他半開玩笑道：「我看過一些別人的經驗分享，他們都說真正遇見愛情時，對方的樣子往往和預想中完全不一樣。所以理想型這種東西，好像也只能當成一個參考。」

「嗯。」謝臨笑了一下：「那你自己呢？」

江九征正思考著該怎麼回答，謝鳶就在一旁幽幽道：「哥，不用他答，這題我會。」

兩人同時轉過去看向她。江九征的眼神霎時變得一言難盡，只見他臉上寫滿了「你敢亂說話你就完了」、「你還想怎麼坑我」、「你休想亂來」，謝臨則是有些好奇地哦了一聲。

「他的理想型是身材高䠷的，有錢的，長得好看的。」謝鳶答得胸有成竹。

江九征無語。她這分明是把高富帥拆開來說，不過就某方面而言謝鳶確實也沒說錯，畢竟他的確曾經這樣回答過她。

「原來是這樣。」就在江九征隨意附和了一聲，打算結束這個話題時，謝臨對他勾了勾唇：「你會找到的。」

「……嗯？」江九征下意識發出一個疑問的單音節。

「交往對象會有的。」謝臨說。「而且一定會是一個很喜歡你的人。」

聽著謝臨用帶笑的語氣說出這句話，江九征的心臟莫名跳得快了些。

「謝謝你。」他眉眼微彎，朝對方露出了一個淺淺的笑容。

沒有人會拒絕這樣的祝福，即使自知這條路並不容易。

＊

不知不覺間，十分鐘的休息時間就已經到了。所有人都回到各自的崗位上去，很快就完成了土壤的前置準備，陳老師拿來了蔬菜的種子讓他們分給孩子們，大家便開始了今天的重頭戲──播種。

「播種很簡單。首先呢，我們要在土裡挖很多小洞，每個洞的間隔約十到十五公分，然後把兩到三粒的種子放進去。」三人正將種子分發給小朋友們時，陳老師說。「放好種子後，再把土壤薄薄的蓋上去，大概零點五公分厚就可以。如果蓋太厚的話，種子就不容易發芽了。」

孩子們手上都拿了種子，一邊聽一邊認真地點頭。

「蓋完土之後，我們要幫種子澆水，澆完之後就完成了。」陳老師笑道。「好的，那麼大家開始行動吧！」

「好！」

各組的孩子們躍躍欲試，紛紛蹲下身去準備挖洞，江九征也拿了點種子，正要開始動作時，身邊的一個小朋友突然猶猶豫豫地開口。

「黃豆哥哥，十到十五公分是多長啊？」他懵然地問。「我沒有帶尺來，怎麼量？」

一聽他這麼問，同組的小朋友們紛紛停下了動作，各自比劃起來。

「應該是這麼長吧？」一個小女生不確定地用手指比劃了一下。

「沒有那麼短吧？」另一個小女生質疑道，比了個更長的：「是這麼長。」

「你們比的都太短了！」一個小男生乾脆伸展手臂，比了個足足有半公尺的：「十公分這──麼長！」

「最好是啦！」小女生大聲吐槽他。

江九征忍不住笑出聲：「好啦，我想想……」他比了一下：「十公分大概有這麼長。」

孩子們恍然大悟，接著便不吵了，開始認認真真播種。

菜圃的面積並不小，看上去簡單的動作，卻要花好一段時間才能完成。江九征一邊仔細地動作，一邊乾脆給他們講起故事：「你們有看過《祕密花園》這本書嗎？」

一個孩子點了點頭，其他的孩子搖搖頭說沒有，江九征反正閒著也是閒著，突然就起了興致：「那我講給你們聽好不好？從前從前，在一座印度的莊園裡，有個脾氣很壞的小女孩，名字叫做瑪麗。」

小孩子們聽得很認真。

「她的身體不好，常常生病。爸爸忙於工作，媽媽不喜歡她，於是她很少見到父母，身邊只有奶媽和僕人。她是家裡的大小姐，僕人們都必須對她言聽計從，因此她就在這樣的環境下長成了一個蠻橫霸道的小女孩。」

「某天早晨，她發現身邊的僕人忽然少了很多，連奶媽都不在。她大發雷霆地跑出房間，卻聽見了外頭到處都是響亮的哭聲和哀嚎。從僕人們的隻字片語中她得知，原來一種致命的瘟疫正在蔓延，莊園裡已經有僕人染上了，而她的奶媽剛剛死去。」

「瑪麗不知道該怎麼辦，於是便躲回到自己的房間去睡覺。但是等她醒過來時，卻發現莊園裡已經沒有人了。」

他的聲音並未刻意放低，但用這樣娓娓述說的方式道來，仍然聽得人心頭一緊。

「所有人都死光了。」他緩緩地說。

孩子們全驚呆了。

一開頭就說人都死了，這是哪國的兒童文學。

「黃豆哥哥，這是鬼故事嗎？」一個小女孩忍不住問。

江九征笑了：「不是。你們放心，這個故事並不可怕，事實上，它才剛剛開始而已。」

他在這頭講起了故事，謝臨那邊幾個離得近的小朋友也豎起耳朵聽起來。

謝臨注意到他們在聽，於是也分出了一點注意力去聽江九征在說什麼，聽了幾句之後，他微微勾起了唇。

他聽著江九征說瑪麗被叔叔接到了英國，並開始了新生活。在那裡，她認識了女僕瑪莎。瑪莎告訴她，在米瑟威斯特莊園裡有一座上了鎖的花園，鑰匙被埋在了一個沒有人知道的地方……瑪麗開始對那座花園產生了好奇。

故事一點一點推進，他們也正逐漸完成播種工作，終於又來到了第二個休息的十分鐘。江九征講故事講得口都有點渴，便到花房去從自己的包裡拿水喝。

謝臨和謝鳶也來拿水，幾個孩子們也跟著過來休息，一邊喝水擦汗一邊聊天。

「聽說你在給他們講故事呀？」謝鳶好奇地問。

「對啊，講《祕密花園》。」江九征笑了笑。

「你可真適合帶小孩。」謝鳶肅然起敬：「我們這邊全都在聊些沒營養的東西……我都好怕我一不小心就帶壞他們。」說到這，她笑瞇瞇地彎下腰問一個江九征那組的小女生：「黃豆哥哥給你們講到哪裡了呀？」

「小鳥告訴了瑪麗花園的鑰匙藏在哪裡，瑪麗要去重建花園了！」小女孩脆生生地答道：「我喜歡小鳥，牠好可愛！」

謝鳶一聽，立刻揚眉笑了起來：「真巧，我也這麼覺得。」

「……好像有人正在光明正大地自肥。」江九征忍不住小聲和謝臨說。

謝臨莞爾。

「那接下來呢？」謝鳶問小女生。

「我不知道，黃豆哥哥還沒說。」她搖了搖頭。

「小鳥，你能不能幫我講講？」江九征說：「我想要休息一下。」

「好啊，那換我給你們說？」謝鳶欣然同意，幾個有興趣的孩子便圍了過來。

「瑪麗進到了秘密花園裡，卻遇到了難關。她想要讓花園恢復到以往漂亮的樣子，手邊卻沒有工具和植物的種子。瑪莎知道了她的煩惱，便提議說可以讓她的弟弟狄肯去買，並帶來給瑪麗。」

「一天早晨，瑪麗正打算沿著一條小徑去森林裡看兔子，當她打開了入口的木門，卻看見了一幅奇異的畫面──有個紅髮男孩正坐在樹下吹笛子。他身邊圍繞著好多小動物，彷彿都是被那低低的笛聲吸引來的一樣。他看到了瑪麗，於是停下了笛聲，從地上站起身來，小動物們都跑走了，男孩卻並不在意似的，對她露出了微笑。」

『我是狄肯。』他說：『我知道你就是瑪麗小姐。』

「狄肯給瑪麗帶來了種子和工具，並詢問瑪麗有沒有花園，好讓他示範該怎麼用這些東西。瑪麗從來沒有想到過這個問題，她頓時緊張了起來，糾結著該不該讓狄肯知道那個秘密。花園不是她的，是莊園之主克蘭文先生的。如果她擅自進入的事情被知道的話，可能會讓他大發雷霆。」

說到這，看著孩子們認真地聽著故事，謝鳶忽然直視著他們的眼睛，問道：「如果你有一個誰都不知道的秘密，你會說給別人聽嗎？ 」

有的孩子立刻搖頭，有的孩子猶豫了一下之後點了點頭。

「我不會說。」一個小女生肯定地說：「我之前把秘密告訴了我的朋友，隔天就全班都知道了。」似乎是回憶起那種感受，她咬了咬唇。

江九征安靜聽著，望向她的目光軟了幾分。

「我應該會說，但只會說給最好的朋友聽，並要她發誓不能說出去。」另一個小女生說：「自己憋著秘密太痛苦了。」

幾個孩子紛紛認同地點頭。

「小鳥姊姊，瑪麗最後有沒有告訴狄肯花園在哪裡？」她問。

謝鳶笑了笑，肯定地繼續說下去。

「瑪麗問狄肯能不能替她保守秘密，狄肯答應了她，瑪麗卻愈想愈糾結。她想，那個花園是她偷來的。莊園裡的所有人都要它死，她是全世界唯一一個希望花園活起來的人，那麼她為什麼不能擁有它？瑪麗的憤怒燃燒起來，她鬥志昂揚地對狄肯說：『跟我來，我帶你去看。』」

「她把秘密說出去了！」小女孩驚呼道：「她不怕狄肯告訴別人嗎？」

「她怕呀，她當然怕。」謝鳶對她笑了笑，很難得能在她的臉上看見這種溫柔的神情。「但是比起害怕，她更信任狄肯。信任是一件很勇敢的事情，尤其是對一個才剛認識不久的人。很多時候我們對著熟人都未必能說真話，因為害怕被背叛，就更不用說不認識的人了。」

幾個孩子懵懵懂懂地看著她，更多人認認真真地點頭。

聽到這裡，江九征感觸頗深。

「小鳥明明就也很適合帶小孩啊。」他對謝臨說。

「她難得這樣。」謝臨微微笑了一下，江九征深以為然地點點頭，畢竟他最常看到的還是她惟恐天下不亂的那一面。

「她說得很對。」江九征思考了一下之後，忍不住說：「信任確實是一件非常重要的事。大多數人都會對別人的秘密有窺探欲，但在得知後能好好守住的少之又少。」

「因為事不關己，或者是想看好戲。」謝臨淡淡道。「如果不是重要的人所說的事，就很少人會去認真對待。」

「而人心之所以複雜，就是因為這些道理看似基本又簡單，但卻很少人能完全做到。」江九征輕嘆一聲。

不遠處謝鳶又開始講起了故事，孩子們圍繞著她，認認真真地聽。

「你也有秘密嗎？」謝臨突然問。

江九征愣了一下，有些愕然地抬眸看他，頓了頓之後回答：「……我想，每個人都有的吧。」

他一瞬間就想到了和顧棲的賭約，還有謝臨不知道自己是同性戀的事情，於是有些不自然地移開了目光，一股愧疚感從心底湧了上來。

無論從什麼角度來看，都是他不好。雖然他對謝臨完全沒有惡意，但他所做的事，說出去任誰都會覺得居心叵測。

謝臨是無辜的。他應該要知道這些事，江九征卻沒有勇氣告訴他。

他開不了口。

「莊園的鐘聲響起，瑪麗必須要離開了。她捨不得眼前的這個男孩，他是那麼美好，就像是森林裡的精靈一樣，美好得不像真的。」不遠處的謝鳶緩緩地說。

鬼使神差地，他將心裡的疑問問了出口。

「……如果你知道了我的秘密，你會怎麼做？」江九征抿了一下唇，抬頭看謝臨，盡力讓自己表現得輕鬆平穩：「假設那是個不太好的秘密。」

「她走到半路，停下來，然後折回去，忍不住問了狄肯：『無論發生什麼，你都不會說？』」

謝臨從他的目光裡敏銳地察覺到了什麼，卻並未表現出來。他只是安靜地看著江九征，眼神很深。江九征讀不懂他的情緒，這讓他莫名有些心慌。

「狄肯反問她：『如果你是一隻米瑟草原上的畫眉鳥，帶我去看你的窩，你覺得我會告訴別人嗎？』」講到自己喜歡的部分，謝鳶的聲音不禁提高了些，任誰都能看出她臉上的興高采烈。

她的聲音清晰地傳到耳裡，江九征卻只能看著謝臨的眼睛，任由沉默流淌在他們之間，直到謝臨輕輕嘆了一口氣。

「我是不會的。」謝鳶模仿著狄肯的語氣緩緩地說。

然後在她說出下一句台詞之前，謝臨對著他笑了。

「你就像畫眉鳥一樣安全。」他低聲說，和謝鳶的聲音恰好重合。與她輕快的嗓音相比，這句話顯得是那麼的鄭重。


	58. Chapter 58

第五十八章

一陣短暫的靜默後，他瞳眸微微放大，並聽見了自己胸腔裡清晰的心搏躍動。

江九征愣了愣，垂下眸有些自嘲地勾了勾唇，在得到這樣的回答後，他的罪惡感更重了。

「那我會告訴你的。」他無聲地深吸了一口氣，坦然地直視謝臨的眼睛：「我相信你。」

有那麼一瞬間他下定了決心，要把所有事都向對方全盤托出。無論謝臨是什麼反應，他都做好了心理準備。

他不想辜負謝臨給他的信任和對他的好。

但謝臨卻只是看著他緊抿雙唇的表情，微微一笑。

「不，沒關係。」他說：「等你準備好了之後再說。」

就在話語落下的同時，短暫的休息時間又結束了。大家回到了各自的崗位，為播種和澆水的工作收尾。

江九征一邊拎著澆花器給土壤澆水，一邊講完了故事，但和最初的興致盎然相比，他的收尾就收得有些心不在焉。所幸孩子們並不是很在意，捧場地聽完了整個故事。

等到所有工作都完成之後，時間已近正午，今天的志工活動也圓滿地結束了。他們向陳老師和孩子們告別，慢慢走到了校門口附近的公車站。

江九征遠遠地就看到了往火車站的公車正準備駛來，轉頭對謝臨和謝鳶說：「你們的車來了。」

謝鳶跟著探頭去看：「真的耶！我們運氣還不錯，一出門就有車。」

「嗯。」謝臨應道。

謝鳶招了招手，公車便在他們面前停下。車門打開，江九征目送著他們上車，道：「再見。」

「嗯。」謝臨對他微笑道，「星期一見。」接著便上了車。

已經選好位置坐下的謝鳶隔著車窗對江九征揮了揮手，車門關上，江九征看見謝臨在她身邊落座，接著司機便發動了車，江九征目送著公車緩緩駛遠，輕輕地舒出了一口氣。

＊

他買了午餐回租屋處吃。大門打開後一片安靜，竟讓他感覺有些不習慣。

平常的這個時候他會和謝臨一起吃飯，偶爾還會有謝鳶嘰嘰呱呱說個沒完的聲音，現在只剩下他一個人了，恍然間熟悉的房子都變得令人陌生。

陪伴和習慣是一件很可怕的事情。如滴水穿石，如春雨潤物細無聲，悄無聲息地就浸透到人心底最柔軟的角落。平時不會察覺，甚至覺得理所當然，但當失去之後，它就會讓你心底彷彿空了一塊，卻無可填補。

江九征安安靜靜地吃完飯，安安靜靜地收拾完，然後回了自己房間。

他弄不明白這突如其來的情緒是從何而來，明明在搬過來以前他都是自己住，也沒特別覺得寂寞或什麼的，怎麼和謝臨一起住了幾個月就變得這麼矯情了呢？

他決定幹點正事轉移注意力，該做什麼就做什麼。距離期末考還剩下一個多月，和別的系相比，他們中文系考試不多，大多是要繳交報告和論文。江九征平日裡就做了一些，他決定提早完成進度，這樣就能在期末時輕鬆很多。

光是參考資料的比對查找和論點的陳述就花了他一下午的時間，江九征完全沉浸在作業裡，不得不說這是個十分有效的方法，他的情緒被完全抽離，只專注投入在眼前的報告文檔上。等到他初步完成大綱之後，竟然不知不覺就到了晚餐時間。

進度比他預想中還要快上一些，這讓江九征心情很好。雖然耍廢和休閒活動也能令人感到愉悅，但那種做完正事的充實感和成就感畢竟是不一樣的。

他到廚房給自己煮了碗湯麵，打算吃完後繼續和期末報告奮戰。

剛煮好的麵用白瓷碗盛著，散發著氤氳的熱氣和雞湯的鮮香。江九征將麵擱置著打算等它涼點再吃，一邊按亮了手機螢幕，打算用大家的動態貼文下飯。

最新一則的限時動態恰巧就是謝鳶剛發的，時間顯示三分鐘前。江九征點了進去，只見謝鳶發了張自己坐在餐桌前的自拍。她面前的桌子上擺著打開的披薩盒、家庭號可樂、炸雞、起司玉米片，甚至還有甜點蛋塔，一看就是頓熱量高到能直接衝上聖母峰的晚餐。

她在照片上分門別類給所有食物打了標註，什麼肥宅快樂水、肥宅快樂餅、肥宅快樂塔、肥宅快樂片，最後是她腦門上的一個大箭頭，指著她自己，上書四個大字：『肥宅本人』。

江九征被她逗樂了，嘴角不自覺上揚。

他細細地將這張照片又看了一遍，照片裡的食物很明顯是家庭聚餐的份量，江九征看了看，在謝鳶的手臂旁捕捉到了一點熟悉的深灰色衣角。

是謝臨坐在她旁邊。他以意料之外的方式出現在了照片裡，江九征安靜地看著，目光不自覺地放軟了些。

明明不在現場，他卻能從這張照片裡感覺到那種溫暖又歡樂的家庭氛圍。

他退出了謝鳶的限時動態，隨意地又看了幾個朋友的發文，便關掉了手機開始吃晚餐。麵恰好降到了剛好的溫度，不至於燙口，湯汁溫熱而鮮香。江九征慢慢地吃完，收拾好碗筷，接著回到自己房間去繼續做報告。

那種令人手足無措的空虛感已在不知不覺間消失無蹤。僅僅是一張普通的生活照而已，他卻被奇異地撫平了寂寞。

又寫完一部份期末報告之後，江九征洗完澡便早早就寢，今天他完成了很多事情，身體上疲憊，內心卻莫名地滿足。

他關了燈閉上眼睛，一夜無夢。

＊

週日的一整天，江九征都沒有閒著，他先是用了一整個早上的時間將報告全部完成，下午則開始寫《逐光》，一直寫到了晚上。他已經打定主意要找個合適的時機向謝臨坦承，但在這之前，他必須先完成和顧棲的賭約。

【那晚的記憶就好像蜻蜓點水一樣，從他腦海裡掠過。

賀燐問是誰傷了他，沈酒下意識地答了關卡Boss，賀燐頓了一下，才像是意識到自己的唐突讓他受驚了一樣，收回了手。

「抱歉。是不是嚇到你了？我去拿藥。」他淡淡地說，就像剛才什麼都沒發生似的轉身走出了浴室，還不忘給沈酒關門。

沈酒愣愣地應了，很快地沖完澡穿好衣服出了浴室，照對方的吩咐後上完藥後便到客房去好好睡了一覺。在副本裡一夜沒睡所累積的疲憊感讓他一路睡死到隔天中午，醒來時頭都有點昏。

他在賀燐家休息了兩天養足精力，直到今天，在他第三次進入副本之前，賀燐帶他認識了『后羿』的其他成員。

賀燐家地下室的某扇門竟然通往一間機密會議室，沈酒跟著他走了進去，只見裡頭的空間十分寬廣，堪比大型影廳，長桌、座位、電子白板和投影儀等各種設備都一應俱全。

沈酒好奇地張望了一下，最後看向了會議室另一邊的好幾道門，上頭標示的數字都不一樣。

「那是什麼？」他指著那些門問。

賀燐笑了一下：「其他成員用的門，分別連通到他們的屋子裡。」

沈酒恍然大悟。他下意識回頭看了看剛才他和賀燐一起進來的門，只見上頭的編號寫著9。

沒等他多想，就在此時，編號6的光門無聲敞開，一個熟悉的身影踏了進來。來人一身黑色作戰服，一隻手扶著門框，另一隻手遮在嘴前打了個哈欠，一副才剛睡醒的樣子，鳳眸半瞇，姿態慵懶又帥氣。

「哈……早啊，小酒，賀燐。」陸瑜眨掉了眼角睏出來的淚花，接著右手在空氣中虛虛點了幾下，沈酒立刻明白她是在操作介面──與此同時，一個眼熟的大金屬箱出現在她的手裡，接著陸瑜隨性地隨手一扔，箱子就砰地一聲落在地上，任由裡頭的東西發出了一陣匡哴哴的金屬撞擊聲。

「不早了。」賀燐淡定地回她：「現在可是晚上。」

「都差不多啦。」陸瑜隨意地回道：「你看外頭，看得出白天黑夜嗎？」

沈酒默然不語。在這個世界裡，天空永遠鮮紅，『太陽』永不墜落，看外面的天色是不靠譜的，能用來鑑別時間的只有他們各自的介面系統。

陸瑜對他招了招手，沈酒不明所以地乖乖走了過去，待他在她面前站定，陸瑜便道：「來，把衣服掀起來，我看看。」

沈酒懵了：「啊？看什麼？」

陸瑜瞇起鳳眼，笑著問他：「賀燐說你的腰受傷了，怎麼沒告訴我？」

「當時不會痛就沒注意到。」沈酒有些不好意思，順從地撩起了一點衣角。

「哎，再撩上去一點，我看不見。」陸瑜說，接著瞥向他身後的賀燐，發出了一聲意味深長的低笑。「只撩這麼一點點，你害羞啊？」

本來還沒怎樣，沈酒被她一說，臉馬上就紅了，他像是要掩飾什麼似的，急急忙忙地把上衣撩開大半，露出完整的腰和半副胸膛。

陸瑜仔細地瞧了瞧他的傷處，經過兩天的休息和用藥，瘀腫已經褪了很多，只剩下些青紫的痕跡。賀燐就在他身後靜靜看著，從他的角度看過去，少年皮膚白皙，清瘦的線條明顯，天生的兩個腰窩深陷，令人不由得想像，若是將雙手掐上去會是副怎樣的光景。

他一言不發地斂下了眼，沒有人注意到他暗下的目光。

陸瑜在查看完傷處之後蹲下身打開了腳邊的金屬行李箱，鎖扣彈開，箱子展開的瞬間，沈酒看著裡頭琳瑯滿目的東西震驚地瞪大了眼睛。

「哇……」

上層是整套手術刀具、注射器、束縛帶和各種沈酒叫不出名字的工具，下層則是各種藥品的瓶瓶罐罐，分門別類放得整整齊齊。似乎是這兩層沒有她要的東西，陸瑜接著按了一下箱子側邊，另外兩層置物暗格便彈了出來。

其中一層裡面放滿了各種藥瓶，看到這裡沈酒覺得還算合理，畢竟陸瑜說過她是醫療能力者，工具箱裡帶著這些東西十分正常，但另一格就讓他有些傻眼了。

榔頭、電擊器、鐵撬、尖嘴鉗、粗長的鋼釘，甚至還有剁骨刀和小型電鋸，光用看的就讓人心生寒意。陸瑜對他難以言喻的眼神毫不在意，拿了瓶小藥膏，用乾淨的刮勺挖了裡頭的藥泥後直接敷在了他的傷處上。

「陸瑜，你帶榔頭和電鋸是幹什麼用的？」沈酒忍不住問，感受著敷上藥泥的那種舒緩和清涼感。

「哦，這個啊，修理人用的。」陸瑜很自然地答道。「和你說過我是醫療能力者吧？」

沈酒不敢問她這個『修理』和他想的是不是同一個意思。

「哎，我們沒遲到吧？」一個脆生生的童音突然響起。

就在陸瑜正在幫他把藥泥給仔細推勻的時候，36號光門亮了起來，沈酒轉頭望去，只見兩個實驗體一前一後走了進來。走在前面的是個小男孩，外貌約莫十一、十二歲，穿著精緻講究，眼瞳是純淨的碧綠色，微捲的亞麻色頭髮看上去十分柔軟；跟在他後面的則是個高大健壯的年輕男人，戴著墨鏡西裝革履，兩人看起來就像是富家小少爺和貼身保鑣的組合。

他們一進會議室就看見了沈酒撩著衣服讓陸瑜上藥，於是雙雙愣了，兩人都盯著沈酒沒說話，一瞬間氣氛就陷入了令人尷尬的沉默當中。】

＊


	59. Chapter 59

第五十九章

【已經坐在了長桌主位上的賀燐懶懶地撩起了眼皮看他們，語氣裡聽不出情緒：「沒遲到。你們不先做個自我介紹？」

兩人頓了一下，對看一眼，接著小男孩率先出聲，對沈酒露出了微笑：「呃……你好，我是三十六，組織裡的道具工匠，他是四十八，負責情報收集。」四十八在他說完後跟著點了點頭。

「你們好，我是沈酒。」沈酒趕緊說。「還請你們多多指教了。」   
  
「啊，客氣什麼呢……大家都是同一條船上的。」三十六說，和四十八一起落座。陸瑜就在此時替他上好了藥，沈酒整理完衣著，便坐在了賀燐和她中間的位置。

「今天只有我們五個開會。」賀燐對沈酒說：「其他成員都在副本裡。」

沈酒點了點頭。四十八就在這時調出了自己的介面開始操作，連接上電子白板和投影儀後，他便開始說明。

「我們的下一個目標是SS級副本，弗萊明精神治療中心。這個副本是大型逃殺關卡，還結合了靈異元素，因此死亡率奇高。上一個成功通關的實驗體休養了一年多都還沒從精神創傷中恢復過來。」他嚴肅地說。

「關卡限制了道具欄的使用，但沒有限制特殊能力，通關條件是活著逃出治療中心。」四十八繼續說：「根據我所收集的情報，副本裡的威脅除了有發瘋的病人和醫護外，還有一些科學無法解釋的現象。」

「你就直說那裡鬧鬼唄。」三十六號以手托腮，偏過頭的樣子天真單純又可愛。

「其實我對副本鬧鬼的可能性存疑。」四十八說：「提供我情報的二十九從弗萊明出來後這裡已經不太正常了，也有可能是他搞錯……」他用手指比了比自己腦袋，委婉地說，在場的人都明白了他的意思。「但關卡很危險這件事絕對是無庸置疑。」

「腦子不正常？具體是怎麼個不正常法？知道原因嗎？」三十六歪了歪頭，問道。

「本來是一對情侶進去，出來的卻只有他一個。」四十八聳了聳肩：「大概是親眼目睹七十一慘死在裡面，受到的精神刺激過大。」

沈酒不知道是怎麼回事，聽到這裡時忽然心頭一顫。

「請問能詳細說說嗎？」沈酒忍不住問。

「他和七十一在關卡裡拿到的身分是臥底，偽裝成病患被送進去，目標是調查弗萊明的院長格萊亞。據說她和一起幼童的命案有關，並以精神治療的名義行虐待病患之實。」四十八公事公辦地說：「調查過程中七十一和其他實驗體不幸喪命，只有二十九成功通關。」

「除他以外無人生還？」三十六詫異道：「到底是出了什麼事啊？」

「我也想知道，但有用的情報他就只說了這麼多，以二十九現在的精神狀況，恐怕也很難再套出什麼了。」四十八遺憾道。

「嗯……我想知道，你一直強調他精神有問題，到底是哪裡有問題？」三十六斜眼睨他，碧綠的大眼睛裡閃爍著狡黠的笑意：「你是不是藏了什麼有趣的事情沒說？」

四十八看著他，一時之間沒有回答，墨鏡遮擋住了他的眼睛，讓人看不清他的想法，但沈酒卻能猜到，此刻四十八大概是一臉無奈的表情。

「看來是有了？」三十六興致勃勃地追問。

「還有事的話就全都說出來吧。」賀燐發話道：「說不定會和副本有關。」

陸瑜沒對此發表意見，只是露出了興味盎然的神情，和沈酒一起默默圍觀。

「好吧。」四十八嘆了口氣：「交換完情報之後他就開始對著空氣喃喃自語，然後喊我老婆，還哭著跪求我跟他回家，你們說他精神有沒有出問題？」

空氣安靜了一瞬。

賀燐沒什麼反應；陸瑜的嘴角抽了抽，似乎是在忍笑；三十六則是完全不給面子，噗的一聲就直接笑出來了。

「老婆？」他毫不客氣地開始嘲笑四十八：「他叫你老婆？哈哈哈哈哈我的天哪，怎麼會這麼肉麻，他該不會是把你當成她了吧？你應該感到榮幸，不是人人都有機會被叫老婆的……」

四十八面對他這不知死活的調侃，一點都沒生氣，反而勾起了唇。

「是嗎？你要是喜歡，以後我也可以在家裡這麼叫你。」他笑著說。

三十六一秒安靜了下來。

沈酒過了幾秒才反應過來，微微睜大了眼睛，驚訝地看著他們兩個。

賀燐低咳了一聲。幾人頓時下意識地正襟危坐，讓插科打諢的不正經話題就此結束。沈酒聽到坐在他身邊的三十六低低地咕噥了一句「臭流氓 」，一時之間不知道自己該做出什麼反應，只得裝作沒聽見。

「那麼這次要派哪幾個成員去？」陸瑜懶洋洋地開口，將話題拉回到正經事上。

「你們三個吧。」四十八說。「這個副本比較麻煩，得讓腦袋清楚、行動力強又運氣好的人去。」

沈酒深以為然地點頭，接著看向賀燐、陸瑜和三十六：「嗯，那你們千萬要注意安全。」

「沈酒，你在說什麼呀？」沒等賀燐和陸瑜開口，三十六就詫異地看他：「你也要去呀，就你們三個。」

「……欸？」

沈酒還以為要去的是賀燐、陸瑜和三十六，頓時睜大了眼睛。

「我，行動力不強。」三十六一本正經地指了指自己，接著又指了指旁邊的四十八：「他，運氣非常差。」他理直氣壯地說：「所以當然是你們三個去。」

「你這是在拐彎抹角地誇自己腦袋清楚又運氣好嗎，小少爺？」四十八挑唇一笑。

「說得好像我沒有誇到你似的。」三十六一個眼光都沒分給他，只對著沈酒燦笑道：「放心吧，你們沒問題的。」

沈酒欲言又止，他覺得問題很大。

「我沒意見。」陸瑜神色輕鬆地說：「精神病院是吧？挺有趣的。」

賀燐不置可否：「嗯，我們要的東西在哪？」

「在院長室檔案櫃。」四十八說：「副本裡的空間似乎因為神秘力量而扭曲了，所以建築格局不會像一般精神療養中心一樣有邏輯，你們得自己注意。」

「你就直說鬼打牆吧。」三十六吐槽道。

「等一下。」沈酒弱弱地說：「會鬧鬼的副本我好像不太行。」

「怎麼不行？」三十六詫異道：「你最行了，你以前……唔唔唔！」

四十八就在這時突然伸手摀住了他的嘴巴，寬厚的大掌一下子就蓋住了他半張臉，捂得他吱哇亂叫。三十六掙扎到一半時對上了賀燐意味不明的眼神，立刻就是一個激靈，意識到自己差點說錯話。

「……你以前被鬼嚇過啊？」四十八放開他後，三十六話鋒轉得很快。

沈酒看不明白他們在幹什麼，愣了一會兒後才答道：「不是。」他說：「我沒有什麼特殊能力，進去恐怕只會拖後腿。若是和人鬥智鬥勇就算了，但鬼這種東西我真的不知道該怎麼辦。」他有些困擾地說。

「是不是真的鬧鬼還不一定呢。」陸瑜安撫他。「我也很少碰到鬼呀，進去再隨機應變吧，放心，關卡不會給我們設置必死的局面。」

「是啊，而且你遲早得面對的。」賀燐垂眸看他。

不知道為什麼，沈酒總覺得他話裡有話。

──他早就下定好決心要成為賀燐的助力了，不是嗎？這條命本來就算是白撿的，若是沒有遇見賀燐，他可能就已經死在第一個副本裡了。

沈酒短暫地閉了閉眼，深吸了一口氣：「……那好吧，我會盡力的。」

「嗯。」賀燐看著他堅定的眼神，莞爾道。

「話又說回來，你們可能還真的得和別的實驗體鬥智鬥勇。」四十八說，他收起了剛才那有些不正經的神色，語氣嚴肅道：「『夸父』那幫人有很高機率也會進去。」

「夸父？」沈酒疑惑地重複了一遍。下一瞬，他心底隱隱有了預感，這個名字……

「顧名思義，他們和我們是敵對的。」陸瑜露出了厭惡的神情：「致力於維持這個世界的秩序，一群太陽的走狗。」

「這麼做有什麼好處？」沈酒不解道：「難道他們不想通關？」

「經驗值能夠在這個世界裡換取想要的一切，成為人類後卻得從零開始，還得面對生病和衰老，既然如此，他們為什麼還要通關？」陸瑜微笑著反問，她的語氣極其輕柔，但眼裡卻滿是嘲諷。

「……」沈酒抿了抿唇，沉默了一會兒後說：「我不能理解他們。我想要自由，也想要安穩的生活。」接著他堅定道：「這就是為什麼我現在在這裡。」

「這也是我們之所以在這裡的原因。」三十六笑彎了眼睛。

「我們的目標是在副本裡收集太陽的情報，他們也一樣。」賀燐說：「但動機完全相反，我們的目標是毀滅，他們則是掌控。」

沈酒握緊了拳頭。

「如果真的被那幫傢伙得逞，他們肯定會利用情報作為誘餌建構出一個龐大的實驗體組織，高層從下層身上壓榨經驗值，然後在下層出生入死時躲在安全空間裡享樂。而因為情報上的不對等，下層永遠也無法通關，在認知到這點之後，他們可能就會妥協，選擇留在這個世界裡，並期待著自己有一天也能成為高層。」陸瑜淡聲道。

她話只說到這裡，但沈酒卻一瞬間就明白了她的潛台詞。

那些下層實驗體不可能成為高層的，永遠也不可能。享受著龐大利益的人，怎麼可能會心甘情願地讓出自己的資源？

「如果低層實驗體不配合呢？」沈酒說：「賀燐告訴過我，實驗體在安全空間中不能互相動手。如果有人死都不願意交出經驗值，那怎麼辦？」

「那就強制徵收。」賀燐笑了，他垂眸看著沈酒，唇邊的弧度涼薄得讓人心驚：「沈酒，保障只存在於安全空間之中，想要在副本裡奪取其他實驗體的經驗值，有一樣手段遠比威逼利誘有用，那就是向對方提出決鬥。」

「決鬥？」沈酒懵了。

「沒錯，就是決鬥。」賀燐說：「和對方商定以任何形式進行比賽或戰鬥，勝者能夠奪取敗者百分之九十九的經驗值。」他笑了：「提出決鬥等於賭上了自己幾乎全部身家，其實和死鬥也沒多少區別。」

「玩這麼大的嗎……」沈酒聽得是膽戰心驚。「這規則也太可怕了，能不能不接受啊？」

在逐光世界中，只要經驗值歸零便會被抹殺，奪去他人百分之九十九的經驗值，無異於將對方逼上死亡的崖邊，接下來的路，只要一步踏錯便是萬劫不復。

在這樣的威脅之下，有多少實驗體能堅持住不屈服呢？

「可以，如果你的等級比對方要高，就能夠拒絕。」賀燐笑了：「但如果你的等級小於或等於對方的等級，便無法拒絕決鬥，副本會強制開啟決鬥擂台。」解釋這些規則時，他的語氣顯得意味深長，似是嘲諷，又似是玩味：「這是唯一能夠掠奪他人經驗值的手段，實驗體每個月只有一次向別人提出決鬥的機會，若是用掉了，就要到下個月才能刷新，因此提出決鬥的人都會看準目標才下手。」

沈酒完全明白他的意思。

這樣的規則之下，提出決鬥的一方擁有著壓倒性的優勢。他們大可以恃強凌弱，從不聽話的低等級實驗體身上榨取經驗值。久而久之，強者更強，弱者很快就會被淘汰，最終在這樣的循環之下培養出一群可怕的高層，用暴力進行絕對的統治。

沈酒皺起了眉：「簡直和土匪沒有兩樣，這規則也太離譜了！」 

「所以說啊，我們怎麼能讓那些人得逞呢？」三十六義憤填膺地雙手插腰，附和道。「雖然在這個世界裡像是反派，但我們其實是正義的一方才對。」

「是是是，你是大英雄。」四十八用一隻手撐著下巴，懶洋洋地給他捧場。

「訂定出這樣的決鬥規則，也太有利於那群人的行動了吧。」沈酒細想之後，頓時覺得全身發冷，他並不笨，很快就想到了規則之下更深層的意義：「又或者說，太陽根本是在鼓勵實驗體這麼做？但是為什麼？強者更強，總會有人想要通關的，怎麼會……」

他努力思考，但一時之間卻又不得其解，大腦像是一團亂麻，這個世界裡蘊含的黑暗遠遠超出他的想像，讓他愈想愈心驚。】

＊


	60. Chapter 60

第六十章

「想想A018號副本，你就能知道答案了。」賀燐見沈酒想得頭都要破了，輕笑一聲，好心給了他一句提示。

「……馬戲團馴獸師？」沈酒一瞬間就想起了貝塔和她豢養的那群怪物。

「嗯。」賀燐勾起了唇。

馴獸師，馴獸，馴化，豢養，鬥獸……

沈酒電光火石間想通了其中關竅。在意識到答案的那一瞬間，他的臉色變得有些蒼白。

「所以……太陽其實從沒想過要讓我們通關，對嗎？」他問。

話音落下的瞬間，會議室裡一片靜默。所有人都收起了輕鬆的神色，他們注視著沈酒，目光中滿是複雜的情緒。

沈酒感覺到了，但此刻他卻無暇去關注其他人，他只是凝視著賀燐的眼睛，執著地等一個答案。

「是。」賀燐緩緩地，堅定地說。

太陽就是馴獸師，他們則是被它養著的獸。如同煉蠱一般，它高高在上，冷漠地看著他們在小小的罎裡掙扎廝殺。

這樣的戲碼，當然是蠱鬥得愈狠才愈精彩。太陽讓他們在一次次的出生入死中變強，卻絕對不會允許他們脫離它的掌控。

「我知道了。」靜默片刻後，沈酒答道。下一刻，他微笑起來。「我很慶幸，看來我選對了，我加入了一個很棒的組織。」

三十六的眼睛亮了起來，陸瑜露出了笑容，四十八的眉頭舒展開，沈酒繼續說了下去。

「我還是第一次幹這種造反的事情。」他有些不好意思地抿了抿唇。「而且居然還覺得很開心。」

賀燐看著他，眼神變得溫柔。

「嗯，大家一起讓那破眼球好看！」三十六興高采烈地說：「老虎不發威，當我們是Hello Kitty？」

「不過我還有些問題想問。」沈酒說：「決鬥要以雙方商定的方式來進行，那如果兩邊一直喬不攏呢？」他疑惑地問：「如果被決鬥者不管對方提什麼方式都拒絕，那是不是就能拖延時間？」

「你這個問題問得很好。」陸瑜笑了：「決鬥是特殊規則，優先級高於副本。一旦提出決鬥，副本環境就會自動生成擂台，這個擂台不是表面意義上，而是實質意義上的。它是一個被阻隔開來的空間，其範圍外的人事物都無法對決鬥雙方造成影響和干涉。至於你所說的那種情況……」她挑唇一笑：「自然是有辦法解決的。」

「雙方決鬥，肯定要有一個裁判。而這個裁判會由副本中的Boss來擔任，如果決鬥方式怎樣都喬不攏，裁判就會自行訂定比賽項目來決定勝負。而這個項目通常很隨機，主要是看Boss心情來決定，所以就某方面來說，反而算是意外的公平？」

沈酒恍然大悟。如果交給Boss來決定比賽方式，那確實是增加了很多不確定性，也許能讓被決鬥者在這不公平的規則之下獲得一線生機，因為Boss是不會在決鬥當中偏袒任何一個實驗體的。

但即使是這樣，高等級的實驗體也肯定擁有著更多的優勢，思及至此，他垂下了眼眸。

「我就曾經在一個S級副本裡見過一場精彩的絕地反殺。」聽到這裡，三十六忍不住插話，只見他神采奕奕地說：「七級實驗體對三級實驗體發起決鬥，比賽方式鬧半天喬不攏，結果副本Boss被吵得不耐煩了，竟然直接讓他們用猜拳來決定勝負！」

「……什麼？」沈酒聽得是目瞪口呆。「一局定勝負嗎？」

「對啊。」三十六笑瞇瞇道：「結果三級的猜贏了，直接贏走對方百分之九十九的經驗值，一下子就也升到了七級。」

「哇。」沈酒發自內心地感嘆：「那個七級的心態肯定崩光光。」

「那是當然，他氣到當場腦溢血。」三十六幸災樂禍地說：「我跟你說，我還看過一個一級反殺六級的……」

「我們還是說點正事吧。」四十八看著三十六一臉還想分享更多奇葩決鬥案例的樣子，有些無奈地出聲打斷，將話題拉回到正軌：「你們打算什麼時候進去挑戰？」

「愈早愈好，我們的時間不多了。」賀燐平淡地說。

他說完這句話之後，在場的實驗體都安靜了下來。沈酒並不明白情況，但某種莫名的預感讓他選擇了跟著保持沉默。  
  
「……那麼就明天晚上吧。」陸瑜說著，伸了個懶腰：「我們盡量速戰速決。」

「好，我和四十八就留在安全空間待命和支援。」三十六說，接著對著沈酒眨了眨眼睛：「加油呀。」

「我會的。」沈酒認真地說。

他們詳細核對了一下副本的已知情報後便直接散會，陸瑜和三十六、四十八都回到了各自的小屋去，賀燐就坐在會議桌邊，調出了自己的介面，不知道在看什麼資料。沈酒見他一時半會沒有要回屋的意思，想了想，於是也打開了自己的系統介面，進入了商城。

他的經驗值還剩下七百多萬，沈酒點選了特殊道具分類，輸入了關鍵字驅鬼，想看看有沒有能用來自保的東西。

排行榜熱銷第一名是長得和礦泉水一模一樣的瓶裝聖水，再來還有看起來完全是鬼畫符的硃砂咒、銀製十字架、大蒜、鞭炮……

沈酒想像了一下他買串鞭炮進精神病院放的場景，覺得自己應該會馬上被當成神經病抓起來。

看著看著，他看到了熱銷排行榜上的鹽巴，一大包竟只要十經驗值。

道具簡介詞上是這麼寫的：「窮到要吃土了嗎？買不起貴森森驅鬼道具嗎？那你為什麼不買包鹽呢？對鬼灑可以驅鬼，對人灑可以有效激怒對方，沒用完的還能帶回家炒菜。好處多多，妙用無窮，好鹽巴，不買嗎？」

沈酒：「……。」雖然這CP值看起來很不錯，但他身懷鉅款，還是別委屈自己了吧。

他又看了一下，接著看到了要價五百萬的降魔金剛杵。杵身雕刻著密密麻麻的梵文和栩栩如生的佛面，散發著極其肅穆莊嚴的氣息，一看就是件能鎮邪的強大聖物。

沈酒有些心動，立刻點選了道具簡介，只見上頭只有一句話。

「大膽妖孽，快吃我這根大棒棒♥」

沈酒被雷得目瞪口呆，這介紹詞宛若當頭潑下的一盆冷水，讓他的購買欲瞬間全滅。雖然他早就知道寫商城道具簡介的人不正經，但萬萬沒想到能不正經到這種程度！

這衝擊實在是太大了，他瞪著介面看了幾秒鐘，好半天都沒回過神來。

「……你想買金剛杵？」熟悉的嗓音忽然在他耳邊響起。

也許是他看得太過入神，竟沒注意到賀燐早已關掉介面湊到了他身邊。兩人的滑輪椅靠得很近，幾乎是肩靠著肩，沈酒下意識轉過頭，就對上了賀燐深邃的眼睛。

距離實在是太近了，近到他一瞬間都不知道該做出什麼反應。他只能看著賀燐垂下眸，似是認真地讀著頁面上的簡介詞，最後勾起了唇朝他笑得意味深長：「……沈酒，你想讓鬼吃這個？」

那戲謔的語氣讓沈酒一秒當機。

他瞪大了眼，意識到賀燐在說什麼後一秒回過神來，手忙腳亂地退出了商城介面，面紅耳赤地否認：「我不是，我沒有！」

賀燐笑了：「你在看驅鬼道具啊？」

沈酒心跳還是很快，他稍稍拉開了和賀燐的距離，才覺得自己能和他正常對話：「對。萬一真的鬧鬼，至少我能有些東西防身。」

「那很遺憾，商城裡的東西大部分都沒用。」賀燐輕描淡寫地說：「例如聖水和符紙，SS級副本以上的鬼怪根本不會怕這些。」

「那這不是在坑人嗎？」沈酒難以置信道。

「也不全是，至少你剛剛看的那個金剛杵就還算有用。」賀燐玩味地勾唇。「在藏族宗教背景的副本裡，它就能發揮神效。」

「精神病院不管怎麼看都不會和藏族扯上關係。」沈酒氣餒道。「四十八也說了道具欄不能用，就算我買了大概也用不上，那我還是買個十字架掛在脖子上好了，至少求個心安……」

「不，你不用掛那個。」賀燐莞爾：「過來。」

沈酒茫然地抬頭看他，依言乖乖地湊過去一些，看著賀燐操作介面上的道具欄，然後取出了一枚紅線繫著的玉墜。

玉墜並不大，僅有硬幣大小，但沈酒卻從上頭感覺到了一股極不尋常的氣息。

「……紅色的？」沈酒抬眼，對上了賀燐的眼睛。

玉原來是白色的，似是羊脂般瑩潤而通透，內部卻如同沁了血，細密如蛛網的鮮紅交織其中。一眼望上去，這玉就像是活物，殷紅的血脈蜿蜒隱沒在潤白皮肉裡，透著種說不出的瑰麗和邪性，一見便知絕非凡品。

「聽說過銜玉嗎？」賀燐問。

沈酒搖了搖頭，賀燐便垂眸笑了一下，開始給他講解。

「當人落葬，嚥下最後一口氣的時候，作為玉塞的銜玉會被含入口中，落入咽喉，久置千年，死血透漬，血絲沁透玉心，就變成了血玉。」  
  
他的聲音低緩，語調平淡，沈酒卻聽得心頭一緊，一股寒意自背脊竄了上來。

「一般來說，身分愈尊貴的人下葬，用的玉就愈好，製成的血玉力量也愈強。裡面含有死者生前最後不甘的一股戾氣，沉積千年，怨力衝天……一般邪煞是不敢直纓其鋒的。」

「這是以毒攻毒的意思嗎？」沈酒忍不住問。「戴一個比鬼還兇的東西，鬼就不敢接近我了？」

「可以這麼說。」賀燐淡聲道：「這東西能保護你，戴著吧，別取下來。」

賀燐不等他回應，就伸手繞過了他的脖子，將紅繩穩穩繫在了他的頸上，玉珮順勢墜進他的領口裡，貼上了肌膚，觸感溫潤微涼。

遠遠望過去，兩個人靠近的動作就像是一個擁抱。沈酒屏住了呼吸，看著賀燐在替他調整完繩結之後起身退開，他突然感覺到了一點莫名的失落。

「……謝謝。」沈酒低頭將血玉從衣服裡拿出來，用指尖摸了摸，接著抬頭問賀燐：「你把這個給了我，那你自己怎麼辦？」

他的眼神裡明明白白寫著，若是賀燐沒有東西可以防身，他就要馬上把玉珮解下來塞對方手裡。

「我沒關係。」賀燐挑唇一笑，意有所指地說：「我不怕鬼。」

「……」沈酒抿了抿唇，臉頰微紅，最後還是認下了怕鬼這件事。

要怎樣才能告訴賀燐呢？他其實不是怕鬼，他是怕死。他怕自己死了會給賀燐和陸瑜添麻煩。


	61. Chapter 61

第六十一章

賀燐給了他血玉後，兩人便離開了會議室回到小屋休整，為明天的副本做準備。

洗漱完畢後沈酒出了浴室走向客廳，賀燐正坐在沙發上靜靜地看著自己的介面，不知道在想些什麼。聽見了沈酒的腳步聲後他轉頭看去，眉眼微微舒展開來。

「怎麼還不睡？」他問，接著頓了頓，溫和道：「是因為緊張嗎？」

沈酒搖了搖頭。「我可以和你聊聊嗎？」

「可以。你有事情想問我吧？」賀燐笑了一下，關掉了眼前的介面。

沈酒在他身邊坐下，單刀直入地問：「我想問，在會議上你所說的『時間不多』是什麼意思。」

「……原來是這個。」賀燐失笑：「原本不想給你壓力，但是既然你都問了，那其實也沒什麼不能說的。」

他頓了頓，接著說：「下一次『日偏蝕』很快就要來了。」

「日偏蝕？」沈酒茫然地問。「那是什麼？」

「我應該和你說過，個位數實驗體是不一樣的。」賀燐說：「他們的強度和一般實驗體差距懸殊，可以說是被太陽所看好的得意作。每個個位數都有著難纏的特殊能力，雖然他們也要付出相應的代價……但在絕對的強大前，這點缺陷無傷大雅。」

沈酒認真地聽著他說明，不自覺挺直了背脊，像是個在老師面前正襟危坐的乖學生。

「我們從副本裡的秘密情報得知，每當有個位數殞落的時候，太陽的力量就會被大幅削弱，具體表現是它的表面會流出黑色的血，覆蓋住一部分的眼白，這種現象被實驗體們稱作日偏蝕。」

「你的意思是……個位數和太陽有可能生命共享？當有個位數死亡，太陽同樣也會受到傷害，沒錯吧？」

沈酒聯想到了他和陸瑜在第二個副本中的通關模式，馬上就明白了賀燐的意思。「但是為什麼呢？它明明就不希望有人通關，為什麼還要將自己的力量放在個位數實驗體身上？」

「從秘密情報裡得來的資訊不夠完整，因此還不能確定結論，但我和其他成員推測，這可能是它用來牽制我們的手段。」賀燐說著，有些嘲諷地勾了勾唇：「一旦有個位數實驗體死亡，太陽就會受傷，那麼反過來說也是一樣。如果我們做出了對太陽不利的事……」

他沒有把話說完，沈酒卻全都明白。

如果太陽出事了，他們也一個都跑不掉，全得跟著陪葬。

「以及，它可能是想要透過我們來做某件事。」賀燐垂下眸，語氣平淡，讓人無從推測此刻他到底在想些什麼。「具體是什麼，就要等到獲取更多資訊之後才能確定了。我們目前已經取得了大約百分之九十的太陽核心情報，剩下的百分之十，全都藏在SS和SSS級副本裡，弗萊明就是其中之一。」

「我知道了。」沈酒道，認真地看著賀燐：「我會盡全力配合。」

「上一次日偏蝕是在一年前，三號實驗體孤身反叛，遭到處決。這一次大概是在一個多月後，我們的同伴七號戚雨，她因為某些原因被拖在了一個三S級副本裡，已經快要撐不下去了。」

賀燐微微斂下了眼睫，他說話時的語氣很平淡，沈酒卻聽得心裡一緊。某種錯覺般的鈍痛自心臟擴散到四肢百骸，讓他一瞬間喘不過氣來。在聽到三號和戚雨的名字時，似乎有模模糊糊的影子在他的記憶中浮現，但卻又稍縱即逝，快得讓人來不及捕捉。

「我們……沒辦法救她嗎？」他艱難地問，盡力壓抑住嗓音裡細微的顫抖。

賀燐看著他，輕微地搖了搖頭，低聲地說：「她自願犧牲，替我們製造日偏蝕。我們的反叛計畫已經大致上擬定完成，只缺了最後一點情報確認和合適的時機，沒有比太陽受傷時更好的機會了。」

「……我明白。」沈酒輕聲地回答。

他沒有辦法形容此刻心中的感受。明明和三號、戚雨未曾謀面，但他卻真切地為她們的犧牲感到悲傷。那種心悸感實在是太過真實，一旦情緒被牽引起，便難以平復。

「不用為此感到難過。」看著沈酒的神情，賀燐的聲音放緩了些，「我們要讓她們犧牲得有價值。」

「嗯。」沈酒努力打起精神，盡力調整著自己的心態。他緊抿著的唇放鬆了，眼神裡透露出一股堅毅來。

賀燐的眼神變得柔和。

「你還有想問的事嗎？」他說。

「有。」沈酒想將話題變得輕鬆些，於是問道：「關於今天說的那個決鬥機制，你有決鬥過嗎？」

「當然了。」賀燐笑了：「我經歷過很多決鬥。」  
  
「那你肯定都是贏家吧。」沈酒感嘆道，他還記得初次在副本裡相遇時，在賀燐介面上看到的那一串驚人經驗值。現在看來，那不僅僅是他在副本中出生入死得來的，還有一部分是從其他實驗體身上贏來的。

「不，我輸過一次。」賀燐看著他，像是想到了某件有趣的事，他眼神裡帶了些笑意，沈酒甚至從裡面讀出了幾分無奈又縱容的味道。「就一次，所以印象很深。」

沈酒睜大了眼睛，無暇去細探對方神色間變化所代表的意義，只一臉不敢相信地追問：「對方是誰？也是九級實驗體嗎？是不是超級強？」

他在心裡想，該不會是哪個強到逆天的個位數吧？連賀燐都能決鬥贏，那得是什麼等級的怪物？

「……很強，但那時還沒有人升上九級。」賀燐笑了：「我一級，他八級。」

「一級？那不就是你剛進來這裡的時候嗎？」沈酒驚愕道：「對方都八級了還找你決鬥？太過分了吧！」

他不由自主地開始腦補起來，剛進來逐光世界的賀燐弱小可憐又無助，在某副本中慘遭八級實驗體無情欺壓……

眼見沈酒的表情愈來愈不對，賀燐果斷出聲打斷了他的想像：「不是你想的那樣，他提出決鬥是為了幫我。」

「？」沈酒聽他這麼說，頓時懵了。「可是輸了不是會被搶走經驗值嗎？」

「決鬥結束後，他馬上就把經驗值轉還給我了。」賀燐笑道。

「原來是個好人啊。」沈酒沒想到是這樣的展開，感嘆道：「真好。」

「是啊，他沒有要求任何回報，只告訴了我他的名字，就和兩個同伴一起離開副本了。」賀燐說著，像是回憶起當時的場景，目光變得柔和。「我當時就想，若是能有機會再見，一定要還掉這份人情。」

「那後來呢？」沈酒忍不住追問道：「你有再遇到他嗎？」

他的目光亮了起來，像是每一個想要知道童話結局的小孩子一樣，眼神裡滿是殷切的渴求。

賀燐微微勾起了唇，沒有故意吊他胃口。

「後來，我加入了他創立的組織。」

沈酒睜大了眼睛，他只愣了那麼一瞬，就明白了對方所要表達的意思：「所以他是……」  
  
「『后羿』的創立者。」賀燐緩聲道。「實驗體編號九號。」

＊

躺在客房的床上，沈酒在睡前最後就著小夜燈，將賀燐給他的玉珮細細地又看了一遍。

白玉映著暈黃的燈光，透出裡頭絲絲的猩紅來，沈酒看得入神，說不上來心裡頭那種奇異的感覺是什麼。

他總覺得這玉珮上似乎有股十分熟悉的氣息。

……是什麼呢？

一時半會想不出頭緒來，他索性不想了，關了燈閉眼躺在床上。房間裡一片安靜，極致的黑暗裡，沈酒腦海裡卻陡然浮現出一個畫面。

如同日輪的巨大眼球高高懸掛在天上。那瞳仁宛如深淵，散發著無可動搖的震撼和壓迫力。

在它面前，他們都是螻蟻。

沈酒陡然心頭一緊。他知道為什麼玉珮會讓他感覺似曾相識了。只因那渾圓透白的玉和殷紅沁紋，像極了眼球構造中的眼白和血絲。

他這才後知後覺地想起眼前之物的不尋常處。賀燐那麼放心地將這個東西交到了他手裡，就好像篤信著血玉一定能保護他一樣。

那麼問題來了。什麼樣的東西，能比SS級副本裡的鬼還兇？

又或者他該換一個問法。這血玉里沁著的……究竟是誰的血？

＊

隔天早上，他便和賀燐、陸瑜一同進入了SS109號副本。

白光散去，沈酒睜開了眼睛，發現自己正待在一間病房裡。

光線十分昏暗，空氣中瀰漫著消毒水都遮掩不住的血腥味，他坐在地上，穿著柔軟寬鬆的病人服，背脊靠著床沿。沈酒試著動了一下，卻發現自己的左手被某種像是束縛帶的東西嚴嚴實實地捆在了床架上，限制住了他的行動。

他這是變成病人了嗎？

還來不及多想，病房的燈光啪的一聲陡然亮起，沈酒在強光刺激下反射性地閉上眼睛，再睜開時，所見的景象卻令他大驚失色。

面前雪白的牆上濺上了大量猩紅的血跡，在他的腳邊倒臥著一具中年男人的屍體，他脖頸上開了一條大口，血流了一地，甚至連床邊和沈酒自己的身上都沾了不少。屍體的頭部無力地歪向沈酒，渙散的瞳仁直直盯著他看，腹部插著柄尖刀，周圍還滲著血，恰好就在沈酒觸手可及的地方，大概就是殺死他的凶器。

「……對不起。」沈酒不敢再看男屍的臉，咬了咬牙，伸手將刀從屍體的肚子上拔了起來。不試不知道，實際用力了才知道這刀捅得有多深，動作間沈酒的手上無可避免地沾了血，從那黏稠又冰涼的觸感來看，眼前的人顯然已經死得不能再死了。

他好不容易才把刀完整拔了出來，再用它割斷左手上的束縛帶後總算是恢復了行動能力。沈酒從地上起身時渾身都有些痠麻，於是便活動了一下筋骨，一個紙團順著動作從他的褲子口袋裡掉了出來，他好奇地彎下腰撿起紙團展開，只見上頭用黑筆歪歪扭扭地寫著一段話。

『親愛的朋友，雖然不知道你是幹了什麼才被送進來的，但我們都對你表示出熱烈的歡迎。作為這裡的老人，我必須給你幾個忠告，這能幫助你更好地在地獄中生存下來。

第一，你的衣著決定了你在食物鏈上的位置。看見你眼前的傢伙了嗎？如果你和他的穿著不一樣，那麼最好設法把他的衣服給扒了。

第二，這裡沒有正常人。保險起見，不要相信任何人，包括你自己。

第三，不要懷疑，這裡真的有鬼。但我認為人類更加可怕，你覺得呢？』

紙條看到這裡就沒有了。沈酒將它翻到背面，發現上頭用紅筆寫了一句話，泛黃的紙上暈開的墨漬像極了血跡。

『既然進來了，就不要再想著逃出去了。』

紙條上的提示還是挺明顯的。沈酒將紙條摺好後放回口袋，開始仔細觀察起地上的男屍，發現對方身上穿的是醫生的白大褂，因為屍體的倒臥姿勢，意外地竟沒沾上多少血。

沈酒壓抑著心理上的不適感將屍體翻了過來，然後動手脫下了對方的白大褂。男屍已經有些發僵，因此脫起來並不是那麼容易，就在他好不容易脫了大半，正使勁拽起被屍體壓在身下的一截衣角時，病房門口陡然傳出了一聲撞門的巨響。

「砰！」

沈酒受到了驚嚇，立刻轉頭看去，為了方便醫護觀察患者，門從腰部以上的位置都是強化玻璃所製成，一眼就能看清病房，當然從病房裡看出去也是。只見一張女人的臉正緊貼在門上，雙眼翻白，臉上的鮮血隨著這個動作沾染到了玻璃上，看起來無比猙獰。她似乎是整個人都趴在門上，身體貼的很緊，下一秒她的臉往後撤了些，接著又砰一聲狠狠撞在玻璃上，留下了更多血跡。

這次她撞擊的位置低了一些，沈酒才終於看明白了，於是瞳孔驟縮。

根本不是這個女人自己在撞門，而是有人正抓著她後腦勺的頭髮，將她的頭一下一下地往玻璃上撞，力道之大令人膽顫心驚，而一旦讓這個人進入病房後可能會發生什麼事情，沈酒不用想也知道。

他立刻拋下男屍和脫到一半的醫生外袍，跑到門口去確認門鎖是否牢固。似乎是看見了他的行動，撞門的人停下了動作，對方一鬆手，女人的身體便軟倒下去，墜在地上發出了沉悶的響聲。

他靠近了玻璃。只見門外是一個身穿和他一樣病人服的年輕男人，對方把臉貼了上來，直勾勾地盯著沈酒，並衝他露出了一個令人毛骨悚然的獰笑。

在他的手裡，赫然是一把染著血的西式肉刀。


End file.
